Diario del Raromagedón
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Muchas cosas pueden suceder en 4 días. Mas si es durante el fin del mundo. Todos tienen al menos una historia que contar de como es vivir cada instante como si fuera el ultimo. Al menos, los que siguen de pie... [HORA 40:42: CHIU]
1. HORA CERO: MCGUCKET

_Buenos días, tardes, o noches, estimados lectores. **Soy Sombra de Maldad**. Soy seguidor de esta magnifica serie desde hace bastante tiempo, pero esta sera el primer fic que haga al respecto. Como todos, tambien disfrute mucho el final epico que tuvo, aunque tengo mis quejas y comentarios al respecto. Sin embargo, no lo cambiaria aun si pudiera. Agradezco a **Alex Hirsch** por su trabajo tan desquiciado que esta generación necesita con urgencia. Nos trajo una maravillosa aventura de verano que se pasa por el trasero a otro en particular que no pienso mencionar. Cof, "nea", Cof, "er", Cof. Y como era de esperarse, ya empezaron los fics de la continuación que a muchos nos gustaria que hubiera, gracias las malditas señales que pusieron al final que da esa posibilidad nos y que nos acosaran en nuestras pesadillas en lo que nos quede de vida._

 _Pero, veo que aun falta explorar otro punto importante del Raromagedón: "Mientras Dipper buscaba a Mabel, ¿como se las arreglaron el resto del pueblo durante del fin del mundo?" ¿Que pensaron al respecto? ¿que cosas hicieron? ¿y como es que aquel grupo tan colorido se encontraba en la cabaña cuando los heroes llegaron a robar pantalla de nuevo? Bueno, es lo que pienso hacer. Por favor, acompañenme en esta travesia de estas historias, algunas cortas, otras largas, y otras que se hacen ver que no tenia nada más que hacer, en donde los personajes terciarios seran los protagonistas, adaptandose al final de los tiempos. Disfrutenlo._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón.**_

 _ **HORA CERO**_

El atardecer, un rojito y algo frio atardecer estaba cubriendo el cielo de aquel pueblo en el noroeste americano. Una clara evidencia de que el verano estaba acabando y el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero en esa atmosfera tranquila parecía ocultar preludios, susurros en el aire, advertencias de que un terrible mal estaba por acabar aquella paz que caracterizaba ese valle. Pero esos avisos ocultos eran ignorados completamente por un anciano con vestimentas pobres, que recordaban a un típico anciano loco de película de pioneros. Mientras con su mano enyesada llevaba un saco repleto de sus pertenencias, incluyendo una mapache que intentaba escapar, y la mano sana un banjo, con una mirada aliviada continuaba platicando como si alguien más estuviera con él.

-Es bueno ver que el mundo aun no se ha acabado… - dice el octogenario, conocido localmente como el viejo McGucket. – Parece que esa señal solo fue una falsa alarma. Será mejor que vaya de inmediato con Dipper y le hable de lo que hay bajo la cabaña. Seguro se le caerán los dientes cuando le hable de Ford. Me pregunto si ellos estarán emparentados ¿Tu qué crees, esposa mapache? – interroga a la criatura que tenia "acompañándolo", pero esta trata de arañarle la cara apenas abrió el saco para verla. - ¡Claro que es seguro volver! Ya pasaron varias semanas desde la anomalía. Seguro aun nos queda mucho tiempo para…

Su frase se ve cortada abruptamente al oír un repentino relampagueo en el cielo, y al percibir un brusco cambio en la atmosfera. Al mirar al cielo, suponiendo que iba a llover y queriendo ver que tanto faltaría, su mirada se llena de terror al mirar que una gran abertura se creaba en pleno cielo. Como dentro de ese hoyo se contemplaba bizarros colores mezclados, mientras al frente de el se contemplaba perfectamente a una criatura de tres lados exclamando en el cielo, lleno de locura y dicha perversa.

Antes pensaba que había enloquecido por el uso constante de aquel artefacto que había inventado para olvidar, pero en verdad perdió la razón al haberse asomado en aquel portal que creo junto a su amigo. Esa imagen que tenía encima de él fue lo que contemplo al ser casi succionado por el vórtice: aquella criatura sin moral ni ley que lo controlara. Con un poder que lo hacía verse como un dios. Con el portal tras él donde se asomaban criaturas casi tan desquiciadas como él, fue la razón por la que abandono aquel proyecto. Y mientras veía como ese ser dejaba su forma de una pirámide oscura gigante a una versión más pequeña y amarilla y bajaba al pueblo, se desploma en el suelo y mira aquel evento que sabe es culpa suya.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DEBIAMOS VOLVER! –Estalla en terror hacia su auto declarada consorte. Y antes de permitirle hacer algo vuelve a cerrar el saco y convierte su regreso al pueblo a una carrera hacia cierta cabaña perdida en el bosque.

Finalmente el día que tanto temió llego, la fantasía tétrica que trato de olvidar se hacía realidad. La criatura que lo aterro tanto a él en solo segundos ahora aterraría al mundo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Con todo el mundo ignorante del verdadero peligro que representaba Bill Cipher, McGucket solo tenía en la mente a los gemelos Pines como única ayuda. Tenía que encontrarlos antes que alguna de las monstruosidades que aquel ser perverso lleva consigo lo haga antes. Debía dar con ellos antes que la locura que pronto inundara el planeta de con ellos antes.

Necesitaba decirles… que el Raromagedón llego a Gravity Falls

* * *

 _Y así, es como podria ser que McGucket estaba en el pueblo al momento que la masacre comenzó. Estoy al tanto de que hizo cameo en el capitulo de la reelección del alcalde, pero yo lo tomo como un horrible descuido de los dibujantes. Si le dieron a Wendy el poder de la teletransportación cuando el viejo hizo la reunion de equipo al ocurrirsele lo del Shacktron, ¿por que no entonces?_ _Espero haberlos entretenido, o al menos haberlos convencido de ver el proximo capitulo que espero no demore._

 _Espero con ansias sus Reviews._


	2. HORA 0:05: ALEGRÍA

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, estimados lectoras. Aqui nuevamente **Sombra de Maldad** con la siguiente parte de este pequeño fic que hago por entretenimiento, tanto el suyo como el mío. Ahora tratare de recrear los pensamientos de uno de los personajes cuya personalidad y posición hacia cierta persona siempre me parecio de lo más curiosa. No se ustedes. Bueno, no les entretengo más, y espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 _ **HORA 0:05**_

* * *

" _Con que de esto era de lo que tanto hablaba su hijo… ¿Era eso que tenia al frente lo que su campeón buscaba provocar todo este tiempo"_ Esos eran los pensamientos de Bud Alegría, padre del pequeño Gideon, y dueño de un lote de autos usados al mirar al cielo y ver como de una fisura en pleno aire con vista a lo que parecía ser peor que el infierno surgía una imponente pirámide con brazos y un ojo intimidante, quien lentamente baja al suelo y adoptaba una imagen más inofensiva. Y aunque su nombre no parecía delatar peligro, las primeras muestras de sus poderes, y el sequito de fenómenos que lo seguían demostraron que esa criatura vino para usar su amado pueblo como su campo de juegos.

Apenas Alegría pudo escapar de aquellas criaturas voladoras que empezaban a petrificar y secuestrar a las personas. Y una vez a salvo, lo único que pensó fue en buscar a su esposa. Con prisa pero cauteloso llega a su hogar, donde al parecer aun no sufria daño directo de aquellas criaturas invasoras, pero si de la histeria colectiva de la gente al ver como empezaban a saquear e incendiar. Eso fue más que suficiente para ir a buscar a su mujer y salir rápido del pueblo.

-¡Amor! ¡Debemos irnos rápido! – es lo primero que dice Bud al entrar a su casa. Pero una vez llegado a la sala ve ahí a su mujer, mirando por la ventana lo que ocurría en el centro. Si de por si ella siempre fue muy nerviosa por su hijo iracundo, esta nueva crisis que escapaba de cualquier racionamiento que ella pudiera buscarle termino con dejarla en shock.

-¡Cariño, hay que huír! – insiste viéndola sin salir de su estupor. Pero al tratar de tirarle del brazo la siente totalmente tiesa.

Es cuando se ve a lo lejos que los murciélagos ya llegaron a esa parte del pueblo, y sin avisar dan inicio su labor de neutralizar y capturar a los pueblerinos. Uno de esos ojos se detiene justo en la ventana de los Alegría, y una vez viendo a ambos señores lanza su rayo. Bud reacciona a tiempo para quitarse de medio, pero su mujer, aun tiesa como estatua, se convierte en una de piedra y es llevada lejos de ahí.

Aunque el hombre quiso hacer algo para evitar que se llevaran a su pareja, la presencia de los demás Ojos fue suficiente para doblegar su deseo, y esconderse en un armario. Y así paso lo que para el mundo, de seguir el tiempo moviéndose, fue una hora, o muchos días según el propio Alegría. Mientras el encerrado en aquel lugar seguía oyendo las voces de las personas aterradas, siendo silenciadas de pronto. El sonido de autos chocando, puertas derribándose, y llantos de niños. Pero todo fue peor cuando no se oyó nada más: un frágil, profundo, y muerto silencio era lo único que sus oídos podían percibir del exterior.

El sentimiento de dolor, miedo, y angustia que invadió a aquel hombre alegre inundo hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. Una agonia que intento apaciguar, y casi funciona al hacer lo que siempre hace cuando se siente confundido o con mucho cansancio: abrir una de las cajas que casualmente tenia guardada en aquel armario, y abrazar con fuera un muñeco de su amado hijo.

Muchos en el pueblo amaron a su hijo con gran adoración, pero nadie lo hizo más que el propio Alegría. Desde que lo vio nacer fue su más grande orgullo y dicha. Aun cuando los doctores "Supuestamente" vieron que ese niño era "muy agresivo", él fue el primero en verlo como una criatura muy tierna y linda. Y aun luego de lo que ocurrió a mediados del verano y fuera a la cárcel, su amor por él no bajo en lo más mínimo. Aun luego de que lo hubiera poseído no dejo de quererlo. Era su hijo al final y al cabo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿estaría su hijo bien? Si pensaba que de por si la vida de su progenie era horrible en la prisión, pese a tener aquellos "agradables" amigos, no quería saber que sería de él en esta versión bizarra del apocalipsis del que sabía que Gideon no tiene nada que ver. Por el simple hecho de que se capturaron a su mujer. Si Gideon en verdad hubiera cumplido su sueño de conquista, entonces ellos sus padres estarían a salvo porque él los ama, ¿no?

Seguro de esta idea, decidió que iría a buscar a su hijo. Con fin del mundo o no, lo encontraría, y seguramente él sabría como parar todo eso, dado a su apego a las cosas raras. Solo esperaría un tiempo más, para estar seguro que esas criaturas ya no estarían ahí, y junto a los muñecos de Gideon para impulsarse, buscaría a su pequeño, y luego resolverían todo. Y entonces… volverían a casa como una familia… su familia…

* * *

 _Otra entrega breve, estoy conciente de ello, pero espero que al menos lo hayan disfrutado así como yo al escribirlo. Nunca supe como describir a Bud Alegría, si muy alegreo o inocente. Aun con los arrebatos de ira exagerada de su hijo y que el no le mostrara respeto y lo trataba más como sirviente que padre, me parece algo extraño que no hiciera absolutamente nada por corregirlo. Quizas de ahí lo neurotica de su mujer._

 _Pero bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. Espero con ansias sus Reviews._


	3. HORA 0:40: ALZAMIRANO RAMIREZ

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, estimados lectores. Nuevamente **Sombra de Maldad** trayendoles la siguiente entrega de estos relatos. Ahora, me ocupare sobre cierto personaje que aunque en si es bastante simple, oculta una historia triste tras aquella amistosa sonrisa. Sin mencionar una idea de como empezó cierta reputación que se hace mención en la primera parte del Raromagedón. Sin nada más que decir, por ahora, disfruten del capitulo._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón._**

 _ **HORA 0:40**_

* * *

Decisión. Seguridad. Firmeza. Eso y más se proyectaban en los ojos de Jesús Alzamirano Ramírez. Mejor conocido como Soos. Luego de dejar segura en casa a su abuela-sillón, el hombre de mantenimiento de la Cabaña del Misterio quien tenía como meta buscar a sus tan queridos amigos, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, y más que nadie su jefe Stanley Pines, corria a paso constante en busca de los aludidos en las calles revueltas en el caos de Gravity Falls. Ya tenía fijo como destino su lugar de trabajo, donde la mayoría de ellos vivía y la restante trabajaba. Sea lo que sea que estaba atacando al pueblo, sabía que con ayuda de todos ellos, y de Ford, podrían arreglarlo. Siempre lo hacen.

Hasta antes del inicio de aquel verano, su vida solo se limitaba en dos cosas: Su familia, principalmente su abuela, quien lo cuido desde que tenia memoria. Y su trabajo en la cabaña del misterio, donde encontro la figura paterna que tanto deseaba en aquel avaro y estafador hombre. Y con solo eso se encontraba muy satisfecho. Pero, con la llegada de esos gemelos problematicos, y aquella pelirroja que empezo a "trabajar" como cajera, su vida se torno más interesante. Más divertida, en su opinión. Era como una segunda familia que la vida le fue construyendo pieza por pieza. Y aunque sabia que a veces complicaba las cosas más de lo necesario, no por eso se apartaba. Se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día: ser más habil, más seguro, más valiente. Para poder ser de utilidad cuando sus preciados amigos lo necesitaran. Y ese momento llego. Sentia que los gemelos misterio lo necesitaban más que antes, y con aquel pensamiento en la mente cualquier miedo hacia el cielo rojo o los monstruos invasores fue suprimido.

Conforme avanzaba, los estragos que aquel "Fin de los tiempos" sobre el pueblo se hacían más evidentes. La animación de muchos objetos ordinarios, criaturas que solo el más desquiciado dibujante de anime podría pensar, y le pareció ver golpear a un auto al mismo peleador de videojuegos que su amiguito dio vida. Esperaba no ver de casualidad a Giffany por ahí...

-¡No, Soos! ¡No es momento de pensar en personas raras! ¡Debo encontrar a mis amigos! – dice volviendo a centrarse, sin notar la ironía de sus palabras.

Y aunque nuevamente se había fijado en su objetivo principal, el grito de espanto de alguien lo detiene de nuevo. Fiel a su actitud de ayudar, Soos va en busca del origen del grito, y se topa con la imagen de una mujer acorralada contra un grupo de peluches de aspecto tétrico, producto obvio de la ola de rareza que afecto a su abuelita. La pobre se veía indefensa ante aquellos bandoleros afelpados, quienes con malvadas sonrisas se acercaban con perversas intenciones.

Soos no pudo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada o huir. En vez de eso, se acerca a un árbol anteriormente verde pero ahora seco y le arranca una de sus ramas. Con esta en manos carga con gran furia hacia los monstruos de peluche, quienes al escucharle no fueron capaces de evitar sufrir los fuertes golpes que el regordete tipo lanzo. La sorpresa con la que llego y su aspecto extraño fueron suficientes para que los osos malvados fueran destrozados por aquella arma de madera.

-¿está bien, señorita? – pregunta luego de recobrar el aliento tras su brutal ataque.

-¿Quién…? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta aun pasmada, pero agradecida por su rescatador. Y aunque la mujer era atractiva, la imagen de aquella chica, a quien agradecía que estuviera en Portland y no allí en el fin del mundo, hizo que lo único que pensara Soos fuera en ir de una vez por sus amigos.

-Solo soy un empleado de mantenimiento. – y con esas palabras se despide, regresando a su anterior búsqueda por sus amigos, dejando a la sorprendida dama.

Y aunque su voluntad de encontrar a sus amigos era fuerte, la presencia de los Ojos voladores y ver de lo que eran capaces de hacer hicieron que Soos se escondiera en una tienda de disfraces mientras un grupo de estos exploraba la zona. Ignorante que era la misma tienda de cuando fueron cazados el y sus amigos por el fantasma del Súper Halloween, el mitad mexicano miro por los distintos aparadores y percheros donde los disfraces para la mencionada celebridad como otros se exponían. Con el fin del mundo en progreso, debía encontrar algo que le ayudara a sobrevivir lo que este evento le pusiera al frente, al menos hasta que encontrara a sus amigos. Entonces, se detiene frente a un manto negro extra grande, digno para un disfraz de parca, viendo lo que pensaba le ayudaría a afrontar sus futuros obstáculos…

-oye, viejo… - se dice mirándose a un espejo, con un intento de tono rudo vistiendo un muy ajustado disfraz de forajido del oeste. – En este pueblo no cabemos los dos… - y tratando de desenfundar la pistola de juguete que venía con el disfraz, tanto el chaleco, como la camisa y el pantalón de mezclilla se rompen por la enorme talla del tipo. – De acuerdo, me pondré el manto. Solo espero que nadie crea que me veo gordo con el…

Resignado se coloca la prenda oscura, la cual le quedo a la perfección. Y tras colocarse encima de la cabeza la capucha que tenia incluida, sale del local cuando confirmo que los ojos ya no estaban. Una vez en el exterior vuelve en búsqueda de sus amigos. Aun tenía como objetivo la cabaña del misterio, pero nuevamente su instinto de ayudar se activa al ver a un tipo malherido, atascado dentro de su propio auto el cual choco contra otro donde seguía igualmente encerrado un hombre inconsciente. Incapaz de ignorarles, rápido va en el socorro de ambos, y dando las gracias por su hábito de siempre llevar sus herramientas a la mano, y una que otra venda debido a accidentes con sus aventuras con los Pines, saca a ambos de su cautiverio luego de luchar con las mallugad, y atiende al más herido.

-Muchas gracias, amigo… - dice uno de los rescatados, luego de que el gran tipo los escondiera en una casa, destrozada pero libre de monstruos, hasta que estuvieran mejor.

-No agradezcas, viejo. Soy un empleado de mantenimiento. Ayudar es mi trabajo. – contesta amistoso el encapuchado Soos, quien luego de verificar que ambos estuvieran bien, se marcha.

Y esos dos hombres, no fueron más que de las primeras personas a las que Soos brindo su ayuda al llamado de socorro. Y aunque el estuviera desesperado por encontrar a sus mejores amigos, sabía que no podría verles a la cara si dejara a alguien en problemas. Así no era él. Por lo que durante todo ese tiempo, posiblemente fue la unica persona en todo lo que quedaba de Gravity Falls que no llego a temer por su vida, sino por la de cualquiera que llegara a necesitar socorro. Sabiendo que seria incapaz de ver a sus queridos amigos a la cara si permitiera que alguien que necesitara ayuda no la tuviera, aun si el pudiera hacer algo. Durante los días que se mantuvo ocupado, tanto en su busqueda por sus amigos como ayudando al necesitado, lo unico que hubo en los ojos de Jesus "Soos" Alzamirano Ramirez fue el deseo de ayudar.

Y apenas paso un día del comienzo de este mal que atormento al pueblo de Gravity Falls, la historia de un sujeto que brindaba su ayuda a quien lo necesitara, sin importar quien fuera o que hubiera hecho antes del apocalipsis. Pronto estuvo en boca de todos los sobrevivientes… **La leyenda del Empleado de Mantenimiento Apocalíptico**

 **(** _ **N/SM: ¡Que alguien me pase un |%#0 banjo!)**_

 _Si tú estás contra la pared,_

 _a él lo veras llegar correr._

 _Ya no tienes de que temer._

 _Pues su ayuda te va a ofrecer._

 ** _Es un héroe, un ser mistico_**

 ** _El empleado de mantenimiento apocalíptico_**

 _Si eres malvado, le da igual_

 _Todo lo que busca es ayudar_

 _Con su gran fuerza, y gran valor_

 _Se ha ganado nuestro corazón_

 _Llamarlo héroe no le hace justicia_

 _Por cuidarnos de noche y día_

 _Salvaste a mi amada y querida prima..._

 _Que por cierto, se llama María. JAJAJAJA_

 ** _Es un héroe, un ser místico,_**

 ** _El empleado de mantenimiento apocalíptico._**

 ** _Ayudando a paso ritmico,  
_**

 ** _El empleado de mantenimiento apocalíptico_**

 _Aqui de nuevo **Sombra de Maldad**. Primero que nada, la canción la compuse yo. Da asco, lo se, pero lo vi necesario para añadirle, ya que Soos habia dicho que habían canciones por ahí sobre él. Y hablando de él, puede que Soos sea torpe, y tenga un raro gusto con respecto a figuras paternas. Pero algo que nadie puede negar, es que siempre tiene las mejores intenciones al querer ayudar a sus amigos. Cosa que en la mayoria de peliculas y juegos de mundos post apocalipticos es muy raro de ver. Siempre es comerte a los demás, y luego a ti mismo. Pero como nos mostro Hirsch, eso no afecto a Soos en lo más minimo. Cosa que muestra su nobeza natural. _

_Ya tengo la cuarta parte de este fic, pero me esperare un tiempo para subirla. Más que nada para poder continuar en las otras partes que ya tengo empezadas, y otras que aun faltan por hacer, y no dejarles un largo tiempo sin actualización. Si lo subo algo antes, dependera de ustedes._

 _ **PISTA DE QUIEN TRATRARA:** Es alguien que en mi opinión parecia ser alguien corriente durante la primera temporada, salvo por cierto detalle por su relación con uno de los Pines. Pero en la 2da temporada Alex vuelve a esta persona la más genial que hemos conocido. _

_Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Espero con ansias sus Reviews._


	4. HORA 1:14: CORDEROY

_Buenos días, tardes o noches, estimados lectores. Soy **Sombra de Maldad,** nuevamente trayendoles esta nueva entrega de este recopilado de cronicas. Seguramente muchos ya saben de quien tratara, así que no veo mucho caso retrasando lo inevitable. Espero que lo disfruten como yo al redactarlo.  
_

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón._**

 _ **HORA 1:14**_

* * *

 _"Había perdido a sus amigos…",_ _" _Estaba sola…"_ _ Era lo que tenía en mente la joven Wendy Corderoy, luego de hallar refugio dentro de una ferretería tras lograr escapar de aquellas criaturas voladoras. La noche se veia proxima en llegar, pero eso era la menor de las angustias que habia en el alma de aquella adolescente pelirroja. Las imágenes de lo que ocurrió apenas minutos atrás aun seguían frescas en sus recuerdos.

Luego de la frustrante reinscripción a la secundaria, donde nuevamente le restregaban en la cara lo mucho que odiaba su apellido, pensó que su día mejoraría al reunirse con sus amigos en el cementerio. Un lugar muy curioso para estar con tus amigos, de eso estaba completamente consiente. Pero el ambiente tétrico y calmado era lo suficientemente "cool" para ellos como para no poner atención de eso. Además, en donde ellos solían tirarse para simplemente perder el tiempo, podía ver sin problemas donde descansaba "ella". Eso le daba siempre un gran confort, permitiéndole seguir manteniendo la calma pese a su vida estresante con su padre agresivo, y sus hermanos a los que intenta infundirles el mismo carácter.

Pero ese pequeño paraíso se vio destruido cuando el cielo se "abrió", y la invasión de aquellas criaturas, algunas que no había visto ni en el diario de Dipper, dio una clara señal que todo iba a cambiar. Cuando llegaron los ojos, aun pese a sus intentos de huir, todos los demás cayeron. Unos hicieron su lucha, otros sucumbieron de modo ridículo, por no decir nombres. " _COF, Robbie, COF"._ Solamente ella fue lo suficientemente rápida y ágil para escapar de su vista. Lo que lo lleva a su situación actual.

Mantenía un ojo fuera para asegurarse que lo voladores no pasaran cerca de ahí. Los sonidos de gritos y llantos que oía a lo lejos callaron de pronto, pero el sonido del paso de las demás criaturas que invadían el pueblo volviéndolo su nuevo hogar prevaleció. Sin ser expuesta veía que criaturas nacidas de objetos inertes, monstruos sin forma alguna aptas para portadas de Heavy Metal, e incluso uno que otro personaje de videojuego, vagaban por la calle frente al establecimiento, explorando el nuevo terreno, o buscando comida.

Todo eso ocurría demasiado rápido para la mente de la pelirroja. El miedo que sintió cuando quedo atrapada en aquella tienda embrujada no se comparaba al que sentía en ese momento. Todos esos engendros aterradores podrían simplemente acabar con ella apenas la tuvieran a la vista.

Desde la llegada de los gemelos Pines, su perspectiva del pueblo había cambiado, ahora siendo consciente de las rarezas que habitaban. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de morir a lo largo de aquel verano. Algunas veces a causa de esos dos, eso no lo negaba. Pero siempre lograba salir adelante gracias al valor, creatividad, y determinación que ellos poseían, que en su opinión era mayor al que ella pudiera tener pese a que eran más jóvenes que ella.

Lo que la hace preguntar, si ellos dos estarían ahora haciendo algo para solucionar esta crisis. La última vez que estuvo con ellos juntos fue durante el asunto de los unicornios. Y la ultima Pines que vio fue a Mabel. A quien ahora que se lo pensaba se había marchado del gimnasio, deprimida y asustada, aunque ella no le importo al momento. Estaba muy molesta para eso. Pero, siempre que se enfrentaban a algo, siempre eran juntos, y el número de los enemigos siempre era muy pequeño. El grupo más grande al que se había enfrentado ella con ellos fue la Sociedad del Ojo Cerrado. Y ellos eran solo humanos. Pero, viendo como ahora era todo un ejército de fenómenos el enemigo a afrontar, incluso llego a pensar que sería demasiado hasta para esa peculiar familia.

Y hablando de familia, se preguntaba si la suya estaba bien. Si habrán corrido la misma suerte de salvarse de la primera ronda de monstruos. Pero, conociendo la actitud temeraria, más no valiente, de su padre, estaba casi segura que ahora tanto él como sus hermanos estaban siendo transportados como estatuas hacia aquella fortaleza triangular. Su humor solo empeoro ante aquella idea. No tenía a sus amigos. Su familia ya la daba por perdida. Y los gemelos misterio aun con los diarios y a su tío cerebrito Ford no serian suficiente para poder devolver al pueblo a su estado de pueblucho aburrido normal. Estaba muy preocupada. Angustiada… Asustada…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sintió la infantil necesidad de sentirla abrazándola. Que ella le acariciara la cabeza mientras ella lloraba. Sin importar si era por una raspada o porque su helado se había tirado al suelo. Ese simple pero cariñoso acto era suficiente para que sus lágrimas pararan y su sonrisa volviera. Y sin darse cuenta con una sonrisa melancólica recordaba como cuando tenía pesadillas e iba en búsqueda de ella, porque en ese entonces le temía más a su padre, para que ella le devolviera la paz. Incluso en los últimos momentos, cuando era ella quien tenía el problema, cuando era ella quien debía ser consolada, tenía la fuerza para volver a acariciarla para calmar su llanto.

-" _No te asustes, mi cordero… "_ \- Lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado tan solo minutos. – " _No tienes por qué asustarte… si te asustas, podrías perderte de maravillosas cosas… ¿Por qué crees que me case con tu padre?"._ – Era cierto… siempre le había dicho que la razón por la que llego a enamorarse de aquel violento hombre fue porque dejo de temerle a su actitud de hombre iracundo. Y gracias a ello, los tuvo a ella y a sus hermanos.

Si ella tenía miedo como ahora, era muy seguro que no lograría sobrevivir. Eso mismo casi pasaba cuando fue el asunto de los fantasmas. El miedo la paralizo y de no ser por Dipper y su "sacrificio", no estaría viva en estos momentos. Pero, en las aventuras que continuaron después al ya no dejar que el pánico la frenara pudo enfrentar a incluso monstruos y sonreír al triunfar. Además, si los chicos seguían por ahí, buscando y planeando como solucionar esta nueva crisis, que no era más que "solo otra aventura más", no les ayudaría una adolescente cobarde en nada.

Con ahora una sonrisa decidida, quita aquella mueca de niña preocupada y la reemplaza por el de una mujer decidida y segura. Y volviéndose a poner de pie, sin molestarse en limpiarse aquella lagrimilla que nació de sus ojos, toma una lata de grasa cercana a ella, y tras abrirla se pinta unas rayas en el rostro. Y luego de tomar un hacha de las varias que se exhibían en aquel establecimiento se lanza sobre el mostrador, y decidida a seguir adelante sale del local para comprobar si no celebrar navidad tantos años por aquel entrenamiento de supervivencia en realidad valía la pena.

Debía sobrevivir al fin del mundo, hasta reencontrarse con los hermanos Pines. Entonces, con su confianza renovada en ellos, les ayudaría a salvar el pueblo, y devolverlo a la normalidad. O no se llamaba Wendy Corderoy. Y cuando todo eso acabe…

 _... vería esas maravillosas cosas…_

* * *

 _Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Si, todos vimos como la canija de Wendy se veía como toda una superviviente del apocalipsis al más estilo fallout. Pero hay que recordar que sigue siendo una adolescente, y que no siempre demuestra ser la más genial. Además, trate de tocar cierto tema que en la serie no se profundiza en lo absoluto. Seguramente saben a quien se refiere Wendy con "ella". Bueno, dudo mucho que Hirsch pensara en algo así, porque seguramente el hubiera puesto algo más enfermo. Pero asi es como creo que paso, fui muy vago, pero con lo que escribi me parecio suficiente._

 _En cuanto a mi opinion de Wendy, como dije antes me parecio que la unica relevancia que tenía era que a Dipper le gustaba, y que no habia nada que la destacara como nada más una adolescente más, hasta el capitulo del Bunker en la segunda temporada. Hasta entonces no me llamaba el interes en lo absoluto. Es más, a diferencia de muchos yo no la shippeaba con Dipper. Y cuando lo mando a la Friendzone no ayudo en nada. Yo si le voy al Dipcifica, aunque claro solo despues del capitulo de la mansión como todos y que antes no lo hubiera pensado jamás. Pero en lo que me respecta a Dipper y Wendy, yo aun en el final no vi nada de Wendip. Y en cuanto la carta, no era de Wendy, eran de todos los que pusieron sus firmas en ella, aunque de quien dio la idea eso si aun tengo duda, pudo ser cualquiera. Por algo "Nos vemos el proximo verano" estaba escrito en negro con letra corriente. Y en cuanto al intercambio de gorras, eso no fue algo que daba posibilidad a interes romantico. Si no que sellaba su relación como lo fue desde el principio: dos amigos, cuyos lazos se fortalecieron hasta ser un autentico lazo de hermanos._

 _( **ABUCHEOS DEL PUBLICO** )_

 _¡ODIENME! ¡PERO EN SUS CORAZONES SABEN QUE ES VERDAD!_

 _Pero volviendo a lo importante, luego del capitulo del bunker, Hirsch nos demostro que Wendy es más que solo otra adolescente del pueblo. Una prodigio de los deportes de leñadores. Una ruda luchadora. Intrepida. Compañera leal y protectora. Además de excelente amiga, y una mujer independiente. Y el raromagedon no hizo más que acentuar que no hay nada que pare a esta maldita desgraciada... en el buen sentido._

 _Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y gracias por las molestias de leer mi nota, y discupen si enoja a alguien. Espero no demorar en mandarles al siguiente parte de este fic._

 **PISTA: Dos de ellos tendran problemas con los otros por considerarlos debiles y poco varoniles.**

 _Sin nada más que decir me despido. Esperare con ansias sus reviews._


	5. HORA 2:12: MAGICOS

_Buenos días, tardes, y noches, estimados lectores. aquí **Sombra de Maldad** de vuelta, con una nueva entrega. Disculpen por la tardanza para actualizar, pero me vi con alguno que otra complicación para poder realizar este capitulo. Más que nada por detalles que aunque parezcan pequeños, yo los considere de mucha relevancia, más que nada porque influeciarian a largo plazo la historia. Quisiera tomar este pequeño espacio para agradecer a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este proyecto, y un verdader agradecimiento a quienes dieron algo de su tiempo en escribirme algun comentario. En verdad me motivan a continuar.  
_

 ** _JyhVrihl_** _: soy un admirador de tu primera publicación en el sitio, y me siento sumamente honrado de que tengas consideración de este trabajo. Se que cometo errores, pero igualmente el español sigue sin ser mi fuerte. Pero tratare de mejorar. Y no te preocupes por los monstruos y momentos de suspenso. Que solo queria empezar un poco con lo psicologico antes de ir a la acción. De hecho, este capitulo sera el primero de los que seran con este estilo._

 ** _Gashicalmy_** _: Quizas tu primer review algo breve, pero en verdad agradezco que lo hayas escrito. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi estilo narrativo. Pero aun así intentare desarrollarlo mejor para que usted y los demás lectores disfruten de la historia mejor.  
_

 _ **Orix11** : Si, también tengo mucho respeto por Soos, quien a parte de ser un elemento comico constante en la serie, también es un gran apoyo para los gemelos misterio, así como estos para él. El hecho de que Stan lo dejara como su sucesor si deja oficial su lugar en la familia. _

**_Slash_ _Torrance_** _: Agradezco que te haya gustado mi trabajo cuando lo viste. Y a decir verdad, estoy abierto a sugerencias. Si tengo planeada como sera la historia durante este principio, y el final. Pero en el intermedio, aun tengo varios huecos que llenar si no quiero que tenga espacios muy abiertos sin historia. Así que cualquier idea sera bien recibida._

 _Y un agradecimiento de todo mi oscuro y desgraciado corazón a..._

 **Chiara Polairix Edelstein:** _Muchas gracias por ser mi primer Review en el fic. y Gracias por seguir comentando. Comparto varias de tus opiniones. Y más que nada, gracias por ese breve, pero maravilloso fic que escribiste y me dedicaste. Viendo eso, puedo decir que he llegado completamente a realizarme como escritor aficionado, aunque no sea uno muy bueno que aun comete varios errores. Pero por eso mismo continuare esforzandome para ser mejor y poder seguir cumpliendo, y superando tus espectativas. Aunque confieso que para mi, hay otra chica que supera por bastante a Wendy en genialidad. Aunque solo es mi opinión y respeto totalmente tu preferencia._

 _Y tambien doy las gracias a aquellos que pese no han dado algun comentario, aunque esta habilitada la opción para que puedan hacerlo aun sin cuenta de Fanfiction, que aunque no me han dicho que les ha gustado mi trabajo, tampoco me han mandado un ensayo de porque soy un imbecil y deberia colgarme con un alambre de puas bañado en jugo de limón por haber escrito este fic. Así que lo veo como algo positivo, y que aun puedo ganarme su apreciación. sin nada más que decir, disfruten de este capitulo. Pero antes, la nota obligada para no sufrir la ira del amo Mouse:_

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón._**

 _ **HORA 2:12**_

* * *

Es raro como la vida podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Como de un momento puedes estar en medio de una lucha en masa junto a tus hermanos solo porque alguien grito "Pelea" sin razón alguna, para luego ver el cumplimiento de una profecía que el tiempo convirtió en un cuento para asustar a las criaturitas malas. Y para luego huir junto a gnomos, venados, y demás seres de una ola de rareza que amenazaba con transformar en alguna monstruosidad aleatoria a quien no fuera lo suficientemente rápida para evitarla.

Y ahora, solo quedaban Hipofisterón y él. Habían perdido al resto de los Hombretauros durante la huida. Su varonil líder se había quedado atrás tratando de golpear aquella ola desquiciada, terminando siendo convertido en un pequeño adorno de camión. Ahora, justo cuando pensaron que había pasado lo peor, aquella estatua humana de un leñador había cobrado vida.

Y lo primero que hizo fue pasear por el extenso bosque, con aquella mirada sonriente que ahora parecía más tétrica. Buscando donde se escondían las demás criaturas del bosque, lanzando poderosos golpes con su gran hacha. Destrozando los escondites para obligarlos a salir y ser capturados por los ojos voladores. Llego el momento en que ya no habían más ojos voladores, seguramente descansando o explorando otros lados donde encontrar más a quienes raptar. Pero eso no freno al gigante metálico de continuar con su búsqueda de más criaturas.

Llego el momento en que ellos no pudieron esconderse más, y el gigante sonriente los obliga a salir de la cueva donde se escondían al empezar a derrumbarse por otro ataque de su hacha a la montaña. Como era de esperarse se encontraron al gigante, quien con su brillante mirada lanza otro tajo hacia ellos. Rápidamente ambos esquivan el ataque, y miran fijamente al enorme leñador.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, hermano?! – pregunta Hipofisterón aterrado. Chubsball, el primer Hombretauro que conocio un enclenque niño con gorro con pino, al mirarlo a él y su rostro, y al enorme acechador, intenta desaparecer todo el miedo "Nada varonil" que lo inundaba y mira al monstruo gigante con furia.

-¡No seas estúpido y golpéalo! – y con un grito de guerra se lanza hacia el gigante. Hipofisterón no tarda en seguirle en mismo tono.

Ambos enseguida lanzaron una serie de fuertes golpes cargados de toda su fuerza hacia la criatura de acero. Pero por el hecho de estar construido de dicho material, los golpes poderosos de los hermanos bovinos no le causaban reacción alguna. Y aparentemente debido a la magia que le concedió vida ya ni abolladuras podían causarle en su superficie.

-¡Golpea más fuerte! ¡Como hombretauro! – exclama con ira el primero en atacar, pensando que así lograrían causarle un autentico daño.

Pero no fue así. El leñado metálico solo se dedico a contemplarlos, como si sus intentos de dañarle le causaran gracia. Cuando aparentemente estos llegaron a aburrirle, lanza a ambos con ligeras patadas, haciéndolos chocar contra arboles que destrozaron parte de sus cortezas. Los dos quedaron fuertemente aturdidos, al punto de la inconsciencia, pero conforme reaccionaban lentamente veían los gigantes pasos del monstruo acercándoseles. Una vez alzaron la mirada nuevamente miraron a su aparente condenador, quien alzo su gran arma con decisión a dejárselas caer con toda la fuerza que tuviera.

Hasta ahí hubieran llegado, de no ser porque un enorme montículo de pelos los taclea fuera del alcance de la poderosa hacha que queda incrustada en el suelo donde termino. Ambos Hombretauros quedaron aturdidos por la abrupta intervención que les salvo, y en vez de agradecer al responsable de que continuaran vivos, estallan en ira.

-¡ERES TU! – gritan en conjunto al reconocer su salvador. Estaban decididos a fijar sus miradas en la del otro en señal de amenaza… en cuanto decidieran con cual de todas las miradas que tenía el otro lo harían.

-¡Rápido! ¡Debemos irnos! – dice el tercero nervioso. Se veía en todos sus rostros de oso que poseía.

-¡No nos iremos a ningún lado antes de darte tu merecido, Multioso! – Ruge con odio Chubsball, siendo acompañados por gruñidos de su hermano.

-En serio no creo que este sea el momento más apropiado. – contesta, mirando a todos lados temeroso de que algo mas llegara.

-Te cortaremos la cabeza, y la usaremos para aplastar a las afeminadas hadas que veamos. – Aporta el del hueso en la nariz. Ambos lentamente se fueron acercando al oso mutante, cuando los tres oyen el sonido de tierra moviéndose. Y al girarse ven que el leñador de acero había logrado liberar su arma de su lugar, y volteaba a mirarlos.

-¿Les parece bien si me cortan la cabeza en otro lado? – pregunta nervioso el Multioso.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo! – asienten a la vez los Hombretauros.

Apenas lograron llegar a aquel acuerdo para esquivar el próximo tajo que aquel coloso lanzo. Logrado esto, juntos comienzan a correr, internándose en el vasto bosque: esquivando arboles, saltando arbustos, trepando o destruyendo piedras, pero siempre manteniéndose lo más juntos posible. Sin embargo el monstruo de metal no tenía problema con seguirlos. Únicamente tenía que talar aquellos arboles con su hacha, y aplastar las mismas rocas y arbustos que los otros evadían. Pese los gigantescos pasos que daba su persecutor, las criaturas mágicas eran más que capaces de mantener la distancia de él. Lo suficientemente para que no pudiera darles un ataque directo.

Viendo eso, el monstruo de hierro durante la marcha comenzó a arrancar arboles, y los lanza hacia sus objetivos. Ellos se percataron de la nueva táctica del leñador a tiempo para poder esquivar los arboles. Sin embargo, al cubrirse y evitar los proyectiles su paso se entorpeció, y pronto la gran distancia que los mantenía a salvo del gigante se redujo hasta estar en su alcance. Nuevamente tuvieron la suerte de esquivar otro poderoso golpe de hacha del leñador. Pero la fuerza que libero este al impactar al suelo fue suficiente para dispersarlos, arrojándolos por los aires.

Terminaron dispersos, bastante alejados entre ellos, y golpeados por rocas y arboles con los que chocaron antes de volver al suelo. En esta ocasión, fue el Multioso el objetivo de toda la atención del gigante. Sin mucha prisa, fue dirigiéndose hacia él. La criatura multicéfala sufrió de un fuerte golpe por aquella roca contra la que la cabeza principal impacto. Las otras cabezas se esforzaban por hacerle reaccionar, pero no se veía que funcionara. En esta ocasión el leñador no planeo hacer uso de su gran herramienta. En su lugar, levanto su gigantesco pie, y con el apunta directo al gran cuerpo del Multioso que parecía ser diminuto comparado a sus propias dimensiones.

El gigante hubiera dejado caer todo su peso sobre el indefenso peludo, de no ser por el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Con solo girando la mirada puede apreciar que lo que escucho fue a un gnomo junto a una rama tirado. Y al levantar su vista ve a un buen grupo de ellos trepados hasta en lo alto de uno de los arboles que eran más altos que él mismo. Decidido a dejarlos como próximo objetivo da el potente pisotón que había suspendido. Pero al darlo, ve que el Multioso ya no estaba bajo su suela. Sino ya corriendo, aun adolorido pero a salvo, reuniéndose con los mitad toro.

Sin saberse si la ira por fallar le invadía, o con resentimiento por quienes lo distrajeron, el coloso toma del tronco del árbol refugio, y con bastante esfuerzo lo arranca de su sitio, tirando a varios de os hombrecillos en el proceso. Los que continuaron aferrados pronto se sueltan después de que el leñador metálico agitara el árbol arrancado.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! – exclama el Multioso, tras escuchar el primero de los pisotones que su acechador estaba dando con el fin de aplastar a los de gorros rojos.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Que esos enclenques se las arreglen! – contesta Chubsball, viendo aquello como una oportunidad de "dejar al grandote para después".

Ignorando la negativa de los dos, el Multioso se da prisa para ir a donde el coloso, empezando a embestir y morder con sus varias mandíbulas la pierna metálica del gigante. La atención del mismo se redirige a la criatura de muchas cabezas, permitiéndole a los gnomos que seguían en el tronco a bajar, y a ayudar a los que cayeron y quedaron aturdidos por la caída, y a esconderse.

Mientras, el leñador con un solo golpe de sus manos enormes se quita al oso de 7 cabezas, dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia con la fuerza que recibió el ataque. Sin embargo, estando de nuevo listo para tratar de darle fin a la criatura con un golpe poderoso de su hacha, un par de enormes rocas golpean su espalda, deshaciéndose por el impacto. El gigante apenas quedo aboyado por aquella ofensiva, pero fue necesario otro par de piedras para que volteara a los responsables.

-¡Si crees que permitiremos que seas más rudo que nosotros, Multioso, ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO!- Sentencia el hombretauro barba roja, quien junto a su igual no tardan en arrancar del suelo otras enormes rocas, las cuales igualmente utilizan para causar daño al gigante metálico.

Nuevamente lo único que consiguen causarle fue nada más que marcas de los golpes rocosos. No lo suficiente si quiera como para derrotarlo, pero bastaba para tener toda su atención. Para ese punto la cabeza principal del Multioso recupero la razón. Y viendo que aquel par con exceso de testosterona estaba en la mirada de la abominación, nuevamente vuelve a la movida de las embestidas. Recibiendo ambas ofensivas en dos frentes distintos causo que el propio gigante no supiera a quien atacar, alternando constantemente su mirada entre las criaturas que lo atacaban.

Los gnomos, que se habían refugiado en tronos huecos y pequeñas grietas, miraron asombrados como aquellos monstruos le daban lucha al que era mucho más grande. Presenciándolo, Jeff, líder de ellos, admira la fuerza y coraje que esos tres presentaban al combatir al acechador de acero. Una idea se le formo.

-¡Chicos! ¡Quiero arqueros apuntando a sus ojos! – aun con miedo y el instinto de supervivencia en su contra, sus subordinados rápidamente buscan materiales para elaborar arcos improvisados.

Los tres combatientes continuaron con su misma táctica. La estatua viviente seguía confundida, hasta que finalmente haya solución para ambos problemas y lanza una patada contra el Multioso, quien al salir disparado por los aires golpea a los Hombretauros con gran fuerza, terminando los tres en un montículo adolorido. Antes de poder intentar algo contra los derribados, dos pequeñas figuras salen disparadas directas a sus rostros. Estas figuras eran gnomos. Al dar en sus blancos los pequeñines quedaron bastante aturdidos. Pero se reponen pronto y rápido trepan por su rostro imperturbable, enfocándose en obstruirle la vista.

Aunque las enormes luces amarillentas que tenia por ojos eran enormes, sus cuerpos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrirlos, privándole casi totalmente de la vista. Sin poder mirar lo que tenía a sus narices, comienza a sacudirse con violencia, tratando de quitarse a los gnomos. Y viendo que estos se aferraban a él, pronto intenta con su mano. Al sentir que casi los agarraban, saltan de sus lugares y ahora comienzan a treparse por la mano que trato de capturarlos.

En cuanto a las otras criaturas, Chubsball es el primero en reponerse de la colisión pasada. Y luego de quitarse de encima a los otros dos, haciéndolos recobrar la razón con aquella movida poco delicada, ven como arqueros gnomos se preparaban para disparar a más de los suyos contra el coloso.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿no les molesta que nos unamos, cierto? – pregunta Jeff, tratando de sonar como un líder rudo y seguro.

-¡¿A CASO CREES QUE DEJAREMOS QUE NOS AYUDEN UNOS ENCLENQUES DE GORROS PUNTIAGUDOS COMO USTEDES?! – Ruge en ira Hipofisterón, con suficiente fuerza como para derribar al pequeño gnomo de la roca que uso para estar a su misma altura.

-No podemos solo nosotros para vencerlo. – intercede de inmediato el Multioso, ayudando al pequeño a levantarse. - ¿Se les ocurre un modo de detenerlo?

-si tuviera a los otros chicos, quizás podríamos enfrentarlo. – dice ligeramente mareado nuevamente de pie. – Pero se llevaron a la mayoría de nosotros hace horas. Aunque… quizás si pudiéramos tirarlo del risco…

-¿Hablas del macho-abismo? - Pregunta el de barba roja, recordando así aquella grita en el suelo que usaban como prueba de hombría.

-Entonces hagámoslo. – sentencia el Multioso, lanzándose de vuelta al gigante, siendo seguido por los Hombretauros y el resto de los gnomos.

En ese instante ya había una docena de gnomos correteando por la cabeza y brazos del leñador, quien al parecer había entrado en un estado de frenesí, desesperado por quitárselos de encima. Nuevamente siente los golpes secos de rocas contra su espalda. Y al voltearse ve a sus presas iniciales, quienes se veían gritando y agitando sus brazos de forma exagerada, obviamente buscando su atención.

-¡OYE, GRANDOTE! ¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS! – el simple hecho de que ahora el monstruo de metal se dirigiera a ellos, obligándolos a correr lejos de su alcance fue evidencia suficiente de que nuevamente los tenía en la mira.

Una vez más, la persecución volvió a reanudarse. Aunque ahora con la diferencia de los mini hombres aun sobre él, haciendo que aparte de seguir el rastro del oso de 7 cabezas y los mitad toro, también continuara sus esfuerzos para quitárselos de encima. Esto era un gran riesgo para los gnomos que lo montaban, pero ayudo a que no usara nuevamente el ambiente como proyectil para ralentizar a los perseguidos. A parte, solo se enfocaba en ellos tres, descuidando completamente el camino lo que provoco que chocara contra muchos árboles, aunque solo los derribaba con su gran cuerpo y continuaba con su marcha.

Llego el momento en el que las presas de la cacería veían a lo lejos una enorme fisura en medio del suelo. La distancia entre ambos bordes era muy remarcada, incluso parecía que era lo suficiente como para que incluso alguien tan enorme como el gigante cayera ahí. De hecho, ese era su plan. Faltaban muchos metros para tocar la orilla de aquel lado de la fisura, pero solo unos pocos pasos más para el gigante.

-¡Chicos! ¡Bajen, RÁPIDO! – ordena el líder gnomo. Y no fue necesario que se repitiera la orden para que los que continuaban escapando de sus manos y resistiendo las sacudidas saltaran, aterrizando ágilmente en las puntas de los arboles cercanos.

Una vez el ultimo gnomo a salvo del gigante, este finalmente pudo enfocarse en sus objetivos totalmente. Lo primero que vio de ellos fue continuar huyendo de su gigantesca persona. Y lo siguiente que observó fue verlos saltar encima de un gigantesco risco, el cual al haber ignorado termino por caer dentro de él.

No importaron sus grandes dimensiones, pues aquel cráter en medio del bosque era lo suficientemente abierto para que fuera tragado por él. Y aunque intento aferrarse a las rocas salientes tanto con su fría mano metálica como con su hacha, su gran peso causaba que sea de donde se intentara sostener se desprendiera, cayendo rocas junto a él. Y para sorpresa de todos, quienes una vez habían llegado al otro extremo sin problemas y miraron al abismo, el hoyo era lo suficientemente profundo como para que una vez cayó en él, no se vio ni su sombra en el fondo.

-¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA CUANDO ENFADAS A UN HOMBRETAURO! – Estalla completamente orgulloso Chubsball, viendo como aquel enemigo había sido derrotado.

-¡Y MÁS VALE QUE TE QUEDES AHÍ, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VAYA PEOR! – Aporta con misma actitud soberbia Hipofisterón.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos. No vaya a ser que pueda volver a subir. – opina Multioso con algo de preocupación, y alivio de seguir convida.

-Como si ese idiota fuera… ¡Espera un momento! – exclama sorprendido el medio bobino barba roja. - ¿Cómo diablos lograste pasar al otro lado de la Macho-abismo? Se supone que solo los más Hombres pueden hacerlo. – cuestiona casi indignado, acompañado por su hermano que estaba más bien confundido.

Antes de poderse dar inicio a otra disputa, ven como un árbol del otro lado del abismo es derribado, aterrizando su punta en su lado creando un puente con el tronco. Por el, los gnomos que momentos antes salvaron y los ayudaron lo cruzaron llegando frente a ellos sin ningún problema, incluyendo a su líder.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Están todos bien? ¿Sí? Qué bueno. – saluda Jeff una vez hizo que varios de sus seguidores se formaran en modo de escalera para que él pudiera estar a la altura de los tres.

-Oye, pequeño. Gracias por su ayuda hace rato. – recibe con gratitud el Multioso. Los Hombretauros solo se cruzan de brazos y bufan por lo bajo, no queriendo reconocer nada.

-No hay de qué. Hicimos un excelente quipo, ¿no creen? – opina el pequeño de barba marrón mientras frotaba sus manos entre si, como si maquinara algún plan o contemplaba una gran recompensa. – No se ustedes. Pero me parece que sería una muy buena idea si nos mantuviéramos juntos, todos nosotros. Ya saben. Con el fin del mundo aquí, estoy seguro que unas criaturas tan grandes y fuertes como ustedes les serán muy útiles tener a un grupo de gnomos a su disposición. ¿No crees, amigo? – pregunta, buscando apoyo en un gnomo de mirada perdida.

-Shmebulock.

-¿Lo ven? – todas las cabezas del Multioso se pusieron pensativas, considerando la oferta. Reconocía que la ayuda de los gnomos fue vital para esta prueba que sin duda era la primera de las que se enfrentarían los siguientes días. Y sabia que no lograría nada si solo era él. Por desgracia, su opinión era única.

-¡Ni crean que vamos a dejar que unos hombrecillos debiluchos nos arrastren a la muerte, solo porque creen que nos ayudaron! ¡Cosa que no paso! – esa era la respuesta que dio Chubsball, y por la mirada de su semejante se veía que él también pensaba igual.

-Oigan, por favor. Considérenlo… - casi suplicaba Jeff. El mismo ideo el auxiliar a los grandulones, pensando que al sentirse endeudados con ellos aceptarían su oferta y así él y sus chicos podrían contar con la protección de tan notables especímenes. Y él que pese a todo los Hombretauros no olvidaran sus creencias y opiniones con respecto a ellos, lo hizo sentirse en una posición complicada.

-Esperen, ustedes. – interrumpe de pronto el Multioso. – Se muy bien que sigo sin caerles bien solo porque me gusta GABBA. Es decir, ¿Qué problema tienen con eso? ¡Sus canciones son pegadizas y fantásticas! ¡No por nada sigue entre los 40 mejores! ¡Y con cada canción nueva, se siente que van mejorando! Esperen… ¿De qué hablaba? – fue necesario que una de sus propias cabezas le gruñera para que recordara el punto principal. – Ah, sí. Puede que no nos crean "varoniles". A mí, y a los gnomos. Pero ahora no podemos dejar que esas cosas nos separen.

-¿Cómo que no somos varoniles? – cuestiona sorprendido el jefe gnomo.

-Por lo que veo, ya no quedan más de su manada, ¿cierto? – aquella idea hizo tornar las miradas de ambos machos en unas ligeramente tristes. – Si no nos mantenemos juntos, puede que terminemos igual que el resto del bosque. O algo peor. ¿Qué dicen? – termina, extendiendo sus garras hacia los dos. Ambos Hombretauros miran dudosos las patas del que siempre fue su peor enemigo. No lo pensaron mucho, porque no está en su naturaleza hacerlo, pero en respuesta ambos le dan la espalda. El oso estuvo a punto de tomarlo como negativa…

-Si vemos que un unicornio, o sirena se nos unen, ¡Nos largamos! – la respuesta de Chubsball, aunque agresiva, alegro al Multioso. ¿No podía esperar menos de aquella especie tan masculina, cierto?

-Bien. Ya no hay más de esos ojos con alas. Creo que ahora podremos salir del valle sin tantos problemas. – fue la opinión del Multioso. El bosque que rodeaba el pueblo se estaba volviendo peligroso, incluso para ellos. Y el pueblo mismo era peor. Su mejor opción era salir del valle. Estaban seguros que aquel maligno ser continuaría extendiéndose. Pero al menos así podrían tener algo de seguridad, hasta que alguien haga algo.

-Eh… me temo que esa no es opción. – las palabras de Jeff llamaron la atención de los tres monstruos enormes.

…

-No… puede… ser… - es lo único que pudo decir el Multioso, más asustado que nunca, y sintiendo como la desesperación empezaba a invadir su ser.

-por mis nueces de Adán… - se le escapa de pronto Hipofisterón, igual de estupefacto.

-Necesitaremos a otro Hombretauro para esto… - opina Chubsball, tan paralizado del terror como el resto. Y no era para menos.

Pues luego de que Jeff los guiara hasta la cima de una de las colinas más altas de los alrededores, podían apreciar como al alrededor del valle donde creció aquel bosque, hogar de tantas rarezas y misterios, se había creado una gigantesca formación de monstruos y abominaciones peores a las que se habían enfrentado antes. Criaturas de pesadilla, seres que solían ser hermosos y tiernos antes de que todo empezara, o solo simples objetos inanimados.

Todos ellos, sumando también a más ojos murciélagos que volaban sobre ellos, parecían crear una barrera que impediría que cualquiera de ellos, o algún otro lo suficientemente desesperado o loco para intentarlo lo atravesara. Sabían que no podrían salir de ahí, aunque lo intentaran por años, pues al primer minuto morirían. Aquella imagen dejo claro que su única alternativa seria quedarse, y tratar de sobrevivir juntos. No podrían escapar a causa de lo que algunos comenzaron a llamar como " **LA LINEA MONSTRUO"**

* * *

 _Aquí de Nuevo **Sombra de Maldad**. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como veran, ahora me enfoque en las criaturas magicas de bosque, pues vimos que también ellos se las vieron dificiles esos días. Y también el como es posible que unas criaturas tan "clasistas" como los hombretauros llegaron a convivir con criaturas que no cumplian sus estandares de hombría. También, hice mención de una posible razón de porque nadie intento escapar más haya del bosque de gravity Falls. Pues es lo que uno usualmente intentaria en el fin del mundo, ¿cierto? Alejarse lo mas posible del centro del cataclismo aunque este pudiera extenderse. No creo que sea dificil entender el porque se creo la "Linea Monstruos", pero aqui lo explico. _

_Como todos saben, los poderes de Bill no lograron sobrepasar la burbuja por causa de la "Ley natural de magnetismo de rarezas" que Ford menciono. Así que debe ser logico que las criaturas que nacieron durante el Raromagedón al intentar expandirse no lo lograran por esa barrera "natural", haciendo que estas formaran un perimetro en los limites de la burbuja. De ahí naceria aquella linea que marcaria el limite entre el interior extraño y el exterior normal. Y sería eso lo que impediria a los habitantes del pueblo y sus alrededores el poder escapar.  
_

 _O al menos es algo que pienso yo. Bueno, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo en proceso, pero aun así me tomare el tiempo para subirlo. Sin embargo, como mencione arriba, necesitare ideas para los siguientes capitulos que escribire. al menos hasta cierto punto. Si alguien tiene alguna idea, sugerencia, o quieren ver a cierto personaje reflexionando o luchando en este abstracto fin del mundo, diganmelo por Review, o mensaje privado. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega._

 ** _PISTA:_** _Tiene que ver con el capitulo 14 de la segunda temporada.  
_

 _Esperare con ansias sus reviews._


	6. HORA 3:36: ALEGRIA

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aqui **Sombra de Maldad** , con la nueva actualización. Me alegra saber que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, pues si veo raro que no hagan tantos escritos sobre las criaturas magicas que habitan en el bosque de Gravity Falls. Sin mencionar que el ver a esos juntos en particular es muy sorprendente. Cosas que dejan claro que el fin del mundo es el fin del mundo.  
_

 _Sin más preambulos, que disfruten la lectura. Pero antes la nota obligatoria._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 _ **HORA 3:36**_

* * *

Todo el pueblo se había sumido en el caos. Lo que solía ser un tranquilo y lindo pueblo donde uno podría simplemente desaparecer para el mundo, se convirtió en la más bizarra y tétrica vista del fin de los tiempos. Aun se podían escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de terror de las personas que aun eran acechadas por los vigilantes que tomaron control de las calles. El cielo había adquirido un tono oscuro más tétrico que el que cualquier cineasta pudiera simular para una película. Los gruñidos de criaturas aterradoras y lúgubres aun continuaban llenando aquel nuevo entorno para ellos. Y aun conociendo todas estas características y amenazas al acecho de lo que siempre fue su hogar, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Aquel pequeño niño regordete, escoltado por un gran número de hombres de aspecto rudo y peligroso vistiendo el mismo uniforme naranja que el pequeño, caminaba por aquel paramo apocalíptico. Y en vez de mostrar una mirada aterrada como cualquier niño de su edad, o mayor incluso mostraría ante tan traumáticas imágenes, en su caso una sonrisa maléfica era lo que mostraba con orgullo. Varias veces unos extraños globos oculares con alas de murciélago sobrevolaban encima del menor. Y aunque muchas veces se veían tentados a dispararle apenas lo veían, a él o alguno de los que lo acompañaban, rápidamente retrocedían, y continuaban su vuelo. Y ese niño sabia el por qué.

-¡Bill! ¡Sé que me oyes! ¡Es hora de cumplir con nuestro trato! – exclama exigente aquel que hace poco más de un mes era el tan amado "Pequeño Gideon" Alegría. Y ahora, era un ex convicto acompañado de otros como él. Pasaron los segundos, pero nada ocurría. - ¡CIPHER! ¡Aparécete ahora!

Como si hubiera esperado a que dijera eso, cuando de repente el suelo frente a él y su sequito se empezaba a partir en medio de un fuerte temblor. Al mirar levemente al interior del borde vieron hasta el fondo un rio de lava en ascenso con varias sombras fantasmagóricas en su interior, como si se ahogaran en aquella sustancia infernal. Del magma salió expulsado una gigantesca llamarada que envolvió a los espectadores en un calor sofocante. Y en aquellas flamas colosales se crearon sombras que adoptaron forma de letras en un estilo arcaico, leyéndose en conjunto "BILL CIPHER!".

-¡Estupendo! ¿No? – oyen decir todos detrás de ellos. Al voltearse ven a un gigantesco triangulo con brazos y piernas de líneas, un enorme ojo, y un algo gracioso sombrero y corbata de moño. Los convictos miraron con curiosidad y algo de burla aquella extraña figura. Pero Gideon se mostro muy aterrado, viéndolo mucho más grande que la última vez que lo había visto, en la prisión. – Pensé que como esta es oficialmente la primera vez que nos tenemos cara a cara, merecía una entrada espectacular. ¿Te gusto? ¿Le hizo falta una lluvia de sangre, o cráneos vomitando sanguijuelas? – pregunta el todo poderoso ser, con un tono que hacía parecer que más bien preguntara cual era el color favorito del pequeño Alegría.

-¡Bill! Veo que lograste entrar a nuestra dimensión, jeje… - dice el interrogado, con una sonrisa muy nerviosa. Era completamente consiente que ahora que ambos compartían el mismo plano, el monstruo triangular podría torturarlo de los modos más impensables.

-Sí. Fue difícil. Casi me rendía. ¡PERO FINALMENTE LO CONSEGUI! – exclama sumamente orgulloso, siendo acompañado por fuegos artificiales que adquirieron formas de cráneos y murciélagos al estallar. – A propósito, ¿conoces a Stanford Pines? – pregunta, ahora señalando la estatua dorada que había adoptado como rascador. – Me refiero al verdadero. No a su hermano gemelo, quien se hizo pasar por el luego de mandarlo por el portal que estabas buscando pensando que era un arma. Pero creo que estoy hablando cosas que ya son de otra temporada. Me llamaste por algo más importante, ¿cierto?

-¡¿Qué?! Eh… si. Vengo a hablarte de nuestro trato. – dice, confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero que rápido le resto importancia. - ¿Aun sigue en pie?

-¡oh! ¡Por supuesto! De hecho, aquí está tu reina. – y con un simple chasqueo de dedos, frente a Gideon apareció una esfera rosada con el símbolo de la estrella fugaz. Esforzando un poco la vista y mirando más de cerca pudo apreciar a la pequeña niña que lo había cautivado en el mismo día que la conoció, durmiendo, con una expresión agotada y algo estresada, pero que aun así le seguía pareciendo la más hermosa. – Como te lo prometí. Tengo a estrella fugaz completamente encerrada en esta burbuja. Aun me falta arreglar algunos detalles, y ponerle un candado. Pero te aseguro que solo tú podrás entrar y salir de ahí cuando desees.

-Eso es perfecto. Y siendo yo la única persona con la que podrá hablar, tarde o temprano aceptara mi amor, ¡Y SERA MIA! – sentencia con una mirada algo enferma, acercando su mano a la superficie de aquella esfera ya empezando en imaginar algunos escenarios románticos. Pero faltando centímetros, la misma desaparece.

-¡Oh, oh! Tranquilo, amiguito. Aun falta que cumplas tu parte del trato. – interrumpe su fantasía "romántica" con brusquedad. – como sabes, a algunas personas no le gustara este "cambio en la administración" en el orden del universo. Estoy completamente seguro que no tardara para que el Bebé del Tiempo aparezca amenazando con hacer que le cambie el pañal. Pero de eso me ocupare yo. Pero, para lo demás, voy a necesitar que tú te encargues.

-Escucho. – dice interesado el niño de cabello blanco.

-Aun quedan algunos ingenuos que quizás intenten arruinar mi fiesta. Y yo no puedo ocuparme de todos… bueno, si puedo. Pero no quiero hacerlo. – dice creando una repentina llamarada azul frente a Gideon, asustándolo por lo repentino que fue. Pronto del fuego color cielo se aparecieron formas familiares para el menor. – El anciano que te construyo tu robot. La pelirroja a la que le robas el humectante de piel. Incluso estoy casi seguro que Pino lograra escapar de mis chicos. Quiero que te ocupes de cualquiera que pueda significar una molestia mientras tengo mi fiesta de bienvenida, y me divierto. Si te encuentras con alguno de ellos, captúralo, y llama a mis murciélagos. Ellos se ocuparan del resto. Puedes divertirte como quieras con los demás. Tú mandas aquí. Después de mi, claro. – al terminar de dar sus instrucciones le lanza a su "pactante" un pequeño silbato dorado que atrapa con torpeza.

-Y cuando lo haga, ¿Tendré a Mabel? – el demonio inter dimensional asiente afirmativo. – Y… ¿los monstruos que hay aquí no me harán nada? ¿Cierto? – la pregunta preocupante de Alegría causo que Bill soltara unas risas estruendosas.

-Oye, relájate, Pentagrama. No te voy a hacer nada por cancelarme nuestro primer trato. – De repente sus dimensiones incremente drásticamente, y su color amarillo se convierte en uno sangre y su voz se torna mucho más diabólica y aterradora. - **¡AUNQUE DEBERIA!** – Tras ver como Gideon y sus chicos se encogían por su repentina transformación, vuelve a su forma regular. – Puedes calmarte. Mientras vean que son ustedes, ningunos de los monstruos se los comerán de un solo bocado. Pero solo por si acaso, mantendría los ojos abiertos de ser ustedes, ¿sí? – entonces, de la nada una barra metálica, semejante al de un pasamanos de autobús, llega deteniéndose a la altura del sombrero de Bill, quien al sentirla venir la toma con su mano libre.

– bien, si me disculpan. Tengo una fiesta del fin del mundo en curso, y sería un terrible anfitrión si me ausentara demasiado. Luego te mandare la llave de la burbuja de Mabel. ¡Nos vemos, chicos! – escuchándose el sonido de un motor arrancando, ven como aquella barra parecía llevarse al dios del caos con dirección a su pirámide. Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, Gideon, nuevamente con su sonrisa perversa, mira a aquellos criminales con complicidad.

-¡Bien, chicos! ¡Bill me ha dejado a cargo de Gravity Falls! Debo preguntarles algo, ya que han sido tan leales conmigo en la cárcel. ¿Seguirán siéndolo? – la respuesta no tardo literalmente nada en llegar.

-¡Nosotros te seguiremos, sin importar que haga, jefe! – jura con autentica fidelidad el apodado "ojos fantasma".

-¡Nosotros siempre vamos al "Todo o nada"! – aporta otro con postura jorobada.

-Aunque es por eso que termináramos todos en la cárcel. – recuerda con algo de humor otro fornido.

-¡Eso es lo que quería oír! ¡Quiero que me busquen una base de operaciones! ¡Y vehículos para empezar a patrullar! ¡Y QUE ALGUIEN ME CONSIGA UN TRAJE DE SHERIFF! – comienza con las ordenes a diestra y siniestra, cosa que no cambiaba aun antes de conocer a los gemelos Pines.

-¡Ya me ocupo, señor! – dice uno de sus subordinados, corriendo en busca de la primera tienda de disfraces para asaltarla.

-¡QUE SEA 100% ALGODÓN! – demanda a quien se acababa de ir. - ¡Andando chicos! ¡Que este pueblo ahora es TOTALMENTE NUESTRO!

-¡SIIII! – tras aquel breve festejo, comienzan con la labor de satisfacer las primeras ordenes que dio su amado jefe.

Mientras miraba como aquellos tipos reconocidos como sumamente violentos y peligrosos acataban sus exigencias sin queja alguna, tomo asiento sobre una roca cercana, mientras Ojos Blancos permanecía a su lado como escolta. Pronto la mente de Gideon empezó a pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para llegar a este momento.

Luego de años de pasar como la "mascota" del lote de autos de su padre, su ira interna y codicia insaciable le hicieron desear muchas cosas. Más que nada, tener el control de los demás. Y gracias a su carisma y facilidad para la ternura lo había conseguido. Pero solo para los más débiles. Y no le era suficiente para tener la paz que tanto anhelaba sentir. Quizás el quería más que solo ser amado por las masas; Quería ser temido por todos. Y no fue hasta que encontró aquel diario perdido en algún rincón del bosque que vio el modo. Claro, al principio no se creyó nada de lo que tenia escrito. Pero al sentir la suficiente curiosidad, comprobó que ese pequeño amuleto que hacía mención en una de sus páginas en verdad poseía un grandioso poder.

Y ese fue solo el comienzo de su "gobierno" en Gravity Falls como el "telepata" del pueblo. Sin embargo aun sentía que necesitaba aun más para calmar esa llama caótica que permanecía en donde debería estar su corazón. Y gracias a descubrir ese fragmento de planos que describían una maquina fantástica, pensó que finalmente tendría el autentico dominio total. Con ayuda de sus encantos y de alguno que otro secreto del diario 2, parecía que conseguiría lo que más deseaba antes del final del verano.

Hasta que, finalmente los Pines empezaron a tomar un rol más importante en su vida. Si ya era causa de enojo que tenía que esperar por recibir tan malos servicios de esos crédulos pueblerinos, el que los hombres Pines apartaran a la única chica que conquisto su diabólico corazón con solo su actitud tan resplandeciente y espontanea era más que suficiente como para casi olvidar la sutileza y desear destruir todo el pueblo. Y no importara con que intentara apartarlos en su camino, tanto en sus planes como en el corazón de Mabel, siempre lograban terminar burlarse de él. Y cuando creyó haber ganado, termina en la cárcel.

Y aunque eso lo freno, no fue por mucho. Su odio e ira no hizo más que aumentar por la desesperación de las terribles condiciones en las que vivía. Lo único bueno que saco de ello fueron sus subordinados, que afortunadamente eran también fanáticos suyos. Y con los crímenes que cometió se gano todo su respeto y lealtad, facilitándole los medios para poder mantener un contacto más constante del exterior, y en doble canal. Con ello, se dedico a esperar una oportunidad para poder volver a las andanas. Y cuando la obtuvo con la muerte del anterior alcalde, nuevamente la familia Pines lo sabotea, aun usando a su manipulable padre como peón. Y eso llevo a que volviera a recurrir a la entidad de las respuestas: Bill.

Su pacto fue sencillo: Liberarlo, darle control del pueblo y entregarle a Mabel para que fuera su pareja, como siempre pensó que debía ser. Y a cambio, el le serviría en todo lo que quisiera. El demonio había aceptado al instante, sin embargoel chico había sido demasiado abierto en sus exigencias. Ya que al no especificar los medios por los que el demonio cumpliría su parte, estas estaban completamente a su decisión. Por eso tuvo que esperar hasta el Raromagedón para volver a respirar el aire libre. El pueblo que ahora dominaria arderia en las ruinas, aunque a eso no le importaba; sentia que le daba cierto encanto oscuro. Y la cuestión de mantener aprisionada la chica que amaba, para que eventualmente lo aceptara, cuando se lo explico Bill le pareció perfecto. Y aun seguía así.

Sin embargo, algo le impedía sentirse tranquilo, aun cuando sus sueños y metas estaban por cumplirse. Y no tenía que ver con el cielo de pesadilla, las abominaciones andantes, ni que prácticamente le vendiera su alma a aquel demonio omnisciente. Algo dentro de él lo hacía sentirse raro. Como si no le convenciera lo que estaba haciendo. Que algo estaba mal. Que estaba equivocado. Pero, ¿en que podría equivocarse? Finalmente estaba ganando. Y todo lo que tanto quiso finalmente lo obtendrá con solo esperar un poco más.

Pensando que esos malestares se debían a la última comida que había ingerido en la prisión, con un gesto de las manos exige a Ojos Blancos que lo cargue. Y una vez en sus hombros da la orden de caminar. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en tonterías una vez que tuviera en su poder a Dipper: su más detestable y acérrimo rival. Y aunque ya tenía en mente muchas ideas para hacerlo sufrir, no en balde paso mucho tiempo con criminales, sabía que lo que tuviera Bill pensado seria mucho, mucho, peor de lo que él podría soñar concebir.

* * *

 _Aqui de nuevo **Sombra de Maldad**. Si, por mucho tiempo nos preguntamos que fue lo que habia pactado Gideon con Bill al final del capitulo del Candidato, al menos hasta la primera parte del Raromagedón. Gideon siempre me parecio un mocoso que ladra mucho y que lo unico que le dio poder en la primera temporada fue su carisma y "ternura". Sin olvidar la poseción del diario 2, y su carencia de moral que no tenian los gemelos... a ese punto. Ya suponia que en la etapa final volveria como antagonista menor, aunque el modo en que lo "vencieron" me parecio demasiado facíl, y hasta cierto punto absurda. Pero bueno, ya es tarde para hacer algo, ¿cierto?_

 _Pero como ven, lo aproveche para poder esribir este capitulo donde vemos que pese a lo que pasaba, pese a todas las cosas que este engendro que le hacian falta buenos golpes desde hace bastante habia hecho, aun tenia un moribundo grillito de conciencia que aun luchaba por hacerle entrar en razón. aunque siempre lo ignoraba. Pero que unicamente hizo falta que Dipper lo convenciera. Aunque si hubieran ayudado unos buenos puñetazos, con tanto bandido rodeandolos no era lo mas sensato, ¿cierto?_

 _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como yo al redactarlo. Antes de despedirnos, les pregunto: **¿Les interesaria un pequeño capitulo para los pensamientos de Dipper al final del dia, y otro para Mabel al despertar en la burbuja?** Se que la idea de este Fic es para explorar a los demás personajes y sus experiencias y opiniones en el Raromagedón. Pero si ya hice de Soos y Wendy, ¿no seria correcto dedicarles tambien un capitulo a los gemelos misterios? Pero aclaro, solo sera un capitulo para cada uno, el resto continuara como hasta ahora. Estare atento a sus respuestas en los reviews y PM si gustan. Me despido, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._

 ** _PISTA:_** _Esta relacionado al intro del Raromagedón._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	7. Hora 4:32: Grupo

_Buenos días, tardes y nocches, soy **Sombra de Maldad,** De regreso con este nuevo capitulo. Esta vez tarde un poco más de lo usual, más que nada porque tuve problemas para visualizarlo bien. Tenia la idea, pero no sabia como expresarla, y solo se me ocurrian estupideces sin sentido. Algo así como cuando nos toca exponer en la escuela. Pero espero que les guste. Aun con los problemas, me gusto como quedo. _

_Sin más preambulos, que disfruten la lectura. Pero antes la nota obligatoria._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **HORA 4:32**_

* * *

Miedo… esa era la razón por la que ninguno de ellos 4 podía cerrar los ojos tras aquel día tan largo y agotador. Aquel grupo de 4 personas había logrado escapar del pueblo luego del ataque de ese ser raro que había llegado junto a aquella fisura celestial que parecía no desaparecer pronto. Tyler el alcalde de Gravity Falls, El varonil Dan el leñador más hombre del pueblo, el comisario Blubs, y la joven Grenda, ellos compartían aquel pequeño campamento en medio del bosque, frente a una pequeña fogata donde creían que estarían a salvo de aquellos ojos, y de los demás fenómenos que nacieron de un momento a otro.

Cada uno de ellos se encontraba destrozado por los recientes eventos trágicos que presenciaron, y apenas lograron sobrevivir. El alcalde, aterrado y deprimido, mientras se abrazaba con el enorme pelirrojo, no dejaba de pensar que aquella crisis era culpa suya, y que por su causa ahora su pueblo estaba sumergido en un extraño Armagedón. Y el saber que esto ocurría a solo pocas semanas del inicio de su mandato, lo hacía sentirse peor.

Dan, más que nada estaba preocupado por su hija Wendy, y desesperado por sus hijos. Pues pese a estar con ellos, el incitarlos a atacar a aquellas criaturas oculares solo causo que los petrificaran con suma facilidad, y se los llevaran frente a sus ojos. Actuar con la mayor violencia posible siempre fue el mantra de aquel leñador. Y si eso no iba a ser la solución con este caos, ¿entonces cual sería? Jamás se sintió más confundido.

Blubs aun estaba destrozado por perder a Durland. Aun tiene en mente el primer momento en que aquel sujeto empezó a trabajar en la policía. En ese entonces había sido despedido de la cabaña del misterio. Pero, con el tiempo aquel torpe hombre fue ganándose un lugar especial en su ser, siendo quizás la única persona que lo comprendía perfectamente. Y lo último que recuerda de él, es el tacto de piedra que tuvo tras ser convertido en estatua antes de que se lo llevaran frente a sus ojos. No encontraba razón para seguir sin aquel atolondrado pero siempre leal tipo. Incluso ya consideraba entregarse a aquellas criaturas invasoras si así se reunía con su tan querido Durland, a donde fuera que estuviese.

Grenda, ella se mostraba inexpresiva. Seguía en shock. Aun seguía asustada tras ser acechada por aquellas criaturas en medio de la calle. Pero más que nada, estaba angustiada por su amiga Candy. Aquella tierna chica la había perdido de vista en medio de la multitud que huía despavorida del ataque, y el no saber cómo estaba la preocupa más. Ver a las demás personas que había conocido a lo largo de su corta vida siendo transformada en estatuas con perturbadoras poses fue un golpe extremadamente duro para su joven mente. Ni si quiera le dio importancia el haber perdido su calzado horas atrás, teniendo sus pies completamente expuestos al aire.

Todos ellos eran un grupo que comúnmente no se verían juntos por ninguna razón normal. Pero el fin del mundo, la pérdida de sus seres queridos y el instinto de supervivencia, eran suficientes para mantenerlos unidos.

-oh… ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer? – se pregunta el alcalde Tyler, aun aferrado al musculoso leñador. – Todo el pueblo está en la ruina y no puedo hacer nada. No quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que diría mí antecesor…

-Esto no está pasando… esto no está pasando… - se negaba constantemente el oficial, cubriéndose la mirada, pensando que si veía el aterrador entorno que los envolvía, su miedo y dolor solo aumentarían.

-¿Ahora donde deberíamos ir? ¿Cómo seguiremos? ¿¡QUE DEBO GOLPEAR PARA QUE TODO ACABE?! – Estalla, víctima de la desesperación Dan. Si antes no pensaba mucho, ahora era incapaz si quiera de fingir ser valiente.

La menor continuaba con su mirada vacía, únicamente dedicándose a azar la ardilla muerta que ahora sería su cena. Seguía bloqueada del exterior. Y eso era bueno. De prestar atención a los adultos, sería capaz de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba.

La noche se tornaba cada vez más fría. Pero seguía sin compararse a los escalofríos que sus almas eran victimas tras presenciar tan horribles momentos, y por el temor de lo que seguiría. ¿Qué más podría empeorar? ¿A quién más verán convertirse en un monumento al horror ante sus paralizados ojos? Y lo más importante, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían seguir huyendo? Sus pensamientos pesimistas se ven callados al sentir un repentino viento helado, acompañado por un sonido profundo y tétrico que parecía envolver el bosque. De repente, todos se sintieron observados. Como si centenares de ojos maquiavélicos los vigilaran en su pequeño escondite. O quizás, solo era uno. Uno gigante y amarillo.

De repente los sonidos que escuchaban se transformaron, de parecer leves risillas malvadas, al inconfundible sonido de aleteos. Uno sonido que ahora solo causaría terror a cualquier habitante de aquel pequeño pueblo. Y ellos no fueron la excepción. Se pusieron alerta a todas las direcciones, atentos hasta el más pequeño agite de las ramas, aunque fueran causadas por el viento. Finalmente logran identificar el origen del sonido alarmante. Al voltearse confirman sus temores: un total de 3 ojos murciélagos volaban en formación en "V" directo a ellos. No les importo preguntarse si los habían rastreado o simplemente fue coincidencia. Debían irse ahora.

-¡CORRAN! – exclama Corderoy, siendo el primero en levantarse. Blubs lo sigue al igual que Tyler. Pero pronto tres se dan cuenta que solo uno no reacciona.

-¡Niña! ¡Levántate, es hora de irnos! – grita Blubs a Grenda. Pero ella parecía más interesada en ver cuánto le faltaba a su empalado de ardilla para asarse. Al seguir viendo que no parecía querer reaccionar rápido Blubs va tras ella y sujetándola del brazo la fuerza a seguirlos, haciendo que dejara tirada su comida.

Ya todos reunidos, marchan a paso veloz con dirección de vuelta al bosque. Al voltearse por un instante hacia atrás, ven como los vigilantes comenzaban a buscar alrededor de la fogata, buscándolos o algún rastro de ellos. Debían desaparecer antes de que lo hallaran. Pronto la luz que emitía el fuego que hace poco los abrigaba desapareció de su alcance, pero aun así se escondieron entre los arbustos secos del bosque, asegurándose que los voladores aun no los acechaban.

-ah… ah… parece que no nos siguieron… - sentencia Dan con gran alivio, saliendo del escondite junto a los otros dos mayores.

-Debemos encontrar donde escondernos. Parece que el bosque tampoco es seguro. – opina el oficial, ajustándose su sombrero. Pronto, los tres se percatan que la niña fornida que los acompañaba seguía sin decir, y tal vez tampoco pensar en nada. Ya empezaban a preocuparse.

-Oye, pequeña, ¿estás bien? – pregunta el alcalde, arrodillándose y tomándola de los hombros, usando un tono amable. Pero la menor continuaba con su mirada vacía.

-Si esa niña no reacciona, terminaremos todos hecho piedra. – suelta sin tacto alguno el leñador.

-¡Es una niña, Dan! Todo esto debe ser demasiado para ella. – salta en defensa Daryl, poniéndose a lado de Grenda.

El conflicto hubiera podido continuar, incluso haber subido de nivel. Pero nuevamente el sonido de aleteos llama su atención. Pero estos no sonaban como los que oyeron hace poco. Estos eran más fuertes, y parecían provenir de una única fuente. Los tres adultos se ponen espalda con espalda, rodeando a su vez a la niña, mirando en todos los francos a la nueva posible amenaza que se aproximaba. De repente los aleteos cesaron.

-Parece que se… - Dan se calla al oír un poderoso graznido de ave de caza encima de ellos. Todos levantan la mirada a tiempo para ver como una gigantesca criatura voladora caía en picada hacia ellos.

Apenas alcanzaron a tirase al suelo, la niña con ayuda de Tyler, antes de que la criatura aterrizara justo donde ellos estaban. Al mirarlo bien, aun en las sombras del bosque distinguieron que fue lo que los atacaba ahora: Un pterodáctilo.

-¡¿Ahora nos invaden dinosaurios?! – exclama furioso y asustado el pelirrojo. Debido al alto tono que uso para quejarse de su mala fortuna, fue el primero al que ataco el dinosaurio. El leñador logro interponer en la trayectoria del saurio y él un árbol al esconderse tras él, provocando el desvió del cazador.

-¡No me entrenaron para esto! – comenta completamente paralizado el oficial. - ¡Sabia que debimos de haber visto "Planeta Jurasico"!

Pese a que igualmente alzo bastante la voz, fue ignorado por la criatura jurasica, quien en ese momento veía a la castaña como un buen aperitivo nocturno. La niña hubiera sido víctima del gigantesco pico de la criatura jurasica de no ser por que Blubs la aparta tiempo de su paso. Teniendo solo unas ramas secas entre sus fauces en vez de alguna presa, lo escupe para volver a la carga. Pero en ese punto Dan, quien se había trepado a un árbol, salta directo a su espalda.

El aterrizaje fue con mucha fuerza, lo que ocasiona que ambos choquen contra el suelo. Pero el leñador pelirrojo al ver amortiguada su caída con el monstruo pronto comienza con una larga ronda de golpes directo a su cabeza montado sobre su cuello. El pterodáctilo aturdido por los poderosos golpes intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de su atacante con fuertes sacudidas de su enorme cuerpo. El hombre musculoso es capaz de mantenerse dominante y mantener su paliza a la vez. Pero eso cambia luego de que el dinosaurio se las arregla para golpearlo con una de sus alas.

Dan sufre de un severo golpe en la cabeza al ser esta la que recibe el golpe contra el árbol con el que termino chocando. Y aunque lo único que tuvo de consecuencia por ello fue un leve chichón y un dolor punzante, lo dejo lo suficientemente desorientado como para no oponerse al pterodáctilo cuando este lo toma con sus enormes garras, y se lo lleva volando de ahí. Corderoy se recupera de su incidente solo para ver en el predicamento en el que ahora estaba envuelto. Y lo último que los otros ven de él, fue como comenzó a gritar con desesperación, mientras trataba de librarse del agarre a golpes hasta perderlo de vista tras los árboles secos del bosque, y las nubes del cielo nocturno.

-¡DAAAAN! – grita con gran pesar el alcalde castaño, cayendo de rodillas viendo como otro habitante de su pueblo desaparecía junto a otra rareza del fin del mundo. Mientras nuevamente era incapaz de hacer algo.

-No… ¡NO OTRO! – ruge en ira Blubs. Y aunque él no era cercano al leñador, el verlo desaparecer de su vista le devuelve aquel horripilante recuerdo que creó hace solo horas.

Grenda, debido tanto al golpe que se dio al ser salvada del animal, como los gritos desesperados de los adultos finalmente empezó a darse cuenta de su entorno. A procesar lo que pasaba y reaccionar. Entonces finalmente se da cuenta ve varias cosas: estaban en medio del bosque, acababan de llevarse a Dan, incluso que ya era de noche. Nuevamente el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, empezando a hiperventilarse y a sudar. Los adultos se hubieran dado cuenta del estado en el que la menor se encontraba ahora, de no ser por la llegada del sonido de aleteos, y chillidos agudos.

-¡Vienen más! – alerta el comisario, viendo llegar en esta ocasión a otro trió de los cazadores oculares. Sin dudas atraídos por el ruido que causo su reciente confrontación con el reptil prehistórico.

Por un instante el miedo los paraliza a todos. Sus piernas no parecían querer correr, a diferencia de lo que sus mentes suplicaban que hicieran. Pero solo uno de ellos logra calmarse lo suficiente como para pensar en algo. Luego de mirar a los otros dos que lo acompañaban, y pensar en todo lo que no fue capaz de hacer una decisión había tomado. Sin decirle nada a los otros, arranca un par de ramas secas del árbol más cercano, y comienza a avanzar hacia los Ojos.

-¡Alcalde! ¿Qué hace? – pregunta sorprendido el oficial, pensando que el aludido iba en dirección equivocada.

-¡Blubs! ¡Llévate a la niña y escóndanse! ¡Les daré tiempo para huir! – ordena, comenzando a desviarse de su ruta, y empezando a golpear las ramas entre sí, captando la atención de los vigilantes.

-Pero, ¿y usted…? – tanto menor como mayor miran con asombro lo que el funcionario buscaba hacer. Sabían que de continuar…

-Si no puedo proteger a mi pueblo… al menos quiero darles un día más a ustedes… - contesta, girándose a ellos con una voz tranquila, sonando más bien como una despedida. - ¡CORRAN! ¡SALVENSE! – volviendo a darles la espalda vuelve con lo que hacía: Hacer ruido y desviar a los cazadores.

-Fue un honor trabajar para usted… - dice completamente conmovido Blubs. Entonces comienza a acatar la última orden del alcalde, y tomando de la mano a la niña se marchan corriendo de ahí.

Viendo esto, con todo el valor que pudo reunir lanza una de las ramas hacia uno de los voladores. Da en el blanco, causando su colisión al suelo. Por desgracia eso no se repite cuando lanza el otro restante, siendo eludido por el par que aun mantenía vuelo. Supo lo que vendría después, y sabía que no habría escapatoria. Tembloroso por tal indeseable conocimiento, voltea por última vez a sus compañeros en el fin del mundo, y viendo que iban a estar bien, levanta su mano y la sacude en el aire.

-lógrenlo… - es su última palabra, antes que el rayo rojizo lo bañara, y quedara petrificado en esta ultima postura.

El ojo que lo convirtió en estatua para su amo al instante lo carga con su rayo tractor y parte de ahí. El otro permanece en el aire, y mientras su compañero derribado volvía al vuelo, observa al último punto donde su reciente victima miro. Viéndose entre sí con sus gigantescos ojos, vuelan hacia aquella dirección, creyendo entender lo que hizo.

En cuanto a Blubs y Grenda, ellos ya creían haber perdido a los acechadores aéreos, por lo que se permitieron detenerse y recobrar el aliento tras tan larga carrera. Aun en contra de su voluntad, voltean hacia el lugar de donde procedían. Las memorias de Dan y Tyler no se hicieron esperar. Y aunque eso les causo gran pesar, el entender que ahora estaban solos los hizo sentirse peor.

-Cuando… ¿Cuándo va a acabar todo esto…? – se lamenta el policía, golpeando con furia el tronco muerto de uno de los pinos del bosque. Grenda simplemente continua mirando fijamente donde habían perdido al alcalde. Estaba conmocionada, pero esta vez se pudo controlar mejor, pensando más claramente lo que sucedía.

Y siendo lo que menos necesitaban oír, escuchan nuevamente los chillidos agudos de los ojos, apreciando como los ojos ya les estaban dando alcance nuevamente. Ambos miraron a las criaturas acercándoseles. Pero en vez de nuevamente sentir el frio miedo invadiéndoles y dándole más energías a sus exhaustas piernas para volver a huir como han hecho durante ese día, es la ira lo que invade sus corazones.

El sentimiento de dolor por las personas que han perdido, la angustia por los que aun no saben si quiera como estaban. Y el odio que empezaban a sentir por aquel invasor triangular. Todo eso empezó a arder con gran intensidad. Y por primera vez, huir les parecía absurdo.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA DE TODOS USTEDES! – exclama con completa rabia Grenda, siendo lo primero que decía en horas, tomando del suelo una roca enterrada en el suelo y sacándola, mostrando que era mucho más grande. - ¡¿Quieren algo de mí?! ¡INTENTENLO! – seguido de su oración arroja la piedra, siendo apenas esquivada por los voladores. Blubs en vez de verlo como imprudencia, lo admira como ejemplo.

-¡VENGAN AQUÍ MALDITOS OJOS! – Ruge arrancando una rama muerta larga y gruesa y se lanza hacia ellos. - ¡¿Quieren convertirme en piedra?! ¡ADELANTE! ¡PERO NO ME IRE SOLO! – Usando la madera como garrote arroja múltiples batazos hacia los monstruos, quienes al intentar dispararles se apartan del rumbo de los golpes.

Por primera vez encontrando batalla en las personas que deberían capturar, los primeros movimientos de los murciélagos oculares son bastante torpes a la hora de eludir los ataques. Pero no demoran en pronto tomar ritmo. Finalmente uno logra apartarse lo suficiente, y viendo que su igual mantenía ocupado al sheriff lo ve como oportunidad para dispararle su rayo petrificador. Sin embargo al apenas había empezado a bañar su ojo en aquella luz carmesí, un buen pedazo de tronco choca contra él, derribándolo con brusquedad y quedando aplastado por el proyectil inesperado.

Al igual que él pensó que su objetivo estaba distraído, Grenda vio también la oportunidad de acabarlo con el primer objeto pesado que encontró. Quedando solo uno en el aire también se apodera de otra rama para unirse al policía en su propia lucha. El ojo murciélago alza el vuelo para alejarse del viejo comisario, teniendo una buena vista de esos dos humanos con ira en los ojos armados con esos garrotes improvisados. Sabiendo que estaba en una distancia segura se prepara para lanzar su rayo, garantizando que al menos se llevaría a uno consigo. El adulto y la menor en vez de temer o algo así, gritan con todas sus fuerzas con intensidad de batalla. Como si lo retaran a que lanzara su ataque final.

Pero este nunca llego, cuando sin aviso alguno la criatura alada se tensa en pleno aire, para caer como piedra al suelo. Apagándose por un momento su furia ambos se acercan con cautela al fenómeno, quien solo sacudía brevemente su ala como único movimiento. Al estar lo suficientemente próximos, se encuentran con que detrás del ojo tenia enterrada un pico de minero. Bastante sucio, eso les parecía por cierto.

-¿Están ustedes bien? – escuchan de pronto una voz ligeramente familiar. Por poco no la reconocían por sonar muy… ¿Cuerda?

-Viejo McGucket. ¿Es usted? – pregunta Blubs, sorprendido de ver a aquel anciano loco que no veía desde hace días.

-Eso estuvo demasiado cerca. ¿Hay alguien más con ustedes? – pregunta con cautela, mirando por todas partes si no había más de esas monstruosidades en las cercanías.

-No… solo somos nosotros dos. – responde la castaña con mucho pesar. Viendo la tristeza en las miradas de ambos, el viejo decide olvidar el tema.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí. El bosque se ha vuelto demasiado peligroso. – comenta, retirando su pico del cuerpo de la criatura, teniendo su punta una sustancia verdosa bañándola.

-¿Sabes de un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche? – cuestiona el policía, confirmando que el ojo no volvería a levantarse.

-¡Por supuesto! De hecho, ahí nos dirigíamos nosotros dos. – contesta alegre el inventor. Enseguida se asoma la cabeza de un mapache en el saco que llevaba cargando consigo.

-Entonces demoños prisa. – sin nadie queriendo añadir algo a la ultima declaración del sheriff los tres… que diga, los cuatro marchan con paso veloz, siendo liderados por el viejo.

-Por cierto, viejo McGucket. ¿Por qué no se escucha tan loco como siempre? – es la duda lanzada por la niña.

Mientras marchaban, los nuevos acompañantes del viejo McGucket comenzaron a llenarse de pensamientos renovados. Blubs aun sentía la pérdida de Durland. Incluso le parecía que ese dolor aumentaba cada minuto al no tenerlo a su lado. Pero, si dejaba que eso lo distrajera de su deber con los civiles, entonces ellos estarían indefensos ante las rarezas que invadían su pueblo. Incluyendo a la jovencita que lo acompañaba. Y si eso pasaba, entonces no sería el Sheriff Daryl Blubs que ese entusiasta oficial tanto admiro y respeto. El era un policía. Y un policía no debe temer ante un montón de cosas deformes. Un policía debe ser capaz de proteger a su pueblo cuando lo necesitara. Y ese día lo necesitan más que nunca lo habían llegado a necesitar. Quizás nunca tuvo que usar mucho la fuerza, pero ahora lo haría. Seguiría luchando para honrar su recuerdo, y más que nada, vengarlo.

Grenda empezó a recordar de pronto como su vida había sido difícil debido a la condición en la que la vida le hizo vivir. Un físico intimidante y un carácter peor, eso le complico mucho las cosas al momento de intentar hacer amigas. Nunca entendía por qué había nacido con aquella fuerza exagerada. Al menos, hasta conocer a Candy. Esa niña pequeña y frágil también tenía dificultades para socializar. Y eso siempre le sorprendió, ya que veía las ideas y pensamientos de esa niña como algo fascinante. Así que cuando alguien se burlaba de ella, ella finalmente entendió porque tenía esa fuerza: ella nació para proteger. Y es lo que siempre ha intentado hacer. Y ahora continuaría haciéndolo. NO MAS MIEDO. Su amiga continuaba ahí afuera, y la necesitaba. Al igual que el sheriff la necesitaba también, como todos los demás pobladores de ese pequeño pueblo. Así que si alguien necesitaba que se rompa algo, ella lo rompería con gusto.

Con esas ideas claras, este par está decidido a sobrevivir los siguientes desafíos que vendrían. Y aunque ellos dos estaban motivados por cosas distintas, y con objetivos algo diferentes, en algo concordaban: protegerían a los que los necesitaran.

* * *

 _Aqui de nuevo Sombra de Maldad. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Como nos mostro el final de la parte 2 del raromagedón, durante este evento se crearon algunos grupos con personalidades a las que normalmente no los veriamos compartir escena. Aquí vemos una. como ven, trato de usar hasta los más pequeños detalles que nos mostro este arco para darle forma y fundamentos a mi historia, como la posición con la que encontraron petrificado a Tyler._

 _Y como vieron, en este capitulo se esta creando el grupo de refugiados que arribo en la cabaña del misterio, al menos en mi opinión: El cientifico loco McGucket, el apasionado y algo torpe sheriff Blubs, y Grenda la chica más increible de la serie, y que no necesita crecer para patearle el trasero y sepultarlo en arena de gato sin usar a Wendy en cualquier momento. Por si no lo notan, ella es mi personaje femenina favorita. ¿Como es posible, si Wendy es... bueno, Wendy? ¿Como puedo preferirla a ella en vez de la ruda pelirroja que hace parecer a Lara Croft como la princesa Peach? Bueno, una breve comparación._

 _- **Si, que lindo. Wendy casi disloca el brazo de ojos blancos. Maravilloso. ¡GRENDA MATA TROLS CON UN SOFA!**_

 _ **-Admirable, Wendy con sus amigos roba un auto policiaco, un ejemplo para la comunidad. ¡GRENDA APOYA EN OPERATIVOS DE GNOMOS POLICIACOS CONTRA EL TRAFICO DE MARIPOSAS!**_

 _ **-Encantador, Wendy es tan asquerosa como novia que por eso tuvo varios novios con los que termino, y aun ni se digna en terminar con ese otro (Aunque eso puede ser tambien que TODOS los chicos de ese pueblo son un asco de novios, pero el punto es que su vida sentimental apesta, y un tema de debate para otro dia). ¡GRENDA CONQUISTA A UN BARON AUSTRIACO RICO!**_

 _ **-Wendy boxea con un saco de box con la imagen de Bill. Eso sin duda demuestras lo ruda que... esperen... ¡GRENDA ROMPE ROCAS CON LA CABEZA! (Y cualquiera que lo haga, y aun tiene la delicadeza de preguntar si es demasiado merece todo nuestro respeto).**_

 _ **-Y no olvidemos de que, de todas las chicas que lucharon contra las unicornios, ¿Quien tuvo el ojo morad? Ah, si. ¡WENDY! Y en la escena eliminada que quitaron, ¿quien le hizo un candado a uno y lo golpeaba sin que este pudiera defenderse? ¿Quien era...? ¡GRENDA!**_

 _¿Alguien tiene dudas de mi preferencia? ¿Alguien? ¿No? De acuerdo. Pero no confundan, no odio a Wendy. Como dije antes, es una chica demasiado genial como para no tener pareja (Exceptuando a Dipper, claro), y es por eso que cuando digo lo de la arena de gato, me refiero a SIN USAR. Le tengo tanto repesto como admirasión como todos ustedes, pero si me preguntan por quien prefiero, Grenda gana._

 _Bueno, volviendo a lo principal, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Los proximos ya estan hechos así que no tardaran en llegar. Nos vemos en la proxima actualización._

 _Esperare con ansias sus reviews._


	8. HORA 6:01: PINES

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Soy **Sombra de Maldad.** Antes de dar inicio a este nuevo capitulo, quiero darle unas sinceras gracias a **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** por escribirme ese breve, pero tan excelente fic sobre mi personaje femenina favorita de la serie. Me honra que dedicaras algo de tu tiempo para escribirlo. __Espero poder seguir siendo merecedor de tu atención en este trabajo sobre esta serie tan fascinante._

 _Así como el resto de los lectores que han dedicado un rato para pasar a este fic. así como los que lo han colocado como favorito, y me han dejado comentario. **Gashicalmy** , gracias por la mención del Grifo. Lo tomare en cuenta para los momentos de mayor intensidad del fic. **JyhVrihl** , faltan pocos capitulos para que veamos sobre Candy, y por mala suerte varios más para que sepamos de Pacifica. De hecho, el capitulo de Northwest es de los primeros que hice. Pero esta hecho para más adelante. Así que habra que esperar un poco más para ver que tal le va. _

_Sin más preambulos, que disfruten la lectura. Pero antes la nota obligatoria._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 _ **HORA 6:01**_

* * *

Lo había conseguido. No sabía cómo, pero lo logro. Luego de tal vez horas de su incesable persecución, finalmente logro escapar de Bola 8 y Dientes; aquellos monstruos que Bill encomendó comérselo luego de que el nefasto invasor interdimensional quemara su mejor recurso: los diarios.

Ya era noche en el paramo que empezaba a derrumbarse antes conocido como Gravity Falls. El frio era tan fuerte que parecía llegar hasta los huesos. Pero eso al joven Pines no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Había encontrado escondite en la biblioteca del pueblo. Aparentemente vacía, y teniendo únicamente ventanas rotas, estantes derribados y libros tirados como únicos daños por los recientes eventos, pensó que sería el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche.

Permitiéndose relajarse un poco ahora que estaba a salvo, empezó a sentir las consecuencias de haber huido por tanto tiempo: sus músculos le ardían, le costaba respirar, y las articulaciones le dolían. Sabía que sería peor en la mañana, pero eso era tema aparte. Buscando tener un poco de reposo toma asiento en una mesa con ventana a lado. Algo riesgoso quizás, pero así podría ver si algo se acercaba a su refugio. Luego de unos segundos de estar jadeando, comienza a sentir una sensación familiar, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes. Al mirar su entorno, confirma que estaba en la misma mesa donde había empezado su búsqueda de la contraseña de la laptop del autor, luego de que Soos la arreglara. En ese instante pensó que contaría con la ayuda de Mabel antes que…

-Mabel… - suspira con melancolía, recordando lo peor de todo el Raromagedón.

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía si estaba bien, o si ya había sido capturada por Bill al igual que su tío Ford, o algo peor, mucho peor. Su paranoia natural comenzaba a jugar con su mente, así que se dio un par de golpes para tratar de mantenerla libre de esos pensamientos, pero eso da inicio a otros. Empezó a sentirse vacio, incompleto. No le gustaba la sensación de estar sin su gemela. No le gustaba sentirse solo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, eso fue la causa de todo.

El había decidido quedarse aun cuando acabara el verano. Quedarse, crecer, y estudiar bajo la tutela de Ford, su héroe. Mientras ella volvería a Piedmon, y quien sabe hasta cuándo se volverían a ver. No había garantías de que ella pudiera volver el próximo verano. Que lo hicieran esta vez fue porque sus padres lo decidieron. Y aunque sabe que el también podría ir a visitarla, era consciente que con sus ansias de nuevos descubrimientos y deseos de realizar experimentos junto a su tío haría que el tiempo para ello fuera muy limitado. Pensó por un momento que ella lo comprendería, que lo apoyaría. Que ella no tendría problemas y le desearía mucha suerte. Y posiblemente lo forzaría a hacer alguna manualidad o semejante con la que harian la promesa de que se volverían a ver...

Un pensamiento egoísta, ahora eso le parecía. Por lo poco que pudo entender cuando Mabel lo confronto, fue que ella ahora empezaba a temer por el mañana, y que su terror aumento gracias a su decisión de separarse por primera vez en sus casi 13 años de vida. Paso todo el trayecto de regreso a la cabaña imaginando las posibles investigaciones y aventuras que pasaria con Ford, que ni si quiera pensó en lo que ella pensaria al respecto. Quizas, por la emoción de esas ilusiones hizo que eso ni si quiera le importara. Por eso no supo manejar la situación cuando ella estallo frente a él.

Y si de por si la última imagen que tenia de su hermana era su mirada furiosa y triste, todo por su culpa, el saber que eso fue lo que permitió que la fisura se rompiera en algún momento, dando inicio su más grande terror fue el colmo. Sentía que el fin del mundo que ahora este pueblo tan simple a la vista, pero tan fantástico si lo observas bien, estaba envuelto era todo su culpa. Si hubiera manejado mejor la situación con Mabel, o de haberle dado la capsula a Ford luego de que ambos lograran salvarse de ese robot, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Ahora todo el pueblo pagaría por su error. Entonces comenzó a pensar como estarían los demás pobladores. ¿Stan? El viejo era fuerte, pero seguía siendo viejo, y sin duda todo esto lo tomaría por sorpresa. ¿Soos? Sabía que él trataría de hallarlos, pero temía que hiciera alguna locura durante el proceso. ¿Wendy? Ya la había visto en acción, y sabía que ella podría sobrevivir. Lo que no sabía era ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Con todo su corazón rogaba por que estuviera bien. ¿Candy y Grenda? Candy era lista, y Grenda fuerte. Mientras las dos estuvieran juntas, esperaba que pudieran resistir lo suficiente. ¿Pacifica? Bueno… a ella ya la daba por perdida. La chica empezaba a caerle mejor, y no era por ofenderla "mucho" pero, ¿Qué probabilidades tenía una niña que vivió toda su vida con lujo de sobrevivir al fin del mundo?

Pero, por quien más se preocupaba seguía siendo su hermana Mabel. Esa chica que fue quien lo bautizo con su apodo. Esa niña tan llena de vida y energía, que de darle azúcar se volvería peor. Esa joven tan carismática, aunque egoísta lo reconocía, que era capaz de hacer lo que él nunca pudo: hacer amigos. Donde ella fuera, siempre hacia mínimo 4 amigos. Mientras él, con mucha suerte, hacia que alguien lo recordara por 5 minutos. Eso era algo que siempre envidio de su hermana. Esa personalidad magnética que menciono Ford. Esa facilidad que tenía al momento de decir lo que sentía y quería. Esa seguridad que poseía que le permitía hacer lo que fuera que entrara en su cabeza, sin importar lo absurdo y descarado que pudiera llegar a hacer por eso. Y casi no sentir vergüenza de ello.

Y ahora, sentía que era lo que más le hacía falta. Sentir esa seguridad que Mabel le prestaba para poder confrontar todos los peligros y amenazas que combatían juntos. Y ahora que no estaba con él, casi sentía que se daba por vencido. Que lo único que podía hacer era esconderse como la rata de biblioteca como siempre lo conocía todo mundo, y esperar su final como estatua, o como alimento de monstruo.

¡No! No podía darse por vencido. No tan fácilmente. Él sentía, él sabía que no podría salvar el mundo solo. Entonces, primero tendría que salvar a Mabel, de donde pudiera estar en problemas. Ese momento su hermana lo necesitaba, y el no podía estar ahí lamentándose como un niño llorón. Si hay algo que sus diversas aventuras le ha enseñado: el haber combatido contra criaturas mágicas, capturar algunas, enfrentar fantasmas, sobrevivir a los zombis, luchar contra una criatura metamorfa, enfrentarse a robots gigantes, encarar al propio Bill. Si algo ha aprendido de todo eso, es que no conseguirá nada si solo se queda sin hacer nada.

Quizás ya no tenía los diarios para guiarlo, pero aun podía contar con su hermana. Quizás se separarían, pero no por eso dejaría de ser su hermano. Y aunque a veces fuera ella quien lo cuidara por ser la "mayor", no por eso no estará dispuesto a todo para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien. Debía encontrar a su hermana, y luego encontrar el modo de rescatar a Ford, la única persona que sabia como derrotar a Bill, y dar fin a toda esa locura. Y logrado eso, disfrutar lo que quedara del verano junto a su hermana. Porque ese verano ha sido único de principio a fin, y es por eso que deben llegar al final juntos.

-No estás sola, hermana… te prometo… que te encontrare… - jura, apretando el puño frente a su corazón y mirando el cielo maldito que cubría el pueblo. – Solo resiste un poco más… iré por ti.

Pero, aunque su espíritu se sintió revitalizado tras recuperar las esperanzas, su cuerpo aun exigía descanso. No podría salvar al mundo sin dormir ¿cierto? Decidido a comenzar su búsqueda por la otra gemela Pines apenas comenzara él día, el chico comenzó a buscar un lugar seguro en el edificio donde pudiera dormir. Y lo halla dentro de un armario de la biblioteca, donde para su fortuna habían periódicos viejos. Usando estos como colchón y sabana, el joven de nariz enrojecida se recuesta, y descansa su cabeza encima de un diccionario. Aunque aun se sentía el frio del suelo, el sueño no tarda en invadir su cuerpo. Sintiéndose increíblemente relajado, cree poder dormir lo suficiente para los próximos días llenos de peligros que por primera vez en su vida, enfrentaría completamente solo. Al menos, hasta encontrar a Mabel.

-Buenas noches, Mabel…

* * *

 _De nuevo Sombra de Maldad, espero que hayan disfrutado de este especial dedicado a uno de los gemelos misterio. Aquí trate de escribir los pensamientos del joven Pines en modo de que se mantuviera que aun continuaba decidido a quedarse con Ford, pero que aun así salvaria a su hermana. Espero haberlo logrado. Y como no puede faltar, mis opiniones para él:_

 _Dipper Pines, poseedor de uno de los misterios más grandes de la serie (su nombre), un chico que varias veces uno podria considerar el protagonista principal de la serie y no los gemelos Pines, como garantiza el creador (Hirsch, no ayuda mucho que al principio y al final de la serie, sea Dipper quien de los pensamientos). Un joven que pese a sus carencias fisicas, y no ser un genio pese a ser muy listo, siempre esta dispuesto a demostrar su valor. Aunque como algunos quizas, creo que eso podria ser más que nada por orgullo, y que hasta que ve las concecuencias de sus actos esta dispuesto a todo con tal de enseñar de lo que es capaz._

 _Su enamoramiento por Wendy le dio más perspectiva como personaje. Vimos lo que este chico es capaz de hacer por la chica que lo cautivo: mentir sobre su edad y sucumbir a las presioens de su grupo de amigos, esforzarse con planes para tener el momento perfecto con ella, causar su roptura en su relación para tener oportunidad, alterar la linea del tiempo-espacio, y mucho más. Sin embargo, la diferencia de edades siempre fue un obstaculo que pese a lo que hacia siempre tenia presente. En lo personal, creo que aun sin eso, lo suyo no hubiera funcionado. Dipper necesita de alguien que lo impulse y lo motive en sus momentos de duda. Wendy lo ha echo varias veces, pero tambien que sea alguien que sepa mantenerlo a raya cuando esta por excederse. Y sabemos que la pelirroja solo lo haria ir más lejos. Y Wendy a alguien que le enseñe que no hay nada malo con expresar su enojo. Ella siempre se reprime, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Pero eso también es malo para ella. Con Dipper, ella solo continuaria ocultando sus emociones para seguir dandole seguridad._

 _A proposito, hablando de su relación, en raromagedón me parece que nuevamente le dan importancia a ellos. En la primera parte, el propio Dipper admite que uno no puede forzar a sentir cosas a los demás. En la segunda, al sufrir la fantasia de poder estar con Wendy en Mabelandia, reconoce que eso no era real (Por lo cual sigo sin perdonar a Hirsch. Jugar con los sentimientos de un niño...). Y en el final, vemos la conclusión, donde se reafirma que han dejado de ser amigos, para ser mucho más: hermanos de otro vientre, pero unidos._

 _( **ABUCHEOS Y TIROS** )_

 _¡ASÍ ES, LO REAFIRMO! ¡QUIEN NO LE GUSTE, PUEDE IR CON EL DEPARTAMENTO DE QUEJAS! (Escopeta)_

 _Volviendo a lo principal, Dipper tambien nos mostro que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza, es muy dificil hacerlo cambiar de parecer, como cuando penso que Stan lo detestaba. Aunque eso muchas veces le ha traido problemas. Pese a ello, tambien demostro ser un buen chico que se sacrificaria por los demás, más que nada por Mabel. Como ha hecho varias veces a lo largo de la serie. También que es alguien que siempre se esfuerza por resolver las cosas con la cabeza, aunque unas veces el miedo lo congela. Y cuando es la ira lo que lo llena, no se negara a los golpes, como cuando lucho contra Gideon al final de la primera temporada, o cuando intento golpear a Bill._

 _Y aunque varias veces tiene caracteristicas que uno tacha de nerd por default, tambien nos muestra comportamientos bobos de niños normales. Es algo que me encanta de esta serie. Muy, muy, rara vez vemos que la personalidad de algun personaje sea cliche. Todos tienen esos pequeños detalles que los hacen unicos e irrepetibles._

 _Eso seria todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que sera la conclusión a esta parte especial dedicada a los gemelis Pines. Creo que no es necesaria pista._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews_


	9. HORA: DESPERTAR:BOSTEZAR: Pines

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aqui nuevamente **Sombra de Maldad** , con la continuación de **D** **iario del raromagedón**.  
_

 _El capitulo anterior formo parte del mini especial de los "Hermanos misterio" que les habia comentado hace algunos capitulos antes. Después, volveremos con los personajes secundarios que en este Fic seran los protagonistas._

 _Sin más que decir, disfruten del capitulo. Pero para evitar represarias del diabolico emperador de la maldad absoluta:_

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 _ **HORA "DESPERTAR: BOSTEZAR"**_

* * *

Sentía como si su mente estuviera despertando luego de un sueño de años. Sus músculos los sintió muy tiesos, como si no se hubiera movido de su posición desde que cayó dormida, cosa que por el momento aun no recordaba cómo pasó. Soltando un gruñido por el exagerado esfuerzo que esta vez le tomaba despertar se sienta de su lecho, frotándose la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el césped con su mano libre…

-Espera… - esforzándose más para que su vista se aclara, finalmente se da cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba.

Un gigantesco y amplio campo donde el sol empezaba a alzarse en ese cielo tan azul que solo había visto en sueños. Las nubes parecían adoptar forma de adorables gatitos antes de transformarse en dulces u otros animales tiernos. A lo lejos de los pastizales se alzaban grandes y verdes arboles cuyas hojas eran suavemente mecidas por un fresco viento suave. Flores coloridas eran decoradas por bellas mariposas con diseños preciosos. El tronar de avecillas revoloteando encima de ella pronto llega cuando estas pasan en una formación triangular, surcando el cielo con gran armonía.

-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy…? – se cuestiona la joven castaña de frenos. No sabía que había pasado, porque había caído dormida en pleno atardecer, o que lugar era ese. Pero de algo estaba segura… ese no era Gravity Falls.

Viendo que las respuestas no llegarían por si solas comienza a caminar, sin dejar de admirar el bello paramo en el que estaba. Sin importar donde estuviera, admitía que era un sitio hermoso. Los colores, los aromas, incluso como se sentía la tierra bajo sus pies le fascinaba. Pero continuaba sin encontrar ni una sola alma, ajena a las criaturitas que la miraban con sonrisas inocentes que la encantaban más.

Al no encontrar nada que reconociera, su mente comenzó a pensar en lo último que pudiera recordar. Es entonces que su corazón volvió a sentir un profundo pesar, y sus ojos volver a empañarse con lágrimas. Las imágenes de su hermano diciéndole que la dejaría, que ella tendría que sufrir los horrores de la secundaria sola. Que la persona con la que más contaba en el mundo iba a abandonarla. Todos esos recuerdos volvieron a invadir su cabeza para regresarla a su dolor con más pena. Deteniendo sus pasos, se deja caer en el suave césped y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas, intentando en vano retener el llanto que quería liberar.

-¿Por qué, Dipper…? ¿A caso… no te importo? – es lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento. Ese sentimiento de traición era tan oscuro y doloroso que ignoraba que los animales la miraban con compasión. – En verdad… necesito un chocolate…

Tras su comentario levanta la mirada para observar el horizonte del campo. Pero al hacerlo algo parece caer del cielo y aterrizar en su regazo. Y era algo que no esperaba: una barra de chocolate de su marca favorita. Confundida mira hacia el cielo, pensando encontrar algún avión, helicóptero, o pelicano de los dulces o nube de lluvia de caramelos pasando por ahí. Nada. No había nada de eso en el aire. Curiosa desenvuelve la golosina, y con algo de timidez lo prueba. Ese era el mejor chocolate que había probado jamás.

-¡Es el mejor chocolate que he probado jamás! – se dice completamente fascinada por el sabor. Y como era de esperarse devora el resto con gran rapidez, tragando por error algo de la envoltura. Luego de toser el envoltorio se frota la barriga, satisfecha por lo que comió, y con el humor un poco más elevado. – Era justo lo que necesitaba. Pero si tan solo tuviera un poco de leche para quitarme el sabor… - escuchando un sonido parecido a campanas a un lado, se gira y nuevamente para su sorpresa se encuentra con un vaso con leche fresca. Sin cuestionarse nada lo toma y lo bebe lentamente, sintiendo como el sabor dulce del chocolate se desvanecía de su boca.

– Esperen un momento… algo no anda bien aquí… - se dice, dándose suaves golpes en la cabeza con el vaso de cristal. - ¡Eso es! ¡¿Dónde están las galletas de nuez para la leche?! – y nuevamente escuchando el tilinteo se topa esta vez con un plato repleto de las galletas que pidió.

Minutos después, luego de acabarse tanto la leche y galletas, se levanta limpiándose las migajas que quedaron en su suéter. Satisfecha por su botana vuelve a la caminata con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente muy tranquila y relajada, aun cuando pensaba en lo sucedido con su hermano.

-Esperen… ¿de dónde salió ese chocolate? ¿Cómo llego aquí ese vaso de leche? ¡¿Por qué las galletas no tenían glaseado?! – se cuestiona aun más confundida que cuando despertó, y empezando a sentir una ligera jaqueca por todos esos pensamientos sin resolución. – Ah… necesito sentarme… - y echándose atrás, preparándose a sentir el pasto fresco del campo, siente una extraordinaria suavidad. Al mirar bien ve que se encuentra sobre un cojín rojizo. – de acuerdo… esto se está volviendo extraño.

Nuevamente se da cuenta de las presencia de los animales que al parecer la habían estando siguiendo. Por primera vez eso también la preocupo, empezando a considerar el alejarse rápido de ahí.

-¡Por favor, no te vayas! – suplica con voz aguda y chistosa una ardilla.

-¡HABLASTE! – exclama sobresaltada la niña, cayendo de espaldas de su asiento, pero pronto se repone. – O espera… ¿Esas galletas tenían mucha azúcar?

-Eran 150% de azúcar. Pero si puedo hablar. ¡Todos podemos hablar! – pronto la joven se ve rodeada de amables saludos y cumplidos de los animales, todos sonrientes y amistosos. La chica Pines no se sintió asustada en lo absoluto. Si no, estaba maravillada. – Bienvenida la tierra de la fantasía. O mejor dicho… ¡A tu tierra de la fantasía!

-¿Mi tierra? – pregunta confundida Mabel.

-¡Así es! – asiente esta vez un pequeño venado. – En este lugar, eres la jefa. Todo lo que nos pidas, todo lo que desees, se hará realidad.

-¡Pruébenlo! – reta con algo de escepticismo. Un segundo después a sus lados aparecen un par de chicos: uno de piel clara y cabello azul, y otro de tez bronceada y rubia. Ambos resplandecientes de mucha luz y colores, quienes sonríen al ver a la pequeña.

-¡Viejo! ¡Hemos recuperado nuestro sol de nuevo! – exclama emocionado el peli azul.

-¡Ya lo creo, viejo! – dice en misma emoción el rubio. Mabel al instante abraza las piernas de ambos.

-¡ESTOY COMPLETA DE NUEVO! – grita en emoción.

-Aquí, Mabel, todos seremos tus amigos. Ninguno de nosotros dejara que estés triste. No te abandonaremos. Y si sientes que no somos suficientes, solo pídelo, y aparecerán mas amigos. – dice un búho de espeto amigable. El resto de sus compañeros peludos asienten en señal de estar de acuerdo con el plumífero.

-Esta tierra mágica existe para hacer feliz a todo el que viva aquí. Pero más que nadie, para hacerte feliz a ti. – complementa un blanco conejo. – todos nosotros queremos ser felices, pero no sabemos cómo serlo. Por eso queremos que tú nos guíes. Que seas nuestra nueva reina y llenes nuestro hogar de felicidad.

-¿Reina? No, por favor. Yo no podría… - dice la niña, cubriéndose el rostro fingiendo pena. – Háganme alcalde, y tenemos trato. – enseguida alrededor de la menor aparece una banda rosada con el titulo bordado en el.

-Por favor, alcalde Mabel. ¡Comience a llenar nuestro hogar de felicidad!

No fue necesaria una repetición. Haciéndose tronar los dedos, pronto la joven Pines mueve sus manos como si fuera una especie de director de ópera. Conforme sus dedos se movían y señalaban, nuevas estructuras empezaron a surgir de la tierra: edificios afelpados, calles hechas de superficies infladas, construcciones de golosinas. Incluso extendió un pequeño lago convirtiéndolo en una playa y la tierra a su alrededor la volvió arena. Con ayuda de una parvada de patos volvió las nubes de algodón, y a uno de las aves le dio un sombrero de detective.

Después, sin esperar a escuchar opiniones convierte a los animales en diversas criaturas con formas y colores divertidos. Con sus nuevas formas, estos responden con risas agradecidas. Al final en la colina más alta del lugar construye una enorme torre en donde ella construyo una oficina en lo más arriba, donde apreciaba toda su "creación". Con una sonrisa muy satisfecha, sentía como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño, una fantasía.

Parecía ser que en ese lugar podría encontrar la felicidad que parecía ser que perdería al crecer. Obtener lo que deseara cuando quisiera, y de paso darle felicidad a todos los que también vivieran ahí. Si en verdad le darían todo lo que quisiera, entonces sí podría conseguir ese verano eterno que se volvió su más reciente sueño. Podría divertirse y ser feliz. No ansiedades, no odio entre todos. No crecer. Solo risas y diversión.

Sin embargo, pronto sentía que algo hacía falta. Algo no le permitía estar satisfecha, aun con todo el brillo y color que creó para ese mundo. Y pronto descubre que era: sus amigos, su familia, su hermano. No podía sentirse feliz, aun cuando veía toda esa tierra de dulce y juegos se alzaba frente a ella. Sabía que si quería ser en verdad feliz, necesitaba que ellos también estuvieran ahí, compartiendo esta tierra mágica de fantasías.

-No… debo… debo ir por mis amigos. – decidida comienza a dirigirse a la salida de su oficina. Sin embargo de la ventana llega un pequeño suéter azul volando que se interpone en su camino.

-Espere, señora alcalde. Necesitamos que vaya a redactar nuestras leyes. – dice con una amigable voz.

-Perdona, será después. Debo ir por Dipper y mis amigos. – dice seria intentando pasar a la prenda voladora.

-¿Dipper? ¿No es quien dijo que no le importaba usted? – aunque lo dice con inocencia y curiosidad, a Mabel le dolió mucho escucharlo.

-Si. Es mi hermano. – responde, empezando a sentir flaquear su espíritu, sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su mano opuesta.

-¡Ah! Si es su hermano, entonces seguro que vendrá por usted. – contesta muy entusiasta, descansando sobre el hombro de la castaña.

-Yo no lo creo… después de todo, el prefiere estar con el tio Ford, que conmigo… - responde, volviendo al ventanal de la habitación y perdiendo su mirada en algún punto de la amplia vista que tenia.

-Se equivoca. ¿Quién no quería estar con alguien tan divertida y adorable como usted? – aquellas palabras del suéter empezaban a animar a Mabel.

-¿Tu cree? – pregunta esperanzada. - ¿pero, qué pasa con mis amigos? ¿Wendy? ¿Soos? ¡Ahhh…! ¡MI PATO! – por poco olvidaba de su más preciado y amado amigo.

-¿Tiene un pato? – pregunta curiosa la prenda voladora.

-¡Mi cerdito! – explica aun desesperada. – Es la cosita más adorable que ha caminado en esta tierra. ¡DEBO IR POR EL!

-Tranquila, señora alcalde. – frena ligeramente preocupada a la joven. – Si gusta, puede crear un cerdito mejor y más bonito.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! – niega furiosa, como si la hubieran insultado de la peor forma. - ¡No puede haber un reemplazo para mi pato!

-¡De acuerdo! – exclama asustado por su repentino estallido. – Ahora mismo mandaremos a buscar a su cerdito.

-Gracias. Pero… ¿y mis amigos? –- se tranquiliza, ya viendo aquel asunto zanjado, recordando el otro que le era muy importante.

-De eso no se preocupe. Estoy seguro que ahora mismo están en camino para verla. En especial su hermano. – aquello parecía sorprenderle, pero también alegrarle a Mabel.

-¿En serio lo piensas? – pregunta soñadora.

-¡Claro! Seguramente, ahora que no está con usted, se da cuenta que eso de quedarse con su tío es un grave error, y viene corriendo para acá. – la chica de los frenos sonríe con mas vida al escuchar aquella idea. – Pero, si aun así el quiere irse con su tío, estoy seguro que con solo ver su reino el estará ansioso por quedarse con usted.

-¡Tienes razón! – concede Pines ilusionada. – Este lugar es perfecto. Si Dipper lo ve, estoy segura que también querrá quedarse conmigo. Y cuando los demás lleguen con él, TODO SERA PERFECTO.

-¡así se habla, señorita alcalde! Por eso debe quedarse, para darles la bienvenida. Y hacer este lugar aun más divertido. – Mabel asiente a las palabras del suéter.

-¡Tienes toda la razón, suetero! ¿Te molesta que luego de dictar las reglas, cree una cancha de "Golpea a la oxigenada". – pregunta, ya imaginando como seria aquella atracción, que estaba segura de disfrutar.

-¡todo lo que pida, alcalde! - Y luego de terminar aquella platica, Mabel nuevamente mira el exterior pero con mucha alegría y esperanza.

Ese lugar era una maravilla. Y estaba 100% segura de que su hermano opinaría igual. Solo era cuestión que el llegara con los otros. Y pronto, todos podrían divertirse en ese lugar de sueños posibles y diversión eterna. Así, nuevamente volverían a ser los gemelos misterio de nuevo. Volverían a ser ellos dos, juntos. Estaba segura.

Pero, hasta entonces, y solo por si aun con aquellas maravillas su hermano se negaba a aceptar esta tierra mágica como nuevo hogar…

-¡QUIERO UN DIPPER FELIZ!

…

* * *

 _Aqui de nuevo Sombra de Maldad, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, fue divertido imaginar como hubiera sido la reaccion de Mabel al despertar en Mabelandia._ _Empecemos con mis opiniones del personaje._

 _Si Grenda es mi personaje femenino favorito, y Wendy la segunda, Mabel queda en tercer puesto. La espontaneidad de esa pequeña, sus acciones impulsivas, y su locura y efervesencia sin duda me han divertido a lo largo de la serie. Sin mencionar que ella es dueña de varias de mis lineas favoritas en la serie._

 _-¡SU FIN! (La sentencia de Mabel a Blendin)_

 _-¿Puedo ir? ¿puedo? ¿puedo? ¿Puedo? ¡TE DARE MI SANGRE! (Su peticion de buscar unicornios)_

 _Sin mencionar que como pasa con toda la gente buena, siempre es divertido verla estallar. "Jefa Mabel" y "el ultimo Mabelcornio" con los ejemplos perfectos. Además que ella fue un factor importante en varios de los momentos más emotivos de la serie en el aspecto emocional. En verdad me afecto cuando entro en desesperación cuando Stan no la recordaba. Lo que me recuerda..._

 _Yo estoy en la parte en la que cree que Mabel no tuvo la culpa de que empezara el raromagedón. Ella siempre logro mantenerse fuerte gracias a que creia firmemente que todo terminaria bien. Así que cuando todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para castrar su existencia, era de esperarse que se derrumbaria y seria facilmente manipulable. Más cuando incluia algo que no conocia de nada. La desconfianza de Ford fue la razón por la que ella que no sabia lo importante que era la fisura. De saberlo, habia muchas posibilidades de que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Igual Bill pudo haberla forzado, pero en fin._

 _Una niña alegre, ruidosa, soñadora, algo coqueta con los chicos que la atraen, tambien fuerte como hemos visto varias veces. Con momentos de egoismo, pero siempre termina haciendo lo correcto, al igual que su hermano. Una excelente personaje a la que siempre le tendre mucho respeto y apresiación._

 _Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Como dije antes, tambien yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que puede tardar más de lo normal._

 ** _PISTA:_** _Personajes inesperados que lograron sobrevivir._

 _Espero con ansias sus Reviews._


	10. HORA 13:41: INESPERADOS

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aqui de vuelta **Sombra de Maldad**. Antes que nada, lamento mucho la larga tardanza que tuve para terminar este capitulo. Una de las principales causas de ello, es por los personajes. Cualquiera podria hacer un fic de Dipper, Mabel, Soos... ¡Incluso de McGucket! Y eso es porque todos ellos tienen un buen desarrollo de personaje. Sin embargo, la cosa cambia cuando se trata de personajes que van no de secundarios ni terciarios. ¡Sino hasta cartarios! (¿Asi se escribe?) Bien, el principal problema que tuve aqui fue el que en esta ocacion utilice personajes a los que no se les da profundidad. Por ello me diverti más al intentar darles forma con lo poco que nos mostro la serie. _

_Tampoco ayudo la poca motivacion que me dieron desde el ultimo cap..._

 _Bien, espero que disfruten el capitulo, y que sea merecedor de la espera que tuve que hacerles. Disfrutenlo luego del anuncio forzado._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **HORA 13:41**_

* * *

Esa era una mañana muy diferente a las que él hubiera tenido antes, si puedes considerar mañana aun cuando el tiempo había dejado de fluir en ese pequeño rincón perdido del país. No solo por el cielo rojo, las casas y locales despoblados en su mayoría y que empezaban a desmoronarse, y las criaturas enfermizas que vagaban aquella tierra de desesperanza. Sino porque también era la primera vez que amanecía sin ser despertado por su esposa.

La forma con la que lo hacía siempre le causaba enojo por su brusquedad. Incluso más de una vez tuvo que ponerse alguna bandita por ello. Y eso solo era el comienzo de las muchas discusiones que tenían. Sobre qué comer, que hacer durante el día, prácticamente de todo. Muchas veces o el se iba de la casa, o lo hacia ella. Una rutina que con el tiempo ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, pero no por ello lo disfrutaba.

Esa rutina continúo hasta el día anterior, cuando toda la catástrofe se desato de un momento a otro. Como el resto del pueblo, no considero a ese raro invasor como una amenaza hasta que demostró de lo que era capaz. Y al igual que todos, intentaron escapar con la multitud aterrada cuando los ojos empezaron a petrificar y secuestrar a los indefensos pobladores.

El estuvo presente en esa primera oleada de terror. Y mientras huía, fue testigo de cómo incluso las personas más rápidas que él mismo no pudieron evitar ser presa fácil para la legión invasora. Incluso él mismo hubiera sido víctima de los ojos… de no ser por su pareja. Ella con su habitual brusquedad lo golpeteo de pronto, causando que él se tropezara cuando uno de los voladores le había disparado. Gracias a ello, el logro salvarse de ese frívolo destino… pero, a cambio de que fuera solo ella la única en sufrirlo.

Las circunstancias hicieron que no pudiera lamentarse de aquella tragedia, al menos hasta lograr refugiarse dentro de una florería. Por suerte pudo llevarse el cuerpo frio y rocoso de su consorte. Al menos así el terrible tirano amarillo no la tendría en sus manos, aunque eso no reducía su dolor. Siempre peleándose, pero al final ella se sacrifico por él. Y ahora lo único que podía hacer por ella, era cuidar de lo que quedaba de su ser, aun preguntándose si debajo de aquella piel rocosa, aun pudiera estar la posibilidad de que continuara viva.

Volviendo a su situación actual, su escondite pronto empezó a tener rarezas demasiado cerca. Por poco logra salir sin que alguno de esos adefesios lo viera, estando muy cerca que uno que parecía libro con lenguas y ojos rosas lo descubriera. No sabía que debía hacer, pero su instinto le indicaba que debía encontrar otro lugar donde esconderse. Al menos, hasta que llegara la ayuda… si es que la había.

Con mucho cuidado vago por las calles infestadas del pueblo, repletas de abominaciones que ni el más enfermo mental podría concebir. No le ayudo en nada a escabullirse el que muchos de ellos tuvieran más de 8 ojos. Luego de apenas esconderse bajo un auto de una especie de gato con patas de tarántula, desde su escondite alcanza a ver un pequeño bar en media calle. El lugar se veía lo suficientemente seguro como para pasar al menos el día ahí.

Una vez encontró unos pocos segundos en los que las miradas de todas las criaturas espeluznantes se desviaran de esa parte de la calle por cualquier motivo se lanza a toda prisa hacia el bar. Lucho un poco con la perilla para finalmente abrirla, y cerrarla apenas estuviera dentro. Una vez en el local, recobra el aliento que había perdido al haber corrido tan rápido. Estaba tan ocupado en eso que no se percato en qué momento alguien lo había tomado del cuello de su camisa y lo había tirado al suelo.

Recuperándose del fuerte golpe que se dio, pronto se ve rodeado de un buen grupo de tipos de aspecto rudo y violento. Al parecer los habituales clientes de ese local habían tomado el lugar como su refugio, y el cometió el error de invadirlo.

-Chicos, miren lo que tenemos aquí. – dice uno de tez oscura y con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo: el portero del local.

-Oye, anciano. ¿No crees que estas muy lejos de tu casa? – indica otro de los presentes. Este era calvo con una barba negra abundante. Camiseta blanca debajo de un chaleco negro, una pañoleta roja atada en su frente. Botas negras y pantalón de mezclilla, y un tatuaje de un cuchillo con la palabra "Bats" en él.

-¡Por favor! ¡No nos hagan nada! – suplica el señor de traje verde, cabello canoso y un pequeño bigote que en este momento había cometido el error de ingresar en su territorio. Estaba muy preocupado por su esposa, quien aun se mantenía petrificada en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, anciano. Tú y tu esposa carpintero saldrán bien de esta… si nos dan todo lo que tienen. – y sin esperar respuesta del sujeto, empezaron a catearlo, encontrando pronto una billetera con algunos dólares, un reloj de bolsillo, y unas cuantas herramientas pequeñas que parecían ser de relojero o carpintero.

-Nada útil. – dice uno de ellos, mientras veía el interior de la billetera, y la tiraba por ahí. el dinero había dejado de ser útil desde el día anterior.

-Ni si quiera comida. ¡Y ya me muero de hambre! – dice el tatuado con "Bats" bastante malhumorado. - ¿Cuándo van a volver los chicos del saqueo?

Y como si hubiera sido escuchado, escuchan golpeteos en la puerta principal. Estos sonaban a un cierto ritmo y frecuencia. Luego de que estos se repitieran dos veces el portero abre la puerta, dándoles paso a otros 3 sujetos de complexión musculosa, pero que se veían agotados y heridos. Esto último había sorprendido a los habitantes de la taberna. Pronto unos cuantos los ayudan a mantenerse de pie, y los guían a las mesas.

-¿Qué rayos les paso? – pregunta el portero sorprendido.

-Fuimos al centro comercial… está destrozado… - comienza a contar uno delgado. – No había mucho, pero encontramos bastante comida. De pronto caímos en las trampas de algún loco, y se llevo todo lo que teníamos. Ni si quiera pudimos verle la cara a ese desgraciado.

-¿Solo uno? ¡Ustedes son tres! – reclama furioso a los heridos el pelón.

-Di lo que quieras… ¡No volveré a ese lugar! – contesta otro de los lesionados.

-¿Y ese tipo… les hizo eso? – pregunta preocupado el prisionero de los tipos. Lo que menos necesitaba el pueblo era algún loco que saqueara a la gente.

-Claro que no. Solo nos noqueo, y al despertar estábamos en el suelo sin nuestras cosas… Pero… - de pronto, fuertes golpes de empezaron a sacudir la puerta. Unos muy violentos y desenfrenados… y extremadamente fuertes.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Nos siguió! – exclama de nuevo uno de los recién llegados, mirando aterrado a la puerta.

-¡¿Qué los siguió?! – pregunta el calvo empezando a espantarse. De repente, los golpes habían dejado de escucharse. Todo el mundo mantuvo silencio, quedándose todos completamente inmóviles, atentos a cualquier sonido del exterior. Solo escuchando silencio, respiran con alivio, pensando que sea lo que sea que había afuera, se había ido.

-¿Qué fue…? – enseguida escuchan el sonido de metal siendo cortado. Al ver la puerta ven que unas largas y filosas garras metálicas habían atravesado la puerta, y estas la desgarraban como mantequilla, para luego destrozarla en pedazos.

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, ven como entraba a paso lento una criatura de forma reptilinia de dos metros. Pero, compuesto en su totalidad de motocicletas. Las garras que habían destrozado la entrada pertenencia a sus patas delanteras, una larga cola con varios tubos de escape que expulsaban llamas, y una mandíbula repleta de fierros a modo de colmillo que babeaba gasolina con un olor fuerte. La nueva rareza miro a todos los presentes con curiosidad, mientras las brillantes luces amarillas que tenia por ojos cambiaban de intensidad.

A pesar de sentirse completamente alarmados por la presencia por la bestia mecánica, todos supieron mantenerse quietos, no queriendo causar la ira de la criatura por algún movimiento brusco. Así, lentamente y con la mayor discreción que pudieron fueron tomando sus propias armas: palos de billar, bates, tubos de acero, cadenas. Era lo que componía en el arsenal de todos ellos, salvo por el cantinero que era el único con escopeta. Y mientras este recargaba su arma bajo la barra, por error uno de los cartuchos se le cayeron de las manos, rebotando con fuerza contra el suelo.

Fue todo lo necesario para que el monstruo soltara un rugido agudo con eco, para enseguida lanzarse al dueño del local. Pronto dos de los fornidos hombres con barra metálica y palo de billar lanzan sus ataques a modo de defensa. Aunque el palo se deshizo al chocar contra su cuerpo metálico, los dos golpes fueron suficientes para atontarlo. Lo suficiente para que el cantinero terminara los preparativos y disparara contra el lagarto de motos. Dio en el blanco, pero lo único que causo fuera que retrocediera un par de pasos, y algo de su baba se prendiera en fuego. Sin embargo se repone pronto, y con mayor furia que antes se lanza. Sus dos primeros atacantes intentaron bloquearlo, pero ambos son lanzados por los aires por un simple golpe de su enorme cuerpo. Llegando hasta el cantinero lanza un zarpazo de su gigantesca garra. El apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero no evito que la barra principal fuera rebanada con rapidez.

-¡Todos! ¡Acábenlo! – ordena el portero, y pronto el resto de los hombres se lanzan hacia el monstruo de metal.

Todos lanzaron sus ataques con sus armas por todas partes. En un comienzo los ataques acertaban y aturdían a la criatura. Sin embargo la ira por tal paliza le da la fuerza y la ferocidad suficiente como para pronto bloquear ataques, romper armas, y golpear a sus atacantes usando su enorme cuerpo y su larga cola, también expulsando humo de ella para cegarles y dejarles vulnerables a sus contraataques. Cuando todos ellos ya estaban tirados en el suelo, el lagarto motorizado enfoca sus ojos en ellos, y afila sus garras entre sí.

Por fortuna, el cantinero aun con arma en mano vuelve a disparar contra la abominación mecánica, permitiéndoles a sus fieles clientes apartarse e ir en búsqueda de nuevas armas. Por desgracia, ahora era este hombre el objetivo de toda su atención, y en vez de cargar de vuelta hacia él, lanza un escupitajo de la sustancia negra de su boca hacia la barra. El tipo vuelve a tirarse al suelo para evitar el tiro, aunque quedo extrañado por lo que había hecho.

El reptil mecánico, como si no le importara no haber dado con su objetivo comienza a lanzar más escupitajos de gasolina hacia su alrededor. Mesas, piso, paredes. No le importaba que no diera con ninguno de los humanos. Estos pronto se vieron provistos de nuevas armas, y se preparaban para volver al combate. Pero una llamarada proveniente de los escapes de la cola del monstruo los hizo retroceder. Al principio pensaron que fallo. Pero al girarse ven que el fuego cayó directo a uno de los charcos de gasolina que había creado.

Como era de esperarse, el mismo se prende en un fuego más vivo, lo suficiente como para darle de su llama a otra mancha de combustible cercano sobre una mesa. Así, como en reacción en cadena cada porción de gasolina que había disparado la rareza ardía rápidamente, transformando ese refugio improvisado en un local incendiándose. Y como si ese fuera su objetivo, la criatura sale del lugar, pero no antes de dar un golpe de su cola en la entrada, causando su derrumbe y bloqueando la salida.

-¡Maldito monstruo! ¡Salgan todos de aquí! – nadie se hizo el sordo ante la orden. Y lanzando taburetes y mesas rompieron las ventanas haciendo nuevas salidas que usaron para escapar.

Dos de ellos iban a ser lo últimos en salir, el pelón de chaleco negro, y el señor con su pareja petrificada. Este último se dio prisa para recuperar sus pertenencias arrebatadas que fueron olvidadas, mientras el otro estaba en medio camino para escapar de ese infierno dentro del infierno. Por desgracia, las llamas empezaron a causar severos daños en la estructura del establecimiento, y pensando que estaría pronto a salvo siente el peso de una porción del techo caer sobre él. El hombre del traje verde lo presencia una vez tenía todo de vuelta. Y haciendo caso a su moral, va en su auxilio.

-¿Qué…que haces, viejo? – pregunta el pandillero, casi a punto de haber quedado inconsciente al ver a quein fue su prisionero hace poco intentando levantar la viga que lo mantenía atrapado.

-¡Intento sacarte! – exclama con mucho esfuerzo, causado por el que hacia al intentar levantar lo suficiente el soporte para que el otro pudiera salir.

Este sintiendo cada vez más cerca las llamas lo ayuda, apoyándose en sus brazos para empujar su obstáculo con la espalda. Pronto la madera que les impedía salir empezó a levantarse, lo suficiente como para que el hombre atrapado tuviera la suficiente movilidad para arrastrarse y salir. Conseguido su objetivo el tipo del bigote suelta al instante la viga, y sabiendo que no había tiempo para recobrar el aliento, ambos salen por una de las ventanas rotas, a tiempo para evitar una pequeña explosión ígnea, causada cuando el fuego finalmente alcanzo los licores y bebidas alcohólicas que se servían ahí. no fue una explosión de película, pero si hubieran sufrido unas serias quemaduras de no haberse tirado al suelo una vez estuvieron afuera.

-Whoa… eso estuvo… - el peli plata no continua hablando por la enorme mano que le cubre la boca. El calvo que acababa de salvar lo tomo del hombro, lo levanto y lo guía hacia un callejón.

El hombre estuvo confuso por la acción, hasta que ve pronto un grupo de ojos murciélago sobrevolando la calle. Pudo ver como un par de ellos ya llevaban consigo a dos de los fornidos hombres que lo habían capturado. Y a nivel de la tierra, vio a los otros dispersarse entre las calles, mientras el lagarto de motos vagaba a paso lento, o porque los había perdico, o porque qqueria darles tiempo de huir antes de cazarlos.

-Debemos irnos de aquí. – susurra con cautela el pandillero. –oye, viejo. ¿No tienes un escondite o algo así?

-yo pensaba usar el bar como uno. – contesta con algo de nervios el del carpintero petrificado.

-Perfecto… - murmura malhumorado. – Viejo, si quieres seguir convida, será mejor que hagas lo que diga. Y lo que digo ahora, es que me ayudes a buscar donde escondernos. – y asegurándose de que ningún ojo o el lagarto los viera aun, recorre el callejón hacia la otra calle con la que conectaba.

-¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros?- pregunta, siguiéndole el paso.

-Si también escapan, seguro los encontrare luego. Ahora importa que no nos queme esa cosa. – llegando al final, se asoma por la calle, dando un vistazo rápido y pronto visualizando el establecimiento de Laser Tag. Se veía vacío, perfecto para ocultarse.

-Por ahí. Rápido.

Corriendo, ambos llegan al local, a paso veloz y sin mirar si algo más los veía. Una vez dentro ingresan lo más adentro posible, ingresando a la habitación principal donde se practicaba el juego dedicado al lugar. Una vez ahí, ambos respiran agitadamente. Aunque fuera por poco tiempo, ambos estuvieron en un momento de gran riesgo, pero ahora sentían que podían respirar tranquilos.

-Bien… por el momento podemos estar aquí… - sentencia el hombre de la barba. De repente, su compañero temporal se puso notablemente nervioso. Incapaz de articular alguna palabra señala hacia atrás del hombre fornido. Este tarda en notar la indicación del su acompañante, y en cuanto mira a la razón del miedo del otro.

Al otro lado del pasillo del juego de rodillas había una enorme figura en baja resolución, se le veía completamente pixeleado. Pero se lograba distinguir que tenia la forma de uno hombre de complexión musculosa de piel clara, pantalones rasgados azules que eran sostenidos por un cinturón negro de karate atado a otro cinturón negro. Una cabellera rubia y una banda roja atada alrededor de su cabeza. A pesar que lo que veían era su espada, parecía que lo que fuera que fuera ese "hombre", probablemente otra rareza nacida de las olas de rareza, se encontraba…. Lamentándose. De pronto, antes que ellos pudieran decir o hacer algo comienza a escucharse un tipo de banda sonora cono tonos suaves de naturaleza oriental.

- _Mi maestro me preparo para vencer a cualquier oponente que se interpusiera en mi camino por la venganza de la muerte de mi padre…para superar cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera en mi camino… para triunfar en todo lo que me propusiera… pero… jamás me preparo para afrontar la derrota…_ \- ambos adultos empezaron a oír de pronto una voz, en un tono melancólico y reflexivo. – _Desde que volví a poner pie en esta extraña tierra… con ahora muchas criaturas que pensaba podría vencer, y así volverme más fuerte… Pero lo único que he hecho hasta ahora, ha sido perder… ser derrotado por todos los habitantes de esta tierra. ¿Cómo puedo ser el mejor peleador del mundo, si hasta un reloj de bolsillo con gatitos por manecillas gigante fue capaz de derrotarme sin problemas? ¿A caso… todo mi entrenamiento…? ¿Todo mi ser…? ¿No es nada, en realidad?_

-Es idea mía, ¿o ese tipo acaba de tener un momento dramático? – se pregunta en voz alta el pelón. Aparentemente fue escuchado por el peleador, quien rápido se gira para verlos. Ambos hombres se congelan espantados, pensando que los iría a atacar como todas las cosas raras que llegaron al pueblo. Pero él no se movía en lo absoluto.

-Ah… ¿más peleadores que quieren derrotarme? ¿Arrebatarme más del honor que ya he perdido? – contesta el rubio, sonando muy pesimista al hacerlo.

-Oye, amigo. Parece que estas pasando por un mal momento. – dice el delgado hombre del traje verde. No sabía si era porque era la primera rareza que no los atacaba, o porque daba demasiada lastima y se veía totalmente patético. Pero con calma se acerca al colorido personaje.

-¿Mal momento? Solo es el comienzo del resto de mi vida como un perdedor. – dice, bajando la mirada en vergüenza.

-No digas eso. Te vez muy fuerte. ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta nuevamente, sentándose a lado del luchador, y colocando su mano sobre su brazo, tan arriba como podía en su posición.

-Antes me conocían como Rudo McGolpes… pero creo que ahora seré "Débil McGolpes". – confirmando que aquel peculiar personaje era inofensivo, el motociclista también se acerca.

-Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que Ian el infeliz era el más infeliz que he visto. – suspira, cruzándose de brazos.

-No estás ayudando… - y es entonces que el tipo que cargaba al carpintero se dio cuenta que no conocía su nombre.

-Dime Bats. – contesta, señalando su tatuaje y comprendiendo por que se había callado. - ¿Y por que eres suave con esa cosa, viejo? Por si lo olvidas, otras más como él han destruido el lugar.

-Por que es el primero que no busca arrancarnos las cabezas. – contesta de inmediato. De repente su mirada se vuelve pensativa, y regresa al otro. - ¿No nos arrancaras la cabeza, cierto?

-¿A caso crees que tengo la fuerza para eso? – cuestiona Rudo, inconscientemente flexionando sus músculos y mostrándolos más grandes que antes.

-Ahm… ¿no? – no sabía cómo responder a ello.

-Como sea. No se ustedes, pero en cuanto ya no haiga más fenómenos afuera, me largare y veré si encuentro una hamburguesa para comer. – sentencia, dándole la espalda a ambos mirando la entrada del local. Al hacerlo, se percata de algo horrible: el lagarto de motos estaba justo en la entrada y los veía a través del vidrio roto de la puerta. Y para su desgracia los ve. - ¡Oh, rayos! – exclama, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el viejo mirando al del chaleco. Enseguida se da cuenta también de la presencia del monstruo, quien al verse observado con un rugido parecido al de un motor atraviesa la puerta y corre rápido hacia ellos.

-¡Oye tú, McGolpes! – llama Bats al personaje de videojuegos aun arrodillado. - ¡Si en verdad eres un peleador, deshazte de ese monstruo! – demanda, corriendo hacia los otros pasillos del campo de tiros, esperando que le monstruo lo perdiera de vista.

-¿Cuál es el caso? Seguramente terminare perdiendo, como siempre lo he hecho. – replica a la orden, manteniéndose imperturbable en su posición de lamento. En cuanto al fenómeno metálico ya había cruzado el recibidor.

-Por favor, Rudo. Sé que puedes vencerlo si quieres. – trata de animarlo el mayor, a su vez que intentaba levantarlo tirando de su brazo. El moto reptil pronto había cruzado la entrada a la sala del juego y se detuvo para mirarlo a él y a la rareza rubia.

-Si peleo contra él… ¿Me dejaran continuar con mi desdicha y vergüenza? – interroga, sintiendo que no podría continuar su agonía en paz de no hacer lo que ellos pedían.

-Te conseguiré 20 litros de helado para que te deprimas tanto como quieras. ¡Solo véncelo! – ya suplica desesperado, viendo como el monstruo parecía prepararse para lanzarse a ellos.

-Muy bien. Lo intentare… - finalmente accede, poniéndose de pie con tortuosa calma.

Entonces, ansioso por enterrar ya sean sus garras o sus colmillos en alguna de sus presas, el lagarto de metal se lanza en un veloz salto hacia el hombre con bigote. Sin embargo su movimiento fue velozmente bloqueado por un certero golpe que el luchador da sin siquiera mirarle. La criatura sale despedida contra los acolchonados muros del juego, aunque eso no ayudo a hacer menos dura su caída. Con algunas de sus partes abolladas y unos pequeños trozos desprendiéndose de su mandíbula, la criatura con mas ira que antes vuelve a lanzarse en contra del luchado, atacando con varios tajos de sus largas garras metálicas. Sin embargo, Rudo no tuvo que hacer más que solo colocarse en su posición de guardia para protegerse del daño, y prácticamente no sufrir ninguno. Y como contraataque toma de los hombros al monstruo, y con una llave de lucha lo arroja al otro lado del salón, justo donde Bats veía la lucha.

La frustración de no hacerle nada a aquel raro personaje hizo que el reptil ignorara al pandillero y fuera de regreso contra McGolpes. Pero lo único que él hizo en respuesta a las mordidas que su oponente que deseaba darle a su cabeza fue una patada giratoria directa a su metálico cráneo, volviéndolo a arrojar contra los muros hechos de colchón pintado. Ante todo lo que acababa de hacer, Rudo se veía completamente sorprendido. Como si no supiera, o había olvidado que podía hacer todo eso. Al contemplar el estado en el que había dejado al monstruo tras solo unos muy contados movimientos, lentamente una sonrisa llena de confianza, contraria al que ambos humanos vieron al conocerlo, aparece en su rostro al igual que un aura de confianza empezaba a percibirse alrededor de él.

-¡JAJAJAJA! – estalla de pronto en carcajadas arrogantes, mientras colocaba sus puños en su cintura. - ¡Tu! ¡Débil monstruo de metal! ¡Prepárate para recibir la furia de mis puños! – y sin palabra más de por medio se lanza hacia el moto reptil.

El mencionado también se arroja en contra del luchador luego de lanzar un rugido motorizado. En cuanto a los sobrevivientes, ellos volvieron a la recepción, donde tenían una buena vista de la pelea. Ahí vieron como de nuevo el fenómeno de metal atacaba de nuevo con sus garras, a lo que el de los pixeles esquivaba retrocediendo. Y luego de otro zarpazo que esquiva, se agacha y da una barrida hacia las patas del reptil. Este es derribado por la maniobra, pero aun en el suelo intenta lanzar sus fauces mecánicas en contra de Rudo. Pero él esperando esa reacción ya tenía levantado su pie hasta lo más arriba posible para luego dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza del monstruo con gran fuerza. Y mientras este seguía atontado por el ataque recibido, el luchador lo toma de su cola compuesta por escapes y girando sobre su eje lo lanza contra el muro, esta vez haciendo que la criatura de acero lo atravesara.

Pasaron considerables segundos antes de que el moto reptil se volviera a poner de pie, con más trozos de su metalica fisionomía desprendiéndose o colgando de su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto más atemorizante. Y mucho más furioso que antes comienza a disparar escupitajos de gasolina en contra de Rudo, con la idea de luego prenderle fuego. Sin embargo el peleador virtual vio venir los proyectiles.

-¡Bola de fuego! – acompañado de su grito dispara su técnica especial, la cual choca contra el tiro de combustible.

Y no solo causa su inmediata ignición, sino que también se lleva consigo ese nuevo fuego con dirección al lagarto mecánico. Este no solo recibió el fuerte daño que daba la Bola de Fuego, sino también se vio bañado de su propia gasolina incendiándose, haciendo que su rostro se viera cubierto por el enorme fuego. Cegado por su propio ataque corre como gallina decapitada, chocando contra las paredes, transmitiéndoles de la misma llama que le nublaba la vista. Aun cuando el ambiente de aquel campo de batalla se torno uno más infernal, Rudo se mantuvo implacable, confiado, y seguro.

-¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO! – exclama mientras de pronto sus musculos se tensaron aun más, viéndose más grandes y con venas palpitando por su cuerpo. Entonces a gran velocidad se para frente a la rareza metaliza, y aun cubierto por su propio fuego y sin compasión lanza una serie de brutales y poderosos golpes. En cuanto a los espectadores, estos miraron como las llamas de las paredes empezaban a expandirse sin control, y como debido al ataque que ahora lanzaba su luchador contra la rareza el techo y suelo empezaba a desquebrarse, como si el mismo fuera incapaz de soportar aquel ataque final.

-Corre… - murmura suavemente el viejo al pandillero, y con mucho miedo salen los dos del local, mientras Rudo continuaba con su técnica, y el fenómeno empezaba a desarmarse en sus golpes

\- ¡súper poderosa ninja turbo neo ultra híper mega multi alfa meta extra oper suma COMBINACIÓN! – al termino de aquella oración, fuego fue expulsado por las ventanas del establecimiento destrozándolas en el progreso, y el techo pronto fue incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose, colapsándose y cayendo, convirtiendo el Laser Tag en puros escombros aun consumiéndose por el fuego.

Tanto el viejo como Bats se acercaron cautelosamente a las ruinas del lugar, buscando si las dos rarezas, o cual de ellas, habían conseguido sobrevivir si era el caso. Fueron momentos de gran tensión antes de que una sombra se asomara en las llamas. Y ante la sorpresa, y luego alivio de ambos, era Rudo McGolpes quien caminaba entre las llamas de los destrozos, como si estas no lo afectaran en lo más mínimo, lleno nuevamente con el aire de confianza con el que un niño con gorro de pino lo había conocido.

-¡Lo lograste, Rudo! – festeja alegre el del bigote. En respuesta, el luchador se coloca firme con la mano extendida en V de victoria.

-¡Los ganadores no pierden! – asegura para luego soltar estruendosas carcajadas. Los otros dos también comienzan a reír, pero de la incomodidad. Ese tipo los había salvado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser raro. Pero, las risas se detienen cuando sienten el suelo temblar. Alertados miran por todas partes, y pronto encuentran la razón del sismo: una cabra gigante.

-¡Larguémonos ahora! – sugiere con miedo el pandillero, quien junto al del traje comienzan a correr en busca de un nuevo escondite. Pero se detienen al ver que el luchador no se había movido.

-¡Rudo! ¡Debemos irnos! – le grita al luchador el canoso preocupado. Pero el aludido solamente vuelve a reír.

-¡Tu! ¡Cabra enorme! ¡No eres rival para mí! – exclama con gran soberbia, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el gigante. Al parecer el tipo había recobrado la confianza en sí mismo, eso veía los dos. Sin embargo, ven también que antes de ser un pesimista, era un muy orgulloso buscapleitos. - ¡Por un momento pensé que era débil! ¡Pero ahora sé que nada puede derrotarme! ¡Ni ese niño sudoroso! ¡Ni ese monstruo de metal! ¡Y NI SI QUIERA…! – sus orgullosas palabras se ven calladas con la enorme pata de la cabra, quien al ni si quiera verlo lo pisa al caminar con dirección al bosque, en búsqueda de algo que comer.

Los dos adultos se quedaron congelados con las miradas aterradas al ver lo que le había ocurrido al luchador de videojuegos. Aquello los hubiera dejado con un horrible trauma… de no ser porque Rudo se volvió a regenerar a un lado de ellos, en la misma postura con la que fue pisoteado. Al darse cuenta del porque había aparecido a lado de esos dos, vuelve a caer de rodillas, con un aura depresiva de regreso en él.

-Eh… he vuelto a perder…

…

Minutos después de la última derrota de Rudo McGolpes, el mismo luchador caminaba por las calles vacías del pueblo con la ayuda del motociclista y del tipo con el carpintero. Ya que de no ser por ellos se hubiera quedado frente a las ruinas del laser tag, continuando con sus lamentaciones de rodillas.

-Recuérdame por que nos llevamos a este fracasado. – cuestiona con frustración Bats, a la derecha de Rudo.

-Viste lo que hizo con ese monstruo. Y también que él no es tan malo como el resto de esos monstruo. Estoy seguro que el nos ayudara a sobrevivir en cuanto se recupere de esta crisis existencial que tiene. – explica con bastante esfuerzo el viejo, pues a diferencia de los otros dos no era tan fuerte. Mientras lo hizo, aun podían escuchar al peleador depresivo con su reflexión pesimista, con una banda sonora aun más triste que la anterior. - … Espero.

-Como digas… tal parece que seremos tu, tu esposa de piedra, el señor perdedor, y yo… - comenta con desanimo el pelón. De repente mira de reojo a la mencionada carpintera de roca, y finalmente se anima a preguntar. – Por cierto, ¿Por qué sigues llevándola? Es posible que este muerta. – el hombre interrogado gruñe por la pregunta.

-Pues gracias a ella, no quede igual. No voy a abandonarla así como así. – por primera vez noto carácter en sus palabras, cosa que sorprendió a quien hizo la pregunta.

-Calma, viejo. Lo entiendo. Ahora busquemos donde escondernos… pero que sea un lugar donde no pueda incendiarse. – sugiere, intentando amenizar el ambiente.

-Totalmente de acuerdo.

Así, este cuarteto peculiar continuo su camino por esta tierra post apocalíptica. Un grupo único entre los que aun se mantenían juntos. Una clara evidencia que el destino puede unir a las personas más inesperadas. En especial… si es en el fin de los días.

* * *

 _Aqui de nuevo **Maldad**. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto redactarlo una vez me senti lo suficientemente inspirado para terminarlo. Estoy seguro que al igual que yo nadie se esperaba ver a estos personajes en la cabaña refugiados. NADIE, ni si quiera los locos teorisadores del fanfom. Aunque algo que si me molesto del final es que pese a que estuvieron con el resto, una vez empezaron los diseños del Shacktron, el tipo del carpintero y "Bats" practicamente desaparecieron, sin haberles dado un papel aunque sea un poco más activo que puro cameo. Pero bueno, por algo hago este fic. Bueno, me despido, ya que no veo necesidad en hacer analisis de personajes en esta ocacion, pero si les dejare pista sobre el proximo capitulo._

 _ **PISTA:** Continuacion de lo que le paso a alguien de un capitulo pasado._

 _Sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	11. HORA 14:03: CORDEROY

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. **Sombra de Maldad** de vuelta con la continuación de esta colección de cronicas sobre los sobrevivientes del Raromagedón mientras los gemelos Pines estaban dispersos. Este capitulo quizas sea muy corto en comparación a anteriores entregas, pero tiene un punto que sera importante en los siguientes capitulos, al menos por unos cuantos , un mini arco si quieren verlo así. Bueno, sin más que decir espero que lo disfruten. Pero antes de empezar..._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón._**

 _ **HORA 14:03 (Día 1 del Raromagedón)  
**_

* * *

En el corazón del bosque del pueblo de Gravity Falls, que a su vez es el lugar donde el Raromagedón, o el más loco fin del mundo diera comienzo, se encontraba una pequeña capilla en ruinas. Se le veía abandonada desde hace mucho, y su aspecto deprimente solo había empeorado desde que la masacre empezó. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su interior era el enorme hueco que tenía en el centro. Uno que alguien a simple vista podría ver que fue causado por alguien que salió de ahí.

El lugar era muy silencioso, como si todo ser viviente a su alrededor hubiera tenido precaución de estar lo más lejos posible de ahí, aun durante las huidas de los sobrevivientes de las primeras horas. Cuando de pronto una enorme mano cubierta por un guante oscuro sale de aquel enorme hoyo. Pronto, esa mano sirve de apoyo para que el enorme cuerpo de un pelirrojo con ropa de leñador consiguiera llegar hasta arriba, y se tirara al piso para descansar luego del enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para trepar hasta ahí.

Su nombre era Dan, nunca preguntes su apellido. Leñador, camionero, hombre macho, seguidor de una banda juvenil, constructor, y participo como mediador en el debate durante la elección de nuevo alcalde. Uno de las muchas personas que habían conseguido escapar durante las primeras horas de los ojos murciélagos. Pero pese a haber conseguido aquel triunfo, no pudo escapar de las garras de un enorme pterodáctilo.

El dinosaurio lo había transportado hasta aquella iglesia, atravesando una larga red de túneles repleta de más dinosauros congelados en alguna sustancia amarilla, hasta que llegaron a su nido con la intención de que el pelirrojo sirviera de alimento para su pequeña cría. Afortunadamente el bebe volador estaba durmiendo cuando llegaron, por lo que dejándolo ahí también se fue a descansar, seguramente con planes de volverlo el desayuno de su hijo. Claramente el leñador no se quedo a cumplir tal papel, y pasó toda la noche buscando la salida.

Estaba cansado, desvelado, y hambriento. Pero aun así sonreía aliviado de haber conseguido escapar de esas cavernas jurasicas. Pero el repentino sonido agudo del reptil jurasico que lo capturo fue motivo suficiente para dar fin a su receso y se fuera corriendo de ahí, antes de que el pterodáctilo saliera y lo viera.

Logro internarse más adentro en el bosque, ya perdiendo de vista a la iglesia desde hace bastante. Nuevamente rindiéndose al cansancio se sienta sobre un tronco, recobrando el aliento que tanto necesita. Una vez empezaba a recobrar el aliento, se da cuenta del deprimente estado en el que estaba el bosque. Con la tierra muriendo, las hojas empezaban a marchitarse y a caer de las ramas, dando una imagen desnuda y atemorizando a los arboles de pino que han servido para el sustento de su familia. Como leñador, el bosque era el lugar donde más seguro se sentía. Donde podría probar lo fuerte que era, y donde conseguía la materia que comerciaba y así podía dar alimento a sus hijos…

 _Hijos…_ nuevamente el recuerdo de su familia regresa a su mente. Él siempre fue un tipo que presumía de su fuerza y coraje. Pero cuando ocurrió lo de su esposa, se sentía perdido, confundido, asustado. Pero, sabiendo que eso solo preocuparía a sus hijos, decidió continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Con una actitud más violenta y segura que antes. Esperando que así al menos ellos tuvieran la certeza de que él seguía con ellos para resquebrar a quien intentara hacerles algo.

También se esforzó para hacer que sus hijos tuvieran la misma seguridad que él sentía que tenia de la única manera que conocía: rompiendo y golpeando cosas. Los chicos eran los que se mostraban más entusiasmados por sus enseñanzas. Pero Wendy siempre fue la más difícil. No sabía si era porque era adolescente, o porque era una chica, pero ella siempre se molestaba por lo que hacía por ella. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, porque siempre le transmitía dolor, ella se parecía mucho a su madre, tanto en carácter como en apariencia. Pero por eso mismo se empeño más para enseñarle las cosas que según él importaban más. Desde cómo saber derribar al más fuerte árbol, hasta como robarle a otros durante el fin del mundo… sabía que esos campamentos si darían sus frutos. Así, si ella no dejaba que él la cuidara, al menos ella sería capaz de romperle todos los huesos a quien intentara sobrepasarse con ella.

Confiaba de que ella conseguiría seguir a salvo, después de todo su hija era su mayor orgullo. Pero, recordando a lo que le paso a sus hijos, su culpa y miedo solo aumentaban. No quería perder lo que le quedaba de familia. Quería hacer lo necesario para poder salvarla, haría lo que fuera. Pero, no sabía que podría hacer, cuando lo único que sabe es romper cosas.

De repente, un suave sonido empezaba a escucharse entre los arbustos cercanos a él. Se gira con curiosidad hacia el lugar del ruego. Luego de un rato entre las ramas aun verdes de la planta se asoma una pequeña ardilla de pelaje rojo. La pequeña se gira hacia el leñador, observándolo con aparente interés. La criatura aunque en si adorable, más comparándola con lo que ahora habitualmente rondaba por los alrededores, su presencia le genero mucha molestia al pelirrojo.

-enana, lárgate de aquí. – gruñe bastante enojado sacudiendo la mano hacia el animal esperando ahuyentarlo. Pero el mismo ni si quiera parecía inmutarse ante el enorme hombre. - ¡He dicho que te largues! – estalla con su natural impaciencia, tomando una roca del suelo y lanzándola hacia la criaturita, esperando espantarla.

Y aunque el tiro pareció fallar, si causo algo en la ardilla: se paralizo. Extrañado por eso, pensando por un momento que la asusto tanto que causo esa reacción, se retracta y aterra al ver que la criaturita surgía del arbusto, rebelando que solo se trataba de la punta de la nariz de una ardilla más grande, como del tamaño de un perro mediano. Con mirada roja y brillante, unos dientes enormes filosos como colmillos, garras largas como cuchillas, un total de 3 colas deformes detrás, y carecía de pelo totalmente, salvo por la "ardilla" que llevaba en su nariz. De repente, tras esta horripilante rareza aparecieron otras 5, con deformaciones que las hacia verse diferentes entre sí.

Aun cuando él era más grande que cualquiera de ellas, Dan sabia que la ventaja numérica que tenían era suficiente como para que eso no importara. Así que sin dudar se levanta y sale corriendo de ahí, siendo rápidamente seguida por los roedores mutantes. Para su suerte, la zona por la que estaba huyendo estaba deshabitada de otras abominaciones u ojos que podrían aumentar el peligro. Por lo que su única preocupación eran los roedores. Estos al ver que no se acercaban a su presa comienzan a regurgitar por sus fauces unas bellotas envueltas en llamas purpuras, que al chocar contra el suelo o los arboles causaban pequeños estallidos que incrementaron aun más el terror del leñador.

Su desesperación fue tanta que no se dio cuenta de la raíz salida frente a él con la que termino tropezándose y caer. Rodo por el suelo hasta golpearse contra un árbol que lo freno. Adolorido se frota la cabeza, para luego quedar paralizado mientras sus deformes perseguidores se dirigían a él a paso lento, como si disfrutaran ver la mirada aterrada de su próxima víctima. Dan en ese instante comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores algo que le pudiera ayudar a defenderse. Ni una sola rama, u hacha olvidada. Estaba completamente expuesto ante esos monstruos. Finalmente el hambre le gana a uno, y se lanza con dirección al rostro del leñador…

… pero su trayecto se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando un laser rojo impacta contra él, carbonizándolo y lanzándolo lejos del leñador. Las otras ardillas miraron espantadas esto, cuando otros rayos más fueron disparados rápidamente contra ellos, dejándolos en el mismo estado vencido que al primero. De inmediato de que todas ellas fueran neutralizadas una larga lengua se enrolla en el cuello de una, y comienza a tirar de ella.

Corderoy quedo asombrado por el milagro que había ocurrido. Y girando su cabeza mira al responsable del mismo, y quien al parecer estaba por comerse a ese roedor: una vaca que parecía ser normal, salvo por que poseía 8 patas, y la lengua que estaba por darle en la boca su bocadillo. Y montado sobre ella, se encontraba el granjero local, Sprott. No se veía diferente a como siempre lo ve, salvo por el gorro de papel aluminio que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Vaya, amigo… eso estuvo cerca. – dice el recién llegado con la calmada voz con la que se caracterizaba. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Eh… si… ¿Qué es esa cosa? – no evita preguntar, señalando a la deformidad bobina.

-Ah. Es solo Clara. Me está ayudando a encontrar nuevos seguidores. – contesta relajado, bajando del animal mientras este ya estaba comienzo a la rareza.

-¿Seguidores? – eso de pronto le llamo más la atención que la propia vaca.

-¿Sabes por qué el fin del mundo ha llegado? – pregunta de pronto, tornándose particularmente serio. – Es porque llego el momento para el nacimiento del nuevo. El todo poderoso Bill es la llama que extinguirá lo normal para que lo raro prevalezca. Y solo los que le sean fieles sobrevivirán.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunta confundido, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Lo comprendí todo cuando sentí lo que era en verdad la locura! – aun tenia frescas las memoras de lo poco que vio en el interior de aquella burbuja de locura, esas perturbadoras y tétricas vistas que presencio. – Aquello que consideramos normal, es en verdad las ataduras que este mundo lleno de reglas y normas nos atan. Nos limitan. Debemos abrazar a las rarezas y venerar al poderoso triangulo. ¡Encontraremos la salvación, si nos mantenemos fieles a la demencia! ¡La verdadera razón es la locura! – Estalla, comenzando a reír con algo de inestabilidad.

Cualquiera en otro día, incluso el propio Dan, con solo verlo sabrían que había enloquecido por toda la situación. Que ya no pensaba coherentemente como incluso creer que lo que estaba pasando era lo mejor para el mundo, y no un horrible acto que alguien con la suficiente maldad en su ser comenzó solo para divertirse. Sin embargo, la desesperación, el miedo, la oscuridad, la soledad, todo eso puede ser lo único que hace falta para que cualquier alma desamparada se sienta esperanzado. Y este, fue el caso.

-¿Y qué debo hacer para poder unirme? – pregunta interesado el pelirrojo. El granjero suelta una pequeña sonrisa al oír la pregunta.

-Siempre damos la bienvenida a nuevos seguidores. Siempre y cuando acepten ser fieles al poderoso Bill. ¡Vamos a nuestro santuario! – una vez dicho eso extiende su mano en busca de la espalda de Clara para volver a montarse en ella. Pero lo único que tocaba era el aire. Una vez él busco con la vista, ve al animal mutante caminando en dirección opuesta a ellos. - ¡Oye, Clara! ¡Debemos volver al…! – se calla al ver como la vaca se volteaba de regreso a él, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos que de pronto empezaron a despedir un brillo verde. Por fuera, el granjero no se veía afectado. – Podemos volver a pie. – sabiendo que no la molestaría, la vaca continua con su caminata, alejándose de ellos. – ya volverá. Es mejor que nos vallamos antes que venga otra cosa.

No queriendo contrariarlo, Dan lo sigue muy de cerca, muy atento a su alrededor a cualquier ruido que delatara a algún otro monstruo o similar que pudiera amenazarle. Sprott sin embargo se mantuvo como si nada. Como si el fin del mundo no estuviera ocurriendo. Eso tampoco paso por desapercibido para el leñador. Pero no lo veía como algo negativo, o peligroso.

En este tiempo de crisis, cualquiera que pudiera mantener la calma aun con la presencia de monstruos gigantes atacando incluso entre ellos era a su parecer el mejor prospecto de líder. Y si él decía que convertirse en siervo del triangulo con sombrero les garantizaría poder continuar convida, entonces él no lo desaprovecharía. Mucho menos si así pudiera encontrar a su hija… si así é pudiera poder protegerla… entonces haría lo que fuera necesario…

* * *

 _De nuevo aqui **Sombra de Maldad** , espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo. Se que en un anterior capitulo habia escrito que Dan, estando con blubs y Grenda, habia desaparecido en garras del pterodactilo. Pero en la parte 2 de Raromagedón vimos que estaba junto a Sprott antes de que ambos fueran petrificados. Así que decidi contestar esa duda (que al parecer nadie tuvo) de como se juntaron esos dos. Pero tambien doy incapie a un punto importante en todo fin del mundo: Siempre surge un grupo fanatico que cree que todo es del destino y que deberan abrazarlo para salvarse, y sacarle los ojos a quien se oponga. Ya veremos más sobre este pequeño grupo más adelante. Pero hasta entonces..._

 _No se profundizo tanto en el personaje de Dan Corderoy en la serie. Solo nos dejo con que era rudo, muy varonil, y que rompia cosas con facilidad. Y que comunmente era utilizado como recurso comico, aun en momentos importantes como cuando los gemelos escaparon del agente Trigger. Pero supongo que esta bien, pues no es alguien muy polifacetico que digamos, aunque si tiene muchos roles en el pueblo. Pero aun así, como todo hombre de familia que no tiene esposa para cuidar de sus 4 hijos debe haber algo más detras de esas toneladas de testosterona. Una razón para ser como es con sus hijos._

 _Eso seria todo por ahora. Espero que les haya entretenido aunque sea. Si quieren que haga algun capitulo corto sobre un personaje en concreto, haganmelo saber. Pero Pacifica queda descartada, al igual que McGucket y sus primeros compañeros. ellos ya estan planeados. Aun no tengo claro sobre el grupo de Rudo, los magicos, y Candy en este primer día. Solo ideas vagas para ellos. Si tienen alguna situacion por la que quieran que pasen, diganmela y vere si puedo agregarla. Tampoco se olviden del resto de los muchos habitantes que conforma el pintoresco pueblo de Gravity Falls. Sin nada más que decir, me despido deseandoles un buen día, hasta el proximo capitulo._

 ** _PISTA: problemas familiares_**

 _Hasta pronto, y esperare con ansias sus reviews.  
_


	12. Dia 1: Trailer

…

-…Soy Shandra Jiménez… estamos en el primer día de lo que muchos aseguran, es el fin del mundo…

 _ **¿cuándo lo irreal…?**_

...

…pero de pronto del agua surge un banco de peces con forma de navajas electrificadas…

…

 _ **¿…se vuelve real…?**_

-¡…Alabad al poderoso triangulo! – exclama el granjero, a lo que enseguida sus seguidores de inmediato se arrodillan, bajando la mirada…

 _ **¿…Cuando la locura…?**_

-…Yo no puedo quedarme. Aun debo encontrar a alguien.

…

-…aunque no me guste admitirlo… si no les ayudamos, igual nosotros no sobreviviremos la noche… - dice con mucho pesar. Aquello le costaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

…

-…en serio, jamás pensé decir esto alguna vez. Pero, ¡Que alguien suba a los hombrecillos barbudos a las vacas barbudas!

…

 _ **¿…se convierte en nuestra realidad?**_

…

-Los humanos que acamparon aquí… se fueron hace mucho tiempo… - responde, tirando las cenizas y volteando a sus colegas…

…

-Me extraña lo fácil que manejas todo esto, viejo… - pregunta, sonando levemente desconfiado a su compañero mayor.

…

-No creo que nos espere alguien, si vamos a la cabaña… - las palabras del anciano no calmaban a la menor…

…

 _ **¿Cuánto tiempo le puede tomar a un pueblo enloquecer?**_

…

-No estarán hablando en serio… - dice asustado el sheriff…

…

… de pronto, la lancha es fuertemente sacudida, causando que sus ocupantes casi cayeran por la borda. Y es la niña quien al asomarse al agua pronto ve un enorme ojo asomarse…

…

-¡…Quien se oponga, atentara contra nuestro señor, y contra el bien de todos nosotros! – lentamente la mirada de quienes los rodeaban se tornan peligrosas.

…

-¡Llegan más! – dice la mujer mayor mirando por la ventana la llegada de más ojos en el aire.

…

-¡Ríndanse! – exclama el líder del culto, mientras sus seguidores y los ojos los rodeaban, cerrando cualquier ruta de escape que pudieran tener aquel extraño grupo que eran sus objetivos.

…

… _ **Solo uno…**_

…

-Vendrán a recogerlos. Ténganlos listos para entonces… - ordena la misteriosa voz desde su asiento en el vehículo…

…

-¡Bill es nuestro rey! ¡Y las rarezas sus ángeles! – mientras seguía citando, más personas llevaban alimento a las criaturas equinas…

…

… _**no solo temas a los monstruos…**_

…

-¡Agáchate! – ordena justo a tiempo para que ella bajara la cabeza, y evitara así el arpón que el oficial lanza.

…

-¡Todos! ¡Corran, rápido! – les grita para que se apuraran, recargando la ballesta y volviendo a disparar, dando justo en un ojo.

…

…sintiendo que aquel grifo casi le saltaba encima, pronto ve como la bestia de múltiples cabezas enseguida fue en su auxilio, de inmediato embistiéndolo con gran fuerza…

…

La pobre niña, acorralada literalmente contra la pared, mira aterrada a los ojos y como estos lentamente se acercaban lentamente a ella, mirándola mientras comenzaban a resplandecer…

…

… _ **sino a las personas…**_

…

-¡Todos ustedes están locos! – dice con ironía el genio, acompañando su oración con un golpe a otro de los guardias.

…

-¡Fuego! – a la orden los arqueros disparan a sus camaradas, para que al hacer impacto enseguida los atacaran con mordidas y rasguños…

…

-¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte! – sentencia con ferocidad el pelirrojo, lanza un puñetazo que es bloqueado por uno igual del pandillero.

…

… _**no confíes en nadie…**_

…

…cuando de pronto siente el frio metal de una cadena enrollando su cuello, y casi al instante siente como lo tiran hacia atrás…

…

-¡Yo soy su vocero! ¡Y harán lo que yo diga…!

…

… _**y confíale tu vida en quien si puedas…**_

-¡Andando! – les dice, apuntando su ballesta a su siguiente objetivo…

…

-¡Ahora! – A la orden, los Hombretauros cargan contra sus atacantes con su ariete por delante…

…

…y en respuesta la niña lanza un devastador golpe…

…

-¡NO TE ABANDONARE…!

…

…golpeando a los tres ojos, rebotando repetidamente entre ellos…

…

-¡AHHHHHH…! – gritan, viendo como si en cámara lenta continuaran su trayecto sobre el acantilado…

…

…

…

-Bueno… supongo que estaremos juntos, por ahora… - es lo único que puede decir el anciano, viendo a quienes ahora, aun sin buscarlo, se convirtieron en sus compañeros de fin del mundo

…

 _Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, Lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, Lord, in the sky_

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **Dia 1: Comienza la locura**_

…

-¡Me gusta el pan tostado con mis huevos revueltos! – dice con su eterna sonrisa una vez con el plato.

 **HORA 15:07 MUY PRONTO**

* * *

 **1; 0; 7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 7-4;**

 **1; 0; 3-2; 5-3; 3-2; 4-1; 4-3; 3-1; 6-3; 7-4; 7-1; 6-3; 7-3; 3-2; 5-3; 3-1: 3-2; 7-4; 8-1; 4-3; 6-2; 6-3;**

 **1; 0; 8-3; 3-2; 6-2; 3-2; 6-2; 6-3; 7-4: 7-2; 8-2; 3-2; -1; –2; 2-2; 3-2; 6-2; 7-4; 8–2; 7-1; 3-2; 7-3; 8-1; 7-3**


	13. HORA 15:07: MCGUCKET

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, volviendo de una larga espera con esta nueva adición al_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón.**_

 _Primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar tanto en esta entrega. Tuve algunos problemas con mi ordenador que me dificultaron las cosas, además de que no tenía la motivación para escribir cierta parte en donde lo que me hacía falta sentir para conseguirlo de modo apropiado era "frustración". Por suerte por cierto asunto que empiezo a detestar y debo vivir, conseguí esa frustración. Y logre acabar este capítulo… sin mencionar que "Red vs Blue" era mejor de lo que me imaginaba…_

 _Espero que sea de su agrado, aquí tocare un tema que prácticamente se mantuvo al margen por… casi toda la serie. Espero lo disfruten, y antes de ello, la nota obligatoria._

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré.**_

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 **HORA 15:07**

* * *

Su cuerpo lo sabía. Era de mañana. Aun cuando no se notaba claramente la diferencia en esa nueva atmosfera, la rutina que tenia al diario le indicaba que era el comienzo de un nuevo día. Hacia horas que se había levantado de la cama, pensando que su rutina empezaba de nuevo, como cada día: vestirse, desayunar, abrir la tienda de pesca, y trabajar hasta el atardecer para luego cenar y acostarse, hasta el día siguiente. Pero luego recordó que no había empezado del todo como todos los días.

Por una parte tenía a lo que ahora llamaban "Raromagedón": cosas extrañas habían empezado a aparecer por todo el pueblo y el bosque. Para su suerte el lago parecía no ser punto de interés para las rarezas, por lo que solo tenía que tener cuidado con las patrullas de ojos. Y por el otro lado, tenía a los invitados inesperados que llegaron a su negocio durante la noche: una niña fornida, el comisario del pueblo… y su padre con su esposa mapache. Estaban todos tan cansados y hambrientos que no pudo negarse a compartir su casa, ni si quiera al viejo.

Y justo ahora estaban terminando de preparar su propio desayuno con lo que tenía en la despensa. Con un tazón con cereal y un vaso de naranjada va a la mesa donde ahí estaban sus huéspedes también desayunando. Las porciones de todos eran bastante pequeñas. Pero como sabían que ahora nadie podía ir simplemente al súper mercado y comprar la despensa, agradecían el poder tener algo que comer.

-Gracias por el desayuno, señor McGucket. En verdad lo apreciamos. – agradece el sheriff luego de terminar su café.

-Díganme Tate. – pide sonando casi ofendido por el modo con el que se le llamo. – Pero si van a quedarse aquí, espero que me ayuden aunque sea a pescar algo para comer.

-Yo no puedo quedarme. Aun debo encontrar a alguien. – el anciano, padre del castaño con gorra, se veía bastante incomodo al hablar.

-Nosotros le ayudaremos, Tate. Se lo debemos por dejarnos pasar la noche. – se ofrece la castaña, siendo secundado por el policía.

-Eso espero… - responde a secas, continuando con su desayuno.

El ambiente se torno notoriamente tenso, producto del silencio que mantenían padre e hijo. Los otros dos, por no decir tres contando a la mapache que comía unas nueces, se sintieron realmente incómodos, tratando de mirar disimuladamente a los hombres McGucket. Sabían que la relación que mantenían era muy pésima, tomando los ridículos que el anciano hacia hasta su abrupta ausencia en el pueblo, como del más joven viviendo con vergüenza, y negando dar declaraciones a la prensa local sobre lo que hacía su padre.

-eh… bueno… - balbuceaba el anciano, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Desde que había empezado a recordar su pasado poco a poco, también se volvió más consciente de las cosas que había hecho en su locura. Muchas que sabía que había hecho pasar en vergüenza a su hijo. - ¿Y cómo has estado? – pregunta, tratando de empezar una conversación.

-Termine… - dice abiertamente, dejando su plato aun sin terminar y levantándose de la mesa, abandonando el comedor y a los demás. Aquella actitud solo desanimo más al anciano.

-¿Todo bien, McGucket? – pregunta Grenda, percibiendo su ánimo.

-No, no como me gustaría que fuera… - responde en voz baja, llevándose a la boca. – Parece que mi hijo aun no quiere ni hablar conmigo. – todos miraron con lastima al anciano, salvo por la mapache, que seguía comiendo sus nueces.

-¿No podría hablar con él? – sugiere el oficial policiaco.

-Es que… no es tan sencillo… - se frota su calva mientras lo decía McGucket. – He hecho muchas cosas que ahora sé que lo han dejado en situaciones incomodas. Reuniones de padres donde ni recordaba como abrir la puerta… su graduación donde decía ORGULLINANCIA en el micrófono del auditorio… cuando intente sacarle jugo de avellana a una lancha en plena marcha…

-Sí. Ese lo recuerdo del mes pasado. – interrumpe Blubs de pronto. – Aun tengo la mordida en el hombro que me dio cuando intentamos someterlo. – Grenda ve con interés la marca mencionada cuando el oficial se levanto la manga, mostrando lo mencionado.

-Oh… si… - de inmediato volvía ese recuerdo… en ese instante deseaba de nuevo tener ese rayo de amnesia…

…

Con el desayuno terminado para todos, todos los que estaban en el comedor ahora estaban en el pequeño muelle del lago. Estaban preparando un pequeño bote a motor para una expedición de pesca. Cañas, anzuelos, gusanos, una hielera, lanza arpón. Tenían todo para poder atrapar tantos pescados como quisieran, mientras tanto los alrededores se mantuvieran libres de rarezas. Y por el momento, ni en el bosque ni en tierra se veía alguna.

-Consíganme suficiente pescado como para poder comer durante la semana. – prácticamente ordenaba Tate a los otros, quienes, incluida el animal, llevaban chalecos salvavidas. – Iré a conseguir leña. No sé porque, pero creo que me hará MUCHA falta.

-Muy bien. Vamos, chicos. – indica el anciano, con caña en mano y subiendo el primer pie para estar a bordo. Al instante, tanto como adulto como niña se miraron entre sí, y asintieron.

-Oiga, Tate. – detiene el sheriff al hombre de la gorra. – Si va a ir por leña, ¿Por qué no lo acompaña alguien para llevar más? Estoy seguro que el señor McGucket le ayudara con gusto.

-¿Qué? – cuestiona sorprendido.

-¿Qué? – le imita casi al mismo tiempo su padre. – Oigan. No creo que… - su oración es detenida de golpe al ser derribado al puerto por Grenda, y su falta de delicadeza.

-¡Vamos, señor! – replica con su natural tono grave. – Estoy segura que un anciano pequeño y acabado como usted le ayudara mucho. – pronto, los chillidos de la mapache hacen que baje su mirada y la mire. – Está bien, señora McGucket. Si quiere acompáñelos. Nosotros nos encargaremos de pescar. – la mapache enseguida baja del bote.

-¿Hablas mapache? – pregunta sorprendido Blubs a la castaña.

-No… pero su voz me parece muy rara y fastidiosa, y agradecería no escucharla… - murmura por lo bajo la menor de voz grave.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos! – les llama la atención el castaño, más molesto por como llamaron a la mapache. - ¡Ustedes no pueden…!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo oigo! ¡El motor no me deja oírlos! – y al terminar la frase, Blubs tira del cordón para encender el motor del bote. Pero este no enciende. Lo repite otras tres veces, pero es el mismo resultado. Así que, ante la mirada atenta de todos, los dos tripulantes toman los remos y comienzan a remar a lago adentro, dejando atrás a una confundida familia McGucket.

-¡Hicimos lo correcto! El fin del mundo es para que las familias se unan mientras esperan el horrible final. – dice muy segura de su decisión Grenda.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor, pequeña. – Concuerda el policía, complacido por lo que hicieron mientras continuaban alejándose de la orilla.

…

La situación no podría estar peor…

Eso pensaba Tate mientras, obligado por lo ocurrido, ahora caminaba por el lado cercano del bosque a su local, acompañado del anciano y la mapache, mientras buscaban cualquier rama o tronco seco que pudieran encontrar. El silencio era lo que había en medio de los tres, incluso la criatura no hacia sonido alguno. Se podía escuchar perfectamente sus pisadas quebrando las hojas secas del suelo, y el viento frio soplar entre los árboles que empezaban a mostrar señales de que sus vidas estaban por llegar a su fin. El hijo del genio anciano era el más empeñado en no decir palabra alguna para no empezar con alguna conversación, mientras su padre no sabía cómo empezar una. Los brazos de ambos ya empezaban a llenarse con la madera que estaban buscando, lo que ponía más preocupado al viejo. Si quería tener un momento para hablar con su hijo, se le estaba acabando el tiempo…

-Y... ¿Cómo has estado? - es lo único que se le ocurre al anciano para comenzar con una charla con su hijo. Tate solo gruñe bajo en respuesta, pero como no es alcanzado a ser oído por el de la barba, este sigue. - Veo que te ha ido bien... bueno, sin contar con el fin del mundo y eso, jeje...

-Solo ignóralo... - se dice a sí mismo, solo dedicándose a tomar más leña.

-Yo por mi parte estoy bien... – continúa el mayor, no interpretando el silencio como algo malo. – hace poco había llegado al basurero unos lindos candelabros viejos. Estoy pensando en usarlos para hacerme una mesa… o quizás bases para un robot tarántula que dispare acido. Debo recordarlo… - se dice mientras sacaba de su sombrero un rollo de papel de baño al cual le escribía la nota, y lo volvía a guardar. - ¿en dónde iba…? ¡Ah, sí…!

-¿Te molestaría callarte, y seguir recogiendo leña? – Responde ya fastidiado Tate, callando y avergonzando un poco a su padre. – Ya tengo suficiente con saber que estoy en el fin del mundo, y que nadie vendrá a mi tienda.

-Perdón, Tate. – responde el viejo, frotándose la nuca. – Pero, te prometo que intentare arreglar esto. – con entusiasmo, continua mientras también levantaba madera seca del suelo. – No te preocupes. Pronto todo se solucionara. Conozco a unas personas que me ayudaran a dar fin con el Raromagedón, y vencer a Bill. ¡Ya verás que…!

-¡Claro! ¡Claro que sabes cómo solucionar esto! – lo corta de pronto, escuchándose muy histérico, algo muy raro en alguien que prefiere no decir nada cuando se trata de su padre. - ¡Así como sabias que para comer cereal, usas un destapacaños! ¡O que "desipelar" las ardillas garantizaría que los cerdos graznaran en invierno! ¡O que el gobierno te "vigiliserva" para evitar que convirtieras las tostadoras de la costa oeste en robots rata que le sacarían los ojos a las personas mientras duermen!

-Eso fue mi proyecto de primavera. – replica de inmediato el anciano.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! – Estalla tan de repente, que ni el anciano ni su consorte mamífera se lo esperaban. - ¡Ya estoy harto que todo lo que has hecho y dicho desde que era niño solo sean locuras y tonterías! ¡¿Sabes lo que es que los niños de la primaria se burlen de mí por creer que él "Señor olvidadizo" es un genio?! ¡¿Qué en la secundaria me tacharan de ser el hijo de "Don choques"?! ¡¿Qué la prensa local me llame cada semana preguntando mi opinión por tu estupidez?!

-Hijo, yo… - intento excusarse el viejo, pero tanto la falta de palabras como la nueva interrupción de Tate se lo impidieron.

-¡Por tu culpa mamá nos dejo! ¡Viví toda mi vida en vergüenza por ti! Y ahora, aun durante el fin del mundo, no dejas de decir sandeces. ¡Como que sabes cómo solucionar el maldito apocalipsis! – con este ultimo explosión de cólera tira toda la leña que había recogido y la pisa con ira. McGucket estaba paralizado, su mirada hacia imposible expresar que era lo que pensaba al respecto, ahora que ahora sabia que pensaba su hijo de él. Aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba a Tate. Cuando este le dio la espalda para recoger lo que había tirado por impulso, se topa cara a cara con la mapache, quien al instante le suelta unos cuantos chillidos. - ¡Tú no te metas en esto, madrasta!

-¡No le hables así! – reclama con ira por tal falta de respeto. Y enseguida su depresión se transforma en furia. - ¡¿Crees que fuiste el único que la paso mal estos años?! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha sucedido! ¡Lo que me ha ocurrido!

-¡Claro que no sé nada! ¡Siempre volvías a casa viéndote muy perturbado! ¡Y cuando te preguntamos que ocurría, solo decías que "No recuerdo nada"! – se defiende sin duda el de la gorra, y se veía que no iba a retroceder. - ¡Siempre andabas como si nada pasaba! ¡Y ya pronto no recordabas ni los cumpleaños! ¡¿Qué clase de padre se olvida del cumpleaños de su hijo?!

-¡¿Qué clase de hijo no va a visitar a su padre, aun cuando vives muy cerca de él?! – replica, continuando con la lucha.

-¡VIVES EN UN BASURERO! – la disputa entre padre e hijo hubiera podido haber continuado por un largo tiempo, de no ser por un grito repentino. Que aunque leve, fue escuchado por los tres.

-¿Eso fue…? – comenzó el anciano del lugar.

-¿Eso fue el grito de un hombre? – y de pronto se escucho otro, obviamente de alguien más. – Y eso me pareció un hombre muy varonil…

-¡Santas donas rellegordas y canticos gregorianos! ¡BLUBS Y GRENDA! – reconoce de inmediato el McGucket mayor. Sin perder tiempo, todos ellos corren a toda prisa de vuelta al lago, tirando la leña que ahora no era más que lastre en ese momento…

…

-¡… AHHHH! – grita de nuevo la castaña al nuevamente tirarse al suelo del bote, esquivando la nueva mordida que intentaban darle. Blubs intento responder la agresión con un golpe de su remo, pero un tentáculo verde lo sujeta, y al tratar de liberarlo, el arma improvisada se rompe.

Ni la menor, ni el policía sabían cómo habían pasado de discutir sobre cómo pesar, teniendo dudas si debían usar un gusano o a uno de ellos dos para anzuelo, cuando de pronto lo que parecía ser un banco enorme de salmón los golpea, para luego revelarse como un enorme monstruo nacido de una mezcla asquerosa de peces con ojos por todo su cuerpo, que ahora trataba de capturarlos con sus largas, pegajosas y verdosos tentáculos que terminaban en filosas mandíbulas.

Aun sin poder ver el cuerpo de quien los atacaba, el bote era sacudido con mucha fuerza por los mismos ataques que les lanzaban. De pronto, la lancha es fuertemente sacudida, causando que sus ocupantes casi cayeran por la borda. Y es la niña quien al asomarse al agua pronto ve un enorme ojo asomarse. El mismo resplandecía de un intenso amarillo con un contorno rojizo en la pupila. El enorme orbe al enfocar a la menor enseguida se frunce, y un nuevo tentáculo surge del agua, causando que Grenda se levantara de golpe, atenta como la extremidad invertebrada se alzaba ante ella. Así que voltea para ver algún modo de protegerse, y lo ve en Blubs con un arpón en mano.

-¡Agáchate! – ordena justo a tiempo para que ella bajara la cabeza, y evitara así el arpón que el oficial lanza. El proyectil da justo en medio de una de las ventosas del tentáculo, el cual se sacude con violencia acompañado por un agudo rugido espeluznante. Tanto ese como los demás se hunden, dejándose de ver incluso la sombra del monstruo que los ataco. - ¿Estás bien?

-¿A dónde se fue esa cosa? – pregunta, asomándose de nuevo por la borda y buscando a la criatura.

-Eso no importa. ¡Debemos irnos antes que vuelva! – dice, muy apresurado y tomando el remo que aun quedaba y empezando a remar. La niña se une a él usando su mano para impulsarse. Mientras tanto, en la otra orilla del lago llegaba la familia McGucket quienes los ven enseguida.

-¿Están bien, chicos? – les grita desde lejos el anciano.

-¡Las rarezas llegaron al lago! – responde en grito el sheriff.

-¡¿Qué dijeron?! – pregunta, no escuchando claro lo que había dicho.

-¡DIJO QUE…! – iba a responder por el policía la castaña, pero enseguida una repentina ola surge y los golpea. No solo frena el avance del bote, también los lleva lago adentro, alejándolos más de la orilla.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – pregunta alarmado Tate.

Su respuesta llega enseguida con el surgimiento de lo que parecían ser patos. Pero de plumaje rojo, con cabeza al revés y un total de tres ojos en el cuello y garras afiladas sobresaliendo de sus alas, junta una cola de serpiente de cascabel. Los abominables plumíferos aun empapados pronto vuelan encima de ellos y comienzan a volar alrededor de ellos, con sus ojos fijos en ellos.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos! – exclama al ver aquel aterrador espectáculo en el que sus compañeros eran protagonista. Su hijo no dijo nada al respecto, pero fue el primero en abordar un bote grande a motor, y junto a su padre van en auxilio de los otros.

Blubs y Grenda lograban defenderse bien de los nuevos intrusos, usando el remo que quedaba y sus cañas de pescar. Las aves monstruosas se veían en problemas contra aquel par, pero aun así hacían esfuerzo para encontrar una abertura en la defensa que se había formado entre sus objetivos. Los dos sobrevivientes pensaron que podrían resistir hasta que llegaran los McGucket, a quienes ya veían venir en su bote.

Sin embargo nuevamente el agua se ve agitada con una nueva y gran fuerza que provino de las profundidades. Los dos caen a cubierta con fuerza por tal temblor, permitiendo a los monstruos patos lanzarse encima de ellos y comenzar a picotearlos y a rasguñarlos con sus garras. Los dos con desespero en sus manos intentaban apartarlos de ellos y volverse a levantarse. Pero la cantidad y su perseverancia hacia de ello una tarea casi imposible.

Pero el estruendo del motor de un bote más grande y el mismo aproximándose fue suficiente para hacer a las aves esfumarse alarmadas. El sheriff y la castaña ven con alivio que se trataban del genio loco e hijo, quienes enseguida pararon su navío a lado del de ellos.

-¡¿Están bien?! – pregunta el anciano abordando el bote.

-¿Cuándo llegaron esas cosas al lago? – pregunta Blubs alarmado, cuando siente de pronto un punzante dolor en el dorso de su mano derecha. Con pesar descubre una cortada profunda en ella.

-No sabemos. Vinimos tan pronto los escuchamos. – responde Tate, viendo la herida del Sheriff y lanzándole de inmediato una venda que saco rápido de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. – Mejor volvamos a la tienda. Ahí estaremos más…

Las palabras se es acabaron al ver como nuevamente otro enorme tentáculo se alzaba ante ellos. La enorme extremidad se sacudía suavemente hasta que alcanzo su altura máxima, en donde al instante se lanza como látigo contra el pequeño bote pesquero partiéndolo y llevando sus restos al fondo del lago. Afortunadamente el policía y la menor alcanzaron a lanzarse al bote de los McGucket, y sin demora Tate tira de la palanca a fondo y poner a toda marcha al navío.

Pensando que habían tomado distancia segura del monstruo, este pensamiento se desvanece cuando finalmente la criatura surge del agua, revelándose como una bestia con cabeza de ostra, un cuerpo parecido al de un tiburón purpura repleto de los tentáculos que habían atacado desde el principio. El monstruo marino mira su alrededor, hallando pronto a los humanos con el único ojo que resplandecía dentro de las fauces de ostra. Con este nuevo objetivo fijo comienza a nadar tras el bote, mientras al mismo tiempo los patos volvían a reagruparse y a lanzarse a la casa.

-¡Nos están persiguiendo los monstruos! – Alerta Blubs sujetándose firme, y ayudando a Grenda a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Tenemos que perderlos de algún modo! – exclama McGucket, dándose cuenta que los monstruos ave empezaban a aterrizar sobre el bote, y a destrozarlos con sus garras.

-¡Primero quiero sobrevivir, gracias! – dice el castaño, haciendo girar el navío de modo brusco, causando que varias de las aves salieran volando hacia donde solía dirigirse el barco. Lo mismo fue con el monstruo, aunque cambia de curso con agilidad, y cuando paso a través de la parvada varios de sus tentáculos se lanzaron por los patos y los llevo a su boca, como aperitivo antes del plato principal.

-¡todavía nos persigue! – alerta el Sheriff, tomando un arpón de la cubierta como arma.

-¡Hay que volver a la costa! ¡Ahí no nos perseguirá! – indica McGucket de inmediato, y Tate asintiendo vuelve a girar del timón con dirección a la orilla más próxima.

La persecución marítima continuaba, y tanto la parvada demoniaca como la bestia marina se mantenían peligrosamente cerca. Algunos de los patos más rápidos nuevamente volvían a abordarlos. Pero tanto anciano como niña y policía responden de inmediato y se lanzan a atacarlos. El viejo golpeaba a algunos con su inseparable banjo, Blubs usaba el arpón como lanza y los golpeaba con movimientos algo torpes, y Grenda solo hizo uso de sus siempre fuertes puños para dejarlos fuera de combate. Todo mientras ellos se aseguraban de que ninguno amenazara al McGucket hijo.

La orilla del lago estaba cada vez más próxima, y la sensación de seguridad empezaba a llenarlos. Pero, como si la fortuna estuviera ausente para ellos ese día, de inmediato entre ellos y la seguridad de la tierra firme surge un gigantesco cangrejo con rostro de piraña. Ante el horror de todos vieron como la nueva monstruosidad tomaba el frente de la embarcación, y con mucha lentitud los alzaba en el aire, con la intención de lanzarlos al interior de sus fauces. Todos estaban paralizados por el terror. Pero, gracias a unos segundos de reacción, Blubs lanza su arpón, y el mismo da directo a uno de los ojos del crustáceo, logrando liberarlos y hacerlos volver al agua con brusquedad.

Aunque la sacudida fue fuerte para los 4 tripulantes, no se dan el lujo de unos momentos para reponerse, y pronto Tate vuelve al timón para dar la media vuelta. Plan cancelado al ver al pulpo gigante ya alcanzándolos. Uno de sus tentáculos es lanzado para apresar el navío de nuevo para arrastrarlo hacia él. Sin embargo, al apenas tenerlo en su poder, el cangrejo se lanza en contra del cefalópodo en una poderosa embestida. Y sin saberse cuando, una lucha entre los dos titanes marítimos comenzó, con los cuatro navegantes como premio para aquel que doblegara al otro.

En cuanto a ellos, aunque libres de cualquiera de los dos, no lo estaban de las prominentes olas que sus golpes y bloqueos provocaban en las aguas del lago. Cualquiera de ellos trataba de alcanzar el mando para intentar la retirada, pero una nueva marea los hacía caer hacia otro lado, y lo que era peor, los mantenía en medio de la lucha de las bestias marinas.

-¡Si no nos largamos de aquí, MORIREMOS TODOS! – Exclama desesperado Tate luego de ser nuevamente derivado por otro golpe de las olas.

-¡LO SIENTO! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas, todo su ser, con todo el arrepentimiento que pudiera sentir el viejo McGucket a su hijo. El, más que los otros dos, quedo perplejo por aquellas repentinas palabras de su padre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta aun en Shock, ignorando el caos marino en el que aun estaban en medio.

-¡Lamento todo lo que he hecho! ¡A tu madre! ¡A ti! ¡Por todo! – responde el viejo aun con remordimiento. El liquido que resbalaba de su rostro pronto dejo de ser solo agua. - ¡Yo…! ¡Yo cometí muchos errores! ¡Terribles errores! ¡Y luego empecé a temerle a muchas cosas! ¡Cosas que no comprendía! ¡Pero en vez de enfrentarlos…! ¡De decírselos…! ¡Prefirió intentar ignorarlos! ¡Olvidarlos! ¡Eso me hizo enloquecer! ¡Pero eso no es excusa para haberte hecho sentir mal! ¡Humillado! – todos estaban congelados en sus posiciones. Impactados por ver esta faceta de miseria del anciano que no le importaba ser visto corriendo con un cono vehicular en la cabeza. El anciano pronto logra calmarse, pero la pena que sentía no disminuía. –…haberte quitado a tu madre… hacerte quedar mal ante tus amigos… Ser el loco del pueblo que te avergüenza cada vez que hacen una noticia de mí… lamento avergonzarte, hijo… Pero… no quiero morir contigo odiándome…

-Yo… yo… - por primera vez, Tate no decía nada no por querer, sino porque no sabía que decir… - yo no te odio… Si. Me avergüenzas. 3 veces por semana. Más en días festivos. Pero no por eso te odio…

-Ehm… ¿chico? – intenta interrumpir Blubs, aferrado del barandal del bote. – Este no es el mejor momento para…

-No. – lo interrumpe a él Grenda. – No hay mejor momento. – oyendo eso, y viendo a padre e hijo, se dio cuenta de que era verdad.

Pero de pronto del agua surge un banco de peces con forma de navajas electrificadas. Los mismos, al parecer provocados por la batalla entre los titanes, se lanzaron con dirección a los McGucket. Pero Blubs responde a tiempo y lo tira al suelo. Sorpresivamente ellos no le dieron importancia a ello y seguían inmersos en su charla.

-¡Ustedes sigan con lo suyo! ¡Nosotros los cubrimos! – responde el oficial, cuando enseguida otro pato deforme se acercaba a ellos, pero él lo ahuyenta con un tablón de madera que arranco del propio bote.

-…Además… - continúo el castaño, aun viéndose complicado saber cómo expresarse. – Tienes razón. Hace mucho que no voy a visitarte. Aunque vivas en el basurero, no es excusa. También debería ser más tolerante cuando te arrestan por agitador. Es decir, te conozco, no podía esperar menos de ti. – el viejo rio ante ese comentario. Puede que ya recordara su pasado, pero no por eso dejaba de estar loco. Y en cierto modo, le enorgullecía estarlo.

Pronto del agua surge una aberración de tritón de rostro humano pero con tentáculos en lugar de brazos, el cual fue enseguida sometido por Grenda. Quien enseguida alterno puñetazos y abrazos afectuosos para el parte hombre.

-¡Nada ocurre aquí! – dice la niña luego de otra tanda de puñetazos.

-Tal vez debería limpiar más mi basurero, y no perseguir carteros… - sugiere el anciano frotándose la cabeza.

-Tal vez debería pescar contigo de vez en cuando, y tolerar más a tu esposa… - responde Tate, mientras el sheriff tenía en una llave a una clase de delfín con patas de caballo, al cual Grenda ya estaba golpeando su estomago.

-¿podrías perdonar a este viejo demente? – pregunta aun dudoso Fiddleford, extendiendo sus brazos en señal de abrazo.

-No hay nada que perdonar… papá… - y sin importarles las bestias gigantes que luchaban ante ellos, ni las fuertes olas contra las que el navío era golpeado, ni las criaturas marinas que los abordaban y eran neutralizados por sus compañeros, los dos hombres McGucket se lanzan en un afectivo y fuerte abrazo, incapaces de reprimir la alegría que sentían en esos momentos. Y parte de esa dicha era sentida por sus colegas, quienes admiraban aquella conmovedora escena, mientras ambos tenían sostenido a un hipocampo deforme y golpeado.

-aww… que hermoso… - comenta la castaña para luego darle otro golpe a la cabeza de la criatura, y con ayuda de Blubs lo devuelven al agua. Finalmente el abrazo de padre e hijo termina, y aun con sonrisas mantienen la mirada entre sí.

-Ahora, ¡Vámonos de aquí! – asintiendo a las palabras de su padre, Tate con nueva energía se lanza directo al timón, mientras los dos que los cubrieron durante la charla ahora estaban lanzando de vuelta al lago a unas pequeñas almejas que parecían devorar la cubierta del navío.

Tirando la palanca hasta el fondo, el motor ruge con potencia y comienza su retirada del campo de batalla. Justo en ese momento parecía que la misma lucha tendría un ganador, pero en cuanto ambos vieron que sus presas huían, la tregua se da y comienzan a perseguirlos. Los cuatro se dan cuenta de ello, pero sabían que lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era sostenerse fuerte y confiar en Tate McGucket.

Por desgracia para los sobrevivientes, los maremotos y sacudidas causadas por los monstruos hacia aun más difícil su escape. La madera crujía por las brutales embestidas que el agua le daba. Algunas de las olas producidas alcanzaban a subir a la cubierta, golpeando a sus ocupantes y amenazándolos con lanzarlos al agua. Incluso la furia del agua era tal, que finalmente empezaba a destrozar lentamente el navío: pedazos de su pintura y de la madera misma se desprendían con cada nueva embestida de las olas, aumentando la desesperación de los tripulantes.

Finalmente, sintiendo que se había acercado lo suficiente el monstruo pulpo lanza un golpe con uno de sus tentáculos hacia sus presas. Pero la distancia que ellos mantenían de ellos fue la necesaria para que los sobrevivientes se salvaran del ataque, pero el motor que los propulsaba desde popa no tuvo esa fortuna. El miembro le cayó encima como martillo, llevándose también consigo parte del lado trasero del bote, haciendo que no solo empezara a hundirse con lentitud lo que aun les restaba, sino que ahora lo único que los mantenía avanzando era la inercia que mantenía, la cual empezó pronto a acabarse, y permitirle a las bestias reducir el tramo que los separaba de ellos.

-¡Nos alcanzan! – grita aterrado el sheriff, mientras el capitán del navío a punto de socavar tiraba desesperado del los controles del motor, como si aun lo tuvieran consigo.

El pequeño barco se había tornado mucho más, lento, y la velocidad con la que se acercaban las bestias parecía aumentar. Pero entre más se aproximaban a ellos, más ellos empezaban a golpearse entre sí para impedir que el otro fuera el primero en dar el primer y único bocado. Los McGucket y los otros estaban paralizados en sus sitios. Temblando e incapaces de evitar pensar que su tiempo en el fin de los tiempos había terminado. Que ya nada los salvaría…

Pero ese pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando una nueva masa gigante surgía de las aguas, en medio del bote destrozado y los monstruos, siendo estos contra los que se abalanzo en una terrible embestida. Los cuatro nuevamente se aferraron a lo que quedaba, sus pies ya empezaban a empaparse con el agua que llenaba su embarcación. Pero no fue distractor suficiente para mirar que los había salvado: un enorme nuevo monstruo de apariencia prehistórica. Con un cuerpo enorme, un largo cuello y una mirada que resplandecía de amarillo.

-¿Qué… que es esa cosa…? – interroga Blubs, impresionado y aterrado admirando la bestia marina.

-Es… es el… él… ¡Él Gobblewonker! – Aúlla en horror el viejo McGucket. Pronto la imagen de la primera vez que lo vio cuando era aun más joven vuelve, otra de las razones por la que se había aplicado de nuevo el borra mentes.

-¿y qué? ¿También se va a unir al festín de "Todos los humanos que puedas comer? – dice sonando muy frustrado Tate. No le atraía nada que un nuevo monstruo se uniera a la cacería.

Fueron segundos de tensión en los que el monstruo nativo solo miraba a las rarezas gigantes. Cuando de pronto es el Gobblewonker quien lanza el primer ataque a los monstros con una nueva embestida. Ellos tratan de resistirla pero al parecer el dinosaurio era más fuerte, y consiguió hacerlo retroceder. El pulpo se repone y de inmediato lanza sus tentáculos al largo cuello de su nuevo adversario, pero este lo aprovecha para acercarlo a él, y de inmediato dar una mordida a su ojo. El cangrejo intenta aprovechar la distracción para atacarlo con sus pinzas, a lo que la bestia reciente esquiva y lo embiste con su enorme cuerpo. La batalla entre los tres monstruos empezó a tornarse más intensa, dejando aun más estupefactos a los espectadores.

-¡Miren! ¡El Globowonka nos está protegiendo! – grita maravillada Grenda, señalando la lucha.

-O tal vez estamos en su territorio y él lo defiende. – opina Tate, rogando por que esa cosa no los considerara invasores peligrosos también.

-¿Les parece bien si lo discutimos en tierra? – nadie se opone a la sugerencia de Blubs, y viendo que el pedazo de madera que solía ser bote ya estaba prácticamente a medio hundir, se lanzan fuera de borda y comienzan a nadar de regreso a la orilla.

Y aunque su prisa para volver a tocar tierra era enorme, eso no evitaba que voltearan hacia atrás y miraran la pelea, y vieran si aun tenían tiempo para salvarse. Y fue en su último vistazo que vieron como el pulpo ya estaba encima del Gobblewonker, tratando de asfixiarlo con sus tentáculos, a la vez que las fauces que estos tenían trataban de arrancarle la piel. El monstruo "aliado" con desesperación se sacudió, aumentando la fuerza con cada sacudida, hasta que finalmente el pulpo gigante se resbala de su oponente, y es lanzado por los aires, justo a dirección de los sobrevivientes.

Estos al ver la enorme maca cefalópoda dirigiéndose hacia ellos aumentan la velocidad del nado. Y aunque cayo detrás de ellos, el mismo impacto causo que una nueva y gigante ola naciera en el lago y avanzara hacia ellos a gran velocidad, llevando consigo mucha basura como restos de otros botes. Y aunque nadaron lo más rápido que pudieron, no evitaron la embestida del agua, ni mucho menos ser golpeados por esos restos con brutal fuerza, quedando totalmente inconscientes…

…

Estaba envuelto en un profundo y pesado sueño. Como si hubiera pasado toda una semana trabajando en alguno de sus inventos sin parar ni dormir. Uno en cierto modo placentero y relajante. Uno en el que no se hubiera despertado de no ser por unos pequeños y afilados dientes que le mordieron la nariz. Despertando con un sobresalto, Fiddleford se levanta, y mira como su mapache era quien lo despertó de aquella peculiar forma. Logrando que ella lo soltara, mira su alrededor, y ve que estaba de vuelta en la orilla. Totalmente sucia por basura marina, pero al parecer a salvo. Voltea su mirada de regreso al mar, y ve aquellas aguas sumamente tranquilas y quietas. Como si nunca hubiera habido una lucha entre tres titanes del agua, y sin señal alguna de quien hubiera sido el ganador de aquella intensa lucha.

-¡Chicos! ¡Donde están! – pregunta en un grito preocupante. Pues no vio a simple vista a su hijo y compañeros.

-¡Estamos aquí! – oye una grave voz decir de inmediato, reconociendo a Grenda al instante. Así que acompañado de su pareja buscan, y encuentran pronto a la menor, quien en estos momento saltaba encima de la prominente panza del sheriff, hasta que este finalmente escupe el agua de sus pulmones y vuelve a respirar.

-¡Sigo vivo! – responde seguido de varios tosidos el oficial, mientras la niña volvía a tierra.

-¿Y Tate? – pregunta preocupado el mayor de ellos. De pronto el sonido de basura moviéndose se escucha detrás de ellos. Rápido se lanzan a una pila de escombros de navíos náufragos. Empezando a quitarlos, encuentras de inmediato al McGucket hijo sucio y herido, y no tardan en ir a sacarlo de ahí.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunta su padre ayudándole junto Blubs a levantarse.

-Creo que… ¡Ah! – grita de dolor de pronto, casi cayendo de no ser por sus dos soportes. – Creo que me lesione la pierna.

-Tranquilo, Tate. Iremos a tu cabaña y… - un extraño y aterrador horripilantemente familiar llena de pronto el lago. Y ante su aterrada mirada, ven a un enjambre enorme de ojos murciélagos volando. Si era por el ruido que causo la lucha marítima, o era una simple patrulla, no podían decidirse. Pero si que de no tendrían escape esta vez.

-¡Debemos irnos! ¡Ahora! – dice el anciano con desespero, aun firme a llevarse a su hijo a un lugar seguro. Los 3 adultos, mas la niña y mapache enseguida intentan ingresar al bosque, pero la carga del herido hace que tengan que ir a paso lento. Y la cantidad de basura que había regada en la orilla lo hacía peor. De pronto por error los tres mayores se tropiezan y caen al suelo. La menor fornida de inmediato se lanza a ayudarlos a levantarse. Mientras hacía eso, Tate mira cerca de donde cayó una pequeña caja negra que recoge de inmediato.

-Debemos… ¡Debemos apurarnos! – dice Fiddleford desesperado, tratando de cargar a su hijo de nuevo. Pero este al sentir que lo tomaba, de inmediato impide el agarre. - ¡Tate! ¡Debemos…!

-No lograremos escapar… - dice completamente serio… mientras abría la caja y de su interior sacaba una pequeña pistola de color naranja. -… no nos salvaremos… al menos de que alguien se quede aquí, y dispare esta bengala a ellos. Eso debería darles tiempo para que puedan irse sin que vean ellos por donde…

-¿Darnos? – eso no pareció agradarle escuchar el sheriff. Al anciano padre menos.

-Ustedes váyanse ahora. Yo disparare la bengala. – McGucket Padre se horrorizo ante aquella idea. Y de inmediato lo toma de los hombros.

-¡Que locura estás diciendo! ¡No pienso dejar que hagas eso! ¡Si alguien lo hará, lo hare yo! – y de inmediato intenta tomar el arma de bengalas, peros su hijo lo retenía firme.

-Tengo la pierna rota. Lo único que hare será retrasarlos. – racionaliza tratando de sonar seguro, aunque por dentro estaba aterrado.

-¡Si ese es el problema, solo disparémosles ahora, y vámonos pronto! – sugiere de nuevo, aun tratando de tomar el objeto.

-si lo hacemos ahora, solo unos cuantos les afectara, y el resto irá por nosotros. Debo esperar a que estén tantos como sean posible juntos. Y tú sabes que tengo razón. Eres el genio de la familia. – McGucket no encontraba una respuesta a ello, porque sabía que era verdad. En cuanto al resto, aunque no querían meterse en ello, sabían que lo que decía Tate era verdad. Si querían salvarse, debían permitirle hacer ese sacrificio.

-McGucket. Debemos irlos. – dice con resignación Blubs sujetándole del brazo, a lo que él se libera con violencia.

-¡NO! – y se lanza a su hijo, cuidando de no lastimar su pierna herida y abrazándolo con fuerza. Desesperado, aterrado, dolido. - ¡NO TE ABANDONARE! – Tate parecía estar indiferente a este gesto. Pero no tarda en abrazarlo igualmente.

-Está bien, papá… - dice a la vez que lo separaba de él y lo miraba con una sonrisa. – Después de todo… tú sabes cómo acabar con el fin del mundo, ¿no?

Fiddleford abre los ojos con sorpresa. Lo veía en su mirada, y lo sentía en su voz. Por primera vez, tras muchos años, lo percibía… su hijo confiaba en él. Confiaba que en verdad un viejo loco mugriento supiera como salvar el pueblo de todo ese caos y terror. Era como cuando confío en él cuando le dijo que no había hormigas mutantes bajo su cama cuando era niño. Odiándose. Con todo su ser por lo que estaba por hacer, suelta a su hijo, se pone de pie, y mira al policía, la niña, y a la mapache.

-vámonos…

Sabían que aquello no era nada fácil lo que estaba haciendo el anciano. ¿Qué padre podría permitirse abandonar a su hijo de aquel modo y con aquel peligro? Nadie dijo nada al respecto, y se internaron en el profundo y espeso bosque. La mapache fue la última de ellos en partir, pues antes de darles seguimiento fue hacia quien "técnicamente" era su hijastro y froto su cabeza contra él.

Con una pequeña sonrisa Tate la ve irse con los demás. Y la borra al voltear a los cielos y mirar el enjambre de ojos alados ya cubriendo el lago con su oscuro vuelo. Aunque ligeramente arrepentido por su heroísmo, estuvo atento a estos, y miro como una parte de ellos había visto a donde se había dirigido el pequeño grupo, con clara intensión de cazarlos. El castaño levanta la pistola, apunta al centro de todo ese centenar, y esperando a que estuvieran tan juntos como fuera posible dispara.

El pequeño proyectil brillante vuela a gran velocidad, dando por casualidad contra uno de las criaturas ojo que iba por su padre, explotando en un enorme destello que cubrió ese pequeño pedazo de cielo. Algunos quedaron lo suficientemente aturdidos como para incluso caer al agua, en donde se hundieron como ladrillos. Pero otra buena cantidad fue capaz de mantener el vuelo, los más apartados. Y estos al recuperar la vista mira por todos lados, siendo el único punto de interés en donde se encontraba Tate.

Viendo que todos ellos iban a por él, entendió que había logrado su cometido. Le había dado tiempo a ese extraño y loco grupo tiempo para que pudieran hacer lo que tuvieran que hacer. No sabía si en verdad su padre supiera precisamente como deshacer lo que ese triangulo había empezado. Pero, si había alguien que pudiera descubrir cómo, era sin dudas ese viejo que podía transformar una lámpara de lava en una bomba electromagnética.

Sabiendo que intentar huir solo le haría caer de nuevo por su pierna rota, con mirada apacible y una pequeña sonrisa se mantiene sentado, mirando como la parvada secuestradora iba a por él. Y cuando vio como el que encabezaba al grupo empezaba a iluminarse con un rojo sangre, un último pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Tate McGucket…

- _Me hubiera encantado pescar con mi padre…_

* * *

 ** _7-1; 4-3; 6-2; 6-3;_**

 ** _7-4; 4-3; 6-2; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 2-1; 3-3; 6-3; 7-3; 8-1; 2-1; 5-3; 3-2; 9-4; 2-1;_**

 ** _3-1; 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 8-3; 3-2; 6-2; 2-3; 3-2; 7-3; 7-4; 8-2; 6-3; 7-3; 4-1; 8-2; 5-3; 5-3; 6-3;_**

* * *

 _Aquí de nuevo_ _ **Sombra de Maldad.**_ _Espero que este capítulo compense la falta del mismo durante este tiempo. Y así que también deseo que de les haya gustado._

 _El asunto de la relación padre-hijo de la familia McGucket se vio con un severo problema desde el principio. Pero el mismo fue abandonado por el resto de la serie, teniendo como única mención indirecta cuando el viejo mostro aquel periódico con una foto de su hijo negándose a dar comentarios durante el capítulo de "_ _ **La sociedad del ojo cegado"**_ _. Pero al final del último capítulo durante los créditos se ve que este ya había sido superado con una linda imagen de los dos pescando. Pero jamás vimos como el mismo sucedió. ¿Qué? ¿A caso en cuanto se volvió McGucket asquerosamente rico, su hijo de inmediato lo quería? No creo que eso sea muy estilo Disney._

 _Es por eso que escribí este capítulo, con una posible forma con la que su relación dañada por 30 años de locura empezó a repararse. Y como dijo Grenda, el fin del mundo debe ser un tiempo para llevarse bien. Y no para arrancarse la garganta con los dientes. Como intenta hacernos creer the Walking dead, y casi toda serie y película de fin del mundo._

 _Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero no tardar tanto en terminar._

 _ **PISTA:**_ _Chica de la que aun no se ha sabido nada._

 _Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	14. HORA 15:31: CHIU

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Soy_ _ **Sombra de Maldad,**_ _de vuelta con la continuación de este pequeño proyecto denominado "Diario del Raromagedón". Quizás demore más de lo que esperaba, pero es mucho menos que la última vez, al menos. Y como no lo he hecho en un buen tiempo, responderé a sus Reviews y a algunas de las preguntas que me dejaron._

 _ **Chiara Polarix Edelstein:**_ _Ya sabes mi respuesta. Grenda Manda. Y de nuevo gracias por el fic que escribiste dedicado a este peculiar personaje que blande un sillón como cuchara._

 _ **JyhVrihl:**_ _Me alegra que te ha gustado como he manejado a los personajes y situaciones en los capítulos. Pues si, la mapache tendrá papel en algunas situaciones, no solo esta. El viaje a la cabaña aun falta, pero si llegare a ese momento. Y en cuanto a Northwest, su cambio de cómo la vimos cuando deformaron a Preston, hasta declarando que aun en saco se veía mejor que los Pines será gradual, y no se perderán de ninguno de esos pasos. Y si entiendo eso de distracciones. Este ultimo capitulo de McGucket me distraje mucho viendo las temporadas de_ _ **Red VS Blue.**_ _Un excelente trabajo en Machinima que desearía poder tener en el propio._

 _ **Gashicalmy:**_ _Es el deber de este fic el explorar las personalidades de los personajes en los que no se vio mucho gracias al Time Skip de tres días que hicieron. Me alegra que te este gustando. Y si es cierto, debo poner más rarezas de diversas naturalezas. Debo poner mi "enferma mente" a ¡+9000! Si quiero hacer las escenas más intensas para los sobrevivientes._

 _ **Orix11**_ _: Estamos en el fin del mundo en un pequeño pueblo, creo que el deseo de no terminar siendo usados como hisopo de un oído gigante es demasiado obvio. Espero con ansias más Reviews de tu parte._

 _ **Anon**_ _: Gracias por tomarte un momento para leer mi trabajo. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero poder contar con tus criticas y opiniones para mejorar más este proyecto que tanto he disfrutado, y espero que ustedes también. Y en cuanto a tus dos preguntas, comparten una misma respuesta. Citando a un tan respetado e ilustre personaje, fue Augustus Cole quien dijo una vez "¡NO HAY NADA QUE NO ARREGLE UN LANZAGRANADAS!" Obviamente no tiene sentido ahora, pero lo tendrá… supongo._

 _Sin nada más que decir, les dejo la lectura y espero que lo disfruten. Pero antes la nota obligatoria para no ser degollado mientras duermo:_

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré."**_

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón.**_

 _ **HORA 15:31**_

* * *

( _Cancion sugerida_ watch?v=0e4Crth_Hb8)

 _There are loved ones in the glory_ _[1]_

 _Whose dear forms you often miss._

 _When you close your earthly story,_

 _Will you join them in their bliss?_

Había una muy extraña paz en aquella parte de cierto pueblo ubicado en los rincones más ocultos de esa región del noroeste americano. Quizás no lo seria cualquier día. Pero una calma tan serena como ella era muy rara cuando el fin del mundo había llegado de forma tan anormal el día anterior.

 _Will the circle be unbroken  
By and by, Lord, by and by  
There's a better home a-waiting  
In the sky, Lord, in the sky_

Muchas casas, edificios, y establecimientos sufrieron severos daños durante las primeras horas del siniestro evento que cubrió el poblado de Gravity Falls. Tanto a causa de la histeria colectiva como de la multitud de monstruos y aberraciones que habían empezado a bandalizar al poblado.

 _In the joyous days of childhood_

 _Oft they told of wondrous love_

 _Pointed to the dying Saviour;_

 _Now they dwell with Him above._

Uno de los locales que menos sufrió de los terribles saqueos fue una pequeña cafetería con arquitectura que la hacía parecer un tronco gigante. Solo algunas ventanas rotas y la puerta principal derribada. Ahora esta última fue reemplazada por una pequeña barricada hecha con las mesas del establecimiento, y las ventanas recubiertas con tablones de madera, clavados en ellas con notable prisa. En el interior del local se encontraban actualmente 3 personas:

La propietaria y única empleada del restaurante, popularmente conocida como Linda Susan. Un hombre que resalta del resto del poblado de Gravity Falls por no poseer nada que resaltar, un muy apreciado hombre llamado Tanto Extraño. Un pelirrojo extremadamente velludo con uniforme de cartero, que de hecho ese era su profesión. Y la responsable de amenizar el ambiente del lugar con bellas pero tristes notas de una guitarra que encontró por ahí. Una niña llamada Candy Chiu. Una pequeña cuya voz solo se ha dedicado a cantar con melancolía con gran belleza y perfecta armonía, aunque no se sabía si para todos, o solo para mantener su mente enfocada en algo que no fuera la realidad.

Las estresantes y traumáticas experiencias que vivieron hizo que pasaran buena parte de la mañana durmiendo, y apenas la mujer mayor estaba preparando el desayuno para todos con lo que quedaba de su cafetería, y algunas rarezas que pensaba no serian tan malas.

-¡El desayuno casi está listo! – avisa la mujer, luego de terminar de ordeñar a un extraño búho con ubres, vertiendo la leche recolectada en tazas, sirviendo unos huevos fritos en un plato y sacando del tostador unas rebanadas de pan. Las ultimas que le quedaban en su despensa.

Con ellos fue a entregarle la ración de cada quien. El primero fue el cartero, quien recibió el plato con gratitud y comenzó a comer de él con las manos. Entre los saqueos hubo quien también se había llevado los cubiertos. Tenían suerte de que aun hubieran quedado los utensilios para cocinar. El siguiente en recibir comida fue Extraño.

-Aquí tienes, Tanto. – dice la mujer con una sonrisa, para seguir con su siguiente comensal.

-Me gustan los huevos revueltos con mi pan tostado. – dice con una sonrisa el hombre normal.

-Y esto es para ti, linda. – deja la camarera dejándole la leche y el pan tostado, acompañado de algo de tocino que fue lo más que le costó cocinar… le tomo bastante hacer que se mantuviera quieto mientras lo freía. Pero la pequeña, como si no lo hubiera notado o no le importara el desayuno solo afino por enésima vez su guitarra y continúo tocando. - ¡Vamos, pequeña! Aun en el fin del mundo los niños deben comer bien para crecer. – insiste con dulzura, antes de tomar asiento y empezar a comer lo suyo. Y como si eso fuera lo suficiente como para que le importara algo, le da una pequeña mordida al pan, y lo deja para continuar con la música. La mujer lo permite, esperando que la niña comiera el resto pronto.

Para los presentes, la niña los ayudaba a relajarse con su maravilloso talento musical, destruyendo el frívolo silencio y reemplazándolo con bellos sonidos, encontrando relajación en estos tiempos de desesperación. Pero el miedo a lo que ocurría seguía muy presente. Ejemplo claro, cuando Susan dibujo al responsable de ese caos en su ventana empañada de mugre solo por aburrimiento. Y aunque la autentica razón por la que hacía sonar aquella vieja guitarra era para olvidarse de los nuevos problemas que acababan de empezar: el invasor del diario de Dipper, monstruos vagando libremente a sus anchas, perder de vista a sus mejores amigas… solo hizo que recordara los viejos que aun tenía muy presentes hasta el día anterior.

Desde pequeña había demostrado ser una niña muy lista que le gustaba aprender, pero cuyos intereses seguían sin definirse bien. Aunque pudiera de pronto tomar un interés cualquiera y apasionarse por él con gran intensidad, casi de inmediato encontraba algo más que capturaba su atención hasta que encontrara un nuevo gusto, que varias veces era uno que antes solía tener. En otras palabras era una promesa de alguien grande que aun no sabía en que lo sería.

Pero un buen día, luego de convencerlos tras insensatez suplicas, sus padres le habían pagado un día de clases de piano, esperando que se esfumara ese deseo por ser la mejor como cualquiera otro de sus pasatiempos. Su sorpresa fue enorme al volver al término de la lección, donde la niña estaba aprendiendo su tercera canción. Su mismo instructor les comento a sus progenitores del talento que la niña tuvo al acercarse al instrumento. Y aunque estaba seguro que cualquier experto diría que aun le faltaba para ser una maestra, también dirían que no le faltaría mucho. Y su asombro solo incremento al descubrir el alcance de esto.

Violín, flauta, saxofón, guitarra, xilófono, chelo, clarinete, incluso al cantar. En toda forma que tenia la música para expresarse, ella lo dominaba a una velocidad inigualable. Una prodigio según sus instructores. Una promesa a considerar según otros expertos. Un talento a desarrollar según varios maestros reconocidos.

Pero como todo lo demás, la niña pronto se aburrió de cada uno de los instrumentos que había tocado, e intento probar algo más. Y por primera vez en su vida, sus padres no lo permitieron. Por primera vez la hicieron continuar con algo que ella había empezado. Consiguiéndole los mejores instructores que tuvieran al alcance. Consiguiéndole los mejores instrumentos que podían permitirse costear. Imponiéndole un estricto horario para que practicara cada instrumento mínimo una vez por semana. Incluso pagándole un campamento musical donde la presionarían más.

Ellos por primera vez vieron algo de lo que su hija podría vivir por el resto de su vida. Algo en lo que ella era la mejor, y le aseguraría un buen futuro para ella, pues si por alguna razón ya no pudiera tocar alguno, tendría cientos de instrumentos más que podría usar en su lugar. Así que tenían que asegurarse de que ella pudiera sobresalir sobre cualquier otro prodigio.

…una carga, quizás demasiado grande para una niña de 6 años…

No tardo para que lo que había empezado como un pasatiempo divertido más para la pequeña Candy, se convertiría en una pena que no podía dejar, sin importar lo que dijera, o cuanto suplicara. Sus padres seguían firmes con la idea de hacerla una gran música famosa. Aunque, tuvo la fortuna de lograr convencer a sus padres de permitirle seguir experimentando más cosas, pero sin descuidar sus lecciones.

Pero eso no le facilito tanto la vida. Pues al estar ocupada con esas clases y sus gustos de turno, el tiempo para tener y estar con amigos era muy reducido. Y como varias cosas que ella hacía o decía sonaban "raras" para los demás niños, fue cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera rechazada, y fuera objetivo de burlas.

Hasta que un buen día, una enorme masa de músculos femeninos la protegió cuando nuevamente era molestada por algunas niñas. En ese día conoció a quien ha sido su más grande amiga, en todos los sentidos, que ha tenido en la vida: Grenda. Alguien que no le tachaba de rara, que escuchaba muy interesada sus pensamientos e ideas, y más que nada, no le molestaban sus cambios de intereses repentinos.

Y fue precisamente por ella que sus esfuerzos en las clases particulares incremento el triple, para poder compartir aun más tiempo con su nueva amiga, y para que sus padres no tuvieran problemas cuando hacían pijamadas repentinas. Y cuando llego al pueblo esa pequeña y adorable niña de frenos, eso solo la incentivo a esforzarse más. Y aunque a veces no podía siempre estar con ellas, como cuando fue aquel capitulo de "Patotective", a veces lo recompensaba como con aquel viaje en carretera. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que le permitieron ausentarse de sus clases por tanto tiempo. Si era por la culpa de haberle impuesto una vida tan dura desde joven, o porque esperaban que lo repusiera apenas volviera, cosa que hizo sin esperar a que le dijeran algo, aun no se decidía.

Pero, aunque esa parte de su vida que compartía con sus amigas era lo mejor y más disfrutaba, lo que más odiaba era cuando volvía a su casa. Y al entrar cuando el atardecer estaba la mitad, lo primero que decía su padre, madre, o incluso ambos no era "Bienvenida, Candy". Si no, "¿Ya terminaste todas tus lecciones?".

Y lo que era peor, no sabía que prefería. Si volver a su vida normal, donde lo único que le esperaba eran lecciones estrictas y una interminable exigencia de sus padres al término de cada una, o permanecer en el fin del mundo, y ser solo ella contra los monstruos que acechaban desde el cielo y las sombras. Prefería no pensar en ello y solo enfocarse en su canción. Solo en eso, y pensar en lo mucho, mucho, que odiaba ese sonido. El de la guitarra siendo tocada tan hermosamente… y el de su propia voz…

-¡Silencio, niña! – interrumpe de golpe su interpretación el cartero, haciéndole bajar el brazo de su guitarra de repente.

Candy lo mira confundido, y este solo le hace un gesto de silencio, y le indica que mire a la ventana. La niña obedece, y aterrada mira como un total de 4 ojos murciélagos volaban demasiado cerca. Pero viendo que no miraban fijamente a la cafetería, supieron que solo eran una patrulla ordinaria de aquellos perturbadores vigilantes. Los 4 supervivientes se miraban entre ellos y el aterrador exterior. Sabían que si no hacían ruido alguno y se mantenían muy quietos, los ojos los pasarían de largo, y se irían muy pronto. Pero el tiempo para ello lo pasaron con gran terror, y durante el mismo los segundos parecieron convertirse en minutos para los pobres.

Y como si fuera una cruel burla del destino, una inocente ardilla salía de su escondite para buscar alguna bellota u otro alimento para comer. Pero al darse cuenta de la flota ocular y esta del roedor, el pequeño da media vuelta y se lanza a toda velocidad hacia una abertura en la ventana de la cafetería para encontrar refugio. Pero el laser del ojo fue más rápido, y o atrapa justo antes de que pudiera esconderse. En cuanto lo atrajo para él, pudo perfectamente apreciar a la mujer mayor de enorme cabello. Aparentemente dando una señal a sus colegas, se marcha con su presa capturada hacia algún lugar lejano, mientras los restantes pronto se dirigen hacia el restaurante, a atrapar a la humana.

-¡Diantres! – maldice Susan antes de que los monstruos empezaran a embestir puerta y ventanas, buscando derribar las barricadas y así tener acceso al interior. Pronto Tanto y Susan empezaron a apilar más mesas y asientos del local en busca de reforzar la defensa.

-Esto no parece que durara por mucho. – dice Tanto a la camarera, pero sin perder su sonrisa aun en aquel momento de crisis.

-¡Debemos irnos ahora que podemos! – ordena el cartero, empezando a llenar su bolsa de cartero con algunos de los víveres que les quedaban.

Los demás, incluyendo Candy que colgó su guitarra en la espalda, empezaron a reunir tantos suministros como pudieron. Las bisagras de la puerta y los clavos de las tablas empezaron a salirse de su lugar. Señal para que la recolección terminara y se lanzaran a la puerta trasera. Primero tuvieron que deshacer el bloqueo que habían puesto a esa puerta también antes de poder abrirla. Pero antes de terminar, la mujer los detiene a os tres, y con terror indica a una ventana ubicada a lado de su ruta de escape.

-¡Llegan más! – dice la mujer mayor mirando por la ventana la llegada de más ojos en el aire.

Estos notaron a sus otros compañeros intentando ingresar a ese enorme tronco, y sin demora descienden con intensión de ayudarles. En cuanto a los sobrevivientes, viéndolos cada vez más cerca solo alcanzaron a volver a construir a barricada a mayor velocidad que al quitarla, y luego volver más adentro del local.

Pero para cuando habían vuelto a la zona de comensales, vieron como las defensas finalmente cedían, y el primer escuadrón de ojos ingresaba ahora sin nada que se les interpusiera. Ante la imagen de los aterradores invasores entrando por el frente, y los que aun faltaban empezando a debilitar la defensa trasera. Con tanto estrés encima, y rutas de escape agotadas, no sabían que hacer.

La mujer mayor trato de arrojar una de las bancas de su restaurante en contra de uno de los alados. Pero aunque lo hizo con fuerza y rapidez, los reflejos de la criatura fueron mejores, y al instante disparo su misterioso rayo hacia ella, conservando su expresión de horror durante el proceso, y pronto se la lleva del lugar bajo ataque.

El velludo cartero aprecia eso con espanto, mientras se defendía de dos ojos usando uno de los tablones rotos de la destrozada barricada como arma entre él y las criaturas raras. Pero esos segundos de descuido fueron bien aprovechados por ambos seres, disparándole simultáneamente, y siendo uno de ellos el encargado de llevárselo. Quedando solo uno, empezó a buscar a cualquiera de los dos sobrevivientes que aun quedaba para capturar y llevarlo a un misterioso destino.

Y estos dos, Candy y Tanto, se encontraban ocultos detrás de la barra, perfectamente consientes de que no los escondería lo suficiente, menos cuando ingresara el resto de los voladores. La pelinegra intentaba que su respiración sonara lo más bajo posible, pese a que se encontraba al borde de la hiperventilación. Su mente en shock, no podía pensar en algún modo de lograr sobrellevar este nuevo peligro. Sin la ayuda de Grenda, Mabel, o de Dipper, se sentía completamente sola. Débil. Insignificante. Ni si quiera podía pensar en porque intentaba salir de esta situación. ¿Con que propósito? Después de todo, aunque por milagro lo consiguiera, lo único que ganaría seria otro minuto más en esa pesadilla en carne y hueso. Y aunque por otro milagro de mayor magnitud llegara a su fin, lo único que le esperaría sería volver a aquella vida donde la obligarían a ser algo que ella no era. ¿Por qué sobrevivir…?

De repente, una mano adulta la tira con algo de brusquedad al interior de la gaveta de la barra del restaurant, y ve como Tanto empezó a meter cualquier cosa a modo que a niña se pudiera ocultar de la simple vista. La sorpresa y la confusión que esta acción le causaba hizo que no pudiera preguntar el porqué de ese acto. De pronto ve como este mira hacia un lado por un instante, y con su sonrisa característica, que aun con lo que ha vivido y presenciado no ha perdido ha mantenido como si nada mira con amabilidad a la menor.

-Guarda silencio… - susurra muy bajo, y enseguida se va de la vista de Chiu.

Candy se mantuvo en silencio como le pidieron, pero muy atenta a cualquier sonido del exterior. Aun podía escuchar los aleteos del ojo muy cerca pero moviéndose constantemente. De golpe oye el sonido de varios objetos cayéndose, y el inconfundible y traumante sonido del disparo del ojo. Para luego oírlo irse, y al final nada. No tenía que ser una genio al nivel de McGucket para saber el por qué se fue, y… con quien se fue.

Estaba al borde del llanto y del colapso mental. Ahora, si antes se sentía sola, ahora sabia que lo estaba. El miedo y la desesperación se hicieron muy presentes en ella. y empeoro para ella cuando finalmente escucho la puerta trasera ser derribada, y la llegada de la escuadra al local. Con tanta angustia, ella no pensó en que debía mantener el silencio hasta que se fueran, tampoco pensó en que de pronto se escuchaba como si la buscaran exhaustivamente. Solamente se mantuvo sumergida en su dolor, hasta que vio como uno de los monstruos investigo el reverso de la barra comedor, y su enorme ojo miro a la gaveta, alcanzando a ver a la niña asiática entre los muchos empaques de limpiador que la cubrían.

Fue una fracción de segundo. Un instante en el tiempo. El decimo de un suspiro, cuando la misma pregunta volvía a la mente de Candy. "¿Por qué sobrevivir?". Era una buena pregunta para cualquiera que sentía que el fin había llegado para dar final a todo lo que se conocía. En especial si es a una niña que ha vivido como ella. Pero también, luego de recordar esos inmemorables momentos que ha compartido con sus amigas, con la familia Pines, y con varias de las personas que ha conocido gracias a ellos, tanto buenos como amargos, dulces y tristes, en donde risas cálidas y no un frio instrumento era lo que escuchaba, la respuesta también llego a ella. una muy simple…

-¡QUIERO VIVIR! – Ruge con gran energía, saliendo de su escondite arrojando las cajas que por un momento la camuflaron, cegando al ojo lo suficiente hasta que Chiu ferozmente le estampa la guitarra con gran fuerza, destrozándola y dejando permanentemente derribada al engendro ocular. El ruido de la madera rompiéndose en su camarada hizo que pronto el resto de los ojos fijaran su vista en ella. al instante que lo noto no perdió tiempo en nada, e hizo lo que aprendió de tantas aventuras con los gemelos misterio…

…pensar rápido, y actuar aun más rápido….

Segundos después una silla sale volando de una de las ya frágiles ventanas del restaurante con forma de tronco derribado, y de inmediato salta de ahí la joven asiática. Rodando un poco por el suelo se pone de pie rápido y comienza a correr a toda prisa. Pronto los voladores siniestros salen por la puerta principal y le dan caza inmediata. Para fortuna de Chiu, los monstruos faltaban en la calle, y su única preocupación eran esos cazadores. Corría entre los autos destrozados, trozos de escombro regados por el pavimento, y saltando encima de los contenedores de basura aplastados. Todo aunque le obstaculizaba el paso, no la frenaba en su intento de escapar.

Por desgracia, las criaturas eran inteligentes. Así que sin que Candy se dieran cuenta, uno de ellos se separa del grupo, y astutamente la intercepta doblando la esquina por la que la niña iba a pasar. Bloqueada por ambos sentidos de la calle, instintivamente se va a interior de un pequeño local cuyo techo ya se había desplomado, y las llamas empezaban a consumirla a lentitud.

Los muebles ya estaban empezando a desmoronarse en trozos calcinados por las llamas, pero eso no evito que ella pasara casi rozándolos, buscando una nueva salida. Para su infortunio, fue lo que no encontró. Y lo que si hallo fue un callejón sin salida, y aunque el techo encima de ese rincón ya no estaba, el muro era demasiado alto para que ella pudiera si quiera treparlo. Y cuando iba a volver sobre sus pasos para tomar un nuevo rumbo, los ojos ya la habían alcanzado.

Chiu miraba por todos lados, desesperada por encontrar una ruta de escape, una búsqueda que para desgracia suya fue infructífera. La pobre niña, acorralada literalmente contra la pared, mira aterrada a los ojos y como estos lentamente se acercaban lentamente a ella, mirándola mientras comenzaban a resplandecer.

Sus latidos aceleraron, la fuerza de su respiración incremento, la adrenalina estaba al 100% mientras veía a esas criaturas preparadas para lanzar su rayo petrificador. Sin ninguna posibilidad lógica a su favor, en vez de volver a dejarse llevar por el pavor, y recordando sus propias palabras dichas hace solo minutos, aprieta sus puños, y se prepara mentalmente para un último enfrentamiento con aquella mini flota de los monstruos que se han llevado a tantos conocidos suyos, y quizás incluso a sus mejores amigas.

…no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente…

…

…De repente, algo pequeño y veloz aparece. Algo que choca contra las paredes cercanas a la asiática, para enseguida golpear a uno de los ojos, y rebotando de el vuelve a chocar contra un muro para volver y golpear a otro volador. Asi paso de pronto, el pequeño proyectil desplazándose con rapidez, golpeando a los tres ojos, rebotando repetidamente entre ellos y las paredes, hasta que finalmente las criaturas caen al suelo con dureza. Y ante la mirada de Candy vio como de pronto tres personas que aparecieron de pronto golpearon a los caídos con un palo de criquet, una raqueta de tenis, y un palo de golf pequeño. Dos de ellas presentaban miradas de miedo y nerviosismo hacia los monstruos aun luego de haber neutralizado a los engendros. Pero al mirar a quien acababan de salvar, la arrogancia volvía a sus ojos.

-oh… es la nerd… - dice una de ellas, de piel oscura y quien cargaba el palo de cricket.

-oye, niña. Te acabamos de salvar. Nos debes algo de comida. – exige prepotente la otra que llevaba un vestido celeste. Candy aun seguía confusa sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Sobre que aquellas personas de todo el mundo fueran quienes la salvaron. Lo único que salió de ella como respuesta fue una negativa con su cabeza.

-Por favor. Debes tener algo. – insiste quien la había llamado "nerd".

-¡CALLENSE LAS DOS! – demanda la tercera de ellos, la portadora del palo de golf. Quien además de ser la líder de ese pequeño grupo, que a pesar de transmitir orgullo en su mirada, también se percibía seguridad, y en cierto modo, calma. Las otras dos guardan silencio, y sus rostros cambian de nuevo a nerviosismo. – Mejor dejen de perder tiempo con la rara, y vayan a buscar algo de comida aquí.

Luego de asentir a su jefa, comienzan a buscar entre los escombros con rapidez, rastreando si de casualidad ese lugar una vez había albergado cualquier alimento, y que por fortuna fuera olvidado. Candy solo se dedico a mirarlas, mientras a veces se mostraban reacias al tener que mover algo con mugre y suciedad, y su líder solo se dedicaba a estar sentada sobre una piedra, limpiando con obvio asco el extremo de su palo de golf de la sustancia que el murciélago le impregno luego de ser golpeada con el objeto. Debía ser honesta consigo misma, de todas las personas que ha conocido en su corta vida de 11 años… eran las últimas personas que esperaba ver aun sobreviviendo el primer día del fin del mundo, aunque las señales de que eso les costaba mucho eran evidentes, en especial en la líder.

Finalmente la búsqueda termino, y luego de que ambas seguidoras comunicaran que no había ni migajas ahí, la cabeza del grupo resopla con obvia frustración, y ordena la retirada, dejando el lugar, y a la pelinegra como si nunca la hubieran visto. Candy se mantuvo sumergida en sus pensamientos, aun mirando a aquellas tres saliendo con cautela, y continuando en su búsqueda por comida para poder hacer algo que nadie jamás las hubiera esperado ver hacer… luchar por sobrevivir.

Mirándolas, en especial a las boconas que nuevamente se veían asustadas y algo paranoicas, no pudo evitar pensar en ella, ella y Grenda. Las dos eran muy buenas amigas, las mejores. Sin embargo, toda una vida de burlas por parte de los demás, hiciera que aunque se cuidaran mutuamente, cuando atacaban a las dos se sintieran desarmadas. Y así siempre ha sido… hasta que conocieron a Mabel. Esa niña siempre segura de lo que hacía y quería, esa confianza que fácilmente era transmitida a quienes la rodearan, y el suyo fue otro caso. Esa sonrisa con niña siempre las motivaba a hacer lo que quisieran, y aunque a veces imponía lo que iban a hacer, siempre lo hacía de modo que ellas se sintieran a gusto y se divirtieran con ello. Era su guía, su luz, su líder sin declarar…

-¡Oigan! ¡Alto! – grita de pronto la joven de cabello negro, corriendo para alcanzar a ese trió que ya faltaba poco para que perdiera de vista.

Jamás de los jamases se hubiera imaginado buscar algo con ellas tres, en especial por quien encabezaba la marcha. Quizás era por instinto de supervivencia, tal vez por que estaba sola, o posiblemente porque ya había perdido la cabeza. Pero aunque "ella", la jefa, era la opuesto a Mabel, compartían algo: eran seguras. Algo que había visto perdido en todo a quien había visto durante este cataclismo, un aspecto en el que ella había empeorado. Pero como si fuera un milagro, ella lo conservaba.

No sabía que le depararía si lograba convencerlas para unírseles. Tal vez lograrían aguantar hasta que por algún suceso incompresible arreglara todo. O lo más seguro es que ese sería su último día de vida. Pero con un revitalizado deseo de vivir, deseosa de vivir más aventuras con sus mejores amigas, segura de que estaban bien, ella sobreviviría. Aunque tuviera que unirse a quizás el peor grupo del Raromagedón, ella lograría seguir adelante.

…solo esperaba, no arrepentirse de su decisión…

* * *

 **3-2; 7-4; 8-1; 7-3; 3-2; 5-3; 5-3; 2-1; 3-3; 8-2; 4-1; 2-1; 9-4;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 2-1; 2-1; 5-3; 3-2; 4-1; 7-3; 4-3; 2-1;**_

 _ **7-4; 8-2; 7-1; 3-2; 7-3; 2-1; 5-3; 2-1; 6-3; 3-2; 4-1; 2-1; 2-3; 4-3; 6-3; 6-2;**_

* * *

 _Saludos de nuevo, estimados lectores. Aquí Sombra de Maldad, esperando que les haya gustado este capítulo, dado que ha habido quienes se preguntaban por Candy. Aquí tienen la respuesta. Como en todo fin del mundo, siempre hay personas que podrían tener vidas no tan fáciles aun antes de que todo se fuera al diablo con vestido hawaiano. Y que aun con los horrores podría sentirse inseguros sobre qué vida prefieren. Un aspecto que espero haber tocado adecuadamente aquí. Ahora, mis berrinches sobre los personajes mencionados en el capitulo._

 _Linda Susan, un personaje de relleno decente que al igual que a muchos no se le vio mucho trasfondo, más que nada por lo simple del personaje, y personalmente no tengo problemas con ello. Aunque también cuya vida se vio influenciada por los Pines al igual que todo habitante de Gravity Falls, siendo uno de ellos él porque de su ojo cerrado. Aunque en un comienzo parecía que era un interés para Stanley, el mismo fue tan fugaz como el voto de las chicas de no intentar nada con Marius. Y solo por si había dudas, lo aclararon finalmente con el cap. 19 de la primera temporada._

 _Del cartero no tengo nada que decir, solo lo utilice porque no sabía a quien más poner en ese grupo. Aunque si tuvo un factor importante a la hora de ayudar a que Soos tomara en serio las ideas de su amigo Dipper desde el comienzo, y que el pueblo tenía algo raro oculto. Si en verdad era un hombre lobo, solo Hirch sabría. Y Tanto Extraño, este personaje era el más raro en toda la gama de bichos raros que esta serie nos ofreció, desde la cabrona de Wendy, hasta la criatura de 87 caras diferentes._

 _-¡88 caras diferentes!_

 _(Disparo de escopeta)_

 _-Ahora son 87…_

 _Continuemos… mi opinión de eso es porque al ser tan normal, contrasta con el colorido pueblo n el que habita, y que eso se mantuviera aun después de ser rescatado de la petrificación lo deja aun más claro._

 _Y por último, Candy Chiu. Como he dicho antes, hay varios personajes secundarios en los que no se hondeo mucho, y me parece que esta chica es ejemplo de ello. En un comienzo, se le ve que buscaba mejorar al cuerpo humano, pero ese capítulo fue el único en el que se le vio intentándolo. Ni en el fin del mundo se le ocurrió hacer alguna prótesis de combate, y eso que no hay mejor momento para hacer algo así que ese. Así que mi opinión, que ella olvidara algo tan interesante, podría deberse a que fue un interés de momento, no algo que le apasionara de modo permanente._

 _También en el cap. 17 de la segunda temporada nos hace mención de un campamento musical al que la envían sus padres cada año. Y por el modo en el que se expresa con él, nos da a entender que es algo que ella no solo detesta, sino que también la fuerzan a ello. Esas cosas me dieron a entender que hay cierta oscuridad en la vida de esta chica. Una en la que no se presta mucha atención, hasta donde he visto. Que esta chica es obligada por sus padres a desarrollarse artísticamente, aun cuando ella no lo desea. Ser algo que no quiere ser, presionada a ello. Pero, que a su vez es alguien que disfruta de aprender, y que no desaprovecha nada. Si hay una razón distinta, solo el creador, y quien tenga la réplica del diario "3" tal vez lo sabrán._

 _Dejando de lado mis suposiciones, esta personaje me parece muy divertida y una apropiada adición al grupo de Mabel. Lista, y ocasionalmente diciendo frases que están entre las que más me han encantado de Gravity Falls. De pensamiento raro pero intrigante, con el que siento que yo, y cualquiera con mente abierta podría tener interesantes charlas._

 _Además, gracias a ella, hubo un capitulo en donde seguidores del Dipcifica, Wendip, Pincest, incluso Billdip supongo compartieron un mismo sentimiento y se unieron bajo una misma bandera: terror absoluto cuando ella de pronto sintió atracción por Dipper. ¡Y no me mientan! Estoy seguro que también sintieron espanto ante la posibilidad de que Dipper no terminaría con quienes quisiéramos cada uno. Por suerte solo fue temporal, y volvió todo a la normalidad, volviendo "Atracción en la Carretera" un capitulo de relleno sin relevancia en todo el arco de lo que fue desde el cap. 11 en adelante._

 _Candy Chiu, una divertida niña que está en mi puesto 4to/5to entre personajes femeninos favoritos. Aun no tengo definido del todo. Y en cuanto a quienes la rescataron aunque fuera sin querer, mejor lo dejo para el próximo aporte donde volvamos con esta chica, aunque dejare que ustedes tengan sus opiniones. Espero no tardar tanto para el próximo capítulo, que no será tan profundo como este_

 _ **PISTA:**_ _Personaje pretenciosa hasta el Raromagedón._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima entrega. Y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	15. HORA 15:46: JIMENEZ

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí nuevamente_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, con una nueva actualización de este proyecto mío. De momento no tengo un aviso importante, ni preguntas de lectores a responder. Así que pasemos directo con el fic. Pero como saben, antes que nada la nota que debo dar para evitar que mi alma sea succionada por el muñequito de Frozen:_

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré."_**

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 **HORA 15:46 (Día 1)**

* * *

-…Soy Sandra Jiménez… estamos en el primer día de lo que muchos aseguran, es el fin del mundo… - comienza a decir la conocida reportera local, en medio de ese set del estudio televisivo dedicado a las noticias con la mirada fija en la cámara. – Fue exactamente a las 18:14 horas de ayer cuando el misterioso y peligroso Bill Cipher llego en medio de un cielo rojo con nubes de tormenta anunciándose como el nuevo soberano de todo. Las burbujas de demencia, aparición de monstruos de pesadilla, y la deformación de Preston Northwest son solo algunas de las cosas que ha hecho esta nueva amenaza desde que llego a Gravity Falls. ¿Qué nos espera con este dictador de otro mundo? ¿De dónde provino, y porque vino aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nuestro pueblo? Soy Sandra Jiménez, rogando a los pobladores que no salgan de sus casas…

-¡Jiménez! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – pregunta de pronto uno de los técnicos que pasaba justo entre ella y la cámara. – ¿Por qué actúas como si estuvieras al aire? – terminando la interrogativa, el trabajador del estudio se reunió con sus demás colegas, y les ayuda con las cajas y contenedores que ellos se llevaban.

-Ah… por nada… - responde algo apagada, como si el tipo se hubiera quedado a escucharla.

La periodista solo mira por última vez la cámara, que como dijo ni si quiera estaba encendida, y se levanta del asiento que siempre ocupaba para dar las noticias de la mañana. No sabía si era por costumbre, o un desesperado intento de sentir normalidad la razón por la que había hecho aquello. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, normalidad era lo que más había odiado durante toda su carrera.

Desde joven había soñado con trabajar la televisión. Le encantaba ese medio de comunicación, y era algo que siempre había anhelado dedicarse una vez empezara a trabajar. Y encontró la oportunidad con un puesto de pasantía en la cadena local. Le tomo un tiempo hasta poder finalmente un autentico puesto al aire como reportera.

Sin embargo una vez logrado ello, el aburrimiento no había tardado en llegar. Ese pequeño pueblo siempre parecía ser muy corriente y aburrido, incluso su mismo lema lo decía. "Nada que ver por aquí". Y cuando empezó con sus primeros reportajes, esto solo lo confirmo. Las mismas noticias, mismas celebraciones, nada realmente nuevo e importante. Así fue por años. Y aunque tenía la esperanza de que algún noticiero de mayor relevancia la llamara, ninguno se intereso de tenerla en su equipo.

Así que se sintió condenada a seguir dando las mismas noticias por el resto de su vida. Curiosamente, ese mismo verano fue la época donde hubo más noticias relevantes. Arresto de un magnate de la música, la caída de la mayor celebridad local, y la muerte del alcalde y su posterior proceso de reemplazo. Fueron novedades con las que se sintió más revitalizada. Pero fueron tan fugaces, que a la larga no ayudaba a si quiera recordar el porqué había querido ese trabajo en primer lugar.

Y lo más curioso, cuando sentía que mejor sería retirarse y buscar algo más emocionante, llega el fin del mundo. Y lo que era peor, que ni si quiera podían decírselo a nadie de fuera. Por alguna razón, le era imposible a todos el comunicarse con cualquiera más allá de los límites del pueblo. Podían recibir y mandar llamadas locales, pero cuando intentaron buscar ayuda del gobernador, solo oyeron la línea muerta.

Ahora, entre todos se había acordado que un grupo saldría del pueblo, y apenas pudieran tener enlace con el exterior, informarían de la situación. Incluso seguirían filmando sobre la marcha para poder contar con evidencia real de la surrealista amenaza que amenazaba al mundo. También se acordó que no podrían permitir la entrada de nadie en la estación, pues los suministros con los que contaban eran limitados. Quienes no estaban dispuestos a abandonar sus familias abandonaron la estación la noche anterior para buscarlos. Pero hasta ahora, no han sabido nada de ellos.

-¿Todo bien, señorita Jiménez? – pregunta un hombre de camiseta verde, pantalón de mezclilla, calzado de tenis, chaleco de noticiero y una gorra roja. Este tipo cargaba una cámara en el hombro y unos cables en la mano.

-Si, Dave. – responde distraída la reportera. - ¿Iras con ellos, no?

-Me eligieron. – fue lo único que dice como respuesta. Si le alegraba, o le asustaba tener esa misión, no se notaba en su mirada. – Cuídese, señorita. – se despide, dando media vuelta para abandonar el set.

-Tú también. – responde, volviendo a sentarse en su asiento, mirando al techo de forma vacía.

Sus pensamientos nuevamente le conducen a su situación actual. Ella continuaría ahí, junto a los demás trabajadores a esperar la ayuda. Había suficiente alimento de la cafetería, el set de cocina, e incluso las maquinas expendedoras para poder resistir por unos días, con las raciones bien delimitadas. Y por lo que había escuchado, aun se discutía si aun debían seguir transmitiendo al pueblo. Eso le parecía absurdo a la reportera. ¿Para qué seguir dando noticias? ¿Para quién se las darían? ¿A alguien que supiera arreglar a crisis? Si por casualidad hubiera alguien con esa capacidad, seguramente ya hubiera hecho algo al respecto.

Sentía firmemente que nadie de la cadena, nadie de la población civil de Gravity Falls, y más que nada nadie del cuerpo policiaco podía hacer algo. Ni si quiera sobrevivir por siempre. Era cierto, su única esperanza era conseguir ayuda de fuera. Los mensajeros debían tener éxito. No podían fallar…

…

Lejos de donde se lamentaba la corresponsal, estaba su camarógrafo ya reunido con algunos otros que también llevaban sus propios equipos especializados para la filmación de lo que necesitaran. Justamente se encaminaban al estacionamiento bajo suelo para tomar una vagoneta, y salir a cumplir su objetivo.

-¿Todos traen sus equipo? – dice Dave sonando tranquilo, e igualmente viéndose tranquilo al igual que el resto. Era lo que más necesitaban, pues estaban por salir a la tierra infernal e inhóspita que solía ser su hogar. No podían permitirse dudar.

-micrófonos, cámaras, luces y cintas. – responde uno de ellos, que junto a los otros levantaron levemente el equipo mencionado que llevaban en mano.

-¿Alguien recordó también llevar baterías? No creo que tengamos tiempo para parar a recargar. – dice uno de pronto, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Cierto. Eddy, ve por ellas, por favor. – pide Dave a otro de sus colegas. Este cansado asiente y encargándoles sus cosas va por lo mencionado.

Para su suerte, el almacén de equipo no estaba muy lejos de donde dejo esperando a sus compañeros, así que pensó que sería rápido y volvería con ellos. Pero una vez de que estaba frente a la puerta del depósito e iba a tomar la perilla para abrirla, nota como toda la puerta vibraba un poco. Y con el paso de los segundos en los que mantuvo su mano a milímetros del pomo vio como las sacudidas aumentaban hasta ser sonoras y muy fuertes, como si algo dentro estuviera tratando de salir de ahí con violencia. El miedo empezó a llenarle mientras él retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

Finalmente el cerrojo de la puerta es vencido por la fuerza de las muchas ratas gigantes bípedas con mohicanos purpura en la cabeza y picos de hueso saliendo por sus hombros. Los nuevos monstruos una vez libres de aquel pequeño lugar empezaron a mirarlo todo, y olfatear todo. Pronto centran su vista en los muchos empleados que rondaban cerca. El pánico no tarda en hacerse llegar en todo el lugar en cuanto la alarma de rarezas llego a oído de todos. Los pobres trabajadores corrían desesperados de los monstruos roedores que pronto empezaron a destrozar el lugar: rasguñando paredes, derribar maquinas expendedoras y botes de basura, desgarrando la ropa de quien tuviera al alcance.

Los gritos de horror no tardan en alcanzarse en ser escuchados por todo trabajador sobreviviente del estudio, incluyendo a Jiménez. La curiosidad le gano y salió al pasillo a ver qué ocurría. Entonces ve a las criaturas rata jugando a lanzarse las plantas de sombra de los corredores entre ellos. Al notar enseguida la presencia de la reportera aparentemente por su oído, la giran a ver y unas perversas risas surgen de sus hocicos. Con gran pavor Sandra comienza a correr, pero también las ratas empiezan a darle caza a gran velocidad. Conforme la reportera corría, veía que había más de esas cosas por el lugar. Muchas hiendo tras otros de sus compañeros, o disfrutando de romper las cosas que parecían costosas. Haciendo travesuras como jugar con la fotocopiadora, jugar justas montados sobre sillas con ruedas, montándose entre ellos a modo de rodeo mientras buscaban tirar más cosas. Unos pandilleros equipados con filosas garras y dientes que usaban para destrozar incluso cámaras y reflectores como si fueran papel.

También, al cruzar algunos sets para intentar perder a sus perseguidores como incluso equipo de grabación comenzaba a cobrar vida, como si la llegada de esas ratas fuera su despertador: Botargas de programas infantiles adquirieron formas espeluznantes y vida propia, luces del techo se desprendían para empezar a volar como luciérnagas, cámaras empezaron a caminar mientras sus lentes se volvían ojos o bocas con lenguas serpentinas, micrófonos que se convirtieron en serpientes escoltadas por bocinas con brazos arrastrándose. Algunas de estas la atacaron mientras pasaba muy cerca de ellas para evitar a las ratas, pero estas permanecían como sus únicas perseguidoras.

Al volver a los corredores su desesperación la guía hacia la cafetería, donde esperaba encontrar ayuda. Pero al doblar la esquina, se encuentra a sus demás compañeros esforzándose y finalmente logrando cerrar la puerta de aquella área de las ratas que intentaban entrar. Con dios literalmente cerrándole una puerta, y con aquellas monstruosidades aun acechándola muy de cerca solo puede continuar corriendo, ahora en busca del estacionamiento, y buscar su auto. El estudio ya dejo de ser un refugio seguro.

Para su desgracia, faltándole un par de puertas más para llegar a su destino, unas ratas ocultas frente a ella la hacen tropezar con ayuda de sus colas a modo de cuerda. La mujer intento levantarse rápido, pero pronto las criaturas caen encima de ella, y empiezan a correr sobre ella, retrayendo sus propias garras para divertirse más con ella. Parecía que hasta ahí llegaría la frívola reportera, cuando de pronto alguien llega, y usando un soporte de micrófono comienza a ahuyentar a las rarezas a base de golpes. Al final estas se retiran, siendo la última una que no se marcho hasta arrancarle un mechón de pelo a Jiménez antes de escabullirse por un agujero.

-¿Está bien, señorita Jiménez? – pregunta una voz familiar ayudándole a levantarse.

-¿Dave? ¿Eres tú? – dice aun sorprendida de ver a su camarógrafo, y agradecida de que apareciera.

-¿No ha visto a Eddy? Lo mandamos a buscar baterías. – pregunta por su compañero en vez de responder, quien a ignorancia de ellos fue el primero en ver a la diabólica plaga.

-No. No lo he visto. Pero tenemos que irnos de aquí. – suplica desesperada. El técnico iba a negar aquella petición cuando enseguida vuelven las ratas, pero acompañadas por muchas más.

Sin remedio, pero si con arrepentimiento, Dave guía a su jefa en su huida de ahí. Corriendo tan veloz como les era posible, pronto llegaron al aparcamiento de camionetas del estudio. No tardaron en encontrar una donde el resto de los compañeros del camarógrafo los esperaban. Pero estos al ver a las ratas siguiéndola encienden el motor, y empiezan a acelerar. Pero tuvieron la compasión de abrir la compuerta lateral de la camioneta para que Dave y Sandra entraran mientras el vehículo seguía en movimiento. Los dos logran abordar, y pronto pisan a fondo, saliendo pronto del estacionamiento y luego del estudio, dejando atrás a las ratas… y a sus compañeros en plena invasión.

-¿De donde aparecieron esas cosas? – pregunta asustado uno de los presentes.

-¿Dónde está Eddy? – pregunta preocupado otro del equipo. Dave con mucho pesar solo niega con la mirada.

La frustración y miedo no tarda en hacerse presente en ellos, y estos sentimientos aumentan al ver como un enjambre de ojos arribaba el canal, e ingresaban por las ventanas rotas por las rarezas de su interior. Los periodistas solo pueden mirar la escena con impotencia. No sabían que sería de sus compañeros, y no querían saber. Pero, también estaban asustados por ellos mismos. Ya no tenían un lugar seguro al cual volver en caso de que su plan fallara. Solo contaban con las provisiones que les permitieron tomar del estudio, lo cual no era mucho. Y ninguno de ellos se podía considerar un sobreviviente, mucho menos un líder. Estaban solos.

-¿Y…? ¿…ahora qué? – se hacen esa pregunta, viendo que en serio, nadie sabía qué hacer, ni que harían a partir de ese momento.

La reportera era la más asustada, pero aun así miro a sus compañeros. A los otros dos no los conocía, y a su camarógrafo apenas y recordaba su nombre. Había llegado el momento en el que a ella ya no le interesaba la mayoría de los trabajadores de la televisora, solo le importaba la opinión de los ejecutivos. Pero, en ese momento, ya no eran reporteros y técnicos. Ahora eran lo mismo: sobrevivientes, huérfanos en el Raromagedón. Estaban solos, cierto. Pero, aun ellos tenían una misión. Un objetivo. Una esperanza para sobrevivir… para ayudar al pueblo…

-Debemos… ¿Aun tenemos gasolina para salir de Gravity Falls? – pregunta débilmente al conductor, este confuso verifica y afirma a la reportera. – Entonces, andando. Aun tenemos una noticia que cubrir… - los otros no se sentían convencidos. Si antes no creían que tenían muchas oportunidades de lograrlo, menos ahora. Pero, ¿Qué más podían hacer? Era su plan desde el comienzo. Era lo único que podían hacer.

-Estaré atento a ojos… - dice Dave, mirando atento al exterior. Lo que fue desde ese momento hasta lo que siguiera lo mantuvieron en total silencio.

El Raromagedón había llegado a Gravity Falls. Quizás el más grande suceso en la historia estaba ocurriendo en ese punto olvidado por todo. No sabían si solo el pueblo sufría de ese horrible destino, o si este ya se había extendido, o cuanto lo había hecho si fuera el caso. Pero ellos eran reporteros. Su misión era dar la información a quien no la tuviera. Sandra Jiménez lo sabía. El mundo debía saber de esta catástrofe, de esta amenaza. Y ella se encargaría de hacérselo saber… después de todo… es una reportera…

* * *

 **4-2; 4-3; 3-2; 5-3; 6-3;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 8-1; 3-2; 6-1; 7-1; 5-3; 3-2;**_

 _ **3-1; 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 3-1; 3-2; 5-1; 2-1; 7-3: 5-3; 2-1; 7-3; 5-3; 2-1; 4-3; 6-2; 3-1; 4-3; 3-3; 3-2; 7-3; 3-2; 6-2; 2-3; 4-3; 2-1;**_

* * *

 _Aquí de regreso_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. Sé que no fue mucho, pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, reconozco haber tenido cierta dificultad al redactarlo._

 _¿Saben? Siempre vi a Jiménez como el tipo de persona que llego el punto en el que desprecia su trabajo con cada pizca de su ennegrecida alma, pero que no puede cambiar por falta de oportunidades. Su habitual tono de indiferencia cuando narraba noticias lo deja muy claro. Solo mostraba más energía en muy contadas ocasiones, pero en la más notable era fue durante los sucesos del capítulo 14 de la 2da temporada, donde incluso dijo que era la primera noticia de verdad en mucho tiempo. Una actitud quizás presuntuosa pero de frustración también, sin dudas. Y con la imagen una joven Sandra sonriente durante el recuerdo de Stanley cuando empezó a llamarse Stanford lo deja más evidente. Pero sin dudas el haber vivido un apocalipsis y sobrevivido hizo que diera gracias a que el pueblo volviera a ser corriente, cosa que se ve que ya valorara._

 _Con mi berrinche al que a nadie le interesa concluido, pero antes de terminar quisiera preguntarles, ¿Les molesta que escupa sobre estos temas? ¿Quieren que comente alguno específico, o preferirían cortarme los dedos para no volver a hacerlo? Por favor, háganme llegar su opinión. Con esto fuera, me despido hasta la siguiente entrega, donde volveremos con otros sobrevivientes que ya habíamos presenciado._

 **PISTA:** _Pelo y pesimismo._

 _Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	16. Día 2: Trailer

_Un buen amigo mío me había dicho que estaba loco… porque decidí dedicarme a construir computadoras, "desperdiciando" mi talento…_

A paso lento y cauteloso caminaba por aquella tierra seca y muerta, mientras las construcciones auxiliares del complejo se alzaban alrededor de él, con un cielo rojizo y aquella fisura multicolor cubriéndolo todo…

 _...enloquecí en verdad cuando vi lo que en realidad estábamos construyendo…_

La puerta mas grande, ubicada justo enfrente de él, empezó a ser sacudida a golpes fuertes y constantes… el sonido de criaturas arrastrándose sobre metal y concreto pronto envolvieron el ambiente, al igual que el ruido de cientos de gruñidos y la sensación de miles de ojos vigilándolo…

 _...y empecé a temer, de aquellas cosas que no eran normales… que salían de la comprensión puramente científica… empecé a temer a las rarezas…_

De pronto las ventanas estallan en una perfecta sincronía, y de ellas aparecen criaturas que en un tiempo atrás solían ser herramientas de trabajo, las cuales una vez afuera se lanzan hacia él…

… _ni en mis momentos de más grande locura…_

…pero antes de alcanzar su pelona cabeza, dos enormes moles velludas con cuernos les bloquean el paso, embistiéndolas con potencia y lanzándolas lejos de ahí…

…jamás _pensé que no podría vivir sin ellas…_

Pronto siente una nueva presencia con pelos, más grande que los otros dos frente a él, repleto de muchas cabezas de oso en su cuerpo viéndolo con preocupación…

… _jeje… igual… todo el mundo ya enloqueció…_

…acomodándose el sombrero, y tomando su banjo se sube sobre la criatura multicéfala, y junto a los dos bovinos corren hacia la entrada principal, la cual se abre dejando la salida de una enorme maquina serpiente…

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **3-1; 4-3; 2-1; 2;**_

 _ **5-3; 5-3; 2-1; 6-1; 2-1; 3-1; 3-1; 3-1; 3-2; 2-1; 9-3; 8-2; 3-1; 2-1;**_

 _ **Hora 16:13 17-10-16**_


	17. HORA 16:13: MAGICOS

_Buenos días, tardes, y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí de regreso **Sombra de Maldad** , con la continuación de esta colección de crónicas interconectadas de mi autoría de aquellos que tuvieron que sobrevivir a las cosas bizarras que surgieron durante el Raromagedón, y que por desgracia no pudimos ver mejor durante este último arco de Gravity Falls. Agradezco que continúen siguiendo mi trabajo los que aun siguen. Espero continuar entreteniéndolos con él. _

_Bueno, algo que quisiera comentarles. ¿les ha pasado que cuando escriben un fic que en serio quieren terminar, les surge la idea de otro que quieren publicar? Eso me está pasando ahora. ¿Les gustaría que luego de que avance más esta historia, también les publique aquella? Sería una mezcla de ligero línea canoníca, con bastante UA tipo línea de tiempo alterna. Pero será un UA de mi autoría, o al menos eso creo, porque no sé si haiga alguno así. Si les interesa, díganmelo. Aunque como les dije, será luego de avanzar más esta historia, cuando tenga suficiente material para poder seguir publicando del Diario del Raromagedón, en caso de algún problema con esta segunda historia. Háganme llegar su opinión._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, disfruten del siguiente capítulo. Pero antes… como siempre…_

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré"_**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 **HORA 16:13 (Día 1)**

* * *

El bosque de Gravity Falls. Un bello y abundante bosque, principal fuente de economía de aquel pueblo gracias a sus enormes y sanos arboles de pino. Repleto de belleza verde ideal para caminar en los días de verano, y para algunos, un lugar lleno de magia y misterios. Pero, por el fatídico evento que había empezado justamente le día anterior, ese lugar hermoso empezó velozmente a perder su vida. Los naturales habitantes de ese bosque habían desaparecido de pronto, siendo ahora reemplazados por rarezas que ni el más creativo o el más psicópata podría haber imaginado. Pero, en cuanto a los "no naturales" habitantes del bosque, de toda la gran variedad que había, solo unos cuantos aun seguían vagando en esa tierra muerta.

Uno de los grupos compuestos por aquella variedad, uno conformado por unas docenas de gnomos, un enorme oso de múltiples cabezas y patas, y un par de minotauros con toallas en la cintura se encontraban en medio de una hoguera ya extinta. Pero esa hoguera no fue hecha por ninguno de ellos.

-El fuego se extinguió por si mismo… diría que una horas. - decía el que respondía al nombre de "Multioso", mientras una de sus patas le acercaba algo de las cenizas de la apagada fogata. – Los humanos que acamparon aquí… se fueron hace mucho tiempo, antes de eso. Las huellas indican que se fueron corriendo… quizás ojos aparecieron…

-Sí, si, como sea. – lo interrumpe Chubsball algo impaciente. - ¿Eso significa que dejaron comida? – pregunta, solo preocupado por ello.

-Tal vez. Si es que tenían algo con ellos… - responde el oso antes de que se reunieran con ellos Jeff y su equipo, luego de estar olfateando cerca de ahí.

-¡Buenas noticias, chicos! Encontramos comida. – dice el líder gnomo, mientras sus chicos arrastraban una hielera que estaba oculta tras un arbusto. Hipofisterón no se espera y arranca la tapa del contenedor, para encontrarse con varias frituras y dulces, así como agua embotellada.

-¿No hay carne? – pregunta el barba castaña bobino. Su hermano enseguida toma la hielera y la voltea, tirando todo el contenido al suelo.

-¡No hay nada! – dice frustrado, lanzando la hielera lejos, mientras los gnomos empezaban a pelearse por la comida.

-¡Oigan! Contrólense. Debemos hacer que alcance para todos. – los frena Multioso, tomando toda la comida, y empezando a repartirla entre los pequeños. – Oigan, ¿no quieren ustedes? – pregunta a los Hombretauros.

-Nosotros solo comemos carne. ¡Los hombres solo comen carne! – y con intensidad se golpean el pecho con sus puños.

-Ya intentamos buscar en la zona de campamentos humanos. No queda nada de carne. Ni tampoco hemos visto algún animal que podamos cazar. – les recuerda, mientras ayudaba a Shmebulock a abrir una bolsa de gomitas.

-Oigan. ¿Qué les parece si intentamos buscar en el pueblo de los humanos? – sugiere Jeff, comiendo con gusto unas frituras de queso.

-No me parece buena idea. Los humanos deben estar muy asustados por las rarezas. – contesta el oso, abriendo con sus zarpas una botella de agua para los gnomos. – quizás incluso nos ataquen si llegan a vernos…

-Nah. Como si unos débiles humanos miedosos pudieran con nosotros. – replica Chubsball, buscando con la mirada la tierra humana.

-Bueno… no es como si encontráramos más comida aquí, también… - finalmente cediendo a sus compañeros, el Multioso junto a los demás luego de terminar con su aperitivo marchan hacia el poblado local, teniendo especial cuidado de las patrullas y de las rarezas que incluso los Hombretauros admitían que les podrían causar muchos problemas.

…

Solo los gnomos, al igual que un número muy reducido de criaturas mágicas se daban el lujo de visitar Gravity Falls con cierta frecuencia. Pero siempre bajo el velo de la noche, y siempre cuidando de que no ser vistos por demasiados humanos. Pues por raro que les pareciera, con que solo unos pocos los descubrieran, su existencia seguía siendo totalmente ignorada por la mayoría. Pero, con el hambre en sus estómagos, y seres mucho más extraños que ellos mismos hizo que al grupo de los mágicos el que los vieran las personas fuera completamente olvidado. Aunque, tampoco es como si hubieran visto a alguno.

Los Hombretauros también eran de aquellos que ingresaban al poblado de vez en cuando. Más que nada porque les gustaba beber agua de los hidrantes. Por lo que la imagen de la región en ruinas les era muy ajena a la siempre aburrida Gravity Falls. Los monstruos enormes eran fáciles de ver y evitar para el grupo formado por los seres mágicos, y los de tamaño regular seguían siendo muy visibles como para no verlos llegar. Pero no tardaron en tener incluso desconfianza de cualquier cosa que pareciera normal, luego de ver a un buzón casi comerse a un gnomo.

-Debe haber un lugar donde podamos encontrar comida. – dice por lo bajo el Multioso, mirando de reojo por el borde de una esquina. Ahora mismo se encontraban en lo que era la calle comercial.

-Usualmente los chicos buscamos algo delicioso en ese restaurante. – comenta Jeff, sentado sobre su cabeza principal.

-¿Cuál? ¿El que parece tronco y que estaba abandonado? – replica sarcástico Hipofisterón.

-Oye, yo solo decía… - trata de defenderse el pequeñín.

-Chubsball. ¿Hueles algo? – pregunta Oso al barba roja.

-uhm… cenizas… escombros… gases… esperen… - pronto su nariz lo guía a un local en particular. Quizás olía cruda, pero sin duda era carne. Pronto su hermano también alcanza a oler esa deliciosa fragancia.

Sin decirle anda a los demás, corren a toda prisa hacia el establecimiento, y como era de esperarse los Hombretauros ingresan a través de la milagrosamente y hasta hace poco intacta ventana. Pronto los demás también ingresan, y ven el lugar con algunas carnes en exhibición dentro de congeladores. Ese lugar fue una vez una carnicería justamente la mañana anterior. Pero, ahora es el lugar donde los viriles "mitad hombre" encontraron el paraíso.

-¡Yo quiero filete! – dice enseguida Chubsball, lanzándose hacia el corte mencionado, ya imaginándose a él en una muy varonil parrillada.

-¡Las costillas son mías! – dice su similar, también sumergiéndose en una fantasía similar.

Pronto los gnomos también comienzan a reunir carne dentro de sus gorros. El Multioso también comienza a juntar para su consumo personal. Pero, a diferencia de los bovinos, su olfato pudo percibir algo que ellos no tomaron en cuenta. Era un… ¡no! Eran dos humanos. Uno olía a grasa de motor y a poco aseo, el otro se distinguía por vejez. Y agudizando sus oídos, percibió sus latidos acelerados. Y como todo animal, intuía que eso no era buena señal..

Hipofisterón olfateaba un gran trozo de salami, comprobando si no era demasiado crudo como para comerlo de una vez, cuando el fuerte golpe de un bate de acero sacude su cráneo, y lo hace soltar toda su valiosa mercancía.

-¡Fuera de mi escondite! ¡Asquerosa vaca barbuda! – dice un enorme y robusto hombre de frondosa barba negra vestido como un pandillero motociclista. El golpeado tarda en recuperarse de tan fuerte golpe.

-¡Oye! ¡Me hiciste soltar mi carne! – ruge furioso, pues para un hombretauro nada es más sagrado que la carne. Y el que lo hicieran soltarla no tenía perdón… aunque igualmente se la iba a comer más tarde.

-¡Y les soltare a todos sus dientes, si no sueltan todo y se largan de aquí! – amenaza firmemente el pandillero, nada intimidado al hombretauro. Ante el inminente enfrentamiento los gnomos enseguida se cubren tras los más grandes, y estos, cansados y hambrientos, no dejarían aquellas valiosas provisiones.

-¿Y qué nos harás, humano? ¿Rascar nuestras velludas espaldas con eso? – dice burlón Chubsball. El Multioso se irgue tan alto como puede, mostrando todos sus colmillos. Aunque era el que más le preocupaba empezar un conflicto con los humanos, tampoco se iba a permitir perder algo tan vital como lo era ahora la comida. Además, solo era uno.

-Solo presentarles a mi pixeleado amigo… - responde desafiante el motociclista, como si él tuviera la ventaja absoluta entre todos los presentes. Pasaron los segundos, y nada pasaba. Las criaturas mágicas pronto comenzaron a mirar por todas partes, buscando la posible jugada que quería usar el adulto. – Dije "presentarles a mi pixeleado amigo". – vuelve a repetir en voz alta. Los seres del bosque solo se miraron entre si, rascándose la cabeza y viéndose confusos. - ¡RUDO! ¡QUE SALGAS! – grita muy molesto hacia la puerta trasera del local. Momentos después sale otro hombre de apariencia mayor, traje verde y con un pájaro carpintero petrificado en el hombro quien se para en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Rudo McGolpes entra a la batalla! – grita el recién llegado, para enseguida lanzarse de ahí, y todos miran como tanto la puerta como el marco salen volando en pedazos por una figura luminosa y su patada giratoria que uso para la entrada.

-¡Si no puedo vencer a mis enemigos, entonces los usare a ustedes para entrenarme! – sentencia en una pose intimidante, apuntando a los variados seres mágicos.

-¡¿Esos humanos tienen a una rareza de su parte?! – exclama aterrado Jeff. No reconocía a ese borroso ser del bosque, así que debía de ser uno de los invasores del Raromagedón.

-Y una de muy baja resolución debo decir. – dice Multioso, forzando la vista para poder distinguir su forma mejor.

-¡¿Quién de ustedes será mi primer oponente?! – exige saber el peleador, mirando ansioso a los de mayor dimensiones.

-Yo me ocupo del brillante. Ustedes reúnan la… - empezó a decir el oso multicéfalo, pero se corta a si mismo mientras veía como los Hombretauros volvían a reunir la carne del establecimiento. En prioridades de los Hombretauros entre una buena pelea y carne… la carne ganaba.

-¡Dale duro, Multi! – apoya Jeff mientras junto a sus súbditos ya huían del lugar con sus gorros llenos de comida.

Resignado, Multioso se mantiene atento ante el extraño peleador. De pronto aparecieron letras enormes en medio de ellos al igual que se escucho una rara voz que parecía leerlas: **ROUND 1. FIGHT.** Confundido por aquello, no vio venir la patada giratoria que uso Rudo como primer ataque en su contra. La patada atina, pero la criatura lo resiste y enseguida carga en su contra. Ahora McGolpes recurrió agachándose para darle un golpe bajo, a lo que esta vez fue bloqueado por una de las muchas patas extra del cuerpo de su rival, y manteniéndolo apresado de ahí, el Multioso de inmediato le da un fuerte zarpazo que lo arroja contra la pared.

-ugh… - gruñe adolorido, volviéndose a poner de pie. Pero enseguida sonríe emocionado, y observa al extraño oso con intensidad. - ¡Esta pelea me dará mucha experiencia! – y ansioso por ganar, vuelve al ataque.

En cuanto a los Hombretauros, pronto el pandillero nuevamente trato de detener su recolección de víveres, a lo que respondieron con furiosos golpes en su contra. Basto con ver como atravesaban el suelo de un solo puñetazo para entender que cualquier otro hacia él lo acabaría. Pero tampoco le era fácil esquivar a esas dos moles de testosterona, quienes recibían sus batazos de acero como si estuvieran acostumbrados a golpearse la cabeza con cosas aun más duras.

Mientras tanto, el hombre mayor veía como sus dos compañeros estaban en serios problemas. El de barba negra empezaba a volverse más lento con el cansancio, y el personaje de videojuegos ya había perdido más de la mitad de HP contra esa poderosa bestia de muchas cabezas. Empezó a pensar desesperado alguna forma de ayudarlos en contra de esas rarezas que se veían mucho más listas que las demás… o al menos una de ellas. Pero, ¿de qué forma podrían neutralizar a los invasores? No sabía absolutamente nada de…

…un momento…

-¡Bats! ¡Sus barbas! ¡Tira de ellas! – extrañado, el motociclista nuevamente esquiva otro golpe del de barba roja, y se acerca lo suficiente a él para sostener de su extremo.

En cuanto empezó a jalar de ese mechón de pelo, vio como mientras el bobino gemía de dolor, prácticamente se movía hacia donde el tirada de su barba, totalmente bajo su control. Hipofisterón mira esto con ira, y vuelve al ataque. Pero en esta ocasión Bats jala como látigo de la barba, haciendo que Chubsball se lanzara a si mismo en contra de su hermano, terminando con un choque fuerte, y ambos en el suelo. Y en cuanto quisieron levantarse por la venganza, el pandillero ahora sujeto las barbas de ambos, e hizo que chocaran sus cabezas enfrente de él, acabando con ambos inconscientes.

-¡Rudo! ¡Su cuello principal! ¡AHORCALO! – ahora indica al luchador que justamente se encontraba debajo del monstruo peludo, quien trataba de atrapar su cabeza con alguna de sus mandíbulas.

Rudo lucho para poder tener la suficiente movilidad para dar un rodillazo a la nariz de una de las cabezas inferiores. Eso hizo que su oponente oso se levantara lo suficiente como para poder rodar hacia la libertad, y de inmediato trepar a su espalda, para aplicar la más fuerte de sus llaves al cuello de la cabeza jefe. El Multioso soltó un poderoso alarido mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. Pero solo bastaron unos segundos de presión para que la criatura finalmente cayera derrotada.

-¡SI! – festeja dichoso McGolpes, mientras el anunciante daba noticia de su triunfo, y un marcador aparecía encima de él.

-Sigo diciendo que es el tipo más raro que he visto. – dice Bats, sentado sobre el par de bovinos musculosos que acababa de vencer.

…

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando empezaron a despertar los tres enormes seres mágicos. Al intentar levantarse del frio suelo sintieron que algo les impedía siquiera mover los brazos. En cuanto el Multioso y los Hombretauros despertaron por completo, vieron que ahora estaban completamente encadenados, y en caso del Multioso, todas las cabezas se encontraban metidas en sacos salvo por la principal.

-Mira quienes han despertado… - escuchan decir con mofa. Al levantar la mirada tanto como pudieron, observan al motociclista con el tatuaje que decía "Bats" mirándolos con malicia, mientras afilaba un par de cuchillos pasándolos entre sí. Detrás de él estaba aquel anciano que les había dicho como vencerlos, y a sus pies sentado de rodillas el peleador rubio.

-¡Suéltennos ahora, bola de grasa con barba! – demanda Chubsball, tratando de romper las cadenas con su propia fuerza, y apenas parecía que lograba forzar los eslabones, el del traje verde tira de su barba, haciéndolo flaquear de nuevo. - ¡OYE!

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos? – pregunta el del bigote al resto.

-Diría que los cocináramos… pero no se qué cosa le metieron a esas vacas. – los mitad hombre gruñeron furiosos por el insulto. - …Y no estoy seguro de si la carne de oso sea comestible… - el Multioso solo trago seco por la amenaza. – podríamos usarlos de carnada, por si aparece otro monstruo por aquí.

-Yo digo que me los quedare. Los soltare para usarlos como sacos de boxeo en mi entrenamiento. – sugiere Rudo, tronándose los dedos, imaginándoselo.

-Eso es muy peligroso, Rudo. ¿Qué tal si te ganaran? – opina el viejo del carpintero.

-¿Qué sugieres con eso? – cuestiona McGolpes, nada alegre por la insinuación.

-que no queremos aguantar otro melodrama tuyo. – Replica molesto Bats.

…

Mientras veían como adentro parecía empezar un pleito dentro del grupo captor, los gnomos estaban al tanto de sus compañeros gigantes.

-oh, no… esto es malo… - murmura angustiado el jefe gnomo. – Si no sacamos de ahí a los grandulones, no sobreviviremos ni un día más. ¡Necesitamos un plan! ¿Se te ocurre alguno, amigo? – pregunta necesitado a uno de los suyos.

-Shmebulock. – le responde como solo él haría.

-¿…me recuerdas porque te sigo hablando? – antes de volver a oír lo mismo por enésima vez, una enorme sombra los pasa por encima. De ellos. Mirando al cielo, ven a una enorme criatura que en realidad volaba en círculos sobre el local donde estaban atrapados sus amigos, con seguro interés en bajar ahí. - …Y ahora es peor…

…

-Muy bien… solo para que quede claro, ¿ninguno hace melodramas? – dice el hombre de verde, observando a Bats, quien de brazos cruzados asiente. - ¿Y ninguno va a lanzar al otro como almohada de motel barato? – ahora fue el turno de McGolpes de asentir forzadamente. – Bien. Ahora, dense la mano. – a regañadientes y obligándose a mirar al otro, los dos tipos grandes se estrechan la mano, y las estrechan. – Eso es lo que me gusta. Ahora, ¿Qué tal un abrazo? – ahora el viejo tuvo que bajar la cabeza para evitar una bola de fuego y un cuchillo que pasaron sobre él. – con las manos basta. – se corrige nervioso.

-Oigan. Si van a seguir con eso, ¿podrían asarme, para no tener que seguir viéndolos? – pide fastidiado Chubsball.

-Bien. ¿Quieres carbón, o leña? – antes de haber alguna respuesta por parte de los Hombretauros, un montón de gritos junto a los hombrecillos que los provocan entran por la puerta.

Confundiéndolo con un ataque de los gnomos, el hombre del carpintero toma el cuchillo restante de Bats, y comienza a pasar la punta por el vidrio protector de uno de los exhibidores de la carnicería. El sonido agudo causado fue molesto para los presentes, pero para los recién llegados gnomos fue un cruel ataque que lo hizo caer al suelo mientras se esforzaban por cubrirse los oídos.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Paren! ¡No venimos a atacar! – implora Jeff arrebatándole los gorros a sus súbditos para usarlos como tapones.

-¿Qué? – preguntan los tres captores de sus amigos, mientras el "verdugo" paraba la tortura.

-Jeff, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta el Multioso, notando que al entrar lo hicieron con rostros de terror.

-Se acerca… viene para acá… - responde, aun aturdido por el ataque sónico.

-¿Quién viene para acá, enano? – demanda saber Bats. La respuesta llega por la misma puerta que destrozo al entrar un enorme monstruo con cuerpo de león, con cabeza y alas de águila.

-Eso… eso viene para acá… - dice el gnomo jefe, una vez él y sus chicos estuvieron de pie.

La criatura alada de inmediato suelta un alarido de ave extremadamente agudo, antes de lanzarse hacia ellos. El primero en responder a la defensa fue Rudo, quien ataca con una patada voladora. La criatura bloquea con una de sus alas, y repele al luchador americano. Con esa rápida respuesta vieron que incluso su mejor peleador tendría problemas con aquella criatura. Y fue cuando Bats al retroceder para evitar ser golpeado por Rudo cuando este fue lanzado por los aires, recuerda que aun tenían a los hombres vaca y al oso mutante encadenados.

-Ayúdanos, y nosotros los ayudamos. – ofrece al instante el Multioso. Bats no tardo en dar respuesta.

-Hecho. – sacando rápido las llaves de los candados que los aprisionaba, no tarda para liberarlos de ellos. Y una vez de pie, las criaturas del bosque corren en contra de la invasora.

McGolpes trato con un gancho a la quijada en contra del monstruo mitad león. Pero este se aparta con velocidad, y contraataca con un zarpazo que dispara nuevamente al peleador. Agotado, tanto por los golpes de su actual oponente como del anterior, rudo se esfuerza para poder volverse a poner de pie. La bestia semi plumífera lo hubiera atacado en el suelo de no ser por la llegada oportuna de los seres mágicos.

Los Hombretauros primero atacaron con un repentino puñetazo doble al rostro de ave de la criatura, y enseguida el Multioso se subió a su lomo y empezó a morderlo y rasguñarlo con ferocidad. La criatura se sacude con violencia para lograr sacarse al peludo de encima. Estaba decidido a devolverle el favor, cuando de pronto siente el frio metal de una cadena enrollando su cuello, y casi al instante siente como lo tiran hacia atrás.

-¡¿Polly quiere un puñetazo?! – pregunta sarcástico Bats, siendo quien sostenía de aquella cadena y tironeaba del monstruo. - ¡Oye, viejo! ¿Cómo venzo a esta súper águila? – pregunta a su camarada humano. Si supo como derrotar a los monstruos peludos, ¿Cómo no sabría como ganarle a ese?

-Es un grifo. – corrige al principio el viejo aludido. – Y si hay un modo de salvarse de él… - y sin decirle nada a nadie, corre hacia la habitación trasera del local.

-Huir como cobarde… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? – se dice a si mismo el motociclista.

Aunque los primeros jalones lo ahorcaron, no tarda en reunir fuerzas para tirar él de la cadena, y así lanzar al suelo al pandillero y librarlo de su atadura. Bats quedo casi inconsciente por el brutal golpe, y más que nada, vulnerable. Vio como ahora la cosa lo miraba fijamente, y sintiendo que aquel grifo casi le saltaba encima, pronto ve como la bestia de múltiples cabezas enseguida fue en su auxilio, de inmediato embistiéndolo con gran fuerza, y estrellándolo contra la pared.

La criatura alada, aturdida, no tarda en reponerse y atacar al Multioso, levantándose en dos patas para dejar caer todo su peso encima. Pero el oso mágico lo recibe sin problemas, y con brutalidad lo tira al suelo. Y sin darle tiempo a levantarse, Multi lo sostiene de su piel con sus afiladas zarpas, y levantándolo tan alto como puede lo vuelve a azotar contra el suelo. Luego lo vuelve a alzar apra ahora golpearlo contra una pared, dejándola seriamente resquebrada.

-Whoa… Multi es muy fuerte… - dice impresionado Jeff, mirando como el aludido golpeaba al grifo contra todo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

-Sí. El Multioso quizás sea un afeminado, pero es la criatura más fuerte de todo el bosque. Ni nuestro líder iguala su fuerza. Por eso para matarlo siempre mandamos a alguien más. – responde Chubsball sin dejar de mirar aquella paliza, a la vez que recordaba al último que enviaron para aquella tarea. Si ese niño no lo hizo por debilidad, o cobardía, fue algo que jamás supieron.

En cuanto al duelo de monstruos, el grifo ya estaba muy golpeado para ese punto, pero pronto en cuanto lo vuelve a alzar aquella cosa de muchas cabezas, aprovecha su gran elasticidad para darle un zarpazo al rostro, justo en el ojo derecho. El Multioso lo libera y gruñe agonizante, cubriéndose la zona herida desesperado. El grifo aterriza de pie, y enseguida salta hacia su anterior agresor. Sus muchas cabezas trataron de advertirle antes de ser tacleado por el doble animal, quien enseguida trato de atacar la zona herida con picotazos, la cual defendió a toda costa.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio! – acusa Hipofisterón indignado al igual que su igual. Y pronto ambos van en contra del grifo y de una embestida lo quitan de encima del Multioso.

El grifo reconocía la desventaja numérica. Así que apenas estuvieron al alcance, paso sus enormes alas justo a los ojos de ambos. No resulto en una herida como con el Multioso, pero las plumas lograron irritar las retinas lo suficiente como para dejarlos parcialmente ciegos por un instante. El suficiente como para que se abalanzara sobre ellos. y hubiera igualmente atacado con picotazos a los rostros de los bovinos de no ser por los hombrecillos que saltaron encima.

-¡Deja a nuestros guardaespaldas en paz! – demanda Jeff montad sobre su cabeza, y tirando de sus parpados con mucha fuerza.

El grifo se sacudió con violencia, tratando de quitarse a los gnomos que lo mordían y arañaban en su zona inalcanzable. Y al ver que no lo lograba, se tira de espaldas, con los enanos encima, aplastándolos con su gran peso. Eso basto para dejar a los gnomos fuera de combate, y librando al alado de ellos. El mismo vuelve a ponerse de pie y admira a los seres mágicos con los que lucho. Aun se veían decididos a continuar, y él estaba decidido a acabar con ellos.

-¡Oye, monstruo! – grita enseguida alguien más. El grifo se gira hacia el anciano de verde que había vuelta, y se queda mirando lo que ahora él llevaba consigo: un enorme espejo.

Como si nunca hubiera sentido ira por quienes lo habían atacado, se quedo hipnotizado mirando su propio reflejo como si fuera un canario, expresando curiosidad y atención con los ojos. A paso lento fue acercándosele, mientras el hombre del carpintero retrocedía a la misma velocidad, manteniendo el espejo en medio de ellos. Los demás quedaron asombrados por tal maniobra que a ninguno de ellos se le hubiera ocurrido. La sorpresa los hace tardar en darse cuenta que ahora el grifo estaba con la guardia totalmente baja.

-¡Andando! – grita Multioso, y de inmediato junto a los Hombretauros taclean al monstruo mitad águila con toda la fuerza que tuvieran.

Pero no se detienen. Continuaron arremetiendo contra él hasta choca contra el muro, muro que con la gran fuerza que usaron atravesaron sin problemas, y siguieron hasta atravesar otra pared, y una tercera en donde lo arrojan dentro de lo que era el congelador del establecimiento. El semi ave choca contra un montón de carnes antes de desplomarse totalmente inconsciente. Los mágicos jadearon un poco, mirando a la monstruosidad que acababan de vencer.

-Lo admito… dio buena pelea. – admite Chubsball, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Pero la alegría y satisfacción de su victoria se esfuma en cuanto sienten las paredes temblar, y trozos del techo a desprenderse sobre ellos.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! – indica Hipofisterón antes de que los tres huyeran por el agujero que crearon.

Los demás también anticiparon la inminente destrucción de la carnicería, y esperaron a que salieran los demás con tantos suministros se permitieron tomar. Por fortuna los peludos logran salir a tiempo. Segundos después el local cae en pedazos, sepultando todo lo que hubiera en él. con respiraciones agitadas contemplaron lo que por poco hubiera sido su tumba. Pero en cuanto se calma, se dan cuenta que aun seguían con quienes antes habían luchado por la comida, sin pensamiento alguno en sus mentes…

…

-…A ver… déjenme ver si entendí… - decía reflexivo el tipo del carpintero, mientras que aun llevaba a su pareja petrificada en el hombro, junto a los integrantes de su grupo y el de los mágicos. Todos caminando por un camino de tierra en el bosque, en la parte menos espesa del arbolado. - ¿Me están diciendo que ustedes en realidad son seres mágicos que viven en el bosque? ¿y que han habitado aquí desde…? Bueno, ¿desde mucho antes de que llegaran los primeros pioneros?

-Si. Básicamente. – afirma el Multioso, junto al mayor con su ojo herido cubierto por un vendaje hecho de hojas. – sabemos que los humanos no son muy… abiertos. Por eso tratamos de evitar el contacto con ustedes.

-Bueno… la mayor parte del tiempo. – reconoce Jeff, el jefe gnomo. No podía negar que a veces había ignorado aquella regla silenciosa por motivos propios.

-todo eso, sí que me sorprende. Reconoce el hombre de verde frotándose la frente, aun muy confundido de ello, con una rara jaqueca. – Me extraña que nadie haya dicho algo sobre un hada paseando con un trol…

-Me extraña lo fácil que manejas todo esto, viejo… - pregunta, sonando levemente desconfiado a su compañero mayor.

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta más confundido.

-Viejo. Supiste como vencer a las reses, el mutante ese, los enanos. ¡E incluso al pericote! ¿Y me dices que no tenias ni idea de alguno de ellos? – el resto voltea intrigados hacia el par de únicos humanos. Tenía un buen punto.

-Oigan. Si vamos a estar juntos de ahora en adelante, mejor no hay que pelear entre nosotros. – interviene de inmediato el Multioso, aunque de mala gana todos aceptan. Aunque el pandillero le hizo un claro gesto de estar vigilando al del bigote.

-Yo agradezco que finalmente haiga otro hombre con nosotros. – dice entusiasmado el hombretauro de barba roja, mirando al peleador de videojuegos, el cual se encontraba con la mirada baja.

-nuevamente… mi fuerza no fue suficiente para vencer a mis enemigos… mi entrenamiento no parece rendir frutos, sin importar cuánto me esfuerce… - ante aquella escena en donde misteriosamente hojas de cerezo aparecieron, pero solo cayendo sobre McGolpes, dándole una lluvia privada de pétalos todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Neh… se acostumbraran… - comenta Bats a los presentes.

-¿En serio? – pregunta Hipofisterón.

-Tal vez… yo sigo esperando… - admite desviando la mirada del dramático luchador.

-¿Seguros que estaremos bien ahí? – pregunta de nuevo el mayor al Multioso.

-Claro. Quizás aun pasen algunas rarezas por ahí. pero la zona de campistas humana tiene suficiente espacio para nosotros, y las tiendas que hay ahí nos darán refugio. – explica, aun sintiendo molestia en el ojo herido.

-Tendremos que revisar mejor ese ojo. – opina preocupado por su nuevo compañero.

-Lo único que agradezco, es que ya nada podría irnos peor… - comenta el motociclista, pensando que al menos por un tiempo podrían tener algo de paz, luego de pasar tras tantas luchas y sorpresas indeseadas. Es decir, ahora tenían a un montón de monstruos grandes y fuertes de su lado, además del pixeleado. Seguro podrían arreglárselas en lo que alguien encuentra solución a todo esa rareza.

Y todos los demás hubieran estado de acuerdo… de no ser porque de repente, saltando de arbustos, saliendo tras rocas, bajando de los arboles, aparecieron un gran número de personas. Todas ellas sucias y con las ropas gastadas. Pero compartiendo una mirada depredadora, mientras tenían las rutas de escape de ese peculiar grupo bloqueadas, y los tenían a mira de cerbatanas de dardos cargados. Ante ello, solo un pensamiento salió de sus mentes…

-Shmebulock…

-Lenguaje, Shmebulock… - corrige el igualmente acorralado Multioso.

…

* * *

 **4-3; 6-2; 8-1; 3-2; 7-3; 7-3; 6-3; 4-1; 2-1; 2-3; 4-3; 6-3; 6-2;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 2-3; 6-3; 6-1; 7-1; 2-1; 6-2; 3-2; 7-33; 4-3; 7-4; 6-1; 6-3;**_

 _ **3-1; 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 8-3; 3-2; 6-2; 2-3; 3-2; 7-3; 5-3; 2-1; 7-4; 6-3; 5-3; 3-2; 3-1; 2-1; 3-1;**_

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Reconozco que al momento que empecé a escribirlo, no tenía ni idea sobre que iba a tratar. Al final me llego el golpe de inspiración, y ya tomo forma. ¿les gusto la forma amigable con la que se conocieron los inesperados y los mágicos? En el fin del mundo, creo que el saludo con puñetazos es lo más normal, ¿cierto?_

 _Bueno, a las rabietas. ¿Les sorprende que el tipo del carpintero supiera sobre las debilidades de los mágicos con tanta facilidad? ¿Casi como si fuera instinto? Para aquellos que están realmente familiarizados con los secretos del pueblo, solo recuerden uno de los pocos que no es magíco. Si no lo entienden por ahora, no se preocupen. En próximos capítulos se aclarara. Más porque el final del arco del día 1 está por llegar a su fin. Yo diría que dos o tres capítulos más. Lo que nos llevara al día 2, donde todo se pondrá más divertido… al menos para mí…_

 _Pero antes de ello, nos encontraremos con más personajes que sin duda se preguntan de cómo se las arreglaron en ese peculiar fin de los tiempos. Para este punto ya llevo parte del siguiente capítulo en proceso, pero antes de subirlo agregare otro de mis "avances". Cuando lo haga, tengan presente que la próxima semana subiré el próximo capítulo de esta historia. Nos vemos hasta entonces._

 _ **PISTA:**_ _Is Dulce._

 _Hasta la próxima adición. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	18. Día 2: Trailer 2

Corría con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían… su respiración agitada y sonora era lo único que quería oír en ese momento mientras corría en esos desolados y acabados pasillos. Sillas, expendedoras de agua, macetas, todo derribado y destruido con marcas de garras en ellos.

Al doblar por una esquina y para su horror se encuentra a más de esas ratas monstruosas, quienes de inmediato la voltean a ver y con sonrisas diabólicas empiezan a perseguirla. Da la media vuelta para tratar de escapar de ellas, mirando atrás muy de vez en cuando.

Pero luego de tomar buena distancia de ellas y girar por otro pasillo, un archivero tirado fue lo suficientemente grande como para que ella no pudiera saltarlo, y cayera al suelo. Sintió un pesado dolor por su cuerpo por la caída, pero eso se le olvida al escuchar a las ratas acercándose.

De pronto siente como una mano la toma de la muñeca y la ayuda a levantarse. Ahí es donde se encuentra con una niña pelinegra de piel clara, quien con una sonrisa de confianza le extiende una varilla de metal con punta afilada en un extremo la cual toma. Al girarse se encuentra con la enorme chica castaña, y con una mirada desafiante pero de camaradería, extendiéndole un hacha contra incendios que igualmente sujeta.

Entonces se da cuenta de que detrás de ellas se encontraban el sheriff, el tipo carpintero, y un grupo de gnomos. Al igual de que los pasos miniatura de las cosas cada vez más fuertes, ya estaban por alcanzarla.

Pero en vez de llenarse de miedo suelta un suave suspiro. Da media vuelta acomodándose un mechón rubio de cabello que le estorbaba la vista, y mira la llegada de los roedores. Pero justo detrás de ellos, destrozando una puerta doble de madera en el proceso entra aquella cosa por la que había huido en primer lugar.

En lugar de volver a correr, mira a las dos niñas quienes se pusieron a ambos lados de ella: la pelinegra estirándose, y la castaña tronando los dedos. Y segura, lidera la carga contra las rarezas. Las mismas también avanzan hacia ellos, tomando pronto la cabeza el recién llegado. Pero, sin duda ella continúa hasta que estando lo suficientemente cerca da un gran salto, y lanza la primera estocada contra el monstruo…

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **Día 2**_

 _ **5-3; 5-3; 2-1; 6-1; 2-1; 3-1; 3-1; 3-1; 3-2; 2-1; 9-3; 8-2; 3-1; 2-1;**_

 _ **Hora 18:54 = 7/11/16**_


	19. HORA 18:54: CHIU

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, con la siguiente parte de este proyecto mío. Quizás lo subí muy tarde, dado que prometí que justo este día lo tendría listo, pero fue más largo de lo que imagine. Y dado que no vi posible el dividirlo y que quedaran bien ambas mitades, decidí subir todo junto. Espero que no les sea tediosa la lectura, y que de hecho lo disfruten. Sin más que decir, que lo gocen. Pero, la advertencia obligatoria._

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré.**_

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **HORA 18:54. (DIA 1)**_

* * *

Monstruos… secuestradores alados… objetos que son más aterradores de lo que aparentan… peligro en cada esquina, en cada dirección. Era lo que tenía muy presente, de lo que tenía que estar atenta que no estuviera mientras ellas marchaban en lo que antes era quizás el más aburrido del mundo. Candy Chiu era su nombre, y la encargada de revisar el frente de la marcha su trabajo. Se escondía lo mejor que podía tras contenedores de basura, bajo autos destrozados, entre arbustos realmente inofensivos, siempre alerta de los peligros que pudieran amenazarlas.

-Despejado… - asegura la pelinegra, y entonces, escondidas detrás de un callejón cercano salen tres chicas, cada una de ellas, a diferencia de Chiu, armadas con algún equipo de algún deporte.

-Ya quiero parar a descansar… - dice quejumbrosa una de ellas, de cabello oscuro y con un vestido azulado con mayas debajo. Llevaba consigo un bate de criquet arrastrándolo en el suelo debido al cansancio.

-Hemos caminado por toda el día… y no hemos encontrado nada de comida… - se queja lloronamente una de piel oscura y cabello igual, con un vestido rojo, botas blancas y una raqueta de tenis como arma.

-y yo las llevo aguantando desde que las encontré. Así que si no quieren que las deje a su suerte, será mejor que cierren la boca, y dejen de volverme loca. ¿Entendido, Tiffany, Britany? – amenaza quien parecía estar al mando de cuarteto. Una rubia de ropas moradas gastadas y ligeramente dañadas por el lodo y los rasguños que ha tenido que recibir su dueña desde que la catástrofe llego.

-Sí, Pacifica… - afirman ambas aludidas, respectivamente, sonando cansadas pero no queriendo desesperar a quien se ha hecho cargo de ellas desde el día anterior.

-¡Alto! – les indica la pelinegra, haciendo que se metieran al interior de un auto cuyas ventanas ya estaban rotas, y sus puertas del lado izquierdo fueron desmantelados.

Se escondieron lo mejor que pudieron en aquel abandonado vehículo. Y de reojo pudieron ver a un escuadrón de ojos volando encima de la calle. Y como si los estuviera siguiente un tipo de diccionario gigante con patas de araña y una enorme mandíbula. Los fenómenos no tardan en alejarse de ahí, dándole alivio a las chicas.

-Pero tienen un punto. Necesitamos donde escondernos… - dice Northwest, ya hastiada de todos los monstruos de los que tenía que esconderse cada vez que veían.

-Aquí cerca hay una cafetería… podemos revisar ahí. – sugiere de inmediato la pelinegra, pero no fue hasta que Pacifica vio que ninguna de sus amigas dio una idea mejor, o alguna idea, que acepta la de Chiu. Esta al tener autorización, vuelve a su rol de "exploradora". Y saliendo veloz se mete al interior de un cubo de basura, en donde levantando levemente la cabeza con la taba del cubo y algo de basura encima de ella como si nada. Luego de revisar si el camino estaba libre para las otras, sale de ahí y continúa avanzando.

-¿Me recuerdan por qué acepte que se uniera a nosotras? – pregunta la rubia, aun asqueada por las tácticas que a veces usaba la nueva.

-Necesitamos una carnada… - le recuerda la de atuendo carmesí, la que respondía a Britanny.

-Cierto… - sin decirse más entre ellas, salen del carro destrozado, y siguen a Candy por las ojala vacías calles de Gravity Falls.

…

No les tomo mucho llegar a la cafetería que había mencionado la coreana anteriormente. Era uno de fachada simple, a diferencia del que manejaba Linda Susan. Aunque por desgracia para las cuatro, igualmente estaba desprovisto de alimento. Pero tenía las suficientes paredes y techo para estar lo suficientemente ocultas de la vista de las aberraciones externas. Una vez sentadas en una de las mesas de comensales, la líder del grupo extiende un mapa de lo que solía ser antes Gravity Falls y empieza a señalar sobre ella.

-Necesitamos un lugar donde escondernos, en lo que alguien hace algo. – Dice con tono comandante a las otras. – Ni loca iré al bosque. Está lleno de esas cosas asquerosas, y de esos locos a los que mi padre les dio prácticamente todo nuestro dinero, a cambio de "Bonos de locura".

-¿Ya sabes de alguien que te los cambie? – pregunta Tiffany curiosa.

-Nadie. – responde a secas la cuestionada, sacando un billete rojo con la imagen del tirano triangular en el centro, y a un lado el retrato del granjero Spot levantando el pulgar. Con desprecio lo hace bola y lo lanza lejos. - ¿alguien tiene una idea?

-¿Por qué no tu casa, Pacifica? – sugiere al instante Chiu, viendo que ninguna de las otras daba sugerencias.

-No. – responde de inmediato, con mucho disgusto. – No iremos a mi mansión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Desde lejos se ve que se encuentra bien. – lo que decía la pelinegra era verdad. Sin importar en qué lugar en llamas o destrozado se usara de mirador. La mansión Northwest se veía perfectamente, al menos a simple vista.

-Es cierto, Pacifica. Seguro ahí mínimo tendrás unos sirvientes decentes que nos… - iba a continuar Tiffany, de no ser por la mirada severa de la rubia.

-¡No iremos a mi Mansión! ¡Y punto final! – las tres asustadas por aquella reacción asienten simultáneamente. Pronto calmándose, Pacifica suspira y vuelve a mirar el mapa. – Sera mejor que nos vayamos al ayuntamiento. Quizás aun haiga alguien ahí.

-Y espero que tengan comida… - murmura hambrienta la del vestido rojo.

-uhm… - Candy quedo mirando fijamente el mapa, viendo las cayes y avenidas que se mostraban en el mapa, visualizando una ruta que podrían tomar. – Si vamos por la calle "Pino quebrado", giramos en el laser tag, y de ahí vamos por la calle 618, podríamos llegar sin problemas.

-No. – niega de inmediato Northwest. – es demasiado largo. Mejor vamos por la avenida principal. Es más rápido. – sus amigas asienten de acuerdo.

-Pero es demasiado amplio. Los monstruos podrían vernos. – advierte preocupada Chiu. Ni si quiera la cantidad de autos chocados y parados a media calle les daría la suficiente cobertura de los monstruos errantes del pueblo si fueran por la ruta de la rica.

-Para eso te tenemos, ¿no? ¡Andando! – sin esperar más opiniones, la rubia vuelve a doblar el mapa y a guardarlo entre su ropa antes de buscar la salida. Su sequito, aun cansada por la caminata que ya llevaban gruñe al seguirla. Candy aun seguía insegura de ir por la ruta marcada por la líder. Pero, sin más remedio pronto las rebasa, y comienza con su labor de vigía.

…

Las cosas no estaban bien para las cuatro chicas. No les había tomado ni medio camino antes de que se toparan con varios monstruos que no dudaron ni 5 segundos antes de buscar comer su almuerzo con ellas. Una motosierra con piernas, dos peces unidos flotantes, un caracol que expulsaba eternamente flamas, una mandíbula de cocodrilo con alas. Se encontraron a estas y más aberraciones en su intento de llegar al ayuntamiento. Y siempre que lograban burlar a uno, otro más aparecía para cazarlas.

-¡Más ojos! – grita en alarma en una ocasión la del vestido celeste, viendo como tres de esos mencionados volaba con dirección a las niñas.

Ellas no se hicieron a esperar para buscar como ocultarse de los voladores. Pero la mayoría de establecimientos ya estaban sin techo, y no las cubriría lo suficiente. Aun con las posibilidades en contra, Pacifica aun en carrera saca debajo de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa llena de pelotas de golf. Saca una, y la lanza frente a ella. cuando las cuatro pasaron donde se detuvo el esférico, Northwest se detiene, y apenas alcanzándole el tiempo dispara la bola, golpeando directo a uno de ellos para rebotar en otro, haciendo que ambos cayeran en un auto en llamas quemándolos en el proceso.

Pero aun con el tercer ojo encima de ellas, la rubia no tuvo tiempo para sacar otra al momento, y volvió a correr, alcanzando pronto a las otras tres. Sin embargo, debido a un pequeño tramo del pavimento alzado Tiffany se tropieza con él, cayendo al suelo. El miedo de tener el ojo encima de ella listo para disparar la dejo indefensa y como blanco de práctica para el monstruo. Aun pensando que podría ser tarde, Northwest nuevamente saca otra pelota, y la dispara de un buen golpe al cielo. El ojo alado ya brillaba de rojo sangre cuando la pelota golpeo directo a su retina ene l momento que estaba por disparar. Su parpado se cierra por reacción, y ante el asombro de las niñas ven como ese raptor del mundo de la rareza enseguida se convirtió en piedra, para luego desplomarse al suelo donde se hizo añicos.

-¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? – pregunta la morena, ayudando a su amiga a levantarse quien la abraza por la traumática experiencia.

-Hay que recordar que puedo hacer eso… - murmura Pacifica, aun en shock por lo que había logrado.

-Ya veo por qué estas al cargo. – comenta impresionada la nueva del grupo.

Pero, el breve momento de paz se corta con la llegada de una pelota de playa repleta de picos que reboto hacia ellas, haciéndolas huir de nuevo. Y ese no fue el ultimo monstruo que busco atraparlas por los siguientes minutos. Y ahora, era una cabeza pelona con un brazo muy asertiva era lo que intentaba atraparlas a paso lento, mientras ellas ya exhaustas intentaban perderla como a los demás.

-¡Por ahí! – exclama Candy, apuntando a un camión de bomberos destartalado. Pacifica para dar tiempo a las otras vuelve a sacar otra pelotita, y la dispara directo al ojo de la cabeza con brazo.

-¡Agh! ¡Eso es muy grosero! – grita adolorido, tallándose el ojo. Se recupera rápido, pero para ese momento no vio cuando las cuatro se barrieron al escondite desmantelado, completamente en silencio, y atentas a que se fuera. -¡oigan, señoritas! ¿Por qué la prisa? Solo les estoy pidiendo entrar a mi boca. Incluso los grandes tenemos que comer. Así que por favor, entren en mi boca, o el hambre no me dejara tranquilo… - sermoneaba la cabeza, arrastrándose tan rápido como podía con su brazo, buscándolas.

Mientras las otras seguían atentas a donde estaba el monstruo, Candy pronto haya un lugar donde pudieran esconderse: la estación de policía. Llamando la atención de las tres silenciosamente, les señala el lugar. Y asintiendo entre ellas, y con la cosa lo suficientemente lejos, salen de su escondite, y tan rápido como pudieron llegaron a las puertas de la jefatura. Para su fortuna, estas estaban abiertas, así que no tardan en lograr esconderse de la vista del exterior. Pacifica y sus amigas se dedicaron a recobrar el aliento, mientras Candy empujo una pila de sillas para ponerla de barricada, y así bloquear la puerta.

-Eso… eso estuvo… cerca… - ya finalmente Candy se permite descansar, tomando asiento en su barricada.

-Debimos tomar una ruta diferente. La avenida principal estaba muy abierta… - murmura Pacifica, ya más recuperada.

-Pero si yo… - intento decir Candy, pero la mano en alto de la líder la calla.

-Bien… mientras se despeja afuera, mejor busquemos si encontramos algo útil aquí. – sentencia Northwest firme. Firmeza que se convierte en enojo al ver a Britanny y Tiffany tiradas en el suelo. - ¡Que se levanten! – ordena, golpeteándolas con su palo de golf, y pronto logrando su cometido.

-Ya vamos… - responden quejosas, caminando encorvadas a volver a buscar lo que fuera que les ayudara.

-Tú también, ayúdanos a buscar. – indica Pacifica a Candy, antes de marcharse a paso tranquilo de ahí. La pelinegra se permite unos momentos más de reposo antes de levantarse, y emprender la búsqueda.

…

La jefatura de policía no parecía ser un buen lugar para encontrar suministros, eso se vio tiempo después para las menores. Archiveros repletos, computadoras sin señal de internet, cajas vacías de rosquillas, esposas tiradas, celdas afortunadamente vacías, y aparentemente ninguna alma ajena a ellas en toda la estación. Por un momento pensaron que tal vez, solo tal vez, deberían tomar algún arma y municiones. Pero encontrándose con la armería vacía, ni una sola macana, supieron que eso no era opción. Lo único útil que encontraron en el lugar fue el agua que aun había en los dispensadores. Pero, sin nada con que llevarla, se tuvieron que contentar con aplacar la sed que cada una llevaba.

Aun así continuaron con la búsqueda de provisiones, tratando cada una de ser lo más meticulosa que podía ser. Candy no tenía problemas con hurgar en la basura, buscando lo que fuera que pudieran usar como herramienta, o algún papel que les pudiera decir alguna información que las ayudara. La mayoría de los papeles eran dibujos de los oficiales, juegos de gato, y periódicos viejos. En cuanto a las amigas de Northwest, apenas y con la mirada buscaban, siendo muy pocas las veces en las que alzaban una hoja de papel con las puntas de los dedos para mirar debajo, si es que no lo veía algo sucio.

Pacifica también mostraba ese repudio durante su búsqueda, pero nada que 5 capas de servilletas de papel no arreglaran para ella al tocar las cosas que le asqueaban, o le parecían demasiado sucias. Por simple curiosidad busco dentro de uno de los archiveros de la estación. Nada interesante a la vista al comienzo, solo los antecedentes delictivos que habían registrados de los habitantes del pueblo. La mayoría eran solo multas de transito. Aunque algunos le parecieron más llamativos. Así que tomando los que más atrajeron su atención toma asiento en la silla con ruedas que había frente a un escritorio y empieza a leer los expedientes, por mero entretenimiento.

-los adolescentes en este pueblo si que están locos… - murmura para sí misma, viendo como el nombre de Wendy Corderoy y otros chicos están en un caso de robo de unidad policiaca. – Esa pelirroja se me hace familiar… - decidiendo no perder más tiempo en ello pasa de ahí, encontrándose entonces con el del antes famoso Pequeño Gideon. Jamás le llamo la atención aquel estafador enano, así que también pasa al siguiente, teniendo ahora el de Stanford Pines. No era fuera de conciencia del pueblo su faceta delictiva, pero si le llamo la atención la enorme cantidad de crímenes que había cometido. Y eso que no había tomado todos. - ¿Cómo es que ese anciano aun sigue suelto? – olvidándose de eso deja el enorme monto fuera, y se sorprende aun más que antes al encontrarse de nuevo el nombre "Pines". Y su sorpresa llego a un nuevo nivel que jamás llego pensar que existía al ver la foto de Dipper en ella.

– Oh… vaya… - dice viéndose muy impresionada sin que ella lo supiera. - ¿…quien diría que el nerd tendría su lado rebelde? – murmura con una sonrisa, viendo que sus antecedentes no eran tantos como los de su tío, ni de lejos. Pero, el que él chico hiciera cosas como "Bandalizar la residencia del alcalde", y "falsificación de dinero" iba muy diferente a simplemente tocar timbres y correr, y arrojar huevos en Halloween como hacían otros chicos de su edad. Pero, hubo algo que la dejo casi sin habla. - ¿Su verdadero nombre es Mason? Y yo que pensaba que se llamaba Dipper…

Antes de dar un segundo ojeo para confirmar tal revelación, un grito agudo que reconocía de Tiffany, por lo mucho que lo ha escuchado últimamente, deja los papeles que estuvo leyendo como si fueran revistas y va a investigar.

Empuñando su palo de golf, busca el lugar de donde le pareció escuchar gritar a su amiga. De pronto, vuelve a escuchar un nuevo grito, pero esta vez de su otra amiga. La preocupación le estaba ganando terreno en su mente. Y ahora con paso tembloroso andaba por los pasillos de la estación, atenta a sus compañeras, y a lo que fuera que causara sus gritos. De repente escucha pasos rápidos acercándose por otro pasillo, cada vez más cerca de ella. Algo dudosa levanta su palo, y con pasos de puntillas se aproxima a la esquina. Sosteniendo con fuerza su arma improvisada, se lanza hacia el corredor y lanza un primer golpe.

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y evitar el ataque tirándose al suelo.

-¡Espera, Pacifica! ¡Soy yo! – la detiene de continuar, aun asustada por la primera agresión.

-¿Has visto a las chicas? – le pregunta de inmediato, preocupada por los gritos que había escuchado en breve.

-No. No las he visto desde que nos separamos. – contesta, volviéndose a poner de pie por su propia cuenta.

De repente, un nuevo sonido había llegado a los oídos de las chicas. Con solo una mirada, Pacifica ordena a la pelinegra caminar hacia el origen del ruido, mientras ella la seguía por detrás, muy de cerca. La pelinegra intentaba evitar que sus zapatos causaran ruido algún con cada paso que daba. Pero, solo por un breve momento de descuido una de sus pisadas causo un rechinido por los gastados que ya estaba su calzado. Las dos menores se paralizan en sus posiciones, y miran atentas a todas partes, rogando que lo que fuera que ahora rondaba por los alrededores no las haya oído.

Fueron segundos tortuosos en los que incluso retuvieron la respiración. Pero en cuanto estimaron que pasaron los suficientes para confirmar su seguridad y finalmente relajarse y dar suspiros de alivio, algo golpea con fuerza arriba de ellos. Encontrándose que una de las rejillas de respiración estaba vibrando, congeladas quedaron cuando esta vuela de su lugar, y algo largo y verde surge de ella. Candy fue la primera en ser capturada por ese algo, enrollándose alrededor de ella como si fuera una boa a velocidad relampagueante, y sin esperar a su reacción tira de ella, haciéndola ingresar en el agujero del que provino.

Northwest no se esperaba eso, y menos que de inmediato volviera a surgir la misma cosa que también se lanza como látigo hacia ella. La chica logra primero bloquearlo con un golpe de su palo, pero la criatura de inmediato se recupera, y nuevamente se lanza, ahora por el tobillo de la rubia. No tuvo tiempo para el contraataque cuando también la jala hacia la ventilación. Lo hizo con tal velocidad y brusquedad que fue imposible para Pacifica no recibir golpes fuertes contra el metal del conducto. Y fue en una de las curvas que dieron en el que se dio un golpe tan fuerte que termino inconsciente.

…

-…Pa…ic… - sentía un terrible dolor en la nuca, y una terrible pesadez en los ojos. - …acif…a… - lentamente empezó a darse cuenta que algo, o alguien la sacudía con cierta fuerza. – Pacifica… - y al parecer la estaban llamando. - ¡…PACIFICA! – de golpe sus ojos se abren, encontrándose con Candy. Y a la misma velocidad se levanta de donde estaba.

Rápido mira su alrededor, y se da cuenta de varias cosas. Primero, que estaba junto a Candy, donde largas varas verdes las tenían rodeadas por completo. Segundo, que a un lado de ellas estaban Tiffany y Britany, las dos abrazadas y con miedo, casi temblando por el mismo, al igual que ellas aprisionadas del mismo método. Y por último, que parecían estar en una clase de casucha de cristal: un invernadero.

-¿Cómo es que… llegamos aquí? – pregunta, mientras se frotaba la cabeza, buscando calmar su dolor.

-nos trajeron. – contesta Chiu con simpleza, mirando al exterior. – Las mangueras nos trajeron y nos metieron aquí.

-Entiendo… ¡Espera! ¿Qué? – pregunta ahora más confundida. Su compañera de celda señala hacia un lado, y entonces la joven heredera mira algo que la deja boquiabierta.

Marchando como si fueran tropas en perfecto ritmo, palas de diferentes tamaños, carretillas con abono, las cosas verdes que en realidad eran largas mangueras, rastrillos. Todos aquellos artículos de jardinería, todos rodeados por una clase de enredadera, andaban como si espíritus los hubieran poseído y dado vida. Todos ellos rodeando una gigantesca flor cerrada que media más de 2 metros de alto. Veían como las carretillas tiraban su contenido en la base de la gigantesca planta con la ayuda de las palas, y como el gran vegetal parecía amenazar con abrirse.

-¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunta inquietada la joven rubia.

-¡Esa planta es producto de la ola de locura causada por la bestia de un solo ojo! – oyen decir una voz en extrema estridente y anciana. Lo inesperado de la misma hizo brincar a las cuatro del susto y girarse a un lado de Britanny y Tifanny. Al igual que ellas, se encontraba otra pareja aprisionada por barrotes verdes. Una conformada por un gran hombre de complexión musculosa y físico atractivo vestido como si fuera a una excursión a campo abierto, y a su lado una anciana de piel verdosa y canosa, arropada de túnicas gastadas de color marrón. Una que cualquiera a la vista gritaría "bruja" sin duda alguna.

-¿Qué cosa se supone que eres tu? – exclama con total repudio y cero pena Pacifica.

-¡Es la bruja manos, de la mano guarida de la montaña bruja manos! – exclama completamente sorprendida Candy, reconociendo a la personaje de inmediato.

-¿Una bruja? ¿Cómo lo sabes, niña? – pregunta Tifanny extrañada.

-Vendía relojes en la feria del trueque que hubo el mes pasado. – contesta al instante. Había pasado por su puesto aquel día.

-¿Qué era eso de que esa cosa nació de la ola esa? – pregunta la morena a la anciana.

-Esa planta como muchas cosas fue poseído por el espíritu de la locura. – continua explicando la bruja, las chicas tuvieron que esforzarse por no taparse los oídos por su aguda voz. – Se ha alimentado de las criaturas que sus peones herramientas le han traído para su crecimiento…

-¿Cómo sabe eso? – pregunta la rubia dudosa de la vieja. La misma solo señalo un montículo de basura del que sobresalían huesos de ciervos, y de conejos. Pacifica y su sequito reaccionó del asco, mientras Candy se ajustaba los lentes para ver mejor.

-Pero, ahora los animales no la satisfacen. Y ahora ordeno que añadieran "humanos" a su menú. – termina la bruja manos, abrazándose al gran tipo que también le responde.

-Tenemos que salir, ya. – sentencia de inmediato, comprendiendo la seriedad de la situación.

-Usted es una bruja. ¿No puede usar su "abracadabra" y sacarnos de aquí? – pregunta Pacifica, viendo fijamente a la mayor.

-Mi magia solo funciona con manos. Y ninguno de ellos tiene. – responde con pesar la pelo cano.

-¿Y eso qué sentido tiene? – replica Northwest, bastante molesta con encontrar alguien que considero inútil.

-¿Quieres saber lo que es tener tus dos puños en la boca? – amenaza la bruja, arremangándose las mangas.

-Tranquila, cariño… - trata de calmar a la anciana el hombre. Oir a aquel apuesto señor llamándole así a la bruja manos, quizás fue lo más raro que han visto en toda su vida, incluyendo lo visto los últimos días.

-agh… debe haber una forma que podamos salir de aquí… - se dice Northwest, ya superado el shock.

Los 6 prisioneros se pusieron a pensar un método para poder escapar de su actual estado. De vez en cuando miraban a su alrededor, solamente para mantener su mente concentrada. Pero uno de esos desvíos es cuando Candy se topa con la mitad de unas tijeras para jardín muy cerca de donde ella estaba. En silencio, y con mucho cuidado le da unos suaves toques, comprobando que no estuviera animado como lo demás que rondaba a la gran flor. Confirmado ello, la toma. Y una vez en su poder empieza a serruchar uno de las barras. Los demás tardaron en notar en la labor de la pelinegra, y no tanto en ver que casi no cortaba el grueso tallo que los aprisionaban.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Buscas cortar eso en 2 semanas? – pregunta con sarcasmo y ligera burla su compañera de celda.

-Quizás no pueda cortarlo, pero si debilito lo suficiente unos cuanto, de una tacleada podríamos liberarnos y salir huyendo antes de que puedan detenernos. – los demás vieron que era un buen plan el de Chiu, aunque nadie dijo nada para mantener el silencio.

La joven pelinegra aun con el cansancio mantuvo la constancia en el corte, empezando a sudar levemente por lo fatigosa que era la misma. Cuando sintió que corto lo suficiente de uno, fue por el siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Viendo que eran los suficientes para la talla de ambas, pronto busca extendérselo a Tifanny entre los barrotes. La de tez clara busco también alcanzarlo, aunque la distancia entre mano y mano era considerable.

Justo cuando pensaron en lanzarlo para que las chicas tuvieran alcance de la herramienta, sienten como el suelo empezaba a vibrar, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Al girarse hacia el muro de cristal, para su completo espanto ven a un gigantesco coloso verde con rostro de calamar, pequeñas alas en la espalda, y manos con tentáculos por dedos aproximarse al invernadero. Se congelaron en sus sitios, y miraron atentamente a la gigante criatura, rogando que no en medio de su habitual vagabundeo por el pueblo no decidiera pasar encima de ellos sin motivo alguno. Esto no llega a pasar por suerte. Pero, debido a las grandes sacudidas de la tierra, la misma causa que un pequeño saco de abono de una repisa ubicada justo encima de Pacifica y Candy se volcara, y derramara todo su contenido… sobre Pacifica.

La rubia se congela al sentir la gran fetidez que caía sobre ella casi como piedra. Todos miraron el incidente con sorpresa. Las acompañantes de Northwest pronto se tienen que cubrir las bocas para no vomita. En cuanto a la afectada, esta levemente empezó a temblar a la vez que su seño se pronunciaba cada vez más.

-¡QUE…! ¡AS…! ¡CO…! – grita totalmente furiosa, por su mala fortuna.

Como era de esperarse, las herramientas vivientes se giran, aparentemente, hacia donde estaban sus prisioneros. Y se encuentran con la rubia embarrada en abono, y con las dos chicas que intentaban pasarse aquella tijera. Por un instante estas vibraron, para luego lanzarse a brincos hacia sus capturados. Candy apresurada le lanzo la herramienta a Britanny, y tomando de la mano a la "abonada" Northwest, las dos se lanzan contra la sección de la jaula trabajada, derribando los barrotes sin problemas, y pronto corriendo lejos de sus captores. En cuanto a los demás, con impotencia tuvieron que ver como a la morena le arrebataron la tijera una manguera poseída, mientras los demás iban tras las escapistas.

Dejando por un momento el repudio a su desgracia, Pacifica se libera del agarre de Candy, y junto a ella esquivan a toda prisa las herramientas de jardinería que se lanzaban hacia ellas. Rastrillos haciendo tropezón, palas lanzadas a ellas como cuchillos, regaderas que intentaban golpearlas en la cabeza. Evitaron cada una, hasta llegar a la única puerta del invernadero, que era su única salida. La rubia fue la primera en tomar la perilla. Pero para su desgracia, esta no giraba.

-¡No abre! – exclama desesperada, mirando como los objetos animados se aproximaban, aun esforzándose en hacer girar del pomo.

Candy no se quedo con los brazos cruzados, y busco con la mirada alguna ruta de escape, o algo que les sirviera de arma en el peor de los casos. Y encuentra una mezcla de ambas, al ver que una carretilla se preparaba para embestirlas, con dos varas con discos con púas en su extremo que empezaron a girar como sierras. No hizo nada al verlo, aun cuando este había empezado a cargar hacia ellas. Sino hasta que al último momento nuevamente toma de la muñeca de la rubia, y se apartan del trayecto, haciendo que la carretilla derribara la puerta y saliera disparada del orificio que creo.

No se dieron a esperar ambas para aprovechar la salida, y huir de los otros animados que aun seguían tras ellas. Cuando pasaron por la carretillas y las varas, Pacifica noto como la enredadera que las cubría se había cortado durante el choque, producto de los vidrios rotos. Y se sorprende al ver la velocidad con la que se marchitaban las mismas, hasta quedar por completo secas. Restándoles importancia por la amenaza trasera, continúan luchando por alejarse de sus perseguidores, cosa que no demoro ni un minuto, cuando de pronto dieron la media vuelta, y volvían al invernadero.

-¡eso es, sucios instrumentos de basurero! ¡Mejor regresen a ese chiquero, si no quieren que los compre para tirarlos al incinerador! – grita furiosa la hija Northwest, aunque aliviada de ya no tenerlos siguiéndolas.

-Espera… ¿Por qué nos dejan? – pregunta confundida la coreana. Ellos eran muchos, y probablemente no podían sentir fatiga como ellas. No veía sentido que las dejaran ir tan pronto.

-¿A caso importa? Yo no me quejo de que esas cosas nos dejen en paz. – le resta importancia la líder.

Pero, prácticamente sin escucharla, Candy camina a paso cauteloso de regreso al invernadero del que acababan de salir. Oyendo rugidos y gruñidos de pronto, Pacifica no tarda en acompañarla. Escondiéndose detrás de un auto lo suficientemente cercano, pudieron ver aun entre la vegetación, repisas y macetas, como habían sacado a las otras niñas que dejaron atrás de su cautiverio, y estando atadas las acercaban a la enorme planta que parecían adorar.

-¿Qué piensan hacer? – pregunta intrigada Northwest. Su acompañante se detuvo un momento a pensar, y no tarda en llegar a su memoria los restos de animales que habían visto, y las palabras de la bruja manos.

" _Se ha alimentado de las criaturas que sus peones herramientas le han traído para su crecimiento…"_

" _Pero, ahora los animales no la satisfacen…"_

" _¿Quieres saber lo que es tener tus dos puños en la boca?"_

-¡Piensan usarlas de alimento para esa planta! – exclama alarmada ante su deducción, y al escucharla también su compañera.

-Eso… es asqueroso… - es lo único que se le ocurre decir a la chica que olía a abono.

-¡Debemos de rescatarlas! ¡A ellas, y a los demás! – sentencia decidida la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué nos atrapen de nuevo esas cosas, y me usen de almuerzo para cactus a mi? No, gracias. Mejor busquemos a alguien más que lo haga. – decide segura la rubia, no queriendo volver a ser perseguida por las herramientas.

-¿A quién? – pregunta tanto como reclamo como duda Chiu. Entonces Pacifica recordó que ahora no podría solo aplaudir las manos para tener a alguien que hiciera la labor pesada. – Además. Son tus amigas. No puedes abandonarlas así. – otro punto a favor de la iniciativa de Candy. Si Northwest no lo hizo antes de encontrarla, tampoco creía que lo hiciera ahora… probablemente…

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagámoslo! – accede frustrada, luego de pensarlo un poco. – Pero, ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? ¿Tocando, y pidiendo permiso? – después de oír el sarcasmo, la de lentes nuevamente se puso a pensar detenidamente, desviando la mirada de vez en cuando, pero con la presión del tiempo muy presente. De repente, se fija en el nombre de la calle, y una idea se le ocurre.

-Pacifica… ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de la calle "Serpiente tirada"? – pregunta escuchándose y viéndose levemente distraída.

-Creo que a dos calles. ¿Por qué? He oído de mi padre que es la calle con… - mirando también hacia donde observaba Chiu, encontró también pensó en lo mismo, cosa que ambas supieron que les seria de mucha ayuda…

…

-¿…Me recuerdas por qué debo ser yo quien se arriesgara a cruzar todo el invernadero para sacar a la bruja y a su novio, con todos esas cosas por ahí? – pregunta indignada Pacifica, quien junto a Chiu habían logrado llegar hasta la entrada destruida del invernadero, donde tenían perfecta vista del sacrificio que hacían las herramientas. Ahora las dos menores que iban a ser usadas para tal acto se encontraban arrodilladas ante el gigantesco vegetal, quien aun no hacia movimiento de abrirse.

-Tienes que hacerlo, porque yo me ocupare de distraerlos mientras lo haces… - le recuerda con cortesía Candy, sosteniendo "eso" con algo de dificultad. – Recuerda. No podre actuar hasta que llegues con ellos, o irán por las dos.

Resumiendo todo eso con "yo seré carnada, mientras tú te quedas con lo fácil", la joven heredera asiente, y con mucha lentitud y precaución empieza a arrastrase adentro del invernadero. Aunque lamentaba seriamente que su ropa sufriera por mancharse con la tierra del suelo, considerando que le había caído fertilizante en la cabeza, estimaba que no era tan serio, y no podría ser peor…

De repente, y dado a su condición actual sintió con más facilidad cuando la tierra volvía a estremecerse. Como si fuera su ruta favorita, el gigante esmeralda volvía a las cercanías del invernadero, sin vista obvia de que quería, o a donde iba. Sus pisadas gigantes causaban temblores como antes. De tal intensidad que hicieron que una bolsa llena de semillas de diverso tipo callera sobre el cabello de Pacifica. Percibiendo la nueva suciedad en su cabellera, las ganas de gritar del repudio nuevamente llegaron a ella. Pero, enseguida lo que causo la última vez que algo así había sucedido antes de su última persecución, que ella misma había empezado. .

-Tranquila, Pacifica… solo son semillas… te las puedes quitar… - murmura para si misma, oyéndose que se esforzaba por no estallar. Pero, como si el destino quisiera burlarse más, cuando siguió marchando pecho a tierra algo más cae sobre ella. algo pesado, de una pestilencia fuerte, de gran hedor… y familiar…

-oh… no… - murmurando como ahora todo un costal de abono había caído directamente encima de Pacifica, y como su rostro, aun visible entre la materia marrón empezaba a tornarse roja. Su rostro se deformo en un gesto raro que representaba toda la ira que sentía. Su boca lentamente empezaba a abrirse, lista para dar el grito de su vida…

De repente, y ante su gran asombro ve como Northwest apretad los puños con fuerza, y los labios también. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con un visible esfuerzo sobrehumano para no explotar. Se resistió de respirar profundo por la peste que la bañaba. Y luego de segundos de tensión, pareció calmarse. O al menos, reducir su enojo lo suficiente antes de seguir con su camino. Viendo que tanto el coloso calamar dejaba el lugar, y la rubia continuaba, Candy se prepara para cumplir su parte.

Le costó llegar, pero finalmente Pacifica había logrado llegar hacia donde seguían aprisionados la bruja manos, y su pareja. Estos se sorprendieron al ver a la niña de regreso por ellos, pero desistieron de decir algo para no revelar su ubicación. Para ese punto, las otras dos menores atadas seguían en su sitio, aterradas y ansiosas, aun sin entender que era lo que aquellas cosas embrujadas querían de ellas. Y su terror aumento al ver como aquella enorme flor cerrada parecía querer empezar a abrirse, aunque se veía que le costaba mucho.

-¡Oigan, tontas herramientas! – oyen gritar los instrumentos en la entrada del invernadero. Ahí, se encontraba la pelinegra que había escapado de sus garras, sosteniendo un aparato enorme en sus manos. - ¿Quieren ayuda con esa mala hierba? – enseguida, levanta la motosierra, y tirando con fuerza del cordón enciende su motor, haciendo girar el filo del mismo acompañado de un rugido mecánico.

La anciana y el hombre miraron asombrada a lo que aquella pelinegra llevaba en sus manos, y como enseguida se lanzo hacia las palas que fueron para tratar de someterlas y las corto sin problemas con su poderosa máquina. Y al voltear a la rubia, ven como esta, ahora con un serrucho estaba talando lo barrotes que los retenían.

-¿De donde sacaron esas cosas? – pregunta curiosa la bruja manos a Northwest.

-Pasamos por la calle "Serpiente tirada". – contesta con simpleza, esforzándose por terminar su labor.

-¿La que tiene la basura más peligrosa? – pregunta el campista.

-Exacto.

Mientras Pacifica estaba a la mitad de cortar uno, Candy se las arreglaba para mantenerse lejos del alcance de los poseídos. Dando cortes al aire para que estos retrocedieran, o de una vez cortándolos si eran lo suficiente temerarios para acercarse a ella. Tornándose la situación complicada para las herramientas, logran que una manguera serpenteara entre todo, mientras sus compañeras mantenían enfocada a Chiu en ellas, para que sin que ella se percatara se enredara entre sus piernas, y la hiciera caer. Por lo repentino que fue, término lanzando la sierra por los aires, la cual termino cayendo en una carretilla que se aleja de inmediato.

Para ese punto los mayores quedaron finalmente libres, con lo que junto a la niña que los sacó vieron en la situación precaria en la que estaba la distracción. Pacifica rápido busca con la mirada a su alrededor, y pronto encuentra su palo de golf recargado en una maceta.

-¡Saquen a mis amigas de aquí, mientras ayudo a la carnada! – prácticamente ordena a los grandes mientras recuperaba su palo, y se lanzaba hacia la pelinegra. La anciana y el adulto no se negaron, y recogiendo unas tijeras que había cerca, se fueron a salvar a las niñas.

Candy trato de deshacerse de la pitón manguera que la tenia sujeta, mientras las otras herramientas se aproximaban a ella a ritmo lento, casi depredador. Chiu se empieza a desesperar, y aumenta su esfuerzo para quitarse al verde de encima, pero su presión era fuerte y no cedía.

Entonces, se da cuenta como algunos rastrillos y demás salían volando del camino de Pacifica, quien a paso veloz se abría paso entre la multitud poseída, golpeándolos con fuerza con golpes de golf. Una vez llego hacia quien tuvo la motosierra, rápido analiza a la manguera constrictor, y no tarda en encontrar una enredadera enrollándola en una pequeña sección. Con un golpe bajo, arranca ese tallo de una sola vez, y Candy siente como el agarre que la sometía se debilita totalmente.

-¿Pero como…? – se pregunta, confundida. Mientras se liberaba por completo de la manguera.

-Parece que esa cosa que los enreda son lo que les da vida. – contesta Northwest, no interesada en si tenía razón o no. Cosa que era así luego de un rápido escaneo de Candy, quien vio que los únicos objetos que tenían vida eran los que tenían esa vegetación atándolos.

Teniendo ese dato realmente importante, toma pronto un rastrillo, y parándose a lado de Pacifica, se lanzan las dos en contra de las herramientas poseídas. Estas como siempre sin miedo alguno atacaron a las chicas. Pero, a diferencia de la primera vez, ahora ellas no sentían miedo, pues conocían perfectamente la debilidad del ejército jardinero. Así que con golpes rápidos y precisos, o con tirones de sus propias manos, arrancaron la enredadera demoniaca a cada uno de los objetos enemigos, devolviéndoles de regreso a su estado original de inercia, y en cuestión de pocos minutos acabando con todos ellos.

-Creo que es el último… - dice exhausta Candy, tirando al suelo la ultima enredadera que retiro de una carretilla.

-¡Pacifica! – gritan en llanto Tiffany y Britanny, quienes al ya estar a salvo y libres se lanzan en un abrazo desconsolado a su líder. - ¡Sabíamos que nos rescatarías!

-Yo también… - iba a decir la joven Chiu, cuando la anciana maga se para en frente de ella.

-¡Tenemos que irnos, ahora que podemos! ¡Antes que la planta se abra! – grita totalmente alarmada, cuyo pánico era perfectamente emulado en su pareja.

-Si, claro… - rechaza sarcástica la rubia. - ¿Qué hará esa cosa, sin sus jardineros de segunda mano? ¿Fotosíntesis hasta matarnos?

Pacifica se traga sus palabras cuando aquella colosal planta nuevamente se ve que se esforzaba por abrirse. Todos voltean a verla, a tiempo para admirar el momento en el que finalmente se abria en flor, encontrándose con pétalos de colores vivos e intensos con diseños y formas de lo más cautivantes. Pero, esa belleza moría por la inquietante presencia de colmillos gigantes regados por todo su contorno, redefiniendo el concepto que tenían de planta carnívora. En su centro sobresalían cuatro vainas de color amarillo, que repentinamente brillaban con luz propia. Y como si estos fueran huevos empiezan a fracturarse, y finalmente abrirse. Dando paso al exterior a cuatro figuras humanoides compuestas por innumerables tallos en modo de tejido, con un único ojo amarillo resplandeciente que pronto se enfoca en ellos.

-La próxima vez que hables, niña, hare que tus propias manos te rapen la cabeza. – jura la vieja canosa, aun congelada viendo a esas criaturas planta.

Antes de que el grito de retirada se diera, los rostros de esos hombres vegetales se abren como si fueran mandíbulas, escupiendo semillas que dieron directo a los adultos y a las acompañantes de Northwest. Candy y Pacifica se inquietaron más al ver como las semillas eclosionaban, y una enredadera nueva cubría a las víctimas, haciéndolas caer al suelo, completamente inmóviles como estatuas.

-¡¿Qué tienen?! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! – implora Candy, intentando hacer que la canosa se levantara de nuevo.

-¡No podemos movernos! – grita entre dientes Britanny, como si incluso sus rostros se hubieran paralizado al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Luego de otros tirones que hicieron para alzarlos, ven que en verdad estaban congelados, por lo que fuera que les lanzaron. Dándose cuenta que eran ellas dos contra los hombres verdes, apenas logran evitar la siguiente ronda de semillas que estos les dispararon. Optaron por separarse a la hora de huir de sus nuevos atacantes, quienes astutamente se dividieron en parejas para ir por cada niña. Y aunque las menores podrían irse de nuevo a la salida, nada garantizaría que no darían de ofrenda a la gigantesca planta a sus amigos apenas se fueran. Así que debían de salvarlos de inmediato.

Candy trato encontrar algo que le sirviera para liberar a sus amigos, mientras a su vez burlaba a los hombres planta, cosa no muy complicada dado su lentitud. Pero por descuido suyo termino arrinconada en un rincón del invernadero. Sin ruta de escape visible, o algún objeto con suficiente masa como para crear uno en el muro de vidrio, ve como los monstruos se aproximaban a ella, y abrían sus fauces ocultas para volver a disparar sus semillas paralizantes. Fue cuestión de segundos, cuando Candy rápido toma una pala, y justo cuando las semillas fueron disparadas, la niña ya en su mano la herramienta la hace girar como hélice, y la pone entre ella y los proyectiles, logrando desviarlos, haciéndolos chocar contra macetas y demás herramientas, atrapándolas en lugar de Chiu.

Indiferentes a ello, los monstruos se arrojan en contra de Candy con los brazos extendidos. Candy se quedo quieta en su sitio, hasta que teniendo la suficiente distancia golpea al primero con un batazo a la cabeza de la pala, logrando derribarlo en seco. Al segundo lo eludió haciéndose a un lado cuando intento atraparla, y estando lado a lado luego de volver a hacer girar la pala da un golpe tras las rodillas de la criatura, derribándolo de espaldas. Y en esa posición desventajosa, la pelinegra entierra la pala en la garganta del hombre verde, decapitándolo. La criatura convulsiono unos instantes antes de empezar a secarse.

En cuanto al restante, quien apenas se estaba levantando, la niña solo dio una patada giratoria al pecho del engendro, ahora haciéndolo caer de modo que su rostro se incrusto en las puntas de un rastrillo. Al igual que su igual se revolcó en su lugar antes de también perder la vida. Cansada por lo que tuvo que hacer, vuelve a tomar la pala para ir a ayudar a sus camaradas paralizado.

Mientras tanto, Northwest se vio también en gran predicamento con su propia pareja de hombres planta. Y aunque en su caso a veces se daba el lujo de golpear a uno de los monstruos a las piernas cuando se acercaba demasiado, eso aun no la libraba de ellos. Pero, en una de sus vueltas se percata de algo brillante debajo de un estante. Algo filoso que no había visto entre los instrumentos animados: un pequeño machete.

No lo pensó para nada, cuando se lanzo directo al estante, y con desespero extendió su mano para tomar la filosa herramienta. Durante esos instantes las criaturas acortaron la distancia con su objetivo, hasta tenerla prácticamente en sus manos. Pero entonces un corte veloz amputo la mano de uno de esos hombres verde, haciendo retroceder a ambos. Ahí es cuando se percatan de que ahora la joven Northwest ahora estaba armada con su palo de golf, sostenido con su mano izquierda, y un machete sucio de tierra y algo de hojas en el filo en la derecha. Reconociendo la amenaza que ahora era la chica, toman los dos una pala con la que se lanzan hacia ella.

Pacifica no se vio muy afectada por tener a ambas enormes monstruosidades tras ella, asi que cuando uno de ellos lanzo el primer ataque con su propia arma, Northwest pronto lo desvía con un golpe desde debajo de su palo de golf, para enseguida girar sobre si, y dar un corte al costado del monstruo. Este gruñe de dolor, y pronto su hermano, el manco, también ataca en venganza. Pacifica esquiva con un paso lateral, y lanza otro corte que esta vez logra cortarle su brazo sano, y completamente indefenso y con otro giro sobre su eje lo decapita.

-¡Touché! – grita una vez hecho su tajo letal, mientras el vencido se desploma, pronto secándose al morir.

El otro de repente suelta un alarido casi furico, y nuevamente ataca a la rubia con golpes más rápidos y repetitivos. Northwest esquivo la mayoría, y bloqueo los que veía más débiles. Pero encontrando pronto una pequeña piedra tirada cerca de ella, desvia otro golpe de pala del monstruo y con solo una mano golpea la piedra con su palo, haciéndolo volar a un lado del engendro, rebotar en uno de los soportes metálicos del invernadero, y volver con dirección a la nuca del verde. La sorpresa y la fuerza de la piedra fueron suficiente para que se balanceara hacia adelante, donde Pacifica tenia lista el machete para incrustarlo en la cara de la criatura.

No conto con el peso del monstruo, por lo que ella termino en el piso con la cosa encima, mientras este sacudía como loco sus extremidades hasta finalmente parar. En cuanto el mismo se seco por completo, Pacifica pudo quitarse al monstruo que acababa de vencer, pero en lugar de sentir orgullo se asqueo al tener algo del cadáver seco del hombre verde en ella. pero al quitárselo pronto ve a Candy esforzándose para liberar a los otros, así que recuperando el machete se une a ella.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! – gruñe con esfuerzo Candy, usando el filo de la pala como herramienta para finalmente liberar al acompañante de la bruja manos, quien libre recupero la movilidad de inmediato y ayudo a su pareja.

-¡Lindo! Necesito tus manos. – pide de inmediato la bruja, sorprendiendo al otro.

-¡Por favor, sácanos! – imploran Tiffany y Britanny a su amiga rica, quien con cuidado corto los tallos paralizantes, y rápido liberándolas de su estado petrificadas.

-Muy bien. Andan… ¡WHOA! – exclama de sorpresa Northwest, cuando nuevamente algo la toma de los tobillos y la tira al suelo. Los demás también sufrieron el mismo incidente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. - ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! ¡Creí que nos deshicimos de todas las mangueras!

-¡No es una manguera! – alerta Candy, viendo que esta vez lo que había atrapado a los 6 eran tallos. Tallos que surgían del centro de la gigantesca flor dentada. Aparentemente harto de la oposición de su comida, finalmente tomo cartas al asunto y ella misma los atrapo, preparada para devorarlos apenas estuvieran en sus pétalos.

-¡No voy a ser comida de una margarita sobrealimentada! – jura la rubia, preparándose para usar su arma de filo para liberarse. Pero la planta reacciona antes, y con un nuevo tallo le arrebata el machete, y lo lanza afuera del invernadero, arrebatándole su única salida a la muerte.

-bueno… ¿alguien tiene algo que decir? – pregunta la pelinegra coreana, prácticamente resignada.

-Yo tengo algo. – dice de inmediato Tiffany. - ¿Qué le paso a tus manos? – pregunta al campista, quien de un momento a otro ya no tenía sus manos. En su lugar, una luz rosada resplandecía de donde estas estaban.

Pero la duda de las menores se esfuma cuando siente los puntiagudos dientes de los pétalos de la carnívora sobre sus espaldas. No los cortaban, pero les indico que estaban por llegar a su fatídico final. Para ese punto del centro de la flor, de donde surgían los tallos tentáculo, suena un temible rugido paranormal, como si celebrara su pronta comida. Casi llegando al centro, la planta nuevamente ruge, pero esta vez era uno agudo, casi lastimero. Y como si fuera milagro, los tallos se alfojan hasta liberarlos, y ven como la gran planta empezaba a secarse. Muriendo.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! – cuestiona sorprendida Northwest, incluso se olvido de estar feliz de seguir viva.

-Ya la cortamos de raíz. – dice con una sonrisa de orgullo la bruja, con manos a la cintura.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerlo, si estaba atrapada con nosotros? – pregunta Britanny, un tanto escéptica.

-Bueno… de hecho, lo hizo mi amor. – entonces, ven como debajo de los muertos pétalos de la flor salían un par de manos que sostenían unas filosas tijeras enormes: las manos del campista. Estas a brincos volvieron a su dueño, y ocuparon el lugar de las luces, uniéndose a él de nuevo.

…

Ese pequeño invernadero, cede de múltiples luchas contra herramientas de jardín, hombres planta, y la flor carnívora más grande del mundo, ahora se encontraba ardiendo en llamas, producto de los 6 individuos que tuvieron el infortunio de combatir contra todo eso. Decidieron prenderle fuego a ese lugar tanto por el resentimiento, como precaución de que aquella flor maldita no volviera a crecer.

-Bien, vámonos… - indica Pacifica, posando su palo de golf sobre el hombro, y emprendiendo la retirada de ese lugar. Sus amigas pronto la siguen sin cuestionar.

-Gracias por su ayuda, bruja manos. Nos salvo a todos. – agradece la coreana a la anciana.

-Gracias a ustedes, niña. Ustedes nos salvaron en primer lugar. – devuelve honesta la vieja, olvidándose de los comentarios de la engreída rubia.

-¿Qué han estado haciendo unas niñas solas? – no se puede evitar preguntar el hombre, preocupado por las féminas.

-¡oye, Andy! ¡ven ahora, o te dejamos! – amenaza la jefa de su grupo, junto a las otras.

-¡soy Candy! - corrige amable la pelinegra, agradeciendo que al menos intentaba decir su nombre por primera vez desde que se unio a su grupo.

-¡Eso dije! - replica indiferente Pacifica, Candy no le dio importancia, al igual que a la advertencia que le hizo.

-Intentamos ir al ayuntamiento del pueblo, a ver si hay sobrevivientes. – le informa a los mayores su duda.

-Pierden su tiempo. El ayuntamiento está destruido, y no hay nadie. – informa la bruja, para el desconsuelo de las niñas.

-¡Tiene que ser una broma! – y para el enfado de la líder.

-Si lo que quieren es un refugio, se los podemos dar. – la oferta del hombre llamo la atención de las chicas, quienes se miran entre si.

…

-No será el Cesar's Palace, pero es un buen lugar. – dice el adulto, mientras las niñas miraban una pequeña estación de servicio. Las ventanas estaban tableadas, estaba en el punto entre el pueblo y el bosque, donde no parecía cruzar muchos monstruos, y la estructura se veía solida y firme.

-¿En serio nos ofrecen este basurero? – repudia casi de inmediato Tiffany, las manchas de mugre y grafiti en sus paredes eran apenas uno de los puntos que le desagradaba del lugar.

-Lo tomamos. – acepta de inmediato, para la sorpresa de las demás, la joven jefa.

-¡Pero Pacifica…! – una mirada enfadada de la aludida basto para callarlas.

-¿no les importa que nos quedemos aquí con ustedes? – pregunta preocupada Chiu, no queriendo importunar a los mayores.

-Nosotros no nos quedaremos. – contesta despreocupada la hechicera de manos. – Solo venimos al pueblo por unas películas. El fin del mundo pasaría muy lento sin nada que ver. – las menores tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con ello. – Además, solo usamos este lugar para que mis pequeños estuvieran a salvo.

-¿Pequeños? – preguntan las niñas confusas. La vieja bruja solo silbo con fuerza para que un centenar de manos de distintos colores salieran por la puerta del establecimiento, causando la fascinación de Chiu, y el repudio de las otras. Estas pronto adoptaron formación para crear una enorme mano, sobre la cual se subieron la bruja y su novio.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde irán? – pregunta intrigada Candy.

-Volveremos a mi cueva, ahí estaremos bien hasta que esto acabe… si es que acaba… - es la respuesta de la hechicera canosa.

-¿Seguros que estarán bien? – no le convencía del todo a la pelinegra.

-¡Al fin las encontré! – una familiar y aterradora voz llego al oído de todos. Al voltearse se encuentran a la cabeza con brazo, quien con su eterno seño fruncido se arrastraba a ellos. - ¡Fue de muy mala educación dejarme ahí atrás! ¡Ahora volvamos a hablar sobre que entren en mi boca! – las niñas se asustaron al verlo de nuevo. Pero basto con un simple movimiento del dedo de la bruja para que la única mano del monstruo se desprendiera del mismo. Y este no pudo hacer nada cuando su propia mano le pico los ojos, le jala la nariz, mete uno de sus dedos en la boca para propinarle un dedo ensalivado en su propio oído, y otras cosas más. Luego de un rato la mano vuelve a su lugar, y el monstruo se queda mirando a la vieja.

\- ¡Solo debían decirme que no! ¡Es decir, no soy un acosador ni nada! ¡no era necesario ser tan groseros para…! – y continuando con sus quejas se marcha de ahí, para el alivio de las niñas, al igual que sorpresa y un poco de admiración a la bruja.

-Estaremos bien… - con solo esas palabras, la pareja extraña montado en su cumulo de manos emprenden la retirada, de regreso al bosque de Gravity Falls.

-¡Cuídense! – se despide Candy, agradecida a la anciana, mientras las otras continuaron con sus miradas de sorpresa.

-Bien… fueron suficientes rarezas para mi… por el resto de mi vida… - murmura exhausta Pacifica, quien sin decir nada se dirige a su nuevo refugio. Pero, distraída por su propio cansancio al pasar a un lado de un viejo auto destrozado, un pedazo del chasis del vehículo se atora en la chaqueta de Pacifica, desgarrándola con facilidad. El ruido del corte fue imposible de ignorar para cualquiera de ellas. Y en cuanto la rubia ve el severo corte que sufrió su atuendo, el deseo de maldecir aquel pueblo en caos no se hizo esperar.

-Como sea… - murmura furiosa, sin grito alguno para la sorpresa de las demás. Estas se miraron confundidas y extrañadas de ello, pues esperaban que ella hiciera escándalo por ello, y sus amigas cercanas le darían la razón.

Pero, también sintiendo la fatiga del día que han tenido, y agradeciendo seguir vivas también ingresan a la estación de servicio, para ver su interior, y como repartirían los espacios. El Raromagedón había convertido un tranquilo pueblo en una tierra del terror, y su bosque fantástico en una selva de la locura. Pero, lo que algunos aun no se percataban, ni aunque fuera en ellos mismos, empezaba a cambiar también a las personas. Si alguien se tomara la molestia de notarlo, aun de tener toda su mente enfocada en ello no sabrían si era por adaptación, o por mostrar su verdadero ser al no tener las reglas y restricciones del su vida normal, no podría decidirse. pero, si que ya no se comportaban como uno estaba acostumbrado a ver. Si esos cambios solo fueran temporales, o fuera muestra de crecimiento autentico, eso solo lo diría el tiempo, si es que podían tener ese tiempo…

* * *

 **5-3; 5-3; 2-1; 6-1; 2-1;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 8-3; 2-1, 5-3; 6-3; 7-3;**_

 _ **3-1, 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 8-3; 3-2; 6-2; 2-3; 3-2; 7-3; 7-4; 8-2; 6-1; 4-3; 3-2; 3-1; 6-3;**_

* * *

 _Saludos de nuevo,_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que fue muy largo, pero con la idea, no quise simplificar demasiado la narrativa. Espero que no haya sido problema para ustedes. Dos cosas que tratar en este apartado. Primero, mis análisis que a nadie le importa._

 _¿Fui el único que se sorprendió de ver a esas dos entre los sobrevivientes de la cabaña? Digo, no pareciera que sean del tipo del que pudieran apañárselas en un mundo donde no pudieras comprar lo que quisieras con los billetes de tu amiga. Hirsch nos sorprendió con eso, aunque solo las uso para llenar hueco en el fondo. Pero, solo por que no hayan sido relevantes, no veo por que no usarlas en esta aventura. Al mismo tiempo que aprovecho a Candy como uno de los motivos por el que esas mocosas la libraron, cuando ni la mayoría de los Hombretauros no lo hicieron._

 _Y ahora, otro personaje que seguramente han querido saber. Uno cuyo papel fue más antagónico desde su aparición, con una rivalidad con uno de los gemelos misterio, y cuya actitud pareció mejorar con la ayuda del otro. Y que tuvo el infortunio de no tener un papel importante al final, más que solo ser parte del fallido circulo de Bill Cipher. ¿Saben de quien hablo, no?_

… _ **Robbie Stacey Valentino.**_

 _Un pseudo adolecente sombrío que era más poser que autentico. De una familia muy peculiar y adorablemente perturbada, y con un pasado un tanto incongruente, ya que parecía ser bueno y adorable de niño, pero el viaje de los Pines al pasado parece contradecirlo. Su relación con Wendy fue la principal causa de su rivalidad con Dipper (un tanto ridícula, y que mostraba baja autoestima) aunque esta empezó antes de que ellos empezaran a salir (con una respuesta de la pelirroja que la hizo parecer un tanto fácil, en mi opinión). Aunque a lo largo de los capítulos se vio que lo suyo con Wendy parecía más capricho que algo autentico, razón por la que su ruptura era prácticamente esperada y obvia._

 _Pero, si me sorprendió que fuera Mabel quien le arreglara su vida con Tambry, cosa que tampoco vi venir. Cosa que hizo mejorar su actitud, aunque siguiera siendo un adolescente arrogante. Algo normal. Pero, debo confesar que debido a que parecía que su relación con Mabel era buena, no amigos cercanos pero buena, pensé que tendría un papel importante al final de la serie, y no la compresión en formato Winrar que vimos. Pero, ni modo._

 _Ahora, el segundo punto. Como algunos debieron ver, estoy por publicar un nuevo fic, gracias al mismo Gravity Falls, y el fandom del mismo, hemos visto que pasa cuando Ford cruza el portal, también si hubiera sido Stan el que sufriera eso, o incluso uno de los gemelos misterio lo cruzara, aunque en condiciones distintas a la historia canoníca. Pero… ¿alguna vez se han preguntado "que pasaría SI nadie entrara al portal"? Ojo. Dije "entrar". Bien, tengo mi propia teoría, y de eso tratara. La próxima semana publicare el primer capítulo de la historia de "_ _ **Bastion Falls".**_ _Quizás se hagan una idea de lo que será, tal vez no. Pero, les pido que de ser su interés me sigan en este proyecto. Me esforzare para que no se arrepientan._

 _Eso sería todo, así que nos vemos con el comienzo de la aventura de Dipper y Mabel. Y si solo siguen este fic, en el siguiente capítulo._

 **PISTA:** _¡agrupación!_

 _Hasta cualquiera de estos, y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	20. HORA 20:12: MCGUCKET

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, volviendo con ustedes con la continuación de "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón"**_ _. La espera fue larga, y en verdad lo lamento. Y debo disculparme más, porque he decidido dejar de publicar por las próximas dos semanas. Tanto para descansar un poco, como para trabajar con más calma en los fics que estoy trabajando. Pero, a cambio, les ofrezco esto. Algo para que vean que Papi Maldad si consiente. Y es que publicare las continuaciones de los tres fics de Gravity Falls. Algo que me gusta llamar_ _ **La venganza de Maldad**_ _. No me pregunten por que, solo me gusto como se escuchaba._

 _Así es. No solo les traigo la siguiente parte de este Fic. También "_ _ **Bastion Falls"**_ _, y "_ _ **Gravity Falls: Moringmark Version"**_ _Salen esta misma semana de un solo golpe. Espero que lo disfruten, y perdonen este tiempo fuera,_ _ _aunque seguire al tanto de mi pagina en Facebook **Industrias Maldad** , por si me tiene un insulto personalidado_. Por ahora, disfruten del capitulo._

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **HORA 20:12 (Día 1)**_

* * *

El bosque de Gravity Falls. A cualquier que hubiera visto la belleza del mismo, junto a su aire místico que parecía emanar incluso en su vientre, si le dijeran que se había convertido en un espacio donde lo más verde que uno encontrarían serian las hojas carbonizadas por el infernal fuego que de un momento a otro había consumido hasta sus raíces a la mayor parte de la región, lo hubiera visto como la más absurda de las bromas.

Aunque hace solo días la vida era una de las principales características que ese ecosistema ofrecía, solo sequia y muerte había ahora. Algo que, a ese pequeño grupo conformado por un anciano con ropas de campesino, esa robusta niña, el sheriff del pueblo cercano, y una mapache, aun les tenía asombrados y deprimidos. Ramas desnudas y secas veía Blubs. Tierra muerta y árida sentía Grenda en sus descalzos pies. Semillas carbonizadas lo que encontraba el animal. Y algunas rarezas pasivas que solo los observaban de lejos lo que encontraba McGucket en su marcha.

-El bosque esta volviéndose aun más peligroso que antes. Tal vez debamos intentar con volver al pueblo… - comenta el anciano como si fuera el líder de ese pequeño equipo.

-Los monstruos del pueblo son más agresivos que los de aquí. Además, estaríamos demasiado cerca de esa pirámide. – opina Blubs, viendo como una flor con dientes no hizo nada para morder hasta que la castaña fornida se acerco demasiado, a lo que ella responde aplastándola con una roca.

-Pero aquí tampoco encontraremos comida, ni un refugio seguro. Al menos tendremos más chances ahí. – es el argumento que usa el genio en respuesta.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cabaña del misterio? Seguro ahí podríamos estar bien. – sugiere Grenda, reuniéndose con los adultos en la discusión. – Seguro Mabel y su familia estarán ahí, a salvo.

-Grenda… - susurra el anciano con un aire temeroso.

La aludida voltea, y entonces se da cuenta que fuera de conciencia de los cuatro se habían aproximado mucho a la cabaña del misterio. La pequeña edificación se veía sucia y en ruinas, justo como Grenda lo recordaba. Pero, lo que no recordaba de ella eran los monstruos que marchaban hacia la trampa turística. De formas extrañas algunos, objetos con vida y extremidades otros. Pero ninguno parecía interesado en ver las falsas atracciones que se exhibían.

-¡Chicos! – grita en horror la fornida niña. Su grito fue imposible de ignorar para las aberraciones. Y pronto varias de ellas dan la media vuelta, y apenas tenían a la vista a los sobrevivientes, comienzan a caminar a paso lento pero constante hacia ellos.

-¡Debemos irnos! – ordena el sheriff, tirando de la niña. Pero esta se resiste con facilidad.

-¡No! ¡No pienso abandonar a mis amigos! – exclama con gran convicción. Pronto, el anciano también tira del hombro de ella.

-¡Si no nos vamos ahora, no los veras luego! – Grenda aun veía con impotencia la cabaña donde dos de sus más queridos amigos habitaban, y a los monstruos que aún estaban interesados en ella. Pero, con gran culpa y vergüenza cede a los adultos, y pronto comienzan a correr

Para su fortuna, las rarezas eran muy lentas, por lo que tomar gran ventaja fue algo de poco tiempo. Pero, si les costó poder alejarse lo suficiente como para perderlos por completo. Y durante su huida, se toparon con más monstruos que los obligaron a desviarse más de una vez, incluso cambiar de dirección tan repentinamente que ni se dieron cuenta de a donde se dirigían. Finalmente hallan reposo en un claro del bosque, donde más arboles carbonizados hasta dentro eran lo que limitaba su área.

-no puedo… no puedo creer… ¡No puedo creer que me halla ido! Exclama furiosa la castaña, dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano, y golpeando tan fuerte que rompe su corteza.

-Grenda. Calma… - trata Blubs, pero la mirada furiosa de la niña lo silencia.

-¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme?! ¡Deje a mis amigos con esos estúpidos monstruos! ¡¿Qué pasa si ellos destruyen la cabaña?! ¡¿Qué tal que se los comen?! – continua gruñendo, golpeando repetidamente el árbol por cada terrible suposición que llegaba a su mente.

-Por favor, Grenda. Debes entender que… - fue su turno de tratar de calmar a la alterada niña e anciano McGucket.

-¡Mis amigos quizás estaban ahí! ¡Y esos monstruos irán por ellos! – ruge furiosa, viendo fijamente a los ojos al anciano. - ¡¿A caso quiere que los abandone solo por mantenerme a salvo?!

-¡Acabo de abandonar a mi hijo, para que lo estemos! – grita con más furia a la menor. Esta se paraliza en su lugar, y toda la ira que sentía al instante se desvanece. Pronto, McGucket siente no solo la mirada de Grenda en él. También la mapache y Blubs miran espantados al loco genio. Encontrando en ello una razón para serenarse. – seguro ellos estarán bien. No son chicos indefensos. – dice seguro. Después de todos, esos gemelos pudieron enfrentar a dos de sus invenciones mecánicas gigantes. – por ahora, debemos encontrar un lugar seguro donde podamos escondernos. Me temo que nuestra única opción es el pueblo.

-Empiezo a creer que tiene razón, señor McGucket. – acepta el policía desanimado. Y la castaña con la mirada desviada afirma con la cabeza.

Antes de que la marcha para encontrar el camino de regreso al pueblo pudiera empezar, el sonido de árboles a la lejanía sacudiéndose empezó a llegar a sus oídos. Con miedo, voltean en dirección al ruido escuchado. Y entre las sombras del bosque se veía una más. Una que aumentaba su tamaño conforme se aproximaba, y cuyas dimensiones eran insuficiente como para que pasara simplemente entre los árboles. Y la suficiente fuerza como para apartar los troncos secos que se alzaban y estorbaban su paso como si pasto fuera.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – pregunta espantada Grenda, congelada en su lugar como el resto.

La criatura finalmente se había acercado lo suficiente como para que los sobrevivientes pudieran verlo con la poca luz que el cielo carmesí les proporciona. Era un topo del tamaño de un elefante adulto, cuyo físico no parecía sobresalir más haya de ello, salvo por la larga cola que crecía tras él, con forma de trompa con púas a lo largo de su forma. Una criatura cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, como si la poca luz del ambiente era cegador para sus ojos. En su lugar, hizo uso de su nariz para aspirar el aroma de todo el entorno para encontrar donde el anciano y compañía estaban, a lo que celebra con un agudo rugido que los hace cubrirse los oídos.

-¡CORRAN! – Da la señal Blubs y no tardan en obedecer y correr, a lo que la criatura, oyendo sus pasos acelerados pronto los persigue.

La tierra irregular y las hojas secas tiradas no sirvieron de ayuda para darles un terreno por el cual correr apropiadamente, pero aun así esforzaban al máximo sus piernas y pulmones para intentar perder a la criatura. Pero las largas garras del animal gigante le daban buen agarre que le ayudaba a no solo seguir sus paso, también a reducir la distancia entre sus presas y el. Y aun con aquella aterradora ventaja, levanta su larga cola. Y apuntando a los sobrevivientes, empieza a aspirar por ella como si fuera una clase de aspiradora. Su potencia de succión aunque en un principio leve, pronto fue ganando fuerzas.

-¡Corran! ¡Más rápido! – más que orden se oia como suplica. Pero, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que el monstruo aspirara con suficiente fuerza como para que no solo frenara su carrera, también que estuvieran en sus garras…

Fue entonces, que cuando las esperanzas de lograr sobrevivir aunque fuera un día más, unas extrañas bolas vuelan veloces hacia el rostro del monstruo. Al impactar, estallan soltando un humo purpura el cual frena en seco al topo gigante. Y, como producto de la curiosidad, también al cuarteto que acechaba. Y para aumentar la sorpresa de ellos, de la maleza aun presente en el ambiente salen varias personas. Algunas continuaron lanzando más del humo, y otros con la ayuda de cerbatanas lanzaron dardos de color rojo y amarillo. El enorme recibe todos los impactos, y pronto, confundido por la masividad del ataque, da la media vuelta para huir. Cuando se aleja lo suficiente, los que salvaron a los infortunados suspenden la agresión, y se giran a ellos.

-¿están bien? – pregunta uno de ellos, pronto inspeccionándolos más a fondo. - ¿Ex Sheriff Blubs? ¿Es usted?

-Sí, sí. Soy yo… ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que ex sheriff? – pregunta confundido.

-La sociedad se ha colapsado. Todo lo que conocimos ha dejado de existir. – dice en tono dramático el sujeto que reconocía como un poblador del pueblo. – Pero, este no es el lugar para decírselos. Mejor volvamos al asentamiento. Ahí podremos explicarlo mejor. – con una señal, los demás salen de sus escondites, y comienzan a marcharse del lugar.

-¿Asentamiento? – se dicen McGucket y compañía, pero aun con la duda, deciden seguirlos.

…

El viaje fue relativamente breve, no tuvieron muchos contratiempos, y pronto todos llegaron a un enorme claro en medio del bosque, que reconocían como el lugar donde se alzaba la granja local, y zoológico de contacto del pueblo. Sin embargo, este era muy diferente a como lo recordaban. Tiendas y cabañas construidas con láminas y tablones se ubicaban a lo largo del lugar. Una enorme fogata donde varias personas parecían cocinar un enorme estofado. El granero se veía adornado con velas y triángulos pintados en las paredes, cosa que preocupo a los nuevos. Y en el centro de un corral, se encontraba un enorme montículo con forma de pirámide que en esos momentos ardían en una enorme hoguera. Alrededor de ella, la gente parecía estar arrodillada en posición de plegaria. Y de entre esa gente, uno al percatarse de los nuevos decide acercárseles. No costo para ellos reconocerlo como el granjero local, Sprott.

-¡Grandioso! ¡Nuevos rostros! – dice el sujeto, caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa y brazos abiertos. – Es bueno contar con más gente para nuestro campamento.

-¿Sprott? ¿Qué significa todo esto? – pregunta el oficial policiaco, no entendía como es que toda esa gente había logrado no solo sobrevivir a todo el caos. También que al parecer pudieran prosperar tan bien pese a todo. Antes de oírse la respuesta, el aire pronto es invadido por el ruido de docenas de aleteos. Aleteos producto de docenas de ojos alados que se aproximaban a la zona.

-¡CORRAN! – Grita el anciano, pero los monstruos llegaron mucho antes de que pudieran huir. Así que congelados en su sitio, ven como estas criaturas los pasaron por largo, y se meten al interior del granero.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunta Grenda, confundida con ello.

-Los ojos no nos atacan, mientras nosotros nos encarguemos de mantener sus nidos. – contenta el granjero, a la vez que se veía una pareja de los refugiados ingresando al interior de la instalación con escobas y baldes.

-¿Cómo es que lograron eso? – cada vez Blubs tenía más dudas, y no era el único.

-Un acuerdo que hemos conseguido. – contesta el granjero. McGucket mira a sus compañeros con duda, estos le devolvieron la mirada con mismo sentimiento.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Cómo es que consiguieron que los ojos no los atacaran? ¿Cómo lograron construir todo esto, aun con los monstruos? – McGucket se sintió obligado a preguntar. Las preguntas solo llegaban más y más. Sprott oyendo eso de quien ha sido conocido como el loco del pueblo causo risa casi burlona.

-¡Todo lo conseguimos gracias a nuestro nuevo señor! – exclama el granjero, señalando la pirámide en llamas que se alzaba. – El gran Bill llego para cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos. Y acabara con cualquiera que no lo acepte. ¡Es nuestro deber alabarlo como el creador de un nuevo mundo donde los raros y extraños, y quienes abracen todo eso serán los únicos en ser salvados!

-¡BILL! – gritan en perfecta armonía y tiempo todos los demás. El grupo del anciano mira todo eso con rostros preocupados.

-es decir… ¿Qué alaban a Bill? – pregunta inquieto Grenda. Los demás, incluyendo el animal se cohibieron un poco por lo que escuchaban.

-No estarán hablando en serio… - dice asustado el sheriff…

-El solo llego aquí para traer un nuevo orden a las cosas, y acabar con quienes no lo acepten. – contesta el aparente líder de todo. – Si queremos sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo, donde lo raro se convertirá en nuestra nueva realidad, debemos dejar de lucharlo, y entregar toda nuestra devoción a servirles… ¿están de acuerdo, amigos? – pregunta sonriente a los nuevos, quienes aun no superaban toda la estupefacción de escuchar a alguien diciendo tal barbarie, aceptar el caos y las personas desaparecidas por lo mismo como algo bueno. Como una clase de salvación.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A caso ustedes?! – la repentina mano de Fiddleford sobre su boca calla a Blubs.

-¡…Claro que lo aceptamos! ¡Tiene toda la razón! – dice el genio con una sonrisa nerviosa, y pocas gotas de sudor en su frente.

-¡¿Esta senil?! – grita también espantada la grandulona. - ¡TODOS ESTAS PERSONAS SON UNOS…!

-¡Son unos bienhechores que nos están haciendo un gran favor! – también silencia sus palabras cubriéndola con su otra mano. No tardo para que incluso la mapache empezara a chillar, a lo que el viejo calla metiéndole un dedo de su pie al hocico. - ¡Estaremos muy felices de estar con ustedes! – el granjero mira fijamente al genio, y a todos sus compañeros que aun amordazaba con sus extremidades, como si dudara de sus palabras.

-¡Perfecto! – contesta convencido y sonriente, feliz de tener más adeptos a su culto. De repente, un nuevo sonido llega al ambiente. Uno que recordaba al de un cuerno siendo tocado a todo pulmón como trompeta. Sprott suelta un murmuro por lo bajo. – Parece que llego el alguacil… ¡Bien! Quiero que lleven a nuestros nuevos invitados con los "amos", y enséñenle lo que debemos hacer. – unos de los que acompañaron al anciano hacen señas para que los sigan, a lo que no se oponen.

-¿McGucket? ¿Qué cree que hace? – pregunta Blubs, sorprendido por lo que dijo el aludido.

-Nos mantengo a salvo. – responde por lo bajo, llamando la atención de su grupo únicamente. – Estos tipos están locos, sin duda. Y eso ya es mucho decir por mi parte. Quien sabe que nos harían si nos pusiéramos en su contra. Por ahora, sigámosles la corriente. Parece que los monstruos no los atacan por aquí, así que nos refugiaremos aquí, y reuniremos suministros. Ya veremos cómo saldremos de esto sin tener a todos ellos por enemigos. – entendiendo los lógicos motivos del anciano, todos asienten, y vuelven a enfocarse en la marcha.

Los otros seguidores del culto al triangulo los llevaron al lado opuesto de la granja, donde con el avance empezaban a aparecer fogatas y adornos florales, comenzando a dar un ambiente místico, casi religioso. Finalmente esto los lleva a un lugar donde los un gran grupo de gente se arrodillaba con el torso en el suelo y brazos extendidos, se levantaban, y volvían a pegar al suelo el pecho a modo de alabanzas sin fin. El producto de tal idolatro dejo sin palabras a los recién llegados. Sentados en tronos esculpidos en madera que no había sufrido de los incendios y la muerte de la tierra antes de que fuera talada, criaturas que no eran reconocidas por ninguna ciencia respetada. Criaturas que si le preguntaras a una mayoría, negaría de su existencia… criaturas mágicas.

Gnomos encantados por las mujeres que los atendían. Enormes hombres que parecían tener partes de bobino, además de enormes musculaturas y vello abundante atascándose con la poca carne que esa gente parecía poseer. Un enorme oso que parecía estar compuesto por otros más amontonados en su enorme anatomía sentado con mirada distraída, y un parche cubriendo un ojo de la cabeza que se alzaba sobre las demás. Una clase de hombre pixeleado que en lugar de estar sentado, luchaba contra varios hombres que arrojaba como si bolas de papel fueran, y reía de ello. Y sobre pilas de suave heno dos unicornios adornados por coronas de flores: uno era rosado con kril morada y rosa, y la otra era azul con melena arcoíris.

Ante estos seres no naturales para el hombre, se alzaba un enorme leñador de aspecto musculoso y cabello pelirrojo que cubría bajo su gorro negro. Este, levantando un bastón que tenía por adorno un triángulo esculpido en la madera de la que estaba hecho hablaba con la energía con la que lo caracterizaba, y hablaba en tono armonioso y sabio… o tanto como su voz ruda y áspera lo permitiera.

-¡Bill es nuestro rey! ¡Y las rarezas sus ángeles! – mientras seguía citando, más personas llevaban alimento a las criaturas equinas. Frutas y más heno, y estos los comían mientras mantenían miradas prepotentes y presuntuosas.

-¿Qué es todo eso? – pregunta el anciano, mirando con miedo a los seres que adoraban. No importaba que no lucieran tan amenazadores como todos los que habían visto hasta entonces. Tras su "experiencia" con el portal, todo lo que no estuviera en un libro de zoología acreditado le daba pánico.

-¡Ah! ¡Nuevos sirvientes! – dice el leñador, acercándose a los nuevos del asentamiento. - ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Es bueno tener a más para cuidar a nuestros ángeles! – dice el pelirrojo, escuchándose involuntariamente con voz maliciosa.

-¿Varonil Dan? ¿Estas vivo? – pregunta Blubs sorprendido. Grenda también lo estaba. Después de todo, la última vez que lo vieron, había sido raptado por el pterodáctilo.

-Pensamos que moriste. – comenta también la castaña, confesando ese temor que sintió al momento.

-Por poco. Pero ese imbécil no fue nada contra mí. – dice orgulloso, disimulando que su huida desesperada no paso como en verdad sucedió. – Ahora, soy el segundo seguidor de los "Siervos del ojo" gracias a mi gran devoción y dedicación.

-Apaleaste al anterior, ¿cierto? – pregunta Grenda sospechosa.

-Así es. – admite sin vergüenza. – Bueno. Su trabajo consiste en mantenerlos. – indica, señalando a las criaturas que otros también cuidaban. – darles comida, mantenerlos limpios, servir de muñecos de practica para entrenar, curarlos si están lastimados… todo lo necesario para que estén listos para la "ascensión". ¿Entendido? – afirma, alzando un poco más su voz, sonando a amenaza. El loco viejo y sus camaradas asienten temerosos.

-¿y…? ¿Qué debemos hacer? – pregunta aun confundido el viejo del sombrero.

-¡¿Yo que voy a saber?! – contesta un poco desesperado el pelirrojo. – Vayan a ver si los gnomos tienen hambre, a que los golpee el rubio, a cepillar el cabello de los unicornios…

-¡Ya era hora! – dice la unicornio de piel azul, volteando a la nueva gente que trajeron a la presencia de todos ellos. – estos largos cabellos no se mantiene suaves y sedosos por su… ¡¿ERES TU?! – pregunta con una mezcla de miedo y rabia, reconociendo con facilidad a la fornida, amiga de la castaña que había engañado tan fácilmente.

Al instante ambas se miraron con desprecio. Fue una fracción de segundo, pero para ambas fue como minutos de tensión donde lo único que existía eran ellas, nada más. Entonces, nadie supo cómo lo había logrado, pero Grenda había pasado de estar junto a los nuevos a embestir al unicornio, tirándola de su lecho, cayendo ambas al suelo. Rápido la musculosa menor se agarra del cuello de la unicornio y le propina múltiples puñetazos. Cuando hallo oportunidad, la agredida equino levanta a la niña, y comienza a azotarla contra el suelo con fuerza. Pero, pronto la castaña se repone, y repiten el ciclo. Al menos, hasta que los aterrados pueblerinos se meten a la lucha, y las separan.

-¡Ella empezó! – acusa la castaña, tratando de separarse de quienes la frenaron, para golpear más a Celestebelbesabel, la unicornio que se había burlado de ella y sus amigas.

-¡Grenda! ¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestiona McGucket, que junto a Blubs ayudaron a irrumpir la pelea.

-¡Esa pagana agredió a uno de los ángeles de las rarezas! – grita uno de los que adoraban a los llamados "ángeles".

-¡Arréstenla! – ordena con ferocidad el leñador, a lo que pronto unos apartan a la niña del policía y anciano y la atan con unas sogas.

-¿Pero…? – McGucket intento interceder por la menor, pero enseguida llega el líder de todo el lugar.

-¡Y también atrapen al anciano! – dice el antes granjero, a lo que sin dudar más atan al viejo, quien no se dio cuenta como había terminado asi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué hizo McGucket? – no entendía a que se debía esa repentina acción del grupo.

-Nada. – responde, confundiendo tanto al policía, como los prisioneros. – pero, el alguacil ha declarado que debemos arrestarlo. Y también que…

-¡¿Pero que ha hecho para que lo arresten?! – pregunta, haciendo acopio de su instinto como oficial de la ley. - ¿Quién fue que dijo que debían…?

-¡…Quien se oponga, atentara contra nuestro señor, y contra el bien de todos nosotros! – lentamente la mirada de quienes los rodeaban se tornan peligrosas. Como si las palabras de quien fuera ese "alguacil", fuera la ley de la propia vida. Y también sin verlo venir, quedo atrapado entre cuerdas que lo enrollaron por completo.

-¡Llévenselo con los otros prisioneros! – ordena Dan, a lo que pronto los captores empiezan a empujar y jalar a los nuevos prisioneros. La mapache pronto empezó a morderlos, pero enseguida la meten en un saco, y se la llevan también con los demás.

-¡ESTO ES UNA INJUSTIFEMIA! ¡AHORA NO ME BAÑADO EN NINGUNA FUENTE PUBLICA! – Exclama furioso McGucket, acompañado de los demás gritos y objeciones de los otros. Viéndolos irse, Sprott se marcha de ahí, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la entrada de su terreno, donde un grupo de autos recién reparados se encontraban estacionados con sus motores aun encendidos.

-Lo tenemos, alguacil. Al viejo, y sus compañeros. – comenta el de sombrero amarillo, mirando al enorme hombre de cabello largo y mirada completamente blanca… y a la pequeña figura que se ocultaba tras su sombra. .

-Excelente. – dice el declarado alguacil, con una mirada maliciosa que se veía a través de la oscuridad. – han hecho un excelente trabajo. El señor Bill está orgulloso de su labor.

-Eso nos alegra mucho, alguacil. – responde, haciendo reverencia con su sombrero. – pero, ¿en serio debemos de seguir mandando hombres afuera a buscar más personas? Algunos de los monstruos no reconocen nuestra autoridad, y cada vez tenemos menos comida para…

-¡Yo soy su vocero! ¡Y harán lo que yo diga! – declara con una natural voz tirana, haciendo retroceder al líder del culto a Cipher. Pero, pronto el oculto se calma. – Bien, tienen al primero. Pero, aun Bill quiere que encuentren a estos también. – con un chasquido de Alegría, su acompañante le entrega al hombre una serie de imágenes de imágenes de un total de 5 personas.

-oiga… esta niña es la hija del hombre que nos dio mucho dinero del viejo mundo a cambio de bonos de locura. Gracias a él, podremos construir la estatua de oro de Bill que queríamos. – reconoce de inmediato a la niña rubia que aparecía en una de las fotos.

-¿sigue aquí? – pregunta paciente.

-Se marcharon el día anterior, buscando guardaespaldas en el bosque. Aquí nadie acepto los bonos. – contesta, alejándose de nuevo cuando vio que el niño amenazo con estallar. Para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

-entonces encuéntrenla. No importa como lo hagas. A ella, y a todos los demás. En cuanto al anciano, y los otros prisioneros, reténganlos. – ordena, desviando la mirada al frente. – Vendrán a recogerlos. Ténganlos listos para entonces… - ordena la misteriosa voz desde su asiento en el vehículo… - ojos fantasmas, vámonos. Tenemos que arreglar los vehículos. – el conductor de su vehículo asiente, dando un fuerte golpe al claxon. Señal para que todos ellos hicieran rugir motores, y con risas perversas todos los demás conductores, de apariencias peligrosas y violentas se fueran.

El antes granjero los ve marcharse sin sentimiento alguno, volviendo de regreso a su tierra, donde aún la gente bajo su mando continuaba con sus labores, mayormente centradas en depositar toda su fe y futuro en manos de aquel loco invasor. Mientras, en una choza los retenidos fueron metidos a la fuerza. Y antes de poder levantarse son encerrados. Abandonados en ese lugar donde la cordura y la razón abandono a cada desesperado poblador de Gravity Falls. Donde creían que tener confianza en el triángulo con sombrero seria su única forma de sobrevivir el Raromagedón… su fe no era lo único ciego en ese lugar…

* * *

 **3-2, 7-4, 8-1; 7-3; 3-2; 5-3; 5-3; 2-1; 8-3; 4-3; 4-1; 4-3; 5-3, 2-1; 6-2; 8-1; 3-2;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 5-3; 4-3; 3-1; 3-2; 7-3; 2-1; 9-4; 4-1; 6-3;**_

 **3-1, 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 3-1; 3-2; 5-1; 2-1; 7-3; 3-2; 5-3; 3-1; 6-3; 6-1; 4-3; 6-2; 5-3; 6-3;**

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. A decir verdad, tuve problemas para redactar este capítulo. Si sabía de qué trataría, pero no como escribirlo. ¿Les ha pasado alguna vez?_

 _Bueno, ya vimos mejor el culto que tanto he spoileado. Eso significa que el final del primer día esta próximo. Ahora estoy seguro que solo quedan dos más dedicados a este tiempo de la crisis que envolvió el pueblo. Tal vez no les guste cómo será el siguiente pero… bueno, me llamo Maldad por alguna razón._

 _Bueno, nos vemos el_ _ **16 de Enero del próximo año**_ _. Tal vez en este fic, tal vez en alguno de los otros, eso dependerá de sus reviews. Que pasen un buen año nuevo, y espero con ansias sus Reviews._


	21. HORA 24:00: PINES

_Buenos días, tardes, y noches estimados lectores. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, ya de regreso como les dije tras este periodo de receso. Bien, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Aquí quise mostrar un aspecto importante que a veces ocurre con nosotros como sobrevivientes de cualquier dificultad. Lo que uno puede permitirse hacer… o permitir que suceda…_

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré.**_

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **HORA 24:00**_

* * *

Un día… solo un día había pasado desde el fin había empezado. En el que la locura y el caos habían empezado a invadir ese particular lugar del noroeste americano. Quizás no era raro de que ese pequeño pueblo fuera el primer lugar en sufrir de las rarezas de Bill Cipher. Desde aun antes de descubrirlo, Gravity Falls era el hogar donde lo más extraño y paranormal se reunía como si fuera mandato de su destino. Así que un Armagedón de esa clase, solo podría haber ocurrido en esas tierras.

Dipper Pines era el nombre de uno de los que aun rondaba por las destrozadas ruinas de lo que fue el pueblo leñador. A pesar de solo tener 12 años, completamente solo y sin entrenamiento alguno para sobrevivir a la intemperie por tiempos prolongados, más allá de las rápidas aventuras que había tenido los meses anteriores, era una sorpresa aun para el que pudiera seguir con vida. Lo atribuía a su cautela natural al moverse, costumbre de enfrentar monstruosidades, y una gran suerte. Pero, eso no era suficiente como para poder establecer un lugar seguro donde refugiarse, ahora que la fatiga de todo el día empezaba a cobrar factura en su cuerpo.

Aun así, tener un sitio donde esconderse no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Si no, el de encontrar cualquier rastro que lo llevara con alguno de sus seres cercanos. Con Soos, el técnico de la cabaña del misterio. Wendy, la pelirroja más impresionante que jamás pensó conocer. Las peculiares Candy y Grenda, amigas invaluables… y Mabel, su hermana. Su gemela, la persona con la que compartió el vientre de su madre. La otra cara de la moneda que era juntos… la persona que hirió justo antes de que todo empezara.

Su búsqueda había empezado apenas se había despertado en su primer escondite. Para ese momento los monstruos invasores ya habían empezado a establecer rutas propias y territorios, adoptando ese nuevo mundo como suyo. Poniendo atención a ello, empezó a reconocer las zonas relativamente seguras, calles donde las patrullas de ojos murciélagos no patrullaban mucho, zona de caza de algunos monstruos, esas cosas.

Pero, a pesar de que incluso comenzaba a entender los patrones de comportamientos de algunos fenómenos, eso no le ayudo en el aspecto de conseguir materia de supervivencia para su propio uso. Comida y agua, para ser exactos. Como era de esperarse, las primeras horas de la catástrofe causo el saqueo de los pobladores a sus propios locales. Ni migajas habían dejado para quienes sintieran un hueco en el estómago como él. El agua de las llaves se había desvanecido, probablemente debido a las cataratas invertidas que ahora impedía la llegada del líquido vital a quien lo necesitara. Aun cuando su moral estaba en contra, allano algunas casas de los nativos, y consiguió algunas provisiones para al menos llenar el estómago durante el día.

Aprovechando la cercanía, busco en los hogares de sus amigos que habitaban los suburbios para buscar cualquier pista que indicara donde se habían ido. Ni una sola nota, o mapa con ruta establecida. Lo mejor que encontró fue a abuelita, convertida en sofá, a quien no pudo despertar de su siesta… esperaba que estuviera tomando una siesta. Estaba muy desesperado en encontrar a alguien más, pues ya se había asomado al bosque que rodeaba al pueblo. La zona había sido tomada completamente por monstruos de aspecto más "natural", lo que les daba un excelente camuflaje que los confundía con el entorno, a diferencia de los que había en el pueblo que destacaban en sus formas únicas. Con eso en contra, no podía volver a la cabaña del misterio, aun cuando existía la posibilidad de encontrar a su gemela y tío abuelo ahí. Al menos, no sin ayuda.

Pero, al no conseguirla, decide optar por algo menos probable: el teléfono. Cuando marco al número de la cabaña, se confirmó su temor, y ni si quiera había sonado los pitidos de espera. Tampoco cuando trato de llamar a la casa de Wendy que, al igual que la cabaña del misterio, se ubicaba en el interior del bosque. Y para su infortunio, y un poco de desesperación, tampoco había logrado establecer contacto con el número celular de la pelirroja. Quería pensar que era porque ahora la locura impedía que los medios de comunicación funcionaran, y no que algo terrible pasara a los aparatos que respondían a esos números, y a sus dueños. Entonces, su única posible forma de establecer contacto era el radio que llevaba consigo todo el tiempo.

Había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar un control remoto con baterías aptas para la radio. Y desde entonces tuvo confianza para hablar por el cada que podía. Hora de diferencia entre llamadas. La mitad, unos diez minutos. Apenas acabado de llamar. Siempre llamando en busca de quien fuera, y atento a cualquier señal por mucho que lo imaginara. Siempre y cuando no hubiera algún peligro cerca.

Pero la soledad y la preocupación por su familiar más cercana empezaban a atormentar su mente. Las palabras de Bill después de haber capturado a su tío, la única persona que podía afrontar la catástrofe rara, seguían muy grabadas en su mente. Lentamente la idea de intentar hacer algo respecto al Raromagedón se desvanecía como los edificios con las llamas que ahora los rodeaban. Cualquier plan para intentar llegar a la pirámide flotante y rescatar a su tío se esfumaba de su mente. Ahora solo pensaba en donde podrían esconderse él y su hermana una vez que la encontraba… si es que lo hacía…

-no… ¡No, Mason! ¡No pienses en eso! – se decía el chico de la gorra, no queriendo resignarse aun. Parado en una esquina del centro de la ciudad. Se golpeaba la frente contra el resto de un muro, teniendo detrás de él lo que quedaba de la estatua del "fundador". La frente se le sonrojo un poco por los golpes que se propino, pero se sintió más tranquilo. – aun puedes encontrar a Mabel… solo no te rindas…

Luego de despegarse de la pared, algo repentino llega a sus oídos. Pero, que para su desconsuelo ya le era muy familiar. Gritos de miedo de personas, no muy lejos de donde estaba él. En contra de cualquier instinto de supervivencia va hacia el origen de esos gritos, encontrándose pronto con una imagen espantosa: un viejo hombre, quizás de la edad de su tío o más, junto a un par de niños que podrían ser gemelos acorralados contra un enjambre de ojos. El anciano hacia lo que podía para mantener a raya a los alados lanzándoles rocas y cualquier otra cosa que estuviera al alcance. Lo más lejos que pudiera de los menores que temblaban abrazados.

Dipper sabía que de querer o desesperarse los secuestradores aéreos ya los hubieran petrificado y llevado de ahí. No sabía si se debía a si era porque habían desarrollado un enfermizo gusto de "jugar" con sus presas, o que en verdad pensaban que ese viejo era capaz de enfrentarlos y aun planeaban como someterlo. Pero, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente sufrieran el mismo destino que aquellos que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos o suertudos. Y viendo el comportamiento de los Murciélagos en el aire, sabía que eran solo segundos.

Y fue solo uno de esos segundos lo que tomo. Para que un centenar de posibles planes, maniobras, consecuencia y resultados invadieran por completo su mente. La nublaran. La tensión y estrés a la que fue sometido hizo que pensara en los escenarios que podrían ocurrir de ayudar a esa indefensa familia. La mayoría era que al menos solo uno de los ojos iría a por él, con lo que terminaría petrificado y llevado a quien sabe dónde. Los restantes, o llamaba la atención de otro monstruo errante que lo cazaria y podría incluso devorarlo, o al huir de cualquiera de sus perseguidores quedar atrapado dentro de algún edificio que se derrumbara justo encima de él.

La mayoría de todo lo que podría pasar era negativo, pero llevaba a lo mismo: su búsqueda terminaría ahí. Sin encontrar a nadie más… con Gravity Falls destruido sin dejar ni ruinas… el mundo… el universo desapareciendo… sin volver a ver a Mabel… sin poder disculparse… Su misión era muy importante como para caer ahora. Pero esa familia necesitaba ayuda, y no pareciera que hubiera alguien más dispuesto a ayudar. Y no sabía si era por el agotamiento o la desesperación, pero por un instante vio en ese hombre mayor y niños a su tío Stan, y a él y su hermana ahí, en esa situación precaria.

Fue un solo segundo donde tantas emociones, pensamiento y principios se mezclaron. Tanto en esa mente de un niño de 12. ¿Qué importaba que en menos de una semana hubiera cumplido 13? Eso no lo volvía más maduro o sabio en realidad, solo le sumaba otro año de vida. Pero, a pesar de ello, una decisión había tomado y… solo dio media vuelta. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin mirar ni una vez atrás. Aun cuando alcanzo a oír a ambos niños gritar por su abuelo, aun cuando la niña lloro el nombre de su hermano… ni mucho menos cuando ya solo escuchaba el sonido de las llamas bailarinas consumiendo todo…

Lo que acababa de hacer era lo más ruin y cobarde que había hecho, de las cosas que más le ha dolido, incluyendo el rechazo de Wendy y el saber que toda la destrucción era su culpa. Pero, supo que debería de acostumbrarse a esa sensación. Si quería volver a ver a Mabel, a sus amigos, su familia… y tal vez, solo tal vez, solucionar todo, debía sobrevivir. Sobrevivir a cualquier costo. Sin importar que debía sacrificar… o a quien… los volvería a ver… nada más importa… nada importa…

* * *

 **7-1; 3-2; 9-4;**

 ** _7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 4-3; 2-2; 3-2; 7-3; 8-1; 2-1; 3-1;_**

 ** _3-1; 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 5-3; 4-3; 2-1; 7-3; 2-1; 7-4; 3-2; 3-1; 3-2; 7-4; 8-2; 7-4; 2-3; 2-1; 3-1; 3-2, 6-2; 2-1; 7-4;_**

* * *

 _Durante los momentos de más grande crisis, cuando lo que uno conoce se desvanece en el aire, como si jamás hubiera existido, cuando el placer satisfecho desaparece y solo las necesidades vitales perduran, cuando incluso quienes somos es amenazado de desaparecer, solo tres tipos de personas son capaces de sobrevivir._

 _Los fuertes. Aquellos que son más que capaces de cuidarse solos, que no necesitan de nadie más para estar de pie, quienes tienen lo que necesitan en ellos mismo._

 _Los más fuertes. Quienes no solo son capaces de cuidarse a ellos mismo, sino de otros. De incluso de darle a aquellos que les falta lo que les falta, y aun así mantener una sonrisa. Y, solo en casos muy especiales, seguir siendo ellos mismos, y ayudar a otros a seguir siéndolo._

 _Y por último… los cobardes. Esos que aun en contra de sus propios principios sobreviven a costa de los demás. No en el sentido de arrebatándoles lo suyo. Sino que dándoles la espalda cuando más lo necesitan, sin importar quien sea. Se aferraran a la idea de sobrevivir bajo cualquier costo, y ese costo jamás vendrá de ellos…_

 _ **Sombra de Maldad**_

 _Aquí de nuevo, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _deseando que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, así como yo de la escritura… seguro que no._

 _Seguro que jamás lo consideraron, ¿cierto? ¿Dipper? ¿Dándole la espalda a otros? ¿Maldad, cuánto tiner te inhalaste para pensar en tal estupidez? Primero, no demasiado. Segundo, ¿no se preguntaron cómo es que Dipper consiguió sobrevivir?_

 _¿Wendy? La cabrona tiene entrenamiento de supervivencia en el apocalipsis, y practico deportes de leñador desde pequeña. Además, viene de una familia de puros hombres. Ser mansa no es algo que le ayude a una chica en una situación así. Menos con un padre como Dan. Pero, como vimos, ella solo se ocupó de ella misma. Si vimos a Decidido ahí, fue porque seguramente lo encontró ahí muy poco antes de la llegada de Dipper. Ni que el tipo se hubiera dejado la flecha enterrada en el brazo durante días mientras acompañaba a Wendy. Ella caería en la categoría de "fuertes"._

 _¿Soos? Él se dedicó todo el tiempo a ayudar a otros, incluso probablemente dándoles comida que encontraba por fortuna. No solo una hazaña que demuestra su caridad, amabilidad y compañerismo. Sino también una gran fortaleza como para sobrevivir por su cuenta, aun cuando sabemos cómo normalmente la gente trata a los buenos como él. Y no necesitan un apocalipsis para eso, ustedes desgraciados. El sin duda es de los "Más fuertes"._

 _¿Y Dipper? Hay que recordar la escena tras el Time Skip de 3 días. Cuando el tipo de las pizzas fue capturado, Dipper salió de un escondite de basura justo después de que se alejara el ojo. El niño pudo si quiera lanzar una roca para distraerlo. Pero no solo no intento algo, sino que no le pudo importar menos. Prácticamente como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a dejar ir personas y ya no hiciera comentario al respecto._

 _No me malinterpreten, sé que él estaba aún angustiado por lo de Mabel. Pero, seamos sinceros. El mocoso había perdido su diario, estaba solo, no poseía ninguna arma de ningún tipo, o entrenamiento de lucha, más halla que el que le dio los Hombretauros, y que no se molestó en continuar por su cuenta. Así que su única oportunidad de sobrevivir, era el huir. Escapar, y dejar que todos los demás cayeran, ya no era su problema hasta reencontrarse con los otros. Aun a pesar de que eso es lógica e instinto, estoy seguro al decir que el sin duda caería en "cobardes" con respecto a quienes sobreviven._

 _Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, a pesar de lo que trato. Nos vemos la próxima vez. Que es, sin duda, el final del arco del primer día del_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	22. HORA 25:14: MCGUCKET

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores._ ** _Sombra de Maldad_** _vuelve a ustedes, entregándoles esta entrega especial de_ ** _Diario del Raromagedón._** _No solo es especial por ser el capítulo más largo que he hecho. Si no, porque es la conclusión del_ ** _Día 1_** _de esta catástrofe que cubrió este pueblo leñador. En verdad fue mucho más largo de lo que planee, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera para ustedes._

 _Pero, antes de dejarles con la lectura, un aviso. Como esto podría ser considerado como un tipo de final de temporada, planeo darle un descanso oficial a este fic de un mes. Así que, el próximo capítulo que subiré será en sábado 1ro de abril de este año. Aun continuare con otros, como_ ** _Bastion Falls_** _, solo es para darle tiempo para preparar los próximos capítulos, y así no tenerlos en la espera. Si quieren, pueden echarle un vistazo a mi página en Facebook de "_ ** _Industrias Maldad"_** _. De tener ganas subiré un pequeño avance para ustedes._

 _Con eso dicho, les dejo con la lectura. Y esperare con ansias sus Reviews._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomé prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 **HORA 25:14 (Día 1)**

* * *

Golpes fuertes. Embestidas furiosas contra madera sólida. Gruñidos de ira y frustración siendo exhalados y solo interrumpido por el sonido del golpe. Esos ruidos eran lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar en el interior de un almacén vigilado por un par de personas con palas y rastrillos frente a una puerta de aluminio asegurada con un candado. Los mismos estaban ubicados en la parte trasera de un enorme granero, el centro de todo un campamento en donde cada uno de sus ocupantes dedicaban con ahínco su tiempo en alabar la entidad a la que estaba dedicada el monumento triangular que se esforzaban en mantener en llamas.

Bueno, la mayoría hacia eso. Los pocos que lugar de ello, o al menos algunos, se esforzaban en derribar la puerta que impidieran que un anciano conocido por loco en ese pueblo, el hombre al que ya no reconocen como el Sheriff, y la niña de notable musculatura lograran salir de ahí. Los tres estaban de muñecas atadas, pero aun así eran capaces de levantarse por sus propias cuentas. Y se esforzaban para derribar aquella puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Por desgracia, esta estaba bien construida y bloqueada. Por lo que lo único que ganaban al intentar liberarse, era aumentar el dolor de su cuerpo.

-¡De nuevo! – exclama McGucket, a lo que junto a los otros dos vuelven a embestir la salida. ¿El resultado? El mismo.

-no… no puede ser… ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? – se pregunta Blubs con desconsuelo, dejándose caer al suelo junto a los demás.

-¿Por qué nos han atrapado? ¡No hicimos nada! – exclama frustrada la castaña fornida, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… tú te lanzaste contra ese unicornio… - comenta por lo bajo el sheriff.

-¡Fue en defensa propia! – responde a la defensiva de inmediato.

-¡Tú atacaste primero! – responde Blubs al instante.

-Aunque fuera porque Grenda empezó…- interrumpe de pronto la discusión el viejo.

-¡Que ella empezó! – responde la aludida.

-…No tenían que habernos metido a nosotros. – termina, ignorando las objeciones. – Es más. Dijeron algo que su "alguacil" ordeno que me atraparan…

-¡¿El Perro de quien intentaste disecar con una zanahoria?! – pregunta espantado Blubs, imaginándose una razón de porque alguien quisiera apresarlo.

-¡Hey! ¡Ahora yo no he hecho eso…! Esta semana… - responde el viejo, volviéndose pensativo de nuevo. – Fastidie a muchos. Pero, usted siempre me arrestaba cuando me pasaba de la raya. Esto no puede ser por venganza.

-Si nadie está molesto con usted, ¿Por qué lo quiere ese "alguacil"? – pregunta dudosa Grenda.

-…Tal vez no sea él quien me quiera… - responde, luego de pensarlo un poco.

-¿A qué se refiere…? – pregunta una cuarta voz desde el otro lado del pequeño calabozo de madera.

-Estos tipos alaban a Bill… por alguna desquiciada razón… - empieza a analizar el genio del sombrero, pasando su mano por su larga barba blanca. – Si este alguacil también le tiene respeto, es posible que tenga "cierto" contacto con Bill, como para tener tanta influencia sobre estas personas…

-¿Quieres decir que esa fritura con sombrero lo quiere a usted? – pregunta otro con voz áspera.

-Si es así, no quiero saber porque a mí, pandillero calvo… ¡Espera! ¿Qué…? – enseguida los tres se dan cuenta de las voces nuevas. Así que voltean hacia el lado contrario de la cornisa, encontrándose también atados de manos a un enorme sujeto con chaleco negro y pantalón de mezclilla con un tatuaje que decía "Bats", acompañado de un hombre mayor de traje verde y moño rojo, y un petrificado pájaro carpintero en el hombro.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que están ustedes ahí? – pregunta sorprendido Blubs.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¡Estábamos aquí desde antes de que llegaran! – exclama pasmado el de traje, no creyendo que en verdad los hubieran ignorado todo ese tiempo.

-¿En serio? – no lo creía Grenda.

-Así es, mocosa. – Expresa con frustración el barbón motociclista. – Intentamos decirles que dejaran de intentar derribar la puerta cuando empezaron hace horas, que no iba a funcionar… ya lo intente.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunta intrigado el sheriff local.

-veamos, por donde empiezo… - comienza el hombre del moño…

…

 _ **HORA 25:17… HORA 17:12…**_

 _Antes que todo, deben saber que no solo éramos Bats y yo… aunque no lo crean, también formábamos un grupo con unas criaturas mágicas. ¿Pueden creer que en nuestro bosque viven seres como gnomos, minotauros, el Multioso, y un personaje de videojuegos viviente? Bueno, con ellos estábamos. Hasta que nos encontraron un grupo de sus exploradores. Al principio pensaron que éramos alguna rareza salvaje. Pero, al confirmar que no era así, nos llevaron a su campamento._

 _Lo primero que hicieron al llegar, fue llevarse a los mágicos que nos acompañaban a ese "santuario" que tenían, donde también había unicornios, hadas y uno que otro Trol. Ahí nos contaron que veneraban a las rarezas como ángeles, y que todos ellos adoraban a Bill, con la esperanza de que los perdonara, y dejara vivir. Entonces Bats les compartió su opinión al respecto, y dio comentarios sobre la religión que habían creado en solo un día…_

 _-¡Están orates! ¡Todos ustedes son unos locos enfermos, por solo rezar a esa cosa! ¡Y todos se irán al demonio antes de que se den cuenta de su estúpido error! – debo admitir que no fue su momento más diplomático._

 _Obviamente fueron tras nosotros. No pude evitar ayudarlo. Por suerte, logre pedirles a nuestros amigos que no intervinieran. Estos tipos no estaban bien, y necesitaríamos de su ayuda para salir de este campamento. Pero, no volvimos a saber de ellos…_

…

 _ **HORA 25:19**_

-¡Un momento! ¿Quieren decir que esos mágicos que vimos ahí eran sus amigos? – pregunta sorprendido Blubs, no creyendo lo que oía.

-Raro, lo sé. Pero, pensamos que sería mejor para todos nosotros si nos manteníamos juntos. – Apoya Bats. – Pero esos infelices ni se han asomado de casualidad por aquí. Seguro que deben estar disfrutando tener tantos sirvientes.

-Bueno, Mabel no nos ha contado muchas cosas buenas de los gnomos… - murmura la castaña, viendo eso posible.

-Oye, ¿tú sabias que esas cosas vivían en nuestro bosque? – vuelve a sorprenderse el oficial.

-¿Dijeron que vieron hadas y trols cuando llegaron? – pregunta McGucket, antes que la niña pudiera responder.

-Si. ¿Por qué? – pregunta el otro mayor de los prisioneros.

-No vimos a ninguno de esos cuando llegamos… - el comentario del loco del pueblo sorprendio a los dos primeros prisioneros.

-¿Qué? – pregunta confundido el pandillero.

-Es cierto. Solo vimos a esos unicornios, además de sus amigos. Esos otros que dicen no estaban cerca. – confirma Blubs, empezando a pensar al respecto.

-Eso no puede ser. Este campamento es demasiado pequeño como para tener otro santuario para rarezas, y que no lo hayamos visto. – el hombre de verde se veía sorprendido.

-Esperen… - dice de pronto Grenda, poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios a modo de pedir silencio. Los demás obedecen extrañados, y pronto escuchan el sonido de cascos de caballos acercándose a ellos. Este pronto termina, y una voz nueva se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Apártense! Quiero burlarme de los prisioneros. – dice una arrogante voz, que enseguida encendió un instinto de aplastar en Grenda.

-¡Desde luego, señorita! – se oye la respuesta de los guardias, al igual que los pasos de estos alejándose poco a poco, hasta dejar de ser audibles. Los prisioneros se mantuvieron en completo silencio, no sabiendo que estaba ocurriendo…

-¿humanos, están ahí? – pregunta la voz al otro lado de la puerta, la cual le pertenecía a la unicornio de piel azul y cabello arcoíris. La misma tenía el oído pegado a la puerta, buscando alguna señal de los encarcelados. Pero lo que oye fue la señal para apartarse antes de que una pequeña masa de músculos embistiera la puerta, aun no logrando más que una buena sacudida.

-¡Ven aquí, Celeste! ¡Y te rapare hasta las cejas! – grita en total furia la castaña del grupo humano.

-¡Oye, tranquila salvaje! Estoy de su lado. – murmura en voz baja, mirando a su alrededor esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado eso.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta confuso el viejo McGucket, pero los gruñidos de Grenda no le permitían oír si había respuesta. - ¡Grenda! – esa llamada de atención basto para que la niña retrocediera, pero aun su mirada hostil se mantenía. - ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Celestebellbesabella. Una de los unicornios. Escuchen, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que irnos todos de aquí. – contesta rápido, se oía bastante apurada.

-Esperen, ¿irnos? ¿Por qué quieren irse? Tratan a los fenómenos como dioses. – cuestiona Bats, aun rencoroso de que el Multioso y los demás aun no hubieran hecho algo para ayudarlos.

-No del tipo que merezco yo… - contesta de inmediato Celeste. Los otros se miran entre ellos, y vuelven hacia ellos.

-¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta Blubs, intrigado por sus palabras.

-…aunque no me guste admitirlo… si no les ayudamos, igual nosotros no sobreviviremos la noche… - dice con mucho pesar. Aquello le costaba más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Es ahí cuando Grenda toma la situación enserio. Esa creída no era de los que hablarían suplicante solo porque sí.

-¡No haremos nada, hasta que nos digas todo! – exige la niña, los demás corean de acuerdo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Está bien! – resopla resignada, tratando de calmarse un poco antes de comenzar. – Miren, la razón por la que tienen a criaturas mágicas como yo, es porque nos ofrecen de sacrificio para "eso".

-¿Eso? – repite el más viejo de ellos.

-No sé qué sea, pero está en el granero, junto a esos ojos voladores. Llevan criaturas ahí cada cierto tiempo, y luego de que se escuche ruidos de algo luchando, no se oye nada, y no sale nada. – explica, aun recordando cuando metieron a los últimos seres místicos a ese lugar. – en poco tiempo nos tocara a nosotros. Así que tenemos que irnos, antes de que sea tarde.

-¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarles? – pregunta el pandillero, inquisitivo.

-¿A caso no saben lo que le hacen a los prisioneros desde la noche anterior? – la atención de todos volvió a aumentar por esa frase. – Decidieron que cada noche, hacen que varios ojos los petrifiquen, y los lleven a donde quiera que se lleven a quienes capturan. Hacen lo mismo con los seres mágicos que no aceptan su "divinidad". Es por eso que sus amiguitos no han hecho nada por ustedes. Además, te buscan, anciano del sombrero…

-¿A mí? – exclama sorprendido el genio.

-Y no solo a ti. Parece que el "alguacil" que rige las leyes de Bill a estos orates tiene marcados a varias personas. Estos dementes aceptaron darles caza a ustedes. No se quienes sean. Pero, es posible que se traten de amigos suyos, o algunos más de ustedes… - esa nueva información hizo a todos volver a verse entre si, lo que termina con una afirmación colectiva.

-Bien, Celibatobotella. Los ayudaremos a escapar. – confirma el viejo loco, siendo bastante serio al respecto.

-¡Celestebellbesabella! – Repite indignada, por tal error. – Bien, nosotros ya tenemos un plan. En cuanto suenen unas campanas, será el momento en el que nos llevaran al "ritual". Fingiremos estar dispuestos a eso. Así que cuando ustedes escapen, irán a atacar. Así, nosotros los ayudaremos desde nuestro lado.

-¿Quieres que nos enfrentemos a todo este campamento? – repite incrédulo el sheriff.

-Tal vez no a todos ellos… - esa nueva voz femenina casi espanta a todos por lo repentina que fue.

-¡En serio! ¿Cómo es que no los vimos a ustedes tampoco, hasta que no hablaron? – se pregunta el viejo McGucket mirando al otro, otro lado de la "celda", donde igualmente atados estaba la reportera local Shandra Jiménez, junto a un hombre que tenía la pinta de técnico.

-Soy Shandra Jiménez, reportera local. Yo, mi camarógrafo Dave, y otros trabajadores más de la televisora habíamos intentado salir de los límites del pueblo para buscar ayuda. – comienza a explicar, escuchándose como si diera un reporte. – Pero una horda de ojos nos interceptó, y perdimos a los demás. Logramos salvarnos gracias a esta secta alabadora de Bill. Pero, debido a que no pudimos guardar nuestras opiniones sobre la verdadera naturaleza del monstruo de tres lados, nos encerraron aquí.

-¿y eso nos interesa porque…? – pregunta el pandillero.

-Porque antes de que nos aprisionaran, alcanzamos a notar que no todos los que están aquí en verdad son tan devotos a Bill. – responde, llamando la atención de todos. – logre distinguir en varios de ellos falsos rostros de devoción. Créanme, conozco esa mirada de verme al espejo todos los días. Si han logrado retenerlos, ha sido por los peligros del fin del mundo, y por lo que le hacen a quienes se oponen.

-mi jefa tiene razón. – aporta el camarógrafo. – Estoy seguro que si les muestran una salida de estos locos, sin duda nos seguirán.

-Si son demasiados, quizás no podamos sacarlos a todos. – opina el hombre con la pájaro carpintero.

-Los gnomos vieron que los humanos tienen camionetas detrás del granero del jefe loco, y en la entrada del campamento. Pueden usarlas, ¿no? – pregunta la representante de los mágicos.

-¿Quiénes aquí saben conducir? – pregunta el Sheriff, siendo el primero en alzar la mano. Carpintero, Bats, Dave y McGucket le siguieron. Todos miran sorprendidos al anciano barbudo.

-Bueno, solo se conducir con cambios. No automáticos. – esa información confundió a los demás, pero lo dejan pasar.

-Entonces tal vez tengamos posibilidad… - opina el de traje verde.

-Bien. Volveré con los demás, esperaremos a que ustedes vayan a ayudarnos. – dice Celeste, obviamente dispuesta a irse.

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Cómo quieres que nos liberemos? ¡Eso hemos intentado hace horas! – interroga el policía. Aun le dolía el hombro por sus múltiples intentos.

-Ese ya es problema suyo. Y no se tarden. No podremos esperarlos para siempre… - es lo último que dice la equina mágica antes de irse de ahí. Cuando sus cascos dejaron de ser audibles, los prisioneros nuevamente se ven de reojo. Tenían un plan para escapar de ese campamento de locos. Pero, aun no sabían cómo hacer lo más importante del mismo: salir de ahí.

…

Como había dicho Celestebellbesabella, fue cuestión de tiempo para que el sonido de campanas se escuchara en el ambiente. No era producido por enormes campanas de iglesias, sino de muchas pequeñas de vaca sonadas simultáneamente. Cuando su sonido llega al oído de todos, aquellos que veneraban a los seres mágicos se levantan de sus rezos. Y entonces proceden a colocarles collares hechos de flores amarillas que ya empezaban a marchitarse. Cosa entendible con lo que ahora sufría la región. Además, de colocarles mantos tejidos en donde un enorme ojo se mostraba en ellos.

-Esto no me gusta… - dice con miedo oculto el enorme Multioso. No ayudo tampoco que luego les rociaran una sustancia roja que los Hombretauros reconocieron como salsa para carne.

-¿Segura que le dijiste a esos soquetes del plan, Lizzy? – pregunta el unicornio rosa a su igual femenina.

-Claro que les dije. Más les vale a esos torpes no arruinarlo. – pronto, los preparativos parecían haber concluido. Y con una señal del varonil Dan, unos hombres con antorchas rodean a las criaturas. Y mandándoles pasivamente hacen que comenzaran una marcha hacia el granero. La misma fue dada a paso súper lento. Por un lado, eso les daba más tiempo para que llegaran sus refuerzos. Pero, también hacia que la ansiedad subiera para todos ellos.

…

Desde que tuvieron esa charla con la unicornio, los intentos para intentar escapar se intensificaron, ahora con el apoyo de todos los que estaban ahí adentro. Sin embargo, la puerta seguía sin doblegarse, aun con la fuerza de todos juntos. Lo único que lograban con sus esfuerzos, era estresar a los dos guardias que había tras su salida.

-¡Oigan, cállense! – ordenan hastiados. Y aunque escucharon que sus intentos se detuvieron, solo fue porque ya estaban muy cansados. La labor de escapismo que tenían se veía muy obstaculizada por el hambre, la fatiga que crecía con el tiempo, y el que aún seguían atados.

-Es inútil… no podemos salir de aquí… - dice desesperado el comisario.

-Nuestros amigos morirán si no seguimos. – insiste el hombre del carpintero.

-¿Quién demonios construyo este bunker? – se pregunta Bats, aun no creyendo que nadie podía tirar la puerta.

-Debe de haber un modo de que podamos escapar. Ya revise toda la estructura, y la puerta es lo más débil de todo. Debe de haber una forma de que podamos hacerla ceder… - enseguida todos se ponen a pensar, y ver su entorno. Buscaban alguna herramienta que pudieran usar para su objetivo. Pero el sitio estaba perfectamente limpio.

-Esperen, ya se… - dice de pronto la más joven del grupo. – Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Pequeña. Lo hemos intentado por horas. ¿Cómo lo harás tu sola? – pregunta Dave escéptico.

-Puedo hacerlo. – insiste la aludida. – Solo debo enojarme. Cuando me enojo, rompo cosas con más facilidad.

-¿en serio? – también dudaba la reportera.

-¿Tenemos una mejor idea? – aporta Blubs. Ya había visto la fuerza de esa niña. Si había forma de incrementarla, haría cualquier cosa. – Veamos… eres… este… ¡Una niña muy grande! – exclama luego de pensarlo mucho.

-¿En serio? – dice incrédulo el motociclista de que aquello fuera lo mejor que se le ocurriera.

-¡Es una niña muy agradable! ¡No se me ocurre ningún insulto! – se excusa escuchándose presionado.

-Tu carrera está estancada, y no aspiraras a nada mejor. – dice Jiménez, creando confusión en la niña.

-Seguro que no tienes pareja. – aporta el de verde.

-¡Tengo un novio barón austriaco rico! – responde al instante.

-… bueno, está delirando. Ya es un avance. – opina, no sabiendo si en verdad empezaba a enojarla, o ya perdía la noción de la realidad.

-Permítanme… - pide el anciano de enorme nariz, poniéndose al frente de todos. – Eres tan agresiva, que cuando te nalguearon al nacer tú le tiraste los dientes al doctor. Eres tan torpe que cuando vas a la tienda, abres todas las cajas que digan "abra aquí". Tu voz es tan estruendosa, que el gobierno la clasifico como "contaminación acústica".

-wow… todo eso se le ocurrió muy rápido… - dice la menor sorprendida, y sufriendo un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-ah, años de experiencia creo. – dice, por no mencionar que la experiencia era de víctima. – Tus padres en vez de darte amor, te quisieron dar en adopción.

-¡Eso no es verdad! – exclama ya ofendida.

-Niña, tu coleta era de moda cuando yo era joven. – los insultos y criticas del viejo fueron continuando, y poco a poco el puño de la menor agredida empezaba a temblar por la fuerza con la que lo apretaba contra sí mismo. En cuanto los demás se percataron de ello, con cautela se fueron alejando de la "motivación" de Grenda. De pronto una vena se asomaba en la frente de la castaña, al igual que gotas de sudor del esfuerzo que hacía para no lanzarse contra Fiddleford.

-…a decir verdad, agradezco conocerte. Todo este tiempo pensé que mi nombre era horrible. Pero, el tuyo es peor por mucho. – continuaba el viejo. Veía que la niña ya estaba muy presionada. Pero, aun no era suficiente. – Ya ni me acuerdo cual era. ¿Creta? ¿Lerda? ¡¿O acaso "Horrenda"?!

Eso fue todo. Ese último insulto fue el necesario para cumplir la labor. El viejo McGucket lo supo en cuanto vio a la ofendida romper las cuerdas como si hubieran estado hechos de papel empapado. Su cerebro, el de un genio privilegiado, supo en que momento tuvo que hacerlo saltar con pavor y nada de gracia fuera del paso de la gran niña que paso de estar en el suelo a solo milímetros de la puerta.

…

 _20 segundos antes…_

En el exterior del pequeño cobertizo asignado como prisión de "herejes" del culto al temible Cipher, los dos guardias que tenían la labor de vigilarlo estaban en sus posiciones. Teniendo a un lado las pertenencias de los prisioneros, incluyendo la macana policiaca de Blubs, banjo de McGucket, entre otros. Ambos aunque en perfecta posición de vigías completamente rígidos, sus miradas estaban vacantes, aburridas. Ya habían empezado a ignorar por completo lo que ocurría tanto tras ellos, como lo que pasaba en el santuario a las criaturas. Los dos no eran personas cercanas, apenas se habían conocido. Por lo que no sabían cómo romper ese incomodo silencio.

-Hey… - llama uno de los guardias al otro.

-¿sip…? – devuelve el otro, luego de un largo tiempo de silencio.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado "por qué estamos aquí"? – pensamientos metafísicos, profundos, tan reflexivos que parecían filosóficos llegaron a la mente del interrogado.

Respuestas que harían a cualquiera pensar sobre incluso del rumbo de su propia vida, estas quedaron guardadas en su mente cuando de pronto las puertas tras ellos salen volando de sus lugares. Golpeándoles con una fuerza brutal, y tirándolos al suelo con las placas de madera encima. Uno de ellos intento levantarse, muy adolorido y atolondrado por el daño repentino. Pero una fuerte pisada sobre el tablón que lo aplastaba basto para dejarlo inconsciente. Encima de ambos guardias derribados, se alzaba en una postura firme e imponente la más joven de los prisioneros que custodiaban. Su mirada llena de una siniestra sensación que haría a cualquiera temblar por solo verla.

-mi nombre es Grenda Flowers… - dice con una voz más grave de lo normal, aplicando más fuerza sobre la puerta destruida que ahora cubría a sus ex custodios. – …Y yo… odio… ¡A LOS ANCIANOS! – ruge con una gran fuerza y cólera, para luego lanzar un golpe que termino de quebrar por completo los restos de la puerta. Los que estaban bajo esos escombros gimieron de dolor, aun permaneciendo inconscientes. Enseguida, la enfurecida joven se lanza como bestia, corriendo sin rumbo fijo, y golpeando las cosas que se interpusieran frente a ella.

-¿Deberíamos hacer algo? – pregunta preocupado Blubs, viendo como su pequeña amiga lanzaba puños que quebraban incluso piedras.

-Nah. Estará bien. – le resta importancia el viejo McGucket. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

…

El granero, un enorme edificio que a simple vista era el nido de los Ojos Murciélagos, ahora era el lugar donde la mayor parte de los habitantes del campamento de los devotos a Bill estaban congregados. Buena sección de ellos estaba formados a ambos lados de un camino, el cual los mágicos que adoraron todo el día estaban recorriendo.

Estos veían como todos los ojos que estaban refugiados abandonaban su escondite, volviendo hacia el destrozado poblado para continuar con su cacería. Los unicornios recordaban haber visto exactamente eso cuando presenciaron a las primera victimas ingresar a ese sitio. Tragaron seco al ver que faltaban pocos metros para estar ante la enorme puerta roja de madera.

-¿Dónde están los demás…? – murmura para los otros Multioso. Seguían caminando tan lento como podían, pero percibían que algunos se estaban empezando a desesperar, pese a resistirse a reclamarles y faltarles el respeto.

-Ya estoy empezando a preocuparme… ¡Por mis chicos, claro! – exclama el rey gnomo, tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-si esos tarados no se dan prisa, lo que sea que este ahí dentro nos acabara. – aporta la unicornio azul, tratando de no mirar directamente al lugar que los llevaban.

-¡¿Qué importa que haya algo ahí dentro?! ¡Yo me encargare de aniquilarlo, y demostrar de nuevo que soy el más grande ganador de todos! – argumenta orgulloso el peleador virtual. Por suerte, ninguno de los seguidores al demonio prestaron atención a lo que dijo.

-El fenómeno pixeleado tiene razón. No hay nada que nosotros no podamos enfrentar. – concuerda el Hombretauro Chubsball. – Es más. Con solo Hiposfisteron debería bastar.

-¡Así es…! ¡Espera, ¿Qué?! – el de bello marron tardo en entender el significativo ofensivo de las palabras de su igual. - ¡¿Qué trataste de decir con eso?!

-¡Lo que crees que trate de decir, alcornoque! – no tardaron ni 5 segundos en empezar una pequeña pelea entre ambos bovinos.

La misma hubiera continuado de no ser porque finalmente estaban ante el granero. Mientras los mágicos empezaban a transpirar de los nervios, Spot, líder del campamento, aparece ante ellos con un rustico bastón de madera con un pequeño Bill esculpido en su punta. Este se veía complacido con lo que veía: muchas personas reunidas ante los "ángeles" de la rareza, todos escuchando la sabiduría bizarra que el nuevo gobernante del todo traía. Sin ninguna visible intención de oponerse de algún modo, o intentar siquiera abandonar. Sabiendo que tenía la atención de todos los presentes, levanta su báculo y exclama de pronto…

-¡…Alabad al poderoso triangulo! – exclama el granjero, a lo que enseguida sus seguidores de inmediato se arrodillan, bajando la mirada. – Es su orden que todos los ángeles de la locura sean llevados al nido, en donde su voluntad los espera, para probar su compromiso con nuestro nuevo rey.

-¿su voluntad? – se pregunta Jeff, con algo de curiosidad.

-Oh, ángeles de la rareza. Por favor, ingresen al nido. Y demuestren la fuerza de su lealtad a Bill. – la atención de todo el mundo se centra en el elenco de fenómenos que denominaban "ángeles". Estos los miraban de reojo. La mayoría inseguros, pero el personaje digital pronto choca palma contra puño, y es el primero en dirigirse al granero.

-¡Les demostrare que no hay fuerza mayor a la mía! – argumenta el peleador de videojuegos, a la vez que unos cuantos abrían las enormes puertas del "nido".

-Rudo… debemos esperar a los demás… - replica entre labios Multioso. Sus otras cabezas estaban atentas a los alrededores, buscando con desesperación cualquier señal de sus refuerzos.

-¡Adelante, por favor! – dice el granjero, mientras dos de los que custodiaban la enorme entrada comienzan a abrirla con una lentitud ceremonial. Una vez abiertas, Mcgolpes ingresa confiado. – señores Gnomos, ¿quieren ser los siguientes en entrar? – los cuestionados se vieron nerviosos de inmediato.

-Ahm… ¡Claro! ¡Desde luego! ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no?! – decía Jeff, en un intento de ganar tiempo, mientras indiscretamente observaba los alrededores. – Solo dejen que se nos llenemos de "energía rara". – inventa de pronto, y todos ellos juntaron las palmas a modo de rezo, cerrando los ojos y adquiriendo una expresión enfocada, pese a que continuaban sudando. El jefe gnomo más que los demás.

-¿…y bien? – pregunta, empezándose a desesperar el pelirrojo segundo al mando. Aunque fueran deidades para ellos, seguía siendo muy impaciente.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Esto toma tiempo. Nos tomamos muy en serio esto. – replica con fingida molestia Jeff, volviendo a su supuesta labor. En cuanto la Multioso, este aprovechaba el tiempo extra que les daban los pequeños para seguir buscando.

Pronto, una de sus cabezas da un gruñido de alivio. Y guiándose de lo que esta veía, ve como a paso veloz llegaban sus refuerzos ya libres. No tardan los demás seguidores de Bill en darse cuenta de la llegada de quienes habían encerrado por cargo en contra de su culto. El viejo McGucket los lideraba, y con una expresión seria y firme, muy distante a la perdida y desquiciada con la que el era tan famoso, alza la voz para todos los presentes.

-¡Esperen! ¡Todo esto es absurdo! – Exclama muy seguro el anciano. - ¿En verdad creen que Bill no les hará nada si lo adoran? ¡Eso es una completa locura! ¡Y eso ya es mucho, viniendo de mí! – reconoce, antes de continuar su discurso. - ¡Escúchenme! No sé quién sea ese "alguacil" que les dice que hacer… ¡Pero estoy seguro que no busca que se salven! ¡Si los usan para cazar otras personas, o entregarlas a los ojos para que los petrifiquen, entonces no debe tener algo bueno entre manos!

-¡McGucket tiene razón! – secunda Blubs tras él. – No sabemos que quiera en verdad ese monstruo. ¡Por eso debemos de irnos de aquí! ¡El bosque está dejando de ser seguro! ¡Debemos encontrar otro lugar donde podamos escondernos! ¡Donde no adoremos a esa nacho tuerto!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar antes tan ceremonial. De pronto, poco a poco alguno de los miembros de la multitud cambió sus rostros, a unos dudosos y reflexivos. Procesando las palabras que soltaron esos individuos. Pensamientos que se detienen con las risas burlonas y secas de Spot.

-Si en verdad este lugar es tan peligroso, ¿Por qué aun ningún monstruo nos ha atacado? – algunos de los que mostraban dudas se tornaron seguras y hostiles en contra de los fugados. – El alguacil nos lo dijo. Mientras nadie tocara el tesoro sagrado que nos dejó, los monstruos no nos atacaran, y mientras mantengamos a los ojos y a "La voluntad", nos dejaran en paz. Hasta ahora todo lo que nos ha dicho y hecho es verdad. Le debemos nuestras vidas y lealtad a su señor, Bill. El fin del mundo es solo el comienzo de su reinado. Y si queremos ser parte de él, debemos darle toda nuestra fe y vida. Y quienes no lo hagan, solo nos pondrán a peligro a todos nosotros.

McGucket y compañía vieron como varios de los que parecían estar de acuerdo con ellos nuevamente se mostraron a la defensiva. Y los que no fueron en ese caso, simplemente lo enmascaraban y se preparaban para obedecer a quien les daba refugio. En resumen, todos los seguidores estaban concentrados en ese pequeño grupo, dejando por completo olvidados a los mágicos que tanto adoraban. Ellos veían venir un serio conflicto para los humanos con los que contaban para escapar. Así que recordando el plan que tenían en primer lugar, los Hombretauros luego de soltar un varonil grito, se abalanzan en contra de la multitud, lanzando por los aires a muchos como si fueran plumas.

Todos se confundieron enormemente por ello, más luego de ver como el Multioso apartaba a varios más con poderosos zarpazos, la unicornio con fuertes patadas de sus patas traseras mando a varios a volar, y los pequeños gnomos empezaron a gruñirles a todos como animales furiosos, causándoles que los vieran como criaturas más peligrosas de lo que eran por separado. La de inmediata asustada multitud de aparta de todos ellos, por lo que no tuvieron ningún problema para apartarse del paso de los mágicos cuando estos se dirigieron con los humanos, quienes los reciben aliviados.

-¿Y Rudo? – pregunta por lo bajo el hombre del carpintero.

-Se metió al granero. – responde la criatura oso en un murmuro.

-Bien, banda de locos… - comienza a decir Celestebellbesabella a los seguidores de Cipher, usando un tono altanero y burlón. – fue un gusto haber estado con ustedes, y que nos cuidaran. Pero, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que esperar a que recobren la cordura.

-y más les vale no intentar atraparnos de nuevo. Si no… - sentencia Hipofisteron con notable agresión, chocando sus enormes y peludos nudillos entre si. De repente, su expresión determinada se perturba de golpe. Y antes de que le preguntaran si estaba bien, cae al suelo como roca.

-¡Hermano! – grita preocupado Chubsball, arrodillándose a un lado de su igual. Él, junto a todos los demás encuentran que habia un dardo clavado en la nuca del Hombretauro. Veloz, Jeff se trepa sobre su velluda espalda, y retira el proyectil, empezándolo a olfatear.

-¡Demonios! ¡Es lágrima de unicornio! – grita alarmado, a lo que los demás mágicos se alarman.

-¡esperen! ¿Qué hay de malo con la lágrima de unicornio? – pregunta confundido el policía.

-Es la sustancia más letal de todo el bosque. – informa, infundiendo miedo a los humanos. De pronto, el jefe gnomo vuelve a olfatearlo. – por suerte, está muy diluido. Así que solo es un sedante muy fuerte. Pero, si tardara en despertar.

-¿De dónde sacaron lágrimas de…? – las palabras de Jiménez se quedaron al aire, cuando todos inmediatamente se giraron la los equinos que los acompañaban.

-¡Bien! Queríamos que buscaran acondicionador para nosotros, y nos pidieron eso a cambio. – pregunta el rosado con desgana.

-Disculpen, chicos. Pero nosotros lo intentamos por las buenas… - dice de pronto Spot, cuando enseguida enormes sujetos vestidos en overoles aparecen de entre la multitud. Algunos con cerbatanas, y otros con ballestas. Pero todos con mira fija sobre el viejo loco y su grupo. – No se preocupen. Aún pueden ser aceptados si logran vencer a la voluntad. Pero, el viejo está reservado para el alguacil…

-¿Chicos, alguna idea? – pregunta el camarógrafo a los demás. McGucket pronto pone a trabajar su mente, buscando alguna solución inteligente o inesperada para lograr salir de aquella situación…

-¡AHHH…! – gritaron algunos de los tipos de cerbatanas cuando pronto gnomos son lanzados a sus caras, y estos comenzaron a rasguñarlos como gatos salvajes.

-¡Corran! – grita el más anciano, a lo que todos le siguen y la lluvia de dardos y flechas cae sobre ellos.

-¡Atrápenlos! – ordena Spot, a lo que no solo los armados van de caza, sino también la demás gente que había estado de espectador.

Todos corrían tan rápido como podían, teniendo principal cuidado de no recibir un tiro directo de dardo. Debido al caído, Chubsball se encargó de ser quien cargara al otro Hombretauro inconsciente durante la fuga. Los gnomos que les abrieron al ser arrojados fueron capturados al no ser lo suficientemente rápidos. Unas cuerdas de pronto fueron lanzadas al cuello de Celeste, y aunque lucho contra quienes la ataron, pronto fue sometida. Dan motivado por ira pronto toma un enorme barril que encontró durante la persecución, y lo arroja justo al frente de algunos Gnomos: Jeff, y otros dos de los suyos. Quienes con ese obstáculo pronto fueron atrapados.

Viendo que iban sufriendo bajas, y que aunque llegaran a la salida no evitaría que ellos siguieran acechándolos, por orden de Fiddleford se desvían, y marchan directo hacia una casa de dos pisos que no estaba tan lejos de ellos: la casa de Spot. Viendo eso, la multitud enfurecida aumenta la velocidad de sus pasos y la frecuencia de los tiros. Pero, sus fugitivos fueron más rápidos, y luego de que el Multioso apartara a los dos únicos guardias que había en la entrada, ingresan de uno a uno, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Es mi culpa por no cerrar la puerta de mi casa… - se dice el granjero al ver lo fácil que la tuvieron. - ¡Abran la puerta! – ordena, a lo que con una sonrisa malvada Dan llega.

-¡Yo me encargo! – es lo que dice a la vez que se aproxima a la entrada. Y luego de unos segundos de cargar, lanza un puñetazo directo a la puerta. La idea era tumbarla de un golpe. Pero, esta no parecía moverse ni un poco. - ¿Qué…? – se cuestiona confundido, lanzando otro puñetazo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Furioso por la impaciencia, lanza más ataques a la entrada de madera sin conseguir nada. Lo que no veía, era que habían colocado una barricada de un hombre para bloquear la puerta: Hiposfisteron, aun noqueado recargado en ella.

-¡Cierren cualquier ventana y puerta que haiga! – ordena Mcgucket a todos. Nadie se preguntó por qué le hacían caso al loco local, y acatan rápido. Colocando muebles, mesas, e incluso haciendo nudos con las cortinas.

-Estamos por completo rodeados… - dice Bats preocupado, viendo que ya la gente había empezado a intentar forzar las demás entradas.

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué están tan aferrados a seguir a Bill? – se pregunta el genio del sombrero, tratando de ignorar los golpes a madera y vidrio que se oían.

-Siendo sinceros, es muy difícil que la gente confié en el anciano demente del pueblo que se hurga con la basura, o en uno de los policías más incompetentes de la historia americana para que los mantengan a salvo. – opina Shandra, sentándose en una silla cercana.

-¡Hey! – exclaman ofendidos los aludidos.

-Sí, la verdad duele. – responde indiferente. – Así que al menos que demuestren que son confiables, lo único que nos queda es irnos ahora.

-No me gusta decirlo, pero la reportera tiene razón. Si ellos no nos dejan, no podemos ayudarlos. – dice el hombre del carpintero, bastante frustrado al respecto.

-Muy bien. Si, nos largamos. Pero, ¿Qué hay de Lizzy? – pregunta el unicornio rosado, preocupado por su amiga.

-Cierto. Atraparon a Jeff, y a los otros. ¿A dónde los llevaran? – cuestiona el Multioso.

-Dijeron que por el perdón, debían enfrentarse a la voluntad… - recuerda Blubs, viendo que alguien había roto una ventana, e intenta parcharlo con un florero. Oyendo eso, McGucket voltea hacia donde debería estar el granero, el lugar a donde su persecución comenzó…

…

Buena parte de aquellos que decidieron someterse a las predicaciones del granjero que sufrió de las burbujas de demencia se dedicó a encontrar la forma de ingresar al hogar del mismo, y capturar a los que ahora conocían como herejes. Mientras, unos cuantos más con el mando del varonil Dan se ocuparon de llevar a los pocos prisioneros que lograron retener hacia el granero. Gnomos y unicornio intentaban oponerse a ello, pero los superaban en número y fuerza. Así que cuando las enormes puertas de madera volvieron a abrirse ante ellos, los obligan a entrar a base de empujones.

-¡Si sobreviven, volverán a ser libres! – dice con ligera malicia el leñador, mientras cerraban la única salida del edificio.

Cuando se cierra por completo, los gnomos pronto comienzan a arañar la puerta como perros ansiosos. En cuanto a Celeste, esta busco con la mirada la cosa que se supone que llamaban "voluntad". Lo primero que vio fueron huesos secos de trols, cosa que causo un estrago en sus nervios. Al seguir viendo, se topa con el luchador virtual, Rudo McGolpes, parado con los puños en la cintura ante una enorme masa rosada super hinchada. La misma estaba por completo inmóvil, así que toma a suficiente confianza como para acercarse a ver mejor.

-¿Qué es esa cosa…? – pregunta por lo bajo la unicornio al rubio.

-¡No tengo la menor idea! En cuanto entre, esa cosa estaba aquí. – dice el peleador, oyéndose extrañamente decepcionado. – Pensé que lo que había aquí, era algún rival que pudiera ayudarme a probar mi fuerza. ¡Pero solo está esta cosa! – exclama molesto, pateando sin delicadeza a la masa rosada ante él.

-¡No hagas eso, bruto! ¿No ves los huesos que hay aquí? – recrimina, aun preocupada pese a ver la inofensiva cosa que había con ellos. Lo que ni ella, ni el personaje de videojuegos vieron, fue que cuando la piel de esa cosa recibió el ataque, pese a ser notablemente muy gelatinoso, no se perturbo ni un poco la rosada sustancia…

…

La frustración había empezado a mostrar síntomas en los perseguidores. No tardo para que pronto algunos se fueran de búsqueda, y volvieran con hachas listas para abrirles paso. Con el liderazgo de Dan, se preparan para dar el primer golpe cortante.

-uh… - murmuraba un ya no tan inconsciente Hombretauro. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? – pregunta Hiposfisteron, levantándose de su sitio como barricada. Justo a tiempo para evitar la filosa hacha que se había incrustado en la puerta tras él.

-¡Ahí vienen! – alerta Blubs, empezando a sudar por los nervios.

Fue momento para Mcgucket de volver a pensar en alguna idea. Miro a todo su alrededor buscando algo que le diera alguna pista de cómo salvarse. Es entonces que ve una vieja vitrina de madera en la sala de la casa de Spot. Un plan no tardó en aparecer en su mente privilegiada.

Momentos después, las dos puertas son finalmente derribadas, y pronto parte de la multitud empezaba a ingresar. En cuanto los primeros del lado frontal ya estaban dentro, ven con sorpresa a los dos más fornidos mágicos cargando en conjunto la vitrina de su líder, con sonrisas maliciosas, y el viejo loco detrás de ellos con mirada decidida.

-¡Ahora! – A la orden, los Hombretauros cargan contra sus atacantes con su ariete por delante.

Con su enorme fuerza lograron derribar a todos los que tenían al frente. Y con la vitrina protegerse de los ataques de hachas que algunos se atrevieron a lanzarles. Apenas una ruta de escape fue abierta, el gran Multioso toma unas sillas cercanas a él, y las rompe con suma facilidad. Los demás: Blubs, McGucket, Bats, Shandra, y David toman los restos a modo de armas, y en conjunto cargan hacia el exterior. Como se lo esperaban, muchos más estaban afuera esperándolos, listos para aprehenderlos. Pero ahora, todos ellos estaban preparados para defenderse.

-¡En serio perdonen por esto! - se disculpa de antemano Daryl, siendo el primero en dar ataque.

-¡Ríndanse! ¡O seremos por el nuevo dios, Bill! – dice uno de los fornidos que iban a modo de guardia, oyéndose realmente convencido de sus propias palabras.

-¡Todos ustedes están locos! – dice con ironía el genio, acompañando su oración con un golpe a otro de los guardias.

-¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá escapar! ¡Nadie evitara recibir su castigo! – exclama confiado el granjero, afuera de donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha. - ¡Ninguno! ¡Ni el loco! ¡No el ex sheriff! Ni… Esperen. ¿Y los otros gnomos…? – se pregunta, rascándose la cabeza.

Mientras, en el piso superior de su residencia, estaba el hombre con el carpintero. Ayudando a los pequeñines a terminar de preparar unos arcos improvisados. Ya listos, unos se paran en el marco de la ventana, mientras otros se paraban detrás de ellos. El del traje verde se asomó, y vio cuando algunos preparaban dardos para lanzar.

-¡Apunten a las cerbatanas! – fijado objetivos, los tiradores cargan a los demás en las armas, y apuntan. – ¡Fuego! – a la orden los arqueros disparan a sus camaradas, para que al hacer impacto enseguida los atacaran con mordidas y rasguños.

El caos empezaba a invadir por completo la lucha. Y esto se intensifica cuando los gnomos arqueros saltan desde lo alto, cayendo también sobre varios de los que estaban por tomar ballestas. El hombre del carpintero mientras tuvo que bajar por las escaleras, pero apenas alcanzo a esconderse en el interior de un closet al ver que varios armados con palas, ballestas y rastrillos ingresaban a capturarlos. No supo cómo le había nacido la idea, o como tuvo la paciencia y calma. Pero se mantuvo en su escondite hasta que un ballestero se paró justo frente a la puerta donde estaba. La abre, atrapa al enemigo cubriéndole la boca, y ambos vuelven a entrar con la velocidad de un relámpago. A los pocos segundos el de corbata roja sale con una nueva arma, y el otro se queda inconsciente en el closet. De ahí no fue problema para él desarmar a los necesarios y dejarlos fuera con sigilo hasta lograr salir.

De ahí se une a la lucha, ayudándoles a desarmar a varios con disparos de ballesta a las armas de quienes las tenían. Con su apoyo, más la masa de testosteronas que eran los Hombretauros que también combatían a sus lados, no era de extrañar que algunos empezaron a temer de ellos y su ferocidad, que incluso se rinden y huyen de ellos. No tarda para que el número de atacantes que tenían se reducía, y pronto brechas a través de la multitud se abrían a la vista de todos.

-¡Síganme! – avisa McGucket, dando a señal de retirada. Nadie la ignora, y todos lo acompañan, mientras apartaban a los que intentaban interponérseles con más golpes de sus armas de madera. Cuando de pronto el enorme leñador aparece de pronto ante ellos.

-¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte! – sentencia con ferocidad el pelirrojo, lanza un puñetazo que es bloqueado por uno igual del pandillero.

-¡Vayan por los autos! ¡Rápido! – grita Bats, manteniendo el forcejeo entre puños con el segundo de la secta.

-¡Bats! – lo llama preocupado el de pelo cano.

-¡Los alcanzo cuando me encargue del tarado! – explica, empezando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el violento hombre.

-¡Vámonos, rápido! – grita Chubsball, a lo que ya no se resiste, y todos se marchan, dejando al pelón en su propia pelea, en la que ni los demás seguidores a Cipher intervienen al preferir ir por los demás.

McGucket y los otros seguían a paso veloz. Su destino era el lado opuesto del granero, encontrar los vehículos que Celestebellbesabella les había prometido que hallarían. Sin embargo, para cuando ya estaban empezando a rodear el criadero de ojos, otra turba furiosa sale de la nada, y les bloquea el paso.

De inmediato se dieron la vuelta para intentar por el otro lado, pero enseguida con quienes habían luchado recobraron las agallas, y les cerraron el paso por aquella ruta. Al querer ir por otro lado, para su desgracia ven como en los cielos se veía una gran agrupación de Ojos Murciélagos volviendo al campamento. Y apenas ven a quienes atacaban los miembros de la secta, como si en verdad fueran aliados suyos terminan por interponerse en sus últimas rutas de escapes posibles.

Asustados y desesperados fueron reagrupándose, mientras Spot hacia acto de presencia y se paraba ante ellos. Pronto también llega Dan, quien con gran orgullo lanzaba a un malherido pandillero a los pies de los demás, quienes rápido le ayudan a levantarse.

-¡Ríndanse! – exclama el líder del culto, mientras sus seguidores y los ojos los rodeaban, cerrando cualquier ruta de escape que pudieran tener aquel extraño grupo que eran sus objetivos.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos? – pregunta Bats a los demás.

-Sugiero que los aporreemos como Gnomos. – sugiere Chubsball, recibiendo apoyo de su semejante.

-Háganlo, y nos dispararan con los dardos, idiota. – les recuerda el unicornio rosado a ellos.

-No puedo creer que terminemos así… - dice lastimosamente el sheriff. - Al menos Grenda no terminara como nosotros…

-Un momento… ¿Dónde está Grenda? – se pregunta McGucket, de pronto recordando la razón por la que habían logrado librarse de su aprisionamiento en primer lugar…

…

Mientras el grupo conformado por humanos y seres mágicos eran arrinconados por el grupo aún más grande conformado por puros humanos y múltiples secuestradores alados, no muy lejos de ahí se veía que también gran desastre había pasado. Más específicamente, una castaña muy grande para su edad. Todo a su alrededor estaba roto y destrozado, producto del frenesí furioso del que fue víctima hace poco. Al principio inconsciente en el suelo, pronto fue recobrando la razón, y se incorpora de su sueño sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Qué paso…? – se pregunta con su normal gravedad en la voz.

Frotándose la frente, revisa su alrededor. No tarda en percibir que lo único que sus puños no alcanzaron antes de agotarse. Curiosa por las velas que lo adornaban, se asoma a la pequeña casita de madera que veía cerca. La misma estaba completamente abierta por el frente, y en él se veía tirado un pequeño chupón ocupando su centro. El mismo parecía soltar un nauseabundo hedor, y el relieve con forma de calavera que tenía en su centro. Pese a la naturaleza inocente del objeto, su diseño y el ambiente que transmitía al ambiente que lo rodeaba infundía a cualquiera que se aproximara una sensación de miedo y terror con solo mirarla… Pero, Grenda no era cualquiera.

-owww… un bebé perdió su chupón. – dice con lastima la niña, agachándose ante la pequeña edificación, y con cuidado de no aplastarlo toma el pequeño juguete infantil.

Pero, apenas sus manos hicieron contacto, y éste perdía el que tenía con el suelo, en una nube purpura se desvanece, disolviéndose a una velocidad increíble. Ligeramente asustada por lo repentino que paso todo, y pensando que hizo algo malo, solo opto por marcharse de ahí, con manos en la espalda y silbando inocentemente.

…

-Son muy perseverantes, lo admito. – comenta el granjero a los acorralados perseguidos. Estos casi no le prestaban atención al enfocarse más en buscar alguna ruptura en el círculo que pudieran aprovechar para escapar. – Pero, no tenían oportunidad contra nosotros. Mientras tengamos a Bill de nuestra parte, no importa lo que ocurra con el resto del mundo. Nosotros sobreviviremos.

Las palabras del jefe de todos los adeptos al demonio amarillo sonaban burlonas a los oídos de quienes tenían el valor de oponerse a su desquiciado significado. Algunos de los otros que estaban de su lado asintieron con total fe en que eran verdades. Los demás, aun con remordimiento y miedo tuvieron que concordar, pese a no ser la verdadera razón de estar ahí.

Es ahí cuando de pronto todos los ojos que había en el lugar de pronto se vieron rodeados de un aura carmesí, cuya duración fue muy efímera. Todos fueron incapaces de ignorar tal fenómeno. Y, con una lentitud mortal, todos fueron espectadores como los cazadores de Bill dejaban de solo fijar a quienes ellos acusaban de herejes… también fijaron a varios de los acusadores.

-ehm… ¿eso es normal? – pregunta preocupado Dan al creyente principal.

La respuesta del pelirrojo llega cuando los primeros rayos rojos son disparados. Todos los del grupo de McGucket que estaba de objetivos lograron evitarlos a tiempo. Pero, los demás, quienes aún no entendían que pasaba fueron petrificados sin oportunidad de resistirse. Y en cuánto estos fueron levitados por estos monstruos y pronto llevados del lugar, el pánico y terror cundió a todos los presentes. Corriendo como gallinas descabezadas, todos huían sin destino fijo, o plan en mente. Eso hizo aún más fácil para los ojos de capturarlos.

Hasta que unas antorchas son lanzadas hacia algunos que estaban por disparar, derribándolas como bolas en llamas. Pronto unas flechas son disparadas a otros, también neutralizándolas al instante. La muchedumbre se sorprende por tales actos, y descubren que todos son producto de aquellos que tenían acorralados.

-¡Oigan! ¡Ahora sí que este lugar ya no es seguro! ¡Debemos irnos ahora de aquí! – gritaba desde lo alto del Multioso McGucket, teniendo a sus demás compañeros rodeándolo, continuando con la defensa como podían. - ¡Ninguno de nosotros lograra pasar la noche, si no estamos juntos! ¡Así que por favor, confíen en nosotros! ¡Y los sacaremos de aquí! – un volador habia aparecido de pronto con la intención de embestir al anciano. Pero este rápido saco su fiel banjo, y con éste lo golpea con fuerza. Ese pequeño acto basto para que la gente murmurara rápido entre ellos, decididos a aceptar.

-¡Esperen! ¡No sabemos si esto pasó por estos traidores! – interviene de pronto Spot, quien también toma una cerbatana, y con ella y otros de sus chicos disparaba algunos dardos para contener a los secuestradores. - ¡Recuerden que nos garantizaron que no nos atacarían, si nadie perturbaba la reliquia del arcángel que nos obsequió! ¡Y así fue hasta que ellos desataron el caos! ¡¿Cómo sabemos que no tuvieron que ver?! – ese dialogo repentino basto para que nuevamente varios volvieran a tenerle fe. - ¡Debemos irnos de aquí, y reconstruir nuestro refugio! ¡Y esperar a que nos tengan compasión!

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA ESTO! ¡DEBEMOS IRNOS! – Ordenaba el viejo genio, bajando de la criatura, y dando señal para ir al lado trasero del granero.

No había tiempo para luchas, así que ninguna de las dos facciones había dado señales para dar rienda a otro conflicto por los demás pobladores. Así que, fue durante ese instante de caos y miedo que tuvieron que decidir partes. Algunos no les tomo nada para ir con quien creían que los mantendría a salvo. Otros tuvieron que discutirlo rápido con sus familias. Varias se mantuvieron unidas, otras se separaron. Pero ninguno se quedó fuera de esa decisión. Los que decidieron por Spot se dirigieron hacia la entrada, y tomar los vehículos que tenían estacionados ahí. McGucket y compañía fueron tras el granero, donde esperaban tener suficiente para las docenas de personas que los acompañaban.

-¿No tenían más niños con ustedes? – pregunta Blubs a uno de los adultos que los seguían. Aun los mágicos mantenían la guardia durante la retirada.

-Muy pocos. La mayoría de los padres aun no los han encontrado. – dice con desconsuelo, como si él fuera uno de esos padres. McGucket sintió un terrible pesar al escucharlo, pero lo supera.

-Solo tenemos que abordar esos autos, e irnos. Tal vez debamos… - las palabras del anciano se cortan cuando enseguida el muro del granero vuela en pedazos justo en frente de ellos. Lograron ver como algo fue arrojado con brutalidad y caía al suelo: Rudo McGolpes. Del agujero surgido salta veloz celeste junto a varios de los gnomos que ingresaron con ella.

-¡Lizzy! ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunta alarmado su camarada unicornio.

-¡CORRAN! – grita con pavor, a tiempo para que algo más surgiera del interior de la construcción.

Todos fueron espectadores de la aparición de lo que parecía ser la larva más grande del mundo. De cuerpo rosado y gelatinoso, sostenido por docenas de patas cortas y redondas a los lados de su gordo cuerpo con algunas largas y delgadas naciendo de su espalda. Un rostro compuesto por pequeños ojos que brillaban de azul, y una gigantesca mandíbula circular con diminutos dientes afilados que ahora agitaba a Jeff el Gnomo como si fuera un perro con una pantufla. Y en la espalda de la bestia, se veía que tenía marcas de quemaduras a modo de tatuaje en el que se dibujaba un triángulo con un ojo en su centro.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – pregunta aterrado Multioso, viendo como la cosa arrojaba al enano hacia Rudo, quien apenas había vuelto poner de pie antes de caer por el golpe a traición que recibió.

-Es… es… - decía entrecortada una de las que solian ser seguidores. - ¡…ES LA VOLUNTAD DE BILL! – la larva no ignora el grito, y se voltea hacia la multitud, soltando un agudo rugido casi ensordecedor. Para colmo los ojos, como si apenas se hicieran aliados del monstruo se posicionan tras de él, y se preparan para disparar. Las personas estaban listas para intentar dar media vuelta, e implorar a Spot que los aceptara de nuevo, cuando el hombre de traje verde se posiciona al frente de ellos.

-¡Todos! ¡Corran, rápido! – les grita para que se apuraran, recargando la ballesta y volviendo a disparar, dando justo en un ojo.

-¡Chubsball, Bats, gnomos, ayudémosle a nuestros amigos! ¡Los demás, a los autos! – ordena como todo un líder el anciano Fiddleford, lanzándose junto a los aludidos a la batallas. El sheriff tarda en asentir, pero acata la petición, y rodeando al monstruo, y recibiendo una cerbatana se marcha, guiando a los indefensos, con la ayuda de Hipofisteron, Multioso, Shandra y David.

La voluntad ve a la masa con intensión de atacar, pero enseguida otra flecha a los ojos alados basto para que se decidiera por ir a quienes ponían pelea. En cuanto a rudo, este se quitaba de encima al inconsciente Jeff, y con ira en los ojos observa a la criatura que hace poco lo había arrojado como él ha hecho con varios rivales durante su vida.

-¡Tu! ¡Bestia rosada! ¡No creas que has acabado conmigo! – sentencia el rubio digital. Quien luego de soltar un grito a tono de batalla, vuelve a cargar en contra de la criatura.

Esta tampoco hizo caso omiso al alarido de McGolpes, aunque tampoco parecía importarle mucho. El peleador apenas estuvo lo suficientemente cerca retoma la lucha con una patada giratoria. Esta da en el blanco, pero ni la piel arrugada de la monstruosidad parecía ni deformarse ante el poderoso ataque. Ignorando la ineficacia de su maniobra, Rudo continúa con una serie de palmadas poderosas y rápidas al fenómeno. Pero, igualmente ni perturbaban a quien los recibía. Y como si se tratara de un mosquito que se había tornado molesto, le da un simple empujón con todo su cuerpo que nuevamente dispara al personaje virtual, haciéndolo estrellar contra un corral.

-¡¿Cómo es que Rudo no pudo ni hacerle daño?! – exclama aterrado el tipo con la carpintero.

-¡Por que no golpea bien! – fue la respuesta de Chubsball, quien continua la ofensiva dando un puñetazo tan fuerte, que solo los de su raza podrían dar. Por primera vez, vieron que el ataque si logro deformar la rosada sustancia que cubría a la Voluntad. Pero, solo vieron que vibro como gelatina un poco, antes de detenerse. Y lo que era peor, la cosa ni lo había sentido tampoco. - ¡¿Qué…?! – De pronto la larva se percata del Hombretauro, y en esta ocasión se abalanza sobre el, tratando de succionar su rostro con su gigantesca mandíbula. Chubsball sintiéndose asfixiado, intentaba librarse de él.

-¡Esa cosa es inmune a los golpes! – alerta alarmado McGucket, mientras la Voluntad se negaba a dejar al Hombretauro.

-Veamos si es inmune a esto… - dice el del moño rojo, apuntando con la ballesta y disparando.

El proyectil hubiera dado en uno de sus ojos, pero una pata larga fue más rápida, y lo desvía con facilidad. El monstruo, dejando al de barba roja, ahora carga en contra de ellos. Todos saltan para evitar la embestida. Algunos como Bats lo hicieron al interior del granero, en donde éste encontró tirado en el suelo una cadena, la cual toma sin dudar. Saliendo con esta nueva arma, ve como McGucket y los gnomos trataban de esquivar las delgadas patas de la criatura que les arrojaba como si lanzas filosas fueran. Aprovechando un momento de descuido del enemigo, lanza su cadena a modo de lazo y ata un par de esas patas. Entonces comienza a forcejear con la criatura, quien intentaba librarse de él.

-¡Res! ¡Ayuda! – ordena en lugar de pedir el motociclista. Chusball, quien apenas se reponía del succión de rostro, no duda y se une a él, tratando de mantener a la criatura lo más quieta posible. Rudo, nuevamente recuperado y con furia vuelve a ir contra su enemigo, y a darle rodillazos en el rostro que aunque no le hacían nada, lo distraía de quienes lo tenían atados. - ¡Idiota! ¡Dispara! –

El mayor de bigote asiente, y nuevamente recargando la ballesta, y con ayuda de sus compañeros finalmente logra un tiro directo a uno de os ojos del monstruo. La agonía que sufrio le dio un aumento de fuerza con el que logro librarse de todos los que lo retenían. Pero Rudo se levanta rápido, y determinado junta sus manos tras de él, empezando a crear una esfera azul tras él.

-¡Bola de fuego! – grita, disparando su técnica principal, y dando en el blanco. La Voluntad retrocede herido por el impacto, viéndose claramente aturdido. Pero antes de poder contraatacar, Rudo vuelve a lanzar lo único que parecía hacer efecto en él.

-¡LIzzy, debemos irnos! – le dice el unicornio rosado a su amiga. Esta asiente de acuerdo, y los dos se preparan para ir a donde iban a evacuar. Pero la aparición de más ojos frena su plan. Es ahí cuando una lluvia de flechas llega de pronto, y estos alados caen.

-¡Los cubrimos! – dijeron unos gnomos, volviendo a preparar sus armas.

Por desgracia, ahora los gnomos fueron quienes recibieron todo el peso de Rudo encima de ellos, luego de que la Voluntad lograra superar sus bolas de fuego y lo golpeara. La monstruosidad rosada nuevamente se va al ataque en contra de los demás, quienes no sabían cómo defenderse contra ella. Hasta que de repente una tabla de madera prendida en fuego cae en la espalda de la monstruosidad.

-¡Ya casi estamos listos! – grita de pronto el Multioso, quien sostenía otro tablón que Blubs se encargaba de echarle gasolina para prenderle fuego. - ¡Rudo! ¡No hay suficiente espacio para llevar sus provisiones! ¡Necesitamos de tu inventario! – pide la criatura mágica, lanzando el objeto incendiado, dando nuevamente en el blanco.

-¡Pero…! ¡Debo derrotar a mi enemigo! ¡Debo recobrar mi honor! – exclama decidido el peleador, preparándose para otra ronda.

-¡¿Y qué barra el piso contigo de nuevo?! ¡Ahora cállate, y se una buena mochila y ayuda! – ordena Bats, quien intentaba refrenar al enemigo con latigazos de su cadena.

Rudo se veía dudoso, queriendo en verdad conseguir su venganza. Pero, observando como nuevamente Chubsball intentando darle puñetazos que no conseguían nada, él también supo que tampoco lograría algo. No lo había hecho desde que se había levantado. Con gran pesar, se ve forzado a asentir y a ir a donde los otros, a cumplir lo único en lo que podía ser útil.

-¡Ve! ¡Te cubrimos! – avisa el sheriff, preparando otro disparo de cerbatana que da a un ojo que intentaba darle al rubio.

Aunque los Ojos Murciélagos no eran tan difíciles de contrarrestar, el verdadero problema radicaba en la criatura larva. Quien parecía reunir cada vez más fuerza con cada ataque que les lanzaba. Sin embargo, McGucket y los otros seguían combatiendo. Tratando de ganar más tiempo para que los preparativos para la evacuación terminaran. En un momento, cuando ya no habían más ojos a los alrededores, Blubs trato de dispararle un dardo al enemigo mayor. Este se percata de lo que planeaba, y con una velocidad impresionante se abalanza en contra del policía, y lo taclea con su enorme cuerpo. Daryl cae con brusquedad a la dura tierra, y desde su posición alcanza a ver como La Voluntad nuevamente se apresura a él, ahora con su enorme mandíbula preparada para engullirlo. Es ahí cuando un repentino ladrillo impacta contra su cabeza, desviando su ruta y evitando así al policía.

-¡Grenda! – exclama agradecido a quien intervino a último momento.

-¡Tambien quiero golpear cosas! – dice determinada, haciendo tronar sus nudillos.

-¡Ni lo intentes! ¡A esa cosa no le hacen nada los golpes! – el dato que compartió McGucket desalentó el plan que tenía.

Con más ira que antes, la voluntad nuevamente va tras sus enemigos. Ellos estaban preparados para responder como era debido. Cuando una camioneta que llega de pronto se estampa en el rostro de la criatura, lanzándola lejos de ellos, a costa de serias abolladuras en el cofre.

-¡Estamos listos para largarnos! – grita Bats en el asiento de conductor. Mientras tras él se encontraba una caravana de 5 autos y dos Vehículos Recreativos. Todos repletos de personas, provisiones y con al menos un barril lleno de combustible.

-¡Los gnomos están inconscientes! – informa Multioso, levantando algunos de ellos.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero ¡Suban a los enanos barbudos en las vacas barbudas! – Chubsball e Hipofisteron, quien estaba sobre uno de los VR's, van por los pequeñines que aún quedaban y abordan con ellos en una camioneta cada uno. La Voluntad de Bill, aturdido por el golpe a traición, ya se estaba volviendo a posar sobre sus patas, nuevamente rugiendo para anunciar otro ataque.

-¡Vámonos! – grita McGucket, abordando la camioneta del motociclista junto a Blubs, Grenda, Chubsball con algunos gnomos, incluyendo a Jeff. El del carpintero subió a otra camioneta, tomando mando sobre él. Los unicornios abordaron en la carga de suministros que esta llevaba. Multioso, los demás gnomos e Hipofisteron se subieron encima de los VR's. Rudo se encontraba sentado y con actitud melancólica en otra camioneta.

Y confirmado que todos estaban en los transporten, pisan a fondo y arrancan. Todos los vehículos rodearon a la Voluntad que intento alcanzarlos. Y viendo que estos estaban por irse, pronto comienza a correr. Para horror de ellos, ven que el peligroso monstruo aun con patas tan cortas, les perseguía a un demasiado buen ritmo con el que pronto les daría alcance.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?! – grita uno de los varios conductores que huían junto a ellos. McGucket exprime su cerebro, buscando alguna idea que les ayudara. La tensión no le permitia pensar en algo en concreto.

-¡Vuelvan al pueblo! ¡Vayan a mi casa! ¡Nosotros lo distraeremos! – es lo mejor que piensa el genio desde la cajuela.

-¡¿Nosotros que?! – pregunta el conductor nada complacido, pisando a fondo.

Ya muy cerca de la salida, McGucket toma una lata de comida de la carga que los acompañaban, y se lo lanza a la Voluntad. Esta la atrapa con sus enormes fauces. Eso basto para que cuando la camioneta que los llevaba diera vuelta el gusano fuera por ellos, y no por los demás conductores que salían más aliviados del destrozado campamento. Ahora, eran solo ellos con la monstruosidad, dando vueltas por el destrozado santuario a Bill.

-¿Alguna idea? – pregunta Chubsball, viendo al monstruo cada vez más cerca. El hecho de que esa cosa no los iba a dejar ir fácilmente, y que a lo lejos se veía una parvada de ojos regresando no ayudaba al viejo Fiddleford. Pero apenas este se recarga en un barril de gasolina que también transportaban, entonces piensa en algo.

-¡Vacíale el barril! – Pensar nunca fue su fuerte. Así que ni lo hace Chubsball para enterrar su cuerno en un costado del contenedor, y derrama todo el combustible a modo que La Voluntad se bañara en él, pero no lo alentó en lo absoluto.

-¡No sirvió de nada! – alarma Blubs, aferrándose a lo que fuera.

-¡Sí que lo hizo! – aseguro el más viejo. - ¡Rápido! ¡Préndale fuego!

Entendiendo que era lo que buscaba, rápido los gnomos que habían logrado despertar por las sacudidas de la persecución preparan sus flechas, bañándolas en el poco combustible que aun había del barril que vacío el Hombretauro, y se preparan para disparar.

En cuanto a la bestia acechadora ve como los enanos tenían sus arcos listos. Y justo antes de que soltaran las flechas incendiarias, libera de sus fauces un extraño sonido de tono grave. Uno que al escuchar los ojos que estaban por llegar a la zona, aceleran su vuelo. Y en un instante habían creado una barrera ocular entre la cosa y sus presas. Un escudo que lo cubrió de las primeras rondas, a costa del bien de los Ojos.

-¡Por favor! ¡No me digan que esa cosa los controla! – exclama frustrado el Hombretauro, viendo como la siguiente tanda de flechas que dispararon tampoco logro pasar la muralla alada.

-¡Debemos pensar en algo pronto! – Es el comentario de Blubs antes de que el conductor se viera forzado a dar una vuelta cerrada, esquivando así la pirámide en llamas que coronaba el centro del campamento. Esa brusquedad basto para que el hasta ahora dormido Jeff despertara.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¿…que? – dice aturdido, frotándose la cabeza. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¿Qué nos persigue ese gusano rosado de atrás! – informa Bats desde su asiento, a tiempo para que el monstruo rugiera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es esa cosa la que me sacudió como trapo viejo?! ¡¿LA QUE ME MASTICO COMO GOMA DE MASCAR?! – Interroga colérico el rey gnomo. Ese recuerdo breve pero intenso no le gusto para nada.

-Si. Así es. – afirma McGucket, sorprendido en ver tanta furia en alguien tan pequeño.

-Oh… con que si, ¿eh? – viendo pronto a uno de sus subordinados a punto de prender la punta de otra flecha, le arrebata el mismo como el arma que usaría, y se para en la orilla de la camioneta. - ¡OYE, ESTUPIDO! ¡¿TE ACUERDAS DE MI?! ¡TENGO UN RELAGITO PARA TI!

Al término de la oración el rey gnomo suelta la flecha. Todos guardaron silencio, viendo como el proyectil volaba velozmente. Incluso Bats miro cuando el mismo paso entre toda la muralla de Ojos sin problema alguno, hasta llegar al enorme gusano que sin saber cuándo la flecha se incrusto justo en su frente, haciendo que la llama utilizara toda la gasolina que lo cubría como medio para que esa larva gigante se convirtiera en una enorme masa incendiada que empezó a rodar como si se hubiera tropezado. La Voluntad se sacudió agonizante antes de finalmente detenerse por completo, mientras el resto del fuego continuaba asando el resto de su carne.

-wow… ese pequeñin tiene buena puntería… - comenta el Sheriff impresionado.

-¡OH, SI! ¡TRES PUNTOS, ASQUEROSA PORQUERIA! – Exclama satisfecho Jeff, devolviéndole el arco a su súbdito.

Con su manipulador neutralizado, los ojos nuevamente son rodeados por el resplandor carmesí, y su perfecta formación se rompe, volviendo a ser la lluvia caotica de secuestradores que siempre fueron.

Notándolo, Bats busca con la mirada alguna forma de salir de esa desquiciada granja. Lo encuentra en una rampa de salto que se encontraba tirada por ahí. Los demás estuvieron al tanto cuando el pelón la utiliza para dar un gran brinco con la camioneta, dándoles un modo aéreo para pasar la cerca y comenzar a adentrarse al bosque. Los ojos continuaron acechándolos, aun con todos los arboles y ramas secas que estorbaban su cacería. Sin embargo, los perseguidos no le dejaron toda la labor a su chofer, y nuevamente abren tiroteo en contra de las criaturas. Dardos y flechas, con solo dar un tiro directo bastaba para derribarlos, y lentamente perder a todos ellos.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡JAJA! – celebra Fiddleford, a lo que el resto lo acompañan en un coro de "SI" festivos. El pandillero también se les había unido gustoso. Y eso fue la razón por la que por poco chocaba contra la enorme pierna metálica que se puso al frente.

-¡Cuidado! – avisa a los demás antes de dar el giro repentino que necesito para evitar la colisión. Recobrada la estabilidad, los pasajeros ven con espanto como ahora una gigantesca estatua de leñador sonriente empezaba a perseguirlos.

-¡Oh, no! ¡NO DE NUEVO TU! – gruñe furioso Chubsball, reconociéndolo muy bien.

-¡Tienes que perderlo! – le dice el mayor de todos ellos al conductor.

-¡No lo hubiera pensado! ¡Y yo que estaba por pedirle una cita! – fue su respuesta, aumentando la velocidad del transmisor.

El camino por el que tenían que transitar era muy irregular, y la tierra aumentaba demasiado el arrastre. Y el hecho de que su nuevo perseguidor no le afectaban en lo absoluto los árboles que se interpusieran en su agigantado pasó. Antes de pensar que eso no podría ir peor, ven a lo lejos un enorme abismo que separaba dos riscos.

-¡¿Ahora que hago?! – se pregunta Bats, no sabiendo si detenerse, o dar media vuelta.

-¡Sáltalo! ¡No podrá cruzar! – estima el viejo McGucket, con un rápido cálculo mental.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – Pregunta Jeff asustado.

-¡Es el loco del pueblo! – informa Blubs al gnomo.

-¡Podemos hacerlo! – asegura el Hombretauro, pero aun así aferrándose con fuerza al chasis del auto.

El tiempo se acababa, y el gigante se acercaba cada vez más. Con arrepentimiento de su decisión, Bats pisa a fondo el pedal, y pone a la máxima velocidad del vehículo. Viendo que un nuevo salto, mucho más peligroso y estúpido que el anterior estaba cerca, todos se aferran entre ellos, más al tanto de lo poco que faltaba que quien los hacia tomar esa decisión. El motor rugió a su máxima potencia cuando los neumáticos dejaron el contacto con la tierra. El leñador metálico viendo el abismo se frena, como si supiera lo que ocurriría de seguir su cacería. Así que solo se quedó mirando como esos locos saltaban por los aires, con un terrible fin justo bajo ellos.

-¡AHHHHHH…! – gritan, viendo como si en cámara lenta continuaran su trayecto sobre el acantilado. Aferrándose con fuerza al vehículo como entre ellos, estuvieron expectantes al frente. Por un instante sintieron que no lo lograrían, que no llegarían al otro borde. Pero apenas por poco, la camioneta llega al extremo de salvación, barriéndose descontroladamente antes de recuperar el rumbo. Todos voltearon, y vieron como la estatua animada solo permaneció en su lado, sin intención de continuar tras ellos.

-¡SIIII! – gritan en uforia la mayoría, sintiéndose finalmente a salvo.

-¡Aun nada de "SIIIII"! ¡Debemos ir con los demás antes de que algo más nos encuentre! – recuerda el viejo McGucket. Recobrando la seriedad, asienten, y permanecen atentos a los alrededores, mientras Bats concentrado en el camino buscaba un modo de llegar a alguna carretera que los llevara al pueblo…

…

Se sentía un aire frio y desalentador en el ambiente. Aunque este nuevo mundo tenia agotados a todos aquellos que aun tuvieron la fortaleza de continuar resistiendo, esos momentos sentían una fatiga que les recordaba al sueño de la noche. Aquellos que ya tenían la fortuna de tener donde esconderse se dejaron caer en sus camas improvisadas para descansar. Un breve momento de paz. Aunque, hubo unos cuantos de estos suertudos que no sentían tan urgida esa necesidad. Todos ellos sin saber porque dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pirámide flotante en donde el responsable de sus miedos y preocupaciones más recientes se escondía: Un niño con gorra de pino en los restos de la estación de bomberos. Una niña rubia en una estación de servicio durante su guardia mientras sus demás compañeras dormía. Una joven pelirroja desde el tejado de un centro comercial. Un hombre con manto oscuro dándole su única e ilimitada rebanada de pizza a un grupo de mujeres hambrientas. Un pequeño peliblanco en el asiento de copiloto de un auto. Un anciano en el interior de su cabaña en el bosque. Y otro viejo en la cajuela de una camineta que luego de un largo camino finalmente llegaba a su destino.

-Esta es tu casa, ¿verdad, anciano? – pregunta el conductor al aludido. Este asiente mientras ve el basurero del pueblo lleno de no solo chatarra y desperdicios: las personas y mágicos que decidieron seguirles estaban mirando los alrededores. Varios con ascos, otros agradeciendo estar a salvo, y muchos preguntándose que habrá sido de quienes fueron con Spot.

McGucket observo también como algunos descargaban la comida y demás provisiones que lograron llevar de los almacenes de la granja. Viendo el número de humanos que eran, más los seres del bosque que estaban ahora en ese lugar, le hizo ver que eran un grupo demasiado numeroso. El basurero era un lugar demasiado abierto, que cualquier patrulla aérea los vería sin problemas. Sin mencionar que la comida que tenían no parecía que les rendiría ni dos días si seria para todos ellos. El no fue el único en darse cuenta…

…

-…somos más de lo que esperábamos… - comienza Blubs, mientras él junto al viejo McGucket, el Multioso, el hombre del carpintero y Grenda estaban en el interior de la casa del viejo. Querían un lugar donde discutir sin que los demás oyeran. – no sé cómo lograremos mantenerlos a todos.

-Luego de lo que paso con ese loco, y su secta, no me extraña si dudaran de seguir con nosotros. – confiesa compresivo el oso multi céfalo.

-Tal vez si uno de nosotros asumiera el mando, podríamos manejarlo mejor… - opina el del traje verde pensativo. - ¿sheriff? ¿Sin el alcalde aquí, usted no es la autoridad?

-No estoy seguro de poder hacerme cargo… ¡Ni si quiera pude proteger a mi compañero! – responde melancólico. Esa actitud en el representante de la ley no lo animo.

-A mi no me vean. Ni si quiera se dirigir mi vida. Menos la de todas estas personas. – Anticipa de pronto el del carpintero.

-Tampoco creo que yo sea elección. Muchas personas me temen con solo verme. No creo que confíen en mí fácilmente. – reconoce Multioso. Los únicos que no dijeron nada fueron Grenda y McGucket. Más que nada porque sus contras eran muy evidentes.

-Bueno… al menos aún tenemos electricidad. No estaremos tan mal mientras no estemos tan a oscuras… - piensa el dueño de la choza como consuelo.

De pronto, la pequeña bombilla que iluminaba el cuarte luego de parpadear unos instantes se apagan. Enseguida oyeron como la multitud empezaba a parlotear con evidente miedo. Solo fue cuestión de mirar por la ventana para confirmar que las pocas luces que aun resplandecían en el pueblo se apagaban, haciendo más evidente las llamas que incendiaban los locales y edificios del pueblo.

-Hay, Shmebulock… - es lo que dice Jeff, que pese a ser un ser del bosque, no le gustaba la idea de que ahora a los monstruos les sería más fácil ocultarse en las tinieblas.

-¡Viejo McGucket! ¿Puede hacer algo? – pregunta con angustia el oficial policiaco. Los demás dentro de la choza lo voltean a ver esperanzados.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprende el viejo.

-Usted es un genio, ¿verdad? ¿Puede hacer electricidad? – pregunta la niña suplicante.

-Este… yo… no. No puedo. – responde con vergüenza. - Necesito equipo para crear un generador. Y no creo que podamos encontrarlos con los monstruos sueltos.

-Al menos, ¿podría hacerse cargo de las cosas? ¡Este es tu casa! – pide el Multioso muy seguro.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quieren que los lidere? – eso le sonó lo más absurdo que escucho el viejo. Y eso que él decía muchas locuras.

-Usted nos salvó a Grenda y a mí. Gracias a usted logramos escapar del lago, y de la Voluntad de Bill. Usted convenció a todas esas personas de escapar de ese loco culto. – enumera Blubs, siendo apoyada por la castaña.

-Oigan, chicos. ¿Olvidan que soy el loco del pueblo? ¿En verdad me van a confiar sus vidas? – el tono del anciano era de miedo. Sabía perfectamente que lo que le pedían era demasiado. Paso 30 años como un loco, en los cuales arruino por completo su vida. Y esas personas le pedían que cuidara de las suyas.

-Señor McGucket… - dice Daryl, acercándose al viejo quitándose el sombrero, colocándolo en el pecho. Y alzando sus gafas para mirarlo a los ojos. - ….lo necesitamos…

(Canción sugerida: watch?v=eW4zVbhQoBU)

El anciano del sombrero se quedó congelado en su lugar. La mirada de todos mostraba un mismo sentimiento que compartían mientras le suplicaban que asumiera el mando: desesperación. Todos ellos estaban conscientes de a quien le estaban pidiendo tal tarea. Pero, reconocían que ninguno tenía el valor de asumirla.

Sin decir palabra, McGucket sale a paso lento de su propia cada. Los demás lo siguen con mismo ritmo: despacio, sin prisa a volver al frívolo exterior. Pero, una vez afuera, ninguno fue capaz de ignorar la multitud que los esperaban en silencio. Duda, angustia, miedo. Todos sentían eso, sin saber qué hacer. Necesitaban que alguien les dijera que pasaría ahora, fue la razón por la que aceptaron unirse a spot en primer lugar. Fiddleford McGucket sabía que la idea de intentar dirigir a esas personas destrozadas y asustadas sería la más absurda y estúpida locura que alguien como el podría hacer… sin embargo, estuvo 30 años loco…

-Bueno… supongo que estaremos juntos, por ahora… - es lo único que puede decir el anciano, viendo a quienes ahora, aun sin buscarlo, se convirtieron en sus compañeros de fin del mundo. – Lo primero, será crear chozas con la chatarra. – todos asienten como ovejas, totalmente dispuestos. - ¡VAMOS!

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **Día 1**_

 _ **Comienza la locura**_

 _We've been here so long_

 _Still I remember_

 _The rainy September_

 _Contact_

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS**

 **Coronadomontes:** Muchas gracias por seguir esta creación mía. Es una dicha que aun sigua interesándote. Como ves, esta es la conclusión del primer día de esta crisis. Espero que todo hasta ahora te haya satisfecho, y poder contar contigo para los siguientes arcos.

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Am I transmitting?_

 _Is anyone listening?_

 _Contact_

 **AidaZamayoa** : Me alegra contar contigo como seguidora. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo que fue particularmente y exageradamente largo. No veía donde cortarlo para que quedara bonito. Sé que McGucket merecía más protagonismo debido a su relevancia en la serie por facilitarle a Ford la creación del Portal. Pero, para eso esta esté fic.

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Am I still willing_

 _To foot all this billing?_

 _Contact_

Anon: Muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer esta obra mía. Espero contar contigo para los siguientes capítulos que escribiré. En cuanto a tu Northwest Vs Chiu, me temo que no ocurrirá. Sin embargo, la relación que estas tendrán en futuro si se desarrollara, y espero que haga que varios abran más su mente en cuanto a cómo escriben la interacción entre estas dos, que personalmente hallo muy pobre. Esto se especificara en el segundo capítulo del **Día 2**

 _We are green and gray_

 _The longness of semper_

 _Still I remember_

 _Contact_

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Am I transmitting?_

 _Is anyone listening?_

 _Contact_

 **Auror Dragonslayer:** Un verdadero placer verte de nuevo. Me alegra que te gustara. Pero, en serio. ¿A caso soy el único que vio que básicamente Robbie y Pacifica tenían el mismo uso, pero en el otro gemelo? La diferencia es que Robbie y Mabel no creaban un lindo Shipping. Me encanto engañarlos con esa breve introducción. Tenía que hablar de él en algún momento. Pero como fue presa fácil, mejor antes que después. Tu teoría es válida, aunque no es en mi caso. Cada quien actúa dependiendo tanto de su actitud natural, como de la educación que reciben. Y si ella aparece como siempre, es porque tampoco esperes que un niño cambie de hábitos tan fácilmente en pocas semanas. Menos ante su más despreciada rival. Y claro que no fue desquite lo de C-3-Lhu. Para que esa ricachona aprendiera a sobrevivir, y rápido, tuvo que pasar por momentos que le enseñaban que el Raromagedón era el Raromagedón.

 _Riding on our shiny metal horses_

 _Singing a rider's song_

 _One of us won't be forgotten_

 _The other one's wrong_

 _Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten_

 _Am I still willing_

 _To foot all this billing?_

 _Contact_

 _When I think of you_

 _Your name's in the sky_

 _Ninety feet high_

 _Contact_

 _Riding on our shiny metal horses_

 _Singing a rider's song_

 _One of us won't be forgotten_

 _The other one's wrong_

…

-…levantaron el chupón antes de lo que esperaba… - una granja destruida. Para el pequeño de pelo blanco y trajecito de alguacil azul le era sorprendente que esa pocilga una vez fuera un campo de concentración para quienes hubieran servido bien como cómplices en su deber de mantener la tierra de Cipher en "orden". El pequeñín miraba fijamente el cuerpo carbonizado de una enorme lava totalmente tiesa e inmóvil. Cerca de él estaba su más leal subordinado, Ojos Blancos. Quien se dedicaba a clavar tablas de madera ante el cuerpo, en donde colgaban fotografías de diversas personas que quienes estaban ahí hubieran identificado: Dipper Pines, Wendy Corderoy, Soos de la cabaña del misterio, Pacifica Northwest, Fiddleford McGucket, y Stan Pines.

-¿Me recuerda por que ponemos estas fotos frente al gusano? Esta cosa esta muerta, y no creo que pueda cazarlos así. – dice curioso, pero continuando su labor sin duda hasta terminar.

-No lo estará por mucho tiempo, mi amigo. – dice complacido el pequeño Gideon, muy paciente con él.

-¿A qué se refiere? – encontrando entretenido el hacerlo, decide hablar.

-Bill me lo dijo antes de que les dejara el huevo. Esta criatura, su "voluntad", es en realidad uno de una raza extradimensional. Una especie parasitaba que invade universos, y no dejan más que huesos a su paso. – dice apasionado, mirando los ojos muertos de la larva. – Son la perfecta muestra de lo que es la evolución, y adaptación. Puedes golpearlas, herirlas, incluso matarlas… Pero, no solo reviven…

-¿Revivir? – eso sorprendió al ex convicto.

-¡…Sino que también serán completamente inmunes a todo lo que les hizo daño! ¡Hasta podrá usarlo él mismo, como parte de él! – en vez de sentir miedo de aquel dato, los dos se vieron perversamente emocionados. - ¡La perfecta máquina de destrucción! Y si dejamos una fotografía, o rastro de alguien, automáticamente la reconocerá como la causa por la que murió. Y los cazara sin descanso. ¡No importa cuántas veces la derroten! ¡Mientras quede algo de él, volverá mucho más poderosa que antes, hasta tenerlos en sus garras!

Con risas diabólicas, ambos ex convictos vuelven a sus autos, y dejan ese abandonado lugar. Donde ninguna alma pudiera ver esas imágenes de personas que no parecían tener nada que los destacara de cualquier otra. Nadie las podía ver… hasta que se abrió un ojo en el cadáver quemado de la larva…


	23. Día 2: Trailer final

… _ **hombres gobernaron a otros por el simple poder…**_

…

-¿Cuántos niños habrán estado sin sus padres cuando esto empezó? – el viejo no quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta.

…

… _ **guerreros combatieron por riquezas…**_

…

-…Lo que nos den nos bastara por ahora. – dice indiferente, dedicándole una mirada a una de las tiras de tela rasgada que colgaba de su vestido…

…

… _ **Naciones empezaron guerras para expandir fronteras…**_

…

-¡…lárguense, malditos monstruos! – grita con poca ira, y mucho terror hacia los enormes bovinos…

…

… _ **líderes encabezaron masacres, solo para asegurar el futuro de su hogar…**_

…

-No. "Él" seguro tiene hambre. Además, está la gigantona de la otra vez. – dice otro, con un acento inglés.

…

 _ **¿…qué harías tú…**_

…

-Nunca los había visto tan persistentes al buscar personas. – observa rápido Candy, viendo como habían atrapado a un grupo de piratas.

…

…trepándose por sus piernas, y luego su musculoso torso la criatura atrapa el rostro de Chubsball con sus enormes fauces…

…

…al principio lento y luego de pronto, docenas de ojos rojos empezaron a ser notados a través de la oscuridad, rodeándolos por completo…

…

… _ **por solo una llamada…?**_

…

-¡…VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

…

-¡Inténtalo, montón de chatarra! – ruge, recibiendo todo el enorme puño metálico, y frenándolo haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas.

…

…solo estar tirado ahí, escuchando el silencio muerto y frívolo con el que vivió 30 años…

…

-… Si lo logramos quizás, solo quizás, podamos terminar con todo pronto…

…

-¡…TE ODIO, DIPPER! – grita con ira al cielo y odio al mencionado…

…

-…solo que ahora recuerdo todo… fundador… - la mirada de McGucket se tornó aterrada al escuchar esas palabras…

…

-…no son mi problema… - se dice sin culpa alguna la pelirroja, restándoles la importancia…

…

-¡Saquen a los niños de aquí! – ordena, aumentando la presión de la cadena…

…

-¡TODAS JUNTAS! – ordena la rubia a sus compañeras, poniéndose éstas en guardia…

…

…su alegría y júbilo lentamente se ve cortado cuando una enorme sombra se asomaba entre las llamas, una sombra que proyectaba de sus propios ojos unas luces azules…

…

 _-¿…hola? ¿…hay alguien ahí…?_

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **Día 2**_

 _ **Llamado de ayuda**_

 _-¡Por favor! ¡Quien sea!_

 _ **Hora 35:27 01*04*17**_

-¿…tú quién eres? – pregunta al enano.

-Shmebulock.

…


	24. HORA 35:27: MCGUCKET

_Buenos días, tardes, y noches estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _vuelve con otra aportación para esta historia. Y no solo un capitulo cualquiera. Es el comienzo del_ _ **Día 2**_ _. Gracias a Coronadomontes por su reviews. Y perdona por en verdad tardar en contestarlo. Pero, en caso de que no seas el único en preguntarlo, lo repito aquí._

 _Capítulos largos como lo fue_ _ **25:14**_ _serán muy, pero muy raros de ahora en adelante. Lo que ocurrio ahí, fue que me sentí incapaz de cortar el capítulo en algún punto para volverlo uno doble. Todo ocurría con tanta fluidez que no vi en donde podría dividirlo sin quedar demasiado cortante. Algunos escritores harán eso para crear suspenso. Pero, como este fic funciona con un formato cronológico, no me parece lo más apropiado, salvo que lo requiera. Los capítulos normales serán con la duración de este._

 _Aunque, presiento que los últimos capítulos importantes, tanto en este día como en el_ _ **Día 3**_ _, si tendrán ese largo. Así que más me vale preparar de una vez esos._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que añadir, les dejo con la lectura. Ojala la disfruten. Pero como siempre, el aviso para evitar sufrir de la venganza del auténtico emperador de todo lo diabólico._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoria sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondre._**

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón.**_

 **Hora 35:27 (Día 2)**

Era difícil saber si el día había comenzado. Ese Cielo rojo perpetuo impedía a los habitantes de las ruinas de Gravity Falls conocer el momento del día en el que se encontraban. Pero, esa era una duda irrelevante, comparado a todo lo que tenían que hacer para lograr sobrevivir un día más. Conseguir comida, agua. Evitar a los monstruos. Encontrar a alguien, o algún modo de conseguir ayuda. Un buen escondite en donde pudieran estar a salvo de todos los peligros que ahora inundaba su pueblo natal.

Algunos de estos dejaron de ser tan severos para los que ocupaban el basurero del pueblo. Antes conocida como la residencia de Fiddleford McGucket, poco a poco estaba siendo convertido en un campamento apropiado para los humanos y mágicos que se refugiaban ahí. Usando partes de la basura que había ahí, partes de los VR's que desmantelaron y de algunos desperdicios de autos lograron crear pequeñas chozas recubiertas de basura. De modo que para el ojo de cualquiera que los sobrevolara parecería que solo habría desperdicios en esa zona.

Algunas fogatas con baldes de aguas cercanas iluminaban un poco, brindándole algo de calor reconfortante para quien lo necesitara, y con el que preparaban el desayuno. Hubo un serio debate sobre cuanto serían las raciones. Y aunque muchos no se vieron contentos con la poca cantidad, al momento de tomar su plato guardaron silencio, y disfrutaron lo más lento que podían del sabor.

También habían logrado crear pequeños huecos en las puntas de los montículos de chatarra en donde algunos gnomos se posicionaron a modo de vigías. Atentos a los monstruos que vagaban los alrededores. Parecía que el lugar estaba siendo controlado poco a poco. En especial, considerando que McGucket estaba terminando de trabajar con unas luces navideñas que rodeaban todo el interior del basurero. Las mismas estaban conectadas a varias palancas improvisadas con palos de escoba, palancas de velocidades, y palos de golf. Una de estas era la que terminaba de ajustar el viejo.

-Bien… con esto tal vez sea suficiente… - se dice el barbón, limpiándose la frente tras el largo trabajo.

-Creí que dijo que no podría generar electricidad… - dice confundido Blubs, quien lo ayudo en su labor.

-Bueno, viendo que desmantelamos los VR's, creí que podríamos usar sus baterías como fuente de energía temporal. – explica, dirigiéndose a una hoguera en donde servían comida. – No se cuanta energía tengan. Así que por ahora las usaremos a veces para ahorrar leña. Los Ojos quizás dejen pasar nuestras fogatas. Pero, si ven luces de focos, entonces no dudaran en investigar. Por eso instale esos interruptores. Apenas veamos que se acercan, podremos apagarlas rápido.

-Ya veo… - responde Blubs, mientras un gnomo les servía a los dos un pequeño tazón de frijoles recién fritos. Le sorprendía lo bien que pensaba ese tipo que solía gritar incoherencias al comienzo del verano. De pronto, del traje del viejo se asoma la cabeza de una mapache, atraída por el aroma de comida que percibió de pronto.

-¡Oh! Por poco y me olvidaba de su esposa, señor McGucket… - admite con pena Daryl, ofreciéndole una cuchara de su propia comida a la animal. Cuando iban a buscar un lugar en donde sentarse, no evitan percatarse ver a una pareja de expresiones mirando una fotografía de un niño sonriente.

-¿Cuántos niños habrán estado sin sus padres cuando esto empezó? – el viejo no quería saber la respuesta de esa pregunta.

-No quiero ni imaginarme lo que les hubiera podido ocurrir a unos pobres e indefensos niños. – la tristeza de la pareja es contagiada en el policía.

-Estoy seguro que estarán bien, aun sin sus padres. Te sorprendería lo que los niños pueden llegar a hacer. – dice con optimismo. El mejor que nadie sabía lo que eran capaces, gracias a sus experiencias con los gemelos foráneos.

-Sí, es cierto… - sin saberlo, también se fundamentaba en los mismos niños el sheriff. – Después de todo, Grenda ha sobrevivido con nosotros.

…

Las labores de fabricación de las chozas a pesar de haber empezado temprano, aún tenía a muchos ocupados. Algunos de los que contribuían más a la labor eran os Hombretauros, quienes no tenían problema para doblar los metales que necesitaban para las construcciones. A los demás les sorprendía que tan fornidas y violentas criaturas tuvieran la suficiente delicadeza para no doblarla demás, mostrando sus dotes para la construcción. Por otro lado, gracias a que Grenda no tenía una fuerza tan descomunal, su labor solo tenía los desperfectos de los golpes de martillo que usaba para doblegar el metal.

-¿Por qué debemos rebajarnos a mulas de carga? – pregunta molesta Celestebellbesabella. Quien junto a su igual recién llegaban tirando de una pequeña carreta llena de más chatarra que les podría servir para las chozas, o el camuflaje que tendrán encima.

-Todos debemos ayudar, sin excepción. – Responde la castaña, dándole la lámina doblada a quien se encargaría de soldarla.

-¡Deja de quejarte, Lizzy! Y vamos por lo que falta. Solo es otro viaje… - le dice su similar que, a pesar de estar igual de disgustado por la tarea, prefiere evitar problemas con los humanos.

-De pasar de ser un "ángel", a animal de trabajo… - murmura por lo bajo, acatando y marchándose ellos de ahí. Sabían que ahora los humanos no los alababan, así que no era seguro que no los sacarían si los sacaban de quicio, como siempre les había encantado hacer…

…

-¿…creía ser fuerte? ¿Qué era un campen…? – el bello sonido de un instrumento de cuerdas invadía el ambiente con un aire tranquilizador, pero que transmitía una pura melancolía, a la vez que las cenizas brillantes de las fogatas iluminaban al rubio pixelado en un modo místico. – Mis derrotas no dejan de llegar… cada vez aparecen enemigos más fuertes, imparables… y yo no soy capaz de hacer más que ser una víctima más de su supremacía… todo mi entrenamiento, mi experiencia, mis sacrificios… parece que son tan insignificantes para el mundo… para la realidad…

-¡Rudo! ¡Deja tu monologo melancólico de una buena vez! ¡Y ven a ayudarnos! – grita exasperado el motociclista Bats, mientras éste y un hombre en traje verde y la estatua de un carpintero en su hombro cargaban cajas ocupadas exclusivamente de alimentos. - ¿Para qué demonios tienes tus súper poderes de ficción, si no sirves de algo?

-eso mismo me pregunto… - contesta más para si mismo, antes de ir a tomar una caja con mantas con una sola mano, y a paso arrastrante dirigirse a un almacén que acababan de construir.

-No seas tan duro con Rudo. El tipo no sabe cómo afrontar el fracaso. – Le decía el otro, continuando con su camino.

-¿Cómo no sabrá? Si solo ha estado besando el piso desde que lo conocimos. – responde con cinismo, en verdad molesto por la depresión de uno de los miembros más fuertes del grupo. – Además, ya tengo suficiente con todo lo raro de este lugar…

-Si. Un basurero no era el lugar donde pasaría el fin del mundo, pero… - el repentino sonido de cajas cayendo al suelo hizo que volteara a su compañero de campamento.

-¡Yo hablo de los fenómenos! ¡Tenemos gnomos sirviéndonos la comida! ¡Y un unicornio de pelo arcoíris esta llevando cosas como si fuera mula de carga! – grita con exasperación el otro.

 _-¡¿VES?! ¡TE DIJE QUE PARECIAMOS MULAS DE CARGA!_ – se oye a lo lejos de Celeste.

-¿Y a ti lo único raro de esto, es que estamos en un basurero? – entonces, el hombre de traje verde no pudo evitar pensar que eso era muy extraño de su parte.

-Quizás tienes razón. Pero, mi esposa esta petrificada, y hay monstruos por todos lados. Creo que con todo eso, no he tenido tiempo para pensar más detenidamente las cosas… - es la única explicación que puede ofrecer antes de volver a su deber.

-Algo ocultas, viejo. Y lo descubriré… - jura Bats, recogiendo las cosas y haciendo lo mismo.

-Si lo descubres, avísame por favor. Que a mí también me preocupa lo natural que llevo esto… - pide con honestidad, terminado así el asunto entre los dos.

…

-entonces… ¿el bosque de Gravity Falls está lleno de estas "criaturas mágicas"? – después de tener un sueño reparador, la reportera local con la mente más tranquila empezó a indagar sobre el misterio más grande que ha ignorado. Aunque, como corresponsal debía encarar a quien le proporcionara información, la naturaleza del entrevistado le asustaba como para poder enfocarse en el dialogo. Por lo que mantenía la plática con el otro, estando a espaldas de él, y lejos de la cabeza ubicada ahí.

-Así es, señorita. – responde el Multioso, separando los medicamentos y vendajes, clasificándolos según su fin. – ni nosotros sabemos desde cuándo, siempre hemos estado aquí. Sabemos que los humanos se inquietan por nosotros. Por eso nos mantenemos en el bosque para evitar problemas entre nosotros.

-¿y ustedes saben sobre la naturaleza del tirano que nos invade, conocido como Bill? – no evita preguntar la castaña.

-apenas un poco más que ustedes. – confiesa, aunque dudando de esto último. – hay unas leyendas sobre un ser de locura que una vez ataco este lugar. Aunque, solo es un cuento para asustar a los traviesos, tal vez se trata sobre Bill.

-¿Y dice como lo vencieron? – pregunta esperanzada.

-Me temo que no. Es una historia muy vieja, así que igual no sé si es tal y como paso. – la respuesta desalentó enormemente a Jiménez, aunque se repone pronto.

-Y… ¿me podría decir cómo es que usted es… así? –pregunta con cautela, no quería ofender a la enorme bestia. – Jamás oí alguna vez sobre un oso de muchas cabezas.

-No sabría que responderle. Mi madre me decía que yo nací especial por la esencia mística que hay en el bosque. Que pertenezco a una raza muy rara, incluso entre los mágicos, y que lentamente fue extinguiéndose… y mi padre, porque ella bebió agua del arroyo cercano a esa fábrica humana… - la reportera anoto cada palabra del Multioso.

…

Parecía que ese iba a ser una mañana tranquila. Un comienzo en el que los habitantes de ese enorme campamento que ocupaba la chatarrería del pueblo podrían sentirse tranquilos, aun en las penosas circunstancias en las que estaba el resto del pueblo… Pero, como nada era para siempre, uno de los gnomos vigías mirando el horizonte se percata de una enorme nube oscura acercándose a lo lejos. Tomando un binocular, ve que se trataba de un enjambre de Ojos aproximándose.

Dando un fuerte silbido que aviso a los demás vigías, quienes hacen lo mismo la alarma es dada a los refugiados. Con pánico y miedo todos se resguardan en las chozas de basura que construyeron recientemente. Cerraron las entradas y ventanas con placas de metal oxidado y aboyado, las luces navideñas fueron apagadas por el ultimo en esconderse, y el sonido de las fogatas ardiendo el único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

Tomo su tiempo para que una parte de esa tempestad ocular dirigiera su atención al tiradero de desperdicios. Estos se dispersaron y empezaron a ojear la zona, barriendo con apenas algo de atención. Aunque miraban en los rincones, los escondites estaban lo suficiente camuflados como para que no fueran sospechosos. Y pese a que las fogatas por un instante fueron presa de su interés, su revisión termina, y vuelven al cielo. Pasado un minuto, unos cuantos valientes tuvieron las agallas de asomarse y confirmar el despeje de su espacio aéreo. Hecho eso, silban para que el resto salga tranquilos.

-Funciono perfectamente. – dice con alivio el jefe del facto. Pese a la alegría apropiada, noto como muchos se veían consternados aunque la amenaza se fuera. - ¿Qué les sucede?

-Esas personas ayer estaban tranquilas con esas cosas. No debe ser fácil volver a ser presa de ellas. – opina el hombre del carpintero, a lo que McGucket tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Estaban por volver a sus labores normales, cuando enseguida ven como un grupo de tres adultos discutían con un hombre, quien parecía estar enfurecido. Intentando asumir lo mejor su rol de líder, McGucket va a investigar.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta a tiempo de evitar que el tipo iracundo empezara a lanzar golpes.

-Él se quiere ir… - dice uno de los que trataban de razonar, aparentemente, con el problemático.

-¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Iré a buscar a mi hija! – repite a quienes se esforzaron por darle el alto. - ¡Mi pequeña sigue ahí afuera! ¡Y no me quedare aquí, esperando a que algunas de esas cosas la encuentren!

-Oye, amigo. Ahí afuera es demasiado peligroso. Además, ni si quiera sabes dónde podría estar. – intenta hacer entrar en razón el viejo. Pero, solo provoco incrementar la ira del otro.

-¡No me importa! ¡Iré ahora mismo a buscarla! – antes de poder dirigirse a la salida, el más viejo de los presentes lo sujeta del brazo. - ¡Suéltame, asqueroso loco! ¡Tú qué sabes de temer que tu hijo pueda irse para siempre! – es ahí cuando Fiddleford le da un tirón de gran fuerza que lo acerca cara a cara con él, dándole una mirada seria que extinguió cualquier lucha que hubiera dado.

-Se lo que es, que pase ante ti. – ese frustrado padre podría ver que ese anciano que todos tachaban como la burla local lo entendía más de lo que cualquiera debería. Así que finalmente se tranquiliza, señal para McGucket de soltarlo. – Pero tienes razón, amigo. Muchos niños deben seguir ahí afuera. Debemos encontrarlos.

-pero, ¿Dónde buscarlos? – pregunta su compañero del carpintero. – Gravity Falls es muy pequeño. ¿Pero, donde empezaríamos?

-Las escuelas, tal vez… - sugiere de pronto Blubs en una pose pensativa.

-¿Qué? – dicen los demás confundidos.

-la primaria tal vez no sea opción. Pero, la secundaria es lo suficiente grande como para ser un buen refugio. Además, hace dos días había hecho guardia mientras recibían un cargamento de comida para la cafetería. Aunque no estuvieran ahí, podríamos conseguir más suministros. – los presentes asentían entre sí, viendo eso como una muy buena idea.

-Entonces, nos organizaremos para buscar más supervivientes. – sentencia McGucket. Nadie quiso darle la contraria. – No solo buscaremos a los niños. También a cualquier otro sobreviviente. Humanos… - por un instante voltea a ver hacia un costado, alcanzando a ver a los Hombretauros en una competencia de pulsos, y los gnomos volviendo a sus labores de ayuda. - …y mágicos. Cualquiera que nos pueda ayudar, será bien recibido. Con la comida de la secundaria, podremos darle abasto a todos.

-Hare que todos se reúnan… - avisa el sheriff, corriendo a hacer la labor dicha. En cuanto al jefe del asentamiento, este empezó a pensar en los posibles candidatos para esta misión.

…

-Bien. Gracias a todos por venir… - comienza el viejo McGucket. Salvo por unos cuantos que hacían de centinelas, todos los ocupantes del basurero estaban rodeando al viejo. Habia corrido la voz de lo que se había planeado hacer. Así que muchos padres y madres miraban esperanzados al anciano mientras hablaba. – Como saben, iremos todos a buscar a más sobrevivientes, y si es posible más comida, medicinas, lo que lleguemos a necesitar.

-¿Quiénes irán a hacer eso? – pregunta Bats, al fondo de la congregación.

-Tú, los unicornios, y Multioso irán a la secundaria, y revisaran si hay alguien ahí. También tomaran todo lo que puedan rescatar ahí. Comida de la cafetería, medicinas de la enfermería, libros de "cómo hacer…" de la biblioteca… todo es útil. También, revisen si ese es un mejor lugar para refugiarnos que aquí. – el pandillero y el oso multicéfalo asintieron. Pero…

-¿A quieres que vayamos por todo el pueblo, repleto de monstruos, hasta una "secundaria" donde pueden haber más monstruos? ¿Estás loco? – pregunta disgustada Celeste. Su igual asiente de acuerdo.

-Les tocara triple ración si lo hacen… - Fiddleford ya esperaba esa reacción.

-¡Hecho! – afirman ligeramente resignados.

-También debemos buscar por el pueblo, si hay más grupos que quieran unírsenos. Pero deben tener cuidado con ellos. No sabemos si serán como Spot. – recordando la mala experiencia que el granjero les dio, asintieron todos. – Blubs, Grenda. Buscaran por los alrededores del pueblo. – los aludidos asienten. – El centro es más peligroso. Pero, sé que ustedes podrán encargarse, Chubsball y… este… ¡carpintero! – indica, señalando al Hombretauro y el de traje verde.

-Disculpa. Pero, si vamos a ser un grupo, ¿no sería mejor que nos llamáramos por nuestros nombres? – pregunta dudoso el Multioso, enseguida volteándose al de moño rojo. – Perdona, amigo. ¿Cómo te llamabas?

-Carpintero. Gepeto Carpintero. Relojero y carpintero. No me molesta que me llamen por mi apellido. – la criatura mágica asiente de acuerdo.

-Bueno, vayan a prepararse, y parten cuando quieran. – es lo único que dice el líder del campamento antes de indicar que ya podían disolverse.

…

Los minutos pasan, y los elegidos para la misión de exploración habían tomado lo que necesitaban. En el caso del grupo que investigaría en la secundaria, algo de comida y medicamento de primeros auxilios, y una cadena que el pandillero planeaba usar como arma. Además de un par de carretas a las que ataron a los unicornios…

-…debimos pedir el quíntuple… - dijo el rosado, a lo que la de kril arcoíris asiente de mala gana.

Blubs y Grenda además de lo más básico, el sheriff llevo su macana, y la castaña se colocó una bufanda blanca y unos viejos guantes que encontró por ahí, en el casi seguro caso de tener que golpear algo. Y Carpintero y Chubsball, también alimento ligero y su kit, y una ballesta y un enorme trozo de metal como garrote, respectivamente.

Fue una partida simultánea. Silenciosamente se desearon suerte entre ellos, y parten hacia sus objetivos. Muchas personas estuvieron en la entrada del basurero para verlos partir. Veían en esos extraños individuos como sus únicas esperanzas para volver a ver a sus seres queridos. Veían con gran admiración a aquellos que tuvieron el valor de salir de la poca seguridad que el refugio les brindaba para hacer lo que ellos no se atrevían a hacer. Y con todo su ser, deseaban que aunque no encontraran nada, volvían con bien. Pues el riesgo que tomaban era enorme, y por lo tanto digno de respeto.

McGucket también honro ese coraje, pues no solo se quedó ahí por pereza o miedo. Inmerso en su computador, hacia cálculos y trazaba posibles planes y acciones a tomar. Todo con el fin de al menos darle seguridad a quienes confiaron en él para guiarlos.

-…entonces, ¿todo el valle está rodeado por monstruos? – pregunta pasmado el anciano. Ahora mismo estaba platicando con la reportera local y su camarógrafo. Estos le contaron sobre su propio plan de salir de los límites del pueblo, y su trágico desenlace.

-Me parece que los mágicos denominan a esta barrera "Línea Monstruo". – contesta Sandra, sintiéndose extraña al ser ella la que respondía las preguntas. – parece que alguna clase de barrera, o quizás el instinto de impedir que los habitantes del poblado escapen hizo que tomaran esa alineación.

-Si hay tantos monstruos, como dice, entonces escapar no es opción… - con decepción, McGucket tacha algunos frases, nombres de planes, en su ordenador portátil. – si no podemos salir, entonces nuestra única opción es pedir ayuda. Pero, tal parece que la fisura transdimensional genera su propio campo electromagnético. No lo suficiente como para averiar electrónicos, pero si impide que cualquier señal fluya dentro de su área de influencia. Mucho menos permite que alguna sea capaz de salir de ese mismo campo de interferencia.

-¿por eso ni si quiera pudimos transmitir al pueblo? – pregunta Dave, apenas entendiendo al genio.

-Así es. – afirma el viejo. – así que tampoco podemos llamar hacia el exterior.

-Usted sí que sabe dar esperanzas, ¿sabe? – reprocha la reportera, levantándose de su sitio con un viejo secador de cabello en mano.

-¿usted creo a ese muerte-bot, verdad? – pregunta el camarógrafo intrigado. - ¿no podría crear algún robot que pueda salir del pueblo con un mensaje?

-Buena idea, amigo. Pero, no hay garantías de que ningún monstruo lo ataque… - con esa idea descartada, los dos se pusieron a pensar en alguna otra. Cuando de pronto se escucha un grito femenino, y de algo pequeño explotando.

-¡Jefa! – grita preocupado el técnico de la televisora. Junto al viejo siguieron el origen del grito, y hallaron a la reportera ante una de las baterías de auto que utilizaban como alimentación para las luces, y el secador totalmente hecho pedazos.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunta, acercándose al aparato roto.

-Intente conectar esa cosa a la batería para intentar arreglarme el cabello. Y de pronto exploto. – explica, escuchándose bastante frustrada.

-No puede simplemente conectar una secadora a una batería de auto. – dice recriminatorio su asistente de cámara. – ya ve que lo sobrecargo, y exploto… - mientras los dos estaban en una pequeña discusión de seguridad, Fiddleford se quedó pensativo, mirando el electrodoméstico ante él. A una velocidad que casi ninguno que ha conocido en su vida hubiera creido, una gran cantidad de cálculos se realizaba en su mente. Cuando de pronto una mirada de realización aparece de pronto en su arrugado rostro.

-Tal vez si podamos mandar un mensaje… - los trabajadores de la televisora lo voltean a ver, mientras el viejo se pasaba la mano por la barba, y una pequeña sonrisa ligeramente desquiciada surgía en sus labios…

* * *

 **5-3; 3-2; 6-2; 8-1; 3-2; 7-4;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 2-3; 6-3; 6-2; 6-3; 2-3; 4-3; 6-1; 4-3; 3-2, 6-2; 8-1; 6-3;**_

 _ **3-1; 3-2; 2-2; 3-2; 8-3; 3-2; 6-2; 2-3; 3-2; 7-3; 2-1; 5-3; 2-1; 4-3; 6-2; 4-1; 6-2; 6-3; 7-3; 2-1; 6-2; 2-3; 4-3; 2-1;**_

* * *

 _Saludos. Aquí_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _Bueno, por ahora no tengo algo con que hacer análisis, así que por ahora me reservare eso para el siguiente capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Más de lo que esperaban? ¿Debería mejor enfocarme en_ _ **Bastion Falls**_ _? ¿Un apropiado comienzo? Díganme._

 _Y bueno, como me siento de buenas, y dado a que nadie ha descifrado el código que he usado, les dejo como pequeño regalo la respuesta al primer código que he utilizado en este fic._

 _ **10 símbolos.**_

 _ **10 elegidos por el destino.**_

 _ **10 venenos que deben superar.**_

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en este fic en dos semanas, porque a la que sigue le toca_ _ **Bastion Falls**_ _, o_ _ **Morinkmar versión**_ _si algo sucede. Pero antes, una pequeña pista de quien protagonizara el próximo capítulo de esta historia._

 _ **PISTA:**_ _La persona que más odia a Dipper._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	25. HORA 37:22: NORTHWEST

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí Sombra de Maldad. De regreso con otra edición de "_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón"**_ _. Debo confesar que, literalmente, este capítulo fue de los primeros que termine y llevan esperando desde el año pasado para ser publicado. Y no solo eso, sino que originalmente es del doble de largo, y lo que entrego aquí es la primera parte. Obviamente, como se trataba de un momento muy adelantado de la historia, tenía que esperar para subirlo._

 _Pero bueno, olvidémonos de datos curiosos, y vayamos a lo que en verdad les importa. Pero, como siempre, mi seguro de vida…_

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomé prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 _ **HORA 37:22 (Día 2)**_

Debido a su crianza en pañales de seda y su vida resuelta, en donde el único problema pero constante era satisfacer las exigencias de sus padres, las cosas que importaban y no importaban estaban muy definidas en la vida de Pacifica Northwest.

Le importaba mucho que su guardarropa estuviera a juego, y no le importaba si al otro lado del mundo estuviera en guerra. Le importaba que su alimentación no estuviera excedente de grasas y azucares, y no le importaba que millones pasaran hambre. Le importo mucho la opinión que tuvo aquel nerd castaño de ella en aquella noche en la mansión, y no le importa que aquella chica con gafas, amiga de "La rara" Mabel Pines y de la "Voz de luchador" Grenda, la acompañara a ella y a sus amigas cuando la encontró por ahí. Después de todo la podría usar de carnada en caso que esos Ojos Murciélagos las encontraran. Sin mencionar que dado a su manía de leer folletos y volantes de cualquier cosa, asuntos como encender fuego o primeros auxilios estaban cubiertos gracias a ella.

Pero, ahora con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, varias cosas que antes le importaban, dejaron de ser si quiera de su interés. Y otras que le eran indiferentes, ahora le eran indispensables. Antes hubiera dicho "Primero muerta antes que arrugar mi ropa". Pero ahora si su típico atuendo se le añadía otra rasgada más, o alguna mancha de fango le salpicara, no hacia ni observación al respecto. Ya la indiscreción casi le costaba la vida. Antes hubiera deseado que todos los que rondaran las calles del pueblo voltearan a verla. Y ahora suplica que ninguna de esas cosas, ninguno humano, las viera merodeando.

Antes no le daba atención si su padre invertía en una fábrica que generaba deshechos que dieron origen a varios de los adefesios no tan "mágicos" del pueblo como aquella vaca de 8 patas. Pero ahora si le genero mucha molestia que invirtieran en "Dinero apocalíptico", aun después de ser deformado de esa forma por ese triángulo. Antes le importaba menos que nada si su madre tardaba horas en arreglarse para algún evento en el que estuvieran retrasados. Pero su corazón se llenó de miedo después de 5 minutos de no verla luego de ser perseguidas por los vigilantes aéreos.

Antes no le hubiera interesado que tanto alimento había en los refrigeradores de la mansión, pues siempre podían comprar más. Y ahora, ya cuando las pocas provisiones que tenían estaban acabándose, discutían sobre quien iría a buscar comida.

-¡Me niego! – dijo Tiffany, una de las amigas de Pacifica con las que solía pasearse por el pueblo en sus ratos libres, seguida por una queja de la otra, Britanny, mientras las cuatro caminaban por las desoladas calles de Gravity Falls, transportando bidones llenos de la poco agua limpia que pudieron hallar. Ambas aún no se daban a la idea de que aquel pueblucho ahora era un territorio en ruinas, y el miedo ya era un lujo que nadie debía darse. Nadie podía.

-Pero alguien debe ir a buscar. Debe quedar algo que podamos comer por ahí. – Decía Candy, quien al igual que las otras, sus ropas ya estaban desgastadas y sucias por las constantes huidas y los sitios donde pasaban. – Ya no nos queda nada en el refugio. Al menos que acepten mi idea del canibalismo. Opino que Tiffany nos alimentaria mejor. – las dos quejosas replican con asco al ver que continuaba pensando en esa medida tan drástica.

-¡¿Cómo que yo las alimentaria mejor?!

Pacifica lideraba la marcha por las ruinas con un palo de golf en el hombro y un saco pequeño en la mano, mientras seguía atenta a la presencia de cualquier otro adefesio que pudiera interponerse, o amenazarles. Ya se había dado a la idea de asumir el mando en aquel pequeño grupo. Si había algo que el Raromagedón no le arrebato, fue el don del mando, y su carácter desafiante a cualquiera que no tuviera "Northwest" en el nombre. Y aunque debía mantener la compostura para no enloquecer como las otras, el hambre y estrés de los lloriqueos de sus "mejores amigas" la estaban hartando.

-¡Suficiente, las tres! – dice con voz alta ya molesta. – Ustedes dos, vuelvan a la estación de gasolina con el agua, y espérenos ahí. Randy y yo iremos al campo de mini golf a buscar comida. – ordena a sus amigas regresar al sitio que usaron para refugiarse. Cortesía de aquella rara bruja.

-Candy. – corrige cortésmente a la mandamás.

-Eso dije. – le resta importancia.

-¿Pero porque tienes que ir tú? – dice su amiga de tez oscura. Si de por si la amenaza de monstruos sueltos ya era demasiado, el no contar con el carácter seguro de la rubia sería demasiado.

-¿Y porque ahí? – pregunta la asiática con lentes.

-Las tiendas y las cafeterías fueron los primeros lugares en los que saquearon comida, ya lo hemos comprobado. Y todas hemos visto las advertencias de que en el centro comercial está un loco saqueador que te quita todo. En el campo de minigolf venden comida rápida. Serán carbohidratos, pero sigue siendo comida. No creo que a muchos se les ocurra buscar ahí. – empieza a razonar, recordando como en las primeras horas, masas de gente irrumpían locales de abarrotes en busca de provisiones. – ¿Y por qué yo…?

Justo en ese instante un ojo murciélago aparece doblando la esquina. Sus fuertes aleteos hicieron que todas voltearan y se congelaran al verlo. Salvo Northwest. Quien sin miedo a la vista saca de su pequeña bolsa una pelota de golf color azul. La tira al suelo, y la golpea con fuerza con su palo. La pelota vuela directo a un muro donde rebota y golpea justo al ojo de la criatura, a tiempo para que cerrara su único parpado y fuera lo que recibiera el rayo petrificador, volviendo piedra a la criatura misma, quien se desploma al suelo donde se hace pedazos. Un truco que habían descubierto. Y aunque no lo han usado mucho, hasta el momento siempre funcionaba.

-… Se me están acabando las pelotas. – dice seria, dando media vuelta y comenzando su camino hacia su siguiente objetivo. Nadie comento más, y rápido Candy le da alcance mientras las otras se dan prisa para volver a su campamento, antes que los ojos noten la falta de ese que acababa de caer.

…

5 minutos. Fue lo que le tomo a Pacifica empezar a debatirse si prefería pasar una noche sin alimento en su estómago, o seguir escuchando al parloteo de Candy Chiu. Ya que debido al silencio que mantuvo cuando empezaron su viaje, y dado que la de lentes seguía sintiéndose incomoda con ella por su relación de "Ojala ni conocidas", Candy empezó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa y acabar con el silencio para sentirse más tranquila. Pacifica ya había declarado abierta, sarcástica, y sínicamente, no en ese orden, que no le importaba nada de lo que ella tuviera que decir. Pero, al parecer la pelinegra entendió lo opuesto. Si era porque quería hacer charla, o castigarla por haber sido cruel con ella, aun no lo decidía. De repente la idea de ser devorada por aquella cabeza con brazo no sonaba tan desagradable.

-… ese chico era tan lindo. Pero había declarado que su único amor eran las marionetas, además de que eso hubiera quebrantado el código de amigas… - Candy ya llevaba tiempo hablando de sus amores fallidos desde la guardería. Desde ese punto Pacifica ya había empezado a golpearse la cabeza con su palo de golf, en un desesperado intento de desmayarse y no escucharla más. – Y luego esta Marius. ¡Ese chico sí que es hermoso! Pero Grenda fue más digna para él que yo. Y no la culpo. Después de todo…

-¿Dónde están esos malditos ojos de rata alada cuando los necesitas? – se dice, viendo que por primera vez no había ningún adefesio a kilómetros a la redonda. Estaba lista para saltar a la vista del próximo que se le cruzara al frente, y así acabar con su "sufrimiento".

-… Y recientemente esta Dipper… - Ahí fue cuando el intento de quedar inconsciente de la rubia se detuvo.

-¡Alto, Mandy! – dice por primera vez sonando interesada.

-Candy. – vuelve a corregir.

-Eso dije. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Dipper Pines? ¿Nerd? ¿Sudoroso? ¿El chico Mabel? – sonaba sorprendida e intrigada. Eso alegro mucho a Candy. Finalmente estaba teniendo una conversación con ella. Una en donde ataques a la autoestima no estaban presentes.

-Sí. – afirma amistosa. – Ocurrió durante un viaje en la carretera que hicimos con su familia Grenda y yo. De pronto me pareció más seguro y lindo. Pero resulta que solo estaba fingiendo para aprender a hablar con chicas. – tanto por su mirada como su tono de voz, se notaba que no quedaba resentimiento alguno en ella al respecto. – pero lo supere al ver como gritaba de terror mientras éramos atacados por una mujer araña. – la mirada de la Northwest había perdido emoción alguna, como si toda su personalidad hubiera sido extraída de pronto. Eso preocupo a Chiu. Pero se preocupó más a ver como esta empezaba a reír a carcajadas sonoras. Era la primera vez que la oía reír así. Incluso antes del Raromagedón nunca lo había hecho con esa intensidad.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿En serio tu…?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – pronto la preocupación de Candy se convirtió en confusión. - ¡¿Dipper, SEGURO?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – y ahora se sintió insultada.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú también lo hubieras visto así! – dice la asiática por primera vez con voz enojada.

-¡DESDE LUEGO QUE NO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – su risa fue tan fuerte que hasta cayó de rodillas, y empezó a golpear el suelo con el puño. Candy se cruzo de brazos y la miraba con enojo, esperando a que la rubia terminara con su burla. No le intimido en lo absoluto, pero Northwest hizo el esfuerzo de calmarse, hasta que solo eran risillas.

-¿Ya terminaste? – dice con la misma pose Chiu, viéndola levantarse.

-Aun no… - Suelta, viéndose que amenazaba con volver a estallar. Pero lo contiene. – Pero, en serio... Se supone que tú pasaste mucho tiempo del verano con él, ¿y pensaste que así era ÉL? ¡Por favor! – volviendo a su actitud altanera le da la espalda, y mira al cielo con el seño fruncido. – Dipper Pines debe ser el chico más nerd, nervioso, obsesivo con los misterios, metiche, y torpe que he conocido. – Candy rápido se pone al frente de ella para defender a quien aún seguía siendo un buen amigo de ella, y hermano de su amiga. – Admito que a veces es valiente. Pero eso no le quita lo cerebrito. ¿Y que eso de decirme eso de "pelo oxigenado"? … ¿Qué me miras? – dice extrañada por la mirada que le tenía Candy sobre ella.

No era de enojo o vergüenza, como está acostumbrada a ver cuando habla mal de alguien. Sino una soñadora, encantada. Eso se debe a que cuando Candy la miro a ver, observo que cuando desacreditaba al castaño lo hizo con su seño fruncido al cielo y una sonrisa. No maliciosa o burlona. Sino alegre, según la propia Candy. Como si le alegrara recordar a aquel chico atrayente de problemas.

-¡oh, por, DIOS! ¡¿Te gusta Dipper?! - aquella interrogante casi la hace caer al suelo, y elimino por completo cualquier risa residual que le quedaba a Northwest.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡CLARO QUE NO! – estalla en furia, como si la hubieran insultado nuevamente por medio de su rubia cabellera.

-Es cierto. Tú ves todos sus defectos, y aun así lo quieres. ¡Estas enamorada! – dice cautivada. Parecía que estaba viendo a la protagonista de alguno de los fics que tanto ella ama. Tras oír aquella declaración, Pacifica sostiene su palo de golf lista para golpear la cabeza de cabello negro como si una pelotita se tratara. Pero antes de hacerlo respira profundo, y se calma a tiempo.

-Tranquila, Pacifica. Aun necesitas a la carnada… – se murmura aun conteniéndose, aunque Candy la escucha claramente. – Mejor olvidemos el tema, y sigamos. Que ya casi llegamos. – indica apuntando los muros no tan destruidos del área recreativa al que se dirigían en primer lugar. – Y no me gusta Dipper, ¿entendido, Sandy? – declara señalándola con su palo antes de volver a caminar, sin darle tiempo a Candy de volver a corregirla. Ella decide dejar el asunto de momento y seguirle el paso. Ya tenía hambre. - ¿Enamorada de Dipper? Ya quisiera…

…

No fue cuestión de mucho tiempo para que ambas chicas estuvieran frente al portón de castillo que daba la bienvenida a quien entrara al campo de golf. Para su suerte, el puente levadizo estaba abajo, por lo que entrar no fue problema. Una vez dentro, veían que ese lugar no estaba tan mal a diferencia del resto del pueblo. Varias de sus pistas estaban dañadas, eso sí. Pero no se veía tan miserable como las casas y edificios destrozados que habían visto en apenas 2 días.

-Hace tiempo que no venía a este lugar... – Pacifica dice al aire, viendo aquel sitio donde solía practicar, por no decir presumir, sus dotes en el mini golf en tan mal estado. – creo que es la primera vez que vengo aquí en el verano. – dice, incapaz de recordar algún día reciente donde haya pisado ese sitio. – Pero podría jurar que había un molino en ese hoyo... – sus ojos se enfocaron en un pequeño montículo con un gran hoyo en vez de la edificación mencionada. Eso le provoco cierta curiosidad del porqué de su ausencia.

-¿Dónde está la comida? – pregunta Candy, pensando que Pacifica se había desviado del tema importante.

-Por ahí es la zona de comida. – indica, a lo que ahora se dirigieron ambas hacia el sector mencionado.

Lo que no sabían ellas, era que un gran número de ojos vigilaban sus movimientos entre las sombras, ocultos en los rincones oscuros del establecimiento. Grietas en las paredes, basureros, dentro de algunos de los pequeños monumentos. Ojos de a docenas, provenientes de seres distintos, pero similares entre sí.

-¿no deberíamos decirles? – pregunta uno de esos asechadores a uno de sus compañeros.

-No. "Él" seguro tiene hambre. Además, está la gigantona de la otra vez. – dice otro, con un acento inglés y ligero resentimiento a la punta de la lengua.

Las chicas pronto hallan los establecimientos de servicio que ese lugar ofrecía. Con sonrisas aliviadas aceleran el paso, y saltando las barras entran en ellos. Pero su felicidad se esfuma al ver los estantes y refrigeradores vacíos. Solo algunas bolsas de frituras y una que otra lata de soda tirada era lo intacto que quedaba. También algunos sacos con papas con las que solían preparar las papas fritas que el establecimiento debía vender.

-Parece que alguien se nos adelantó. – dice la de lentes decepcionada, tomando una de las botanas y abriéndola, sintiendo el sabor a queso de las frituras como lo más delicioso que había probado en días.

-Es mejor que nada. – dice tranquila Pacifica. Aunque por dentro nuevamente deseaba golpear a Candy solo para desquitarse con algo. Incluso lo imagino. – Rouge, recoge todo lo que puedas, mientras voy a buscar más pelotas. – ordena, tomando también una botana para llenarse con algo, y volver a salir para emprender su búsqueda personal.

Aunque no veía mucho caso recoger tan pocas cosas, y confundida por el raro nombre con la que la llamo, Candy obedece y comienza a guardar lo que puede. Quizás podrían asar las papas en una fogata. Pero, lo que los pensamientos de Candy le impidieron hacer, fue percatarse de unos extraños rechinidos, unos gruñidos tétricos, y el sonido de algo arrastrándose en el suelo…

Pacifica llevaba tiempo tratando de abrir la puerta del almacén de mantenimientos, usando una piedra que encontró cerca para romper la cerradura. Esta se encontraba como si la hubieran apenas comprado y colocado en ese sitio justo antes del comienzo de la crisis. Cosa mala para a rubia, quien veía esta tarea de quebrarla aún más difícil con cada golpe que daba.

-Vamos, estúpida puerta… - Murmura con frustración dado el tiempo que le estaba tomando. Finalmente logra su objetivo, y pronto la puerta se abre. - ¡SI! – dice orgullosa de sí misma, y con calma y paso elegante entrar al almacén.

-¡AHHHH! – se escucha de pronto un agudo grito de terror. Lo reconoció al instante.

-Kendall… - murmura pasmada. Pero rápido se recompone, y guardando tantas pelotas como puede en su bolsa, vuelve rápido hacia donde había dejado a su compañera.

Sus pies, ya acostumbrándose a correr por lo recientemente vivido, la llevan rápido hacia la zona de comida donde para su terror no ve a ojos murciélagos. Sino una monstruosidad de molino de madera con patas. Con unos brillantes ojos amarillentos donde tenía las "ventanas", y el hoyo por donde ingresaban las pelotas convertido en unas fauces repleta de colmillos de madera, perseguía a paso lento a la niña asiática. Esta superaba en velocidad al monstruo. Viendo eso, la criatura expulsa de donde solía estar el hoyo donde entraban las pelotas de golf una lengua de madera, la cual atrapa una pierna de la chica, tirándola al suelo.

Entonces, teniendo a su presa capturada, comienza a retraerla lentamente, empezando a hacer girar las aspas que poseía frente su cara a velocidad de una sierra, listas para triturar a la menor para después devorarla. Candy no podía hacer nada más que gritar, y tratar de detener su fin enterrando los dedos en la tierra, no logrando nada más que dejar lo que podrían ser sus últimas marcas.

Claramente el espanto de ver tan aterradora criatura inundo a Pacifica. Pero viendo que la criatura solo había visto a Candy, y esta no gritaba su nombre, seguramente el adefesio no sabría de ella. Así que la idea de darse la media vuelta e irse de regreso con sus amigas vino a su mente como primera opción a hacer en ese momento.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento de culpa empezó a llegarle al siquiera considerar dar un paso para irse. Nuevamente voltea a ver a la chica aterrada siendo tirada por el fenómeno. Sabía que si se iba, no sería muy diferente a sus padres que se acobardaron y rindieron al Raromagedón apenas vieron problemas. No sería distinta a las generaciones que llegaron antes que ella, y sacaban de los inocentes lo que querían y luego les daban la espada. Pero, gracias a las primero duras, y luego las amables palabras que le dirigió el chico Pines, no solo era consiente de esa culpa que cargaba en la sangre. Ahora sabía que ella no necesitaba ser igual a sus padres. Que ahora sabía que no quería ser como ellos…

-¡TE ODIO, DIPPER! – grita con ira al cielo y odio al mencionado, y odiándose a sí misma por dirigirse hacia el monstruo.

Candy ya solo podía ver lo cerca que estaba de empezar a sentir aquellas aspas que prometían una muerte cruel. Y cuando no faltaba más de un metro para su terrible final, una repentina pelota verde golpea a la criatura. Pronto otras más de otros colores neón comienzan a llover sobre el ser de madera, deteniendo el avance de Candy hacia él. La chica sorprendida por esa milagrosa intervención, mira con mayor sorpresa el mayor milagro que podría ver en su vida: Pacifica siendo la que estaba salvándola, golpeando a varias pelotas de golf que coloco en fila hacia el monstruo.

Pronto uno de los proyectiles da directo a la lengua de madera que retenía a Candy, logrando que la liberara, y ahora la cosa rara con furia se dirigía a Northwest, preparado para embestirla con sus aspas rotatorias. Tratando de que el pulso que le acelero a ver tan espantoso ser acercándosele no interviniera con su próximo tiro, la rubia dispara otra pelota que con gran precisión vuela directo al centro del molino, pasando entre las aspas, e ingresando por un hoyo al interior mecánico de la criatura.

La abominación continuo avanzando hacia la rubia, quien al no quedársele más pelotas no pudo ni moverse. Y mientras dentro de la cosa, la pelota rebotaba dentro de él, hasta caer justo en medio de dos engranes. Trabándolos, y empezando a causar estragos al mecanismo interno. Conforme continúo marchando, el paso del monstruo molino se alentó, así como sonidos semejantes a tosidos empezó a expulsar. Ya faltando 2 pasos más para que diera su ataque final, las aspas se detuvieron de pronto, y comienza a expulsar piezas de su interior. Con un último suspiro la cosa se desploma encima de Pacifica, apenas permitiéndole dar meda vuelta para huir sin conseguirlo.

-¡PACIFICA! – grita con terror Chiu corriendo para socorrer a su salvadora. Rápido llega y comienza a quitar pedazos del reciente vencido monstruo, mientras continuaba llamándola por su nombre para saber de ella. Pronto logra sacar a alguien de los restos del monstruo, aunque no era quien buscaba.

-¡Sergel se va! – Declara un hombre con bigote y ropa roja y amarilla quien sin decir nada más corre fuera del campo.

Luego de un tiempo se escuchan tosidos, y para gran alivio de Candy ve como la rubia sale arrastrándose debajo de los restos: manchada, con varios rasguños, el pelo alborotado, y su ropa en mucho peor estado que antes. Su chaqueta ya partida en dos por la espalda y su vestido apenas se sostenían por un hombro. Pero fuera de eso se veía bien.

-Cof, Cof… ¿Por qué rayos la gente se hace el héroe? ¡Se siente horrible! – comenta la rubia, sintiendo un gran dolor luego de salir de ahí. Pronto se ve envuelto por los agradecidos brazos de Candy abrazándola.

-¡Muchas gracias, Pacifica! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte por salvarme! – dice completamente agradecida y conmovida por su valiente actitud.

-¡Podrías dejar de perforarme el pulmón con mi costilla rota, May! – dice, casi seguramente exagerando, sintiendo que su dolor aumento por esa muestra de gratitud.

Pero no fue esa suplica lo que detuvo a Candy de seguir abrazándola, sino el sonido de algo, o muchos "algo" saliendo por todas partes. Separándose pronto miran alrededor para ver que las estaba rodeando. Y su alarma es reemplazada por sorpresa al ver pequeños hombrecitos con cabezas con forma de pelotas de golf de varios colores hiendo hacia ellas y gritando en tono de celebración. Muchos gritaban "Gracias" a ellas, hasta que finalmente de entre todos uno con vestimenta holandés maltratada, rubio y de cabeza azul, se acercaba hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos.

-¡Muchas gracias, gigantonas! Ese monstruo nos ha aterrado desde que la ola de rareza golpeo al pueblo. ¡El pueblo de liliputienses les agradece! – enseguida más gritos de euforia se escuchan.

-Eh… ¿Qué se suponen que son ustedes? ¿Humanos diminutos? ¿O mini humanos enormes? – dice confundida Pacifica, incapaz de reconocer a esas criaturitas.

-Me apena que no nos recuerdes, rubia gigantona. – dice algo dolido el pequeño rubio, empezando a acercárseles. -Pero el pasado ya es historia. ¡Ahora te has ganado el afecto de…! - un repentino golpe con palo de minigolf lanzado por la propia Pacifica lo callo, lanzándolo hasta el otro lado del muro. Todos tenían una mirada de sorpresa por lo que acababa de pasar. Los liliputienses, Candy, y más que nadie, Pacifica.

-… No sé por qué sentí la necesidad de hacerlo… - es lo único que dice para explicar su repentina acción que ni ella misma comprendía.

* * *

 **7-4; 3-2; 4-3; 7-4; 3-1; 3-2; 3-1; 6-3; 7-4;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 2-1; 2-3; 6-3, 6-2; 3-3; 4-3; 2-1; 6-2; 9-4; 2-1;**_

* * *

 _Aquí de regreso_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Como verán, es la primera mitad de la aventura de estas dos. Así, como ver que a los enanos del minigolf también tenían sus propios problemas durante el Raromagedón. Y créanme, esto solo es el comienzo. La conclusión se verá en unos capítulos más adelante. Ahora, algo que he tenido pendiente ha sido mi comentario de Pacifica._

 _Seré franco con ustedes. La primera vez que apareció este personaje femenino que sirvió de antagónica para Mabel, así como Robbie lo fue para Dipper, tuve exactamente la misma opinión y fascinación que le tuve a Wendy durante toda la primera temporada: Podrían haberla apuñalado de la forma más cruel, sádica, humillante, y sin sentido como jamás antes se ha visto, seguir toda la serie como si aquello no hubiera significado nada más que un mero modo de desechar a un personaje, y a mí no me hubiera importado en lo más mínimo._

 _Es en serio, durante la primera parte para mí esas dos podían irse a chupar todo el limón de la central de abastos. No veía mucho en Pacifica que me pareciera interesante, por no decir nada._ _ **HUY, OTRA PRESUMIDA POPULAR. ¡JUSTO LO QUE SOBRA EN LA ANIMACIÓN!**_ _Eso era lo único que me importaba con respecto a su diseño. Me importaba un billete de $-12 si hacía sentir mal a Mabel, o no. Su falta de originalidad la hacía que ni me llamara la atención. Por eso tampoco me interesaba mucho ver que hicieran con este personaje, lo mismo que con la pelirroja._

 _E irónicamente igual que con Wendy, en la segunda temporada mi opinión de Pacifica cambio con el capítulo de "La guerra de minigolf". Tal vez ya sea algo trillado, y claramente mucho más sutil que con Wendy que de un solo jalón demostraron que ella era mejor que el bolillo con mantequilla y azúcar. Pero, notar que ella era presionada para ser perfecta y lo mejor hace que uno entienda porque su determinación al sobresalir, o por lo menos desacreditar a los demás. Y luego, eso se reafirma viendo lo que pasaba dentro de su casa con "El misterio de la mansión Northwest". (Aunque, debo admitir que hay demasiados enfermos que les gustaba exagerar con respecto a el por qué ella se sometía al sonido de la campana como perro adiestrado)_

 _Y ahora que hablamos de la campana, ese mismo misterio hizo que subiera mi interés e intriga con respecto a Pacifica. Sin mencionar el por qué ella era rubia, si sus padres ni tenían un tono cercano a ese (obvio motivo de por qué le decían oxigenada). Y aunque lo de la campana se aclaró con el "Diario 3" que Disney vendió, aún hay otro que me hace cuestionar algunas cosas. Lo suficiente para que la deje en el puesto 5to/4to de personajes femeninos, empatando con Candy._

 _Aún hay otros temas que quiero tratar con respecto a ella. Pero, lo dejare para la próxima vez que las veamos a Pacifica y Candy. A parte, quisiera decirles algo. En este capitulo hay oculto una clase de "Easter Egg", con respecto a mí. Si adivinan cual es, les responderé cualquier pregunta que tengan con respecto a este fic, o tal vez de mí. Eso si, la pregunta deberán hacérmela junto a la respuesta al Easter Egg, así como explicándolo por completo, por medio de Review, o publicación en_ _ **Industrias Maldad.**_ _Su cuestionamiento lo hare tan privado y en directo como se pueda. Si quieren compartirlo con alguien, adelante. Dejando esto, solo deja darles la respuesta del código del capítulo 13:_

 _ **Pino.**_

 _ **Símbolo de la fortaleza.**_

 _ **Debe vencer su orgullo.**_

 _Con esto lo doy todo por terminado. Y, recordando que la siguiente semana no habrá capítulo (por que pase toda esta semana trabajando en una machinima más), nos veremos el 28 de abril con otro capítulo para alguno de mis fics de Gravity Falls. Quizás me anime, y suba otro fic para otro fandom que tengo echando polvo por ahí._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews_


	26. HORA 0:23: PINES

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Aquí Sombra de Maldad. Nuevamente, sentí que en esta ocasión no iba a lograr terminarlo. Y nuevamente, me sorprendí de lo que un instante de inspiración puede hacer. No hay temas importantes que tomar de momento, así que vayamos con lo que muchos han esperado por tanto tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten. Aunque claro, mi salación contra el emperador Mouse._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomé prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 **HORA 37:58**

…

 **HORA 00:23**

No sabía por qué demonios había llegado a esa situación. Lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir ese estúpido pueblo, y todas sus rarezas. En un instante estaba consolando a su sobrina, que empezaba a temer del futuro como cualquier joven. Luego, estuvo colgando anuncios que servirían de guía para que más ingenuos fueran a su atracción turística y sacarles tantos billetes como llevaran, y uno que otro reloj. Para luego ser perseguido por la asquerosa cabra que lo ha acosado por más de 10 años que de pronto creció hasta medir 20 metros.

Para su fortuna, había perdido a la cabra cuando esta se distrajo para pastar los arboles de pino que abundaba en el bosque. Pero su alivio se acaba cuando se da cuenta del desgarro que abría al cielo, las cosas que entraban a su lado de la realidad, y esa enorme ola rosada que surgió de la nada, y amenazó con convertirlo en alguna aberración rara. Sus años de fuga dieron su retribución al permitirle llegar a tiempo a su cabaña para refugiarse, salvarse de la loca influencia. Sin embargo, de lo que sufrió de ella fue el tótem de plástico del exterior. Que creciéndole brazos y piernas se tornó hostil, y cargo hacia la cabaña con intención de destruirla a golpes.

Stan se apartó de la ventana con miedo, el cual se desvanece por asombro al ver como el adorno animado no pudo siquiera tocar la cabaña antes de desplomarse, todo por una barrera rosada con imágenes raras que envolvió el negocio. El viejo señor misterio se percató también que esos dibujos se proyectaron en los muros de su hogar, antes de desaparecer de la vista junto al escudo protector.

-¿Pero que mi…? – se caya de pronto, percatándose de un lápiz mordisqueado que se hallaba olvidado en el suelo. De inmediato recordó a Dipper. - ¡Claro! El Abracadabra de unicornio. Je, tal parece que por primera vez, esos torpes hacen algo bueno… - y como si le hubieran golpeado con un guante lleno de agua congelada, recordó a los demás miembros de su familia. En especial, a los niños que había aceptado cuidar el verano. Así que, con gran prisa y angustia reviso cada rincón de la cabaña. La tienda, la sala, las habitaciones… incluso reviso en el sótano de su hermano. No había nadie.

– oh, no… ¡LOS NIÑOS!

Con gran preocupación vuelve a la salida de la cabaña con intención de buscar a los gemelos Pines en el pueblo. Pero, lo que ve apenas se asoma al exterior fue un enjambre conformado por enormes ojos con alas de murciélagos. Unos cuantos de estos se percataron desde lo alto del anciano con gorro. Y bajando en picada se dirigen hacia él.

-Buen intento, lerdos… - con una sensación de superioridad les cierra la puerta con fuerza. – Mi barrera mágica los convertirá en… - El miedo hizo aparición en su mente al ver como la puerta empezaba a sacudirse, producto de las embestidas que los alados daban.

Sorprendido de que estos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta de la protección que tenía la cabaña, se asoma por la mirilla con precaución, y cuenta un total de 4 ojos tratando de ingresar. Y fue en ese instante que vio como la mitad se distrajo con una pareja de venados que parecían huir de algo, para enseguida petrificarlos con una luz roja, y con ella misma se los llevan del lugar, dejando al otro par con él.

Ahora sabiendo de lo que eran capaces, el miedo inundo aún más al viejo de Nueva Jersey. Miro a su alrededor con desespero, presionado por la imagen de la cerradura cediendo a las tacleadas. Los alados continuaron con su forcejeo. Hasta que finalmente hacer ceder el cerrojo, y finalmente entrar. Pero, para ese momento el anciano ya tenía en mano una escopeta de caza, con la que dispara velozmente al par de invasores. Los disparos causan que ambos estallen en una sustancia verde y viscosa, y dejara sus alas esparramados por ahí. Suspira aliviado de ver que se había deshecho de esos invasores, y abandona su arma en la pared.

Aunque al comienzo se lamentó de que tendría que limpiar eso siendo el día libre de Soos, pronto recuerda que había algo más importante. Vuelve a asomarse por la entrada, y para su espanto ve que ese solo fue la primera ronda y más de esas cosas se acercaban. Así que antes de que lo vieran de nuevo, vuelve a cerrar la puerta. Pero ya que la cerradura se rompió por los irrumpe casas que acababa de acabar, movió muebles para hacer una barricada y así cerrarla. En cuanto se despejara el perímetro, ya repararía la puerta.

Sin embargo, esa preocupación paso a ser insignificante, comparado a la de sus sobrinos afuera. No sabía cuándo Mabel había salido, ni si Dipper o Ford habían vuelto de sus cosas de nerd. Pero ahora nadie estaba. Con el instinto de buscar problemas de Dipper, más el de Ford, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que probablemente se marcharon para investigar lo que estaba pasando, si es que ellos no fueron quienes lo provocaron.

Sabía que aunque fuera a buscarlos, era más probable que alguna de esas cosas lo encontrara a él primero. Sin mencionar que, parece que el escudo que crearon los cerebritos de la familia no era %100 aprueba de fenómenos. Así que si se iba, era probable que una de esas cosas que la barrera no es capaz de repeler se apoderaría de su hogar, quizás lo más cercano a un refugio seguro que hay en toda esa catástrofe.

No le gustaba para nada, pero si su familia quería poder tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que estaba pasando, tendría que quedarse. A esperar que volvieran, que por primera vez no jugaran a los héroes y se escondieran en la cabaña. Solo esperaba que no tardaran.

…

 _ **HORA 0:37**_

…

 _ **HORA 5:49**_

Nada… Ni una señal del metiche cerebrito, la sonrisa con chica, ni mucho menos de su estúpido hermano. Con la puerta ya arreglada, aun nadie la había tocado. Ni siquiera algún alterado pueblerino que escapara de las porquerías que habían surgido de pronto. Como si su propia alma fuera la única que viviera en todo ese bosque. Sin contar, claro de los miles de monstruos que ocasionalmente pasaban cerca. Ninguna se acercaba con intención de entrar a la cabaña, pues procuro siempre tener un ojo atento al exterior. Pero aun con aquella preocupación latente, su mente no podía ignorar a su familia. Y aunque en verdad quería ir él mismo para traer sus inquietos traseros de regreso, su miedo no le permitió siquiera acercarse a la puerta.

No… no era miedo. Era instinto. El mismo instinto que se empezó a crear, cuando sus primeros intentos de hacer dinero fracasaron por su poca planeación. El mismo instinto que lo preparaba para escapar en cuanto otro de sus negocios se desplomaba, y la multitud de clientes traicionados iba tras él. El mismo que le ayudo a sobrevivir, cuando incluso recurrió a la auténtica clandestinidad como un medio de conseguir dinero para tener lo más básico.

Él no era un héroe, como le gustaba escuchar de los demás al recordar que logro encerrar a Gideon. Él era un sobreviviente. Alguien que al no tener a nadie con quien contar, tuvo que aprender a sobrepasar no solo a la adversidad. También a los demás. Alguien que al menos que obtuviera algo que compensara el riesgo por mucho, aunque fuera con posibilidades ridículamente bajas, no correría ninguno.

Desde muy joven lo perdió todo. Su casa, su familia… su hermano. Y su propio padre dijo que no sería reconocido como un Pines, al menos que pudiera conseguir una fortuna como la que hubiera conseguido Ford, gracias a la preparación universitaria que evito que consiguiera. Y fue esa obsesión de demostrar su valor que convirtió el buscar la fortuna como solo una excusa de ir de aventura, a un deseo que con los años se convirtieron en una necesidad. Una camioneta vieja y la primera idea que se le cruzara al frente fue lo único con lo que pudo contar por años. Y con el paso de cada uno, el sentimiento de desesperación aumentaba al recordar lo que una vez fue, y dejó de ser.

Tan grande fue, que su moral declino a incluso cometer delitos más halla que simplemente engañar simples compradores. Cometiendo crímenes más severos, incluso en otras naciones del sur del continente. Varios con la aparente ilusión de conseguir el suficiente dinero como para finalmente volver a casa, y restregarle los billetes a su padre. Sin embargo, de algún modo u otro la ley, o el otro lado de ella conseguían atraparlo. Ambos buscando la retribución de Pines por lo que hacía, y de las personas a las que perjudicaba. Muchas ocasiones veía que su vida hubiera terminado, de no ser por la sonrisa de la suerte, y un alma ansiosa por recuperar su vida.

Aun con ello, con lo mucho que se alejaba de su casa, lo que hacía para al menos conseguir monedas para un café, trato de mantener el contacto con su familia. Únicamente con su madre. Su padre jamás lo hubiera aceptado, y su hermano menor era muy bebé cuando lo expulsaron de la casa. Así que fue con su progenitora con quien apenas pudo apoyarse para saber de su familia. De los problemas que pronto sufrieron, y las deudas que se reunían. Muchas de estas por los estudios de su hermano, Ford. Quien apenas termino un doctorado, comenzaba uno nuevo. En cierta forma eso le daba gracia. Jamás olvidaría lo inquieto que era su gemelo por aprender.

Jamás supo que su padre se molestara por el costo que estaba resultando los estudios de Ford. Seguramente porque pensaba que igual conseguiría volverse millonario, y les devolvería mucho más. Pero, cuando Stanford finalmente obtiene una beca por una jugosa cantidad, lo último que supieron de él fue que se había mudado a un pueblo al noroeste del país. Después de ahí, no supieron más.

Pero, las cuentas aun no bajaban, y pronto la edad empezó a alcanzar a quien una vez fue el imponente hombre que lo saco de la casa. Y sin posibilidad de contactar con su hermano brillante para buscar apoyo, fue Stan, aun con sus propias deudas y fugas continuas quien los apoyo tanto como podía. El dinero que disponía para él era poco, y su origen muy dudoso, pero a pesar de todo seguían siendo de su familia. Así que se permitió días sin comer si al menos así podía ayudarles, y de cierta forma pagarles la deuda que sentía que tenía con todos ellos. Pero, sabía que su padre jamás aceptaría dinero del perdedor al que seguramente culparía de su miseria. Así que, le imploro a su madre que le dijera que el dinero era de Ford.

Fue hasta que luego de escapar de su segunda prisión y volver a involucrarse con más criminales que se vio forzado a cortar todo contacto que tenía con ellos. Tampoco podía arriesgarlos, sin importar cuantas veces se cambiara el nombre. Y aunque ya no recibía la ocasional carta de su madre sobre su hermanito y sus clases, a decir verdad no noto tanto la diferencia. Que a pesar de ello, seguía siendo él… por más de 40 años… solo él…

 **6:01**

…

 **HORA 13:01**

…silencio… silencio era el sonido con el que estaba acostumbrado al dormir. También al despertar. Tanto tiempo siendo ésta la melodía que oía cada amanecer, que incluso muchos otros ya le eran ajenos. Era incapaz de recordar el sonido de su madre preparando el desayuno. De niños del vecindario jugando afuera de la casa. Solo el ruido de la nada era lo primero que escuchaba, sin importar si dormía en su habitación, o incluso en el piso de la sala como era en este caso.

Stan había permanecido en la sala desde la noche anterior, esperando que su familia volviera a altas horas de la noche. Lamentablemente, no fue el caso. Y solo tuvo que voltear a una pequeña abertura de las cortinas para saber que lo que había presenciado ayer no era ningún sueño, y que el pueblo se había ido directo al demonio. Fue esa preocupación, y miedo por las posibles razones por la que su familia aun no volvía que no se movía de su sitio. ¿Para qué? Nuevamente, ninguna vida dependía de él. Nuevamente parecía que todo a su alrededor estaba en espera a que se descuidara para tragárselo. Nuevamente ni su mente soltaba pensamiento alguno, no queriendo engañarse a sí mismo con que en verdad no había nadie más a su lado.

Nuevamente estaba solo. Encargándose del único sitio parcialmente seguro, del que se hizo guardián para cuando esos gemelos busca problemas se dignaran por volver. Hasta que no volviera a verlos de nuevo, sin sentirse capaz de hacer algo más, seria todo lo que haría …solo estar tirado ahí, escuchando el silencio muerto y frívolo con el que vivió 40 años…

-…sin capacidad de determinar la hora. Estamos aquí viendo al propietario de la cabaña del misterio, estafador del pueblo, y ocasional héroe local Stanley Pines. Quien, también suplanto a su hermano Stanford por 30 años, hasta el regreso de este… - una extraña voz se escuchó de pronto, con un eco metálico como fondo. Preocupado por que algún loco, o locura ingresara a su casa mientras dormía, cautelosamente se arrastra al sillón, y saca debajo de los cojines un bate de béisbol.

– Justo en estos momentos Stanley Pines ha tomado un bate, seguramente con propósitos de defensa. Es de recordar, que él mismo nos brindó la información de que él tiene un total de 10 armas en la propiedad Pines. Si esta es una de ellas o no, debido a la naturaleza de arma blanca del bate, eso se nos es desconocido. – Continúo escuchando el aludido. Le preocupaba de que estuviera narrando lo que hacía, pues eso significaba que lo estaba viendo, y él no sabía dónde estaba.

Así que únicamente se dedicó a hacer leves movimientos, que el tercero continuo describiendo. Eso le facilito reconocer poco a poco el origen de donde provenía: un escape de ventilación. Y fue ahí donde descubrió con horror la cabeza sin cuerpo de un hombre duende de cabello cano y con gafas.

-¡Muere, muere, MUERE! – grito el anciano, lanzando no solo el bate que llevaba hacia la cabeza parlante, también todo lo que tuviera al alcance de la mano. Claro, la rejilla que impedía que objetos grandes ingresaran o salieran por el ducto sirvió como una buena defensa para el intruso.

-Y ahora tenemos a Stanley Pines con nosotros. Tal vez desee compartir algunas palabras de los recientes sucesos. – continua con su narrativa noticiera, indiferente a la agresión que el dueño de la cabaña soltó. – Buenos días, señor Pines. Es un gusto tenerlo en la ventilación.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres tú? – cuestiona el viejo a la cabeza de viejo.

-Soy la cabeza de cera de Larry King, es un gusto finalmente entablar conversación con quien compro a todos mis hermanos y a mí hace tantos años. – enseguida, gracias a la palabra "cera" los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido con su estatua del Stan de cera, y las balbuceadas que sus sobrinos soltaron sobre que las otras habían cobrado vida, malvados, etcétera. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan absurdo considerando lo que había vivido.

-Espera… ¿Desde hace cuánto que vives en mi ventilación? ¿Cómo nadie se dio cuenta que tu rondabas por aquí? – aunque podía creer que esa cosa pudiera vivir sin cuerpo, no que pudiera ser tan furtiva, si se la pasaba hablando consigo mismo en voz alta.

-Ustedes hacen mucho ruido como para oírme. Se la pasan coreando, y cantando lo que hacen. – recrimina la cabeza. Aunque agradecía que con ello no lo habían derretido como el resto de sus semejantes, su espíritu de falso entrevistador y cronista no le gustaba ser ignorado.

-Nosotros no hacemos eso. – Objeta Stanley, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que hacía. – Genial. Ahora le estoy hablando a la cabeza de Larry King.

-Cabeza de cera de Larry King. – especifica el otro.

-¡Lo que sea! – silencio molesto. Aunque le molestaba la presencia de ese monstruo en su hogar, al menos no era peligroso. Y, tal vez, le ayudaría a sobrellevar la espera por su familia. Quizás así no estaría tan silenciosa la casa, hasta que nuevamente volviera aquello que trajo… no. Mejor dejar de pensar en ello por ahora. – Y dime… ¿juegas cartas?

-Soy una cabeza que habla. ¡No tengo manos! – responde el otro, levemente ofendido. - ¿No tendrás alguna botana para mí?

-¡Eres solo una cabeza, y estas hecho de cera! ¿Acaso tienes estomago? – replica en respuesta el viejo.

-¿Acaso eso importa? – sintiendo una jaqueca por lo estresante que empezaba a tornarse la situación, Stan Pines se frota la sien, y se dice a si mismo…

-Este será un apocalipsis MUUUUUUY largo…

* * *

 **2-3; 6-3; 7-3; 2-1; 9-4; 6-3; 6-2; 2-3; 4-3; 2-3; 2-1; 8-1; 7-3; 4-3; 9-4; 2-1; 3-1; 6-3;**

 _ **7-4; 4-3; 6-1; 2-2; 6-3; 5-3; 6-3; 3-1; 3-2; 5-3; 2-1; 6-1; 6-3; 7-3;**_

 **3-1, 3-2; 2-2, 3-2; 3-1; 3-2; 5-1; 2-1; 7-3; 7-4; 8-2; 2-3; 2-1; 7-1; 7-3; 4-3; 2-3; 4-2, 6-3;**

* * *

 _Aquí de regreso_ _ **Maldad**_ _. ¿Valió la espera saber sobre nuestro estimado estafador? Si, es mucha reflexión, y poca acción. Pero, considerando que el tipo se la pasó en la cabaña, no hay mucho de que pudiera haber hecho, ¿verdad?_

 _Stanley Pines… alguien cuya actitud taimada, y a su vez comprometida con su familia es de las muchas razones por la que lo apreciamos. Incluso esta entre mis personajes masculinos favoritos. Desde el comienzo se mostró que no le avergonzaba ser un descarado estafador barato, a veces ante los propios estafados. Únicamente privándose cualquier presunción de ello ante los oficiales y cualquier autoridad al que no intentara llegarle por soborno. Y casualmente, también desde el comienzo, el final del primer capítulo, también mostro una faceta oculta al ir tras la máquina expendedora. Un secreto que no se había tocado auténticamente, sino hasta el final de la primera temporada, donde las teorías volvieron a dispararse._

 _Y aun sin su búsqueda de recuperar a su hermano, Stan nos ofrecía momentos inolvidables que lo hubieran mantenido relevante en la serie, aun sin aquel trasfondo que igual sirvió para el último tramo de la serie. Aparte de un timador, también parecía recurrir a otras prácticas criminales de diversas naturalezas, en donde empeñaba sorprendentes habilidades. Aunque saber afrontar los interrogatorios desde oficiales del gobierno hasta su propia sobrina no es una de ellas. También el de un viejo que ansía compartir con su familia así como protegerla, seguramente por la falta de esta la mayor parte de su vida. Y una actitud avara y busca fortunas, también probablemente obtenida como se menciona en este capítulo._

 _Y sé que a muchos no les gusto verlo como cobarde al final de la serie. Créanme, a mí tampoco al comienzo. Pero, conforme lo fui pensando, me di cuenta que de hecho era lo más lógico. Si te la pasas huyendo con miedo de las personas a las que perjudicas quitándole el dinero, el huir de los problemas apenas se asomen es un mecanismo natural de auto preservación que se generaría en cualquiera. Así que si lo vemos de este modo, el haberlo hecho más valiente hubiera sido un terrible error._

 _Algo curioso que note durante "Una historia de dos Stan", es que cuando empezó la pelea que casi condena a Ford por el resto de su vida, Stan menciono que su hermano se había guardado el dinero de su universidad para él, viviendo en su cabaña en el bosque. Se nota que Ford no es alguien que le preste atención a los "asuntos irrelevantes" que no estén relacionados a misterios y descubrimientos científicos. Y con lo costoso que debió ser tener 12 doctorados, seguramente el dinero fue escases para él. Si incluso Stan tuvo que pagar la hipoteca de la cabaña cuando Ford se fue de ese universo, sin duda muestra lo descuidado que tuvo incluso sus propias cuentas. Quién sabe si en verdad Ford cortó totalmente con sus propios padres desde que empezó con sus estudios de lo paranormal. Aún más, considerando la crisis paranoica que vivió._

 _Así que si sus padres en verdad hubieran pasado dificultades financieras por la educación de Ford, y si en verdad Stan hubiera conseguido el medio para contactarlos (considerando que incluso tenía el número de su hermano), no me sorprendería que les hubiera ayudado como fuera. Pero, esto es solo especulación mía. Otras de las cosas que quizás no sepamos del trasfondo de esta serie._

 _Y nuevamente a nadie le importa intentar decifrar el código, así que de nuevo les paso la respuesta del mostrado en el capítulo_ _ **HORA 15:31: CHIU**_

 **Estrella fugaz.**

 **Símbolo de la alegria.**

 **Supera la negación.**

 _Bueno, sin nada más que agregar, me despido. Nos vemos la próxima vez. Es posible que tarde, así que paciencia. Lo mismo con_ _ **Bastion Falls.**_ _Si ocurre, subiré algo más en compensación._

 _Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	27. HORA 36:51: CORDEROY

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _de regreso con la continuación de esta historia. No hay mucho que decir, así que se les dejo disfrutar de la lectura. Espero les guste._

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré."_**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 **HORA 36:51 (DÍA 2)**

* * *

Un sol dorado y cálido. Un cielo azul tan amplio y despejado en donde aves de diferentes colores lo adornaban. Un plato de comida caliente en la mesa del comedor, lo suficiente basto y nutritivo como para poder rendir perfectamente el día. ¿Quién diría que aquella simple escena se convertiría en un sueño lejano en tan pocos días? El caos masivo que se volvió la mente colectiva del pueblo causo que los normalmente tranquilos pueblerinos recurrieran a prácticas agresivas e impulsivas de supervivencia apenas hallaron la oportunidad, como lo era el saqueo. Tiendas, restaurantes, incluso las casas de sus propios vecinos y amigos. Todos eran desconocidos en esos minutos en los que tomaban lo que necesitarían para tratar de sobrevivir.

Pero, lo imprevisible que fue todo desde el inicio causo que decisiones impulsivas y no pensadas fueran tomadas. Y con ello, se dio un enorme decremento en la población no petrificada del pueblo. Curiosamente, eso mismo provoco que intentaran ser más cautelosos con varios de sus movimientos. Pero la suerte no mostraba favorecer a nadie, y aun así varios cayeron por pequeños descuidos, dejando sus suministros reunidos a la merced de las criaturas errantes. Así que la comida no había tardado en escasear apenas paso el primer día.

Pocos como una pequeña señal de solidaridad por los demás, se tomaron la molestia de dejar mensajes escritos en muros y notas. Advertencias de presencia de monstruos peligrosos, zonas donde la rareza de Bill era más notoria, o mensaje para seres cercanos de donde deberían reunirse. Pero, el hambre y la necesidad hacia que aun con esos avisos, personas se adentraran a zonas peligrosas con la esperanza de encontrar algo que comer. Llevando a varios de estos sobrevivientes a esas regiones marcadas.

Una de ellas desolado en su totalidad, dando ironía debido a que era de los más poblados durante la mañana y la tarde, era el centro comercial. Como era de esperarse, fue de las primeras y prioritarias victimas del saqueo de la aterrada población. Ropa, comida y medicamentes fueron de los más robados de sus anaqueles y repisas. Hubo quienes aprovecharon la falta de ley para robar televisores y otros electrodomésticos que ahora ya no servían con el corte de la energía. Y ahora, lo único que se veía a la vista eran los negocios arrasados, ventanas rotas, y el rápido deterioro de las paredes.

Y aunque a simple vista parecía que quien se aventurara a esas ruinas no hallaría nada. La esperanza de tener la fortuna de encontrar algo que lograra escapar de la apurada vista de los saqueadores era lo único que se necesitaba para reunir el valor requerido, aun con las amenazas de quienes únicamente lo han llamado como "el saqueador".

Uno de esos ejemplos perfectos era un hombre adulto. Un hombre que aun así con mucha preocupación y sus sentidos en alerta máxima ingreso a la zona peligrosa desde una ventana rota del mismo. Teniendo como objetivo algunos medicamentos para tratar heridas y comida, camino con paso calmado por las solitarias tiendas. La fuente central estaba seca, vidrios del quebrado ventanal en el suelo, y el aroma a escombro y mugre inundaba el ambiente. Aun así, su mayor preocupación radicaba en los ocacionales ojos murciélagos que ingresaban en la búsqueda de más para capturar y llevar con su siniestro señor.

Ese incursionaste estaba lo suficiente alerta como para anticipar la llegada de estas criaturas. A veces, apenas por poco lograba esconderse de la mirada siempre vigilante de los raptores. Pero, conseguía burlarlos, y estar fuera de su vista lo suficiente como para que se aburrieran del lugar, y se marcharan a seguir con su búsqueda. Con solo permitiéndose unos segundos para respirar tranquilo, vuelve a su búsqueda.

En mercados incorporados al centro comercial, y otros establecimientos de alimentos a simple vista no encontraba nada a la vista. Lo mismo con la única farmacia que se ubicaba ahí. Se aventuró a indagar los almacenes que estos contaban. Y ahí siente que por primera vez la suerte le sonríe al hallar algunas cajas sin abrir. Algo magulladas, pero aun percibía el peso de su contenido. Debido a que tampoco podía permitirse llevar demasiado, abrió cada caja, y saco lo más indispensable y lo guarda en su mochila. Lo suficiente como para armar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y para dos días de comidas racionadas para él y su familia.

Muy aliviado por ello se da prisa para salir de ahí, y volver al refugio que tenía en los suburbios. O ese era la idea, cuando enseguida percibe un aroma atrayente que despertó el gruñir de su estómago. Olvidándose unos segundos de la situación en la que se hallaba, sigue el rastro de ese hipnotizante esencia, lo que lo conduce al área de comida rápida de la planta baja. En una de las pocas mesas sin volcar se veía un plato con papas fritas con queso, levemente iluminado por una bombilla. El bocadillo grasoso se veía más apetitoso que en los días de antes de la locura. Y se viio muy tentado por ir a tomar aunque fuera uno, para reponer energía antes de volver con su botín.

" _ **¡Cuidado con el asaltante!"**_

" _ **¡El centro comercial es una trampa!"**_

Todo eso llego de golpe a su mente. Por poco y olvidaba la razón que casi logra evitar que hallara suministros. Aquel infame bandido de esa tierra, que robaba a quien invadiera su territorio. Sin importar que tan peligroso o necesitado seas, no había nadie a quien no dejara con las manos vacías. Y reconociendo el peligro que podría correr si se acercaba, decide quedarse con el hambre, dar media vuelta e irse tan rápido como había entrado.

…hasta que al cabo de unos pasos, siente algo puntiagudo y filoso picándole levemente en la nuca…

Su frente empezó a sudar de golpe, su respiración a agitarse, sus latidos a acelerar, y cada musculo de su cuerpo se paralizó en respuesta. Con el miedo que sentía, infundado en los rumores que logro escuchar de los pocos sobrevivientes con los que se ha encontrado y no eran hostiles, no tuvo el valor de intentar encarar a quien había despojado de invaluables provisiones. Y cuando sintió que este individuo tiraba de su mochila, con obvias intenciones de reclamarla como suya, fue cuando dio algo de resistencia.

-por favor… mi familia tiene hambre… y mi esposa está herida… - confiesa con voz quebrada. Lo único que consigue fue hacerse notar más la punta en su nuca.

Así que con lágrima resbalando en su mejilla finalmente deja de aferrarse, y deja ir todo lo que había reunido, junto a su único medio de transportar cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hallar. Aun luego de entregarle los suministros, el asaltante no dejo de mantener el punzante contacto, hasta al cabo de angustiantes minutos. La desdichada victima tardo varios segundos para tener suficiente coraje para dar media vuelta. Ni su mochila, ni el asaltante, ni mucho menos el plato con papas se encontraba más en el lugar. Solo era él, y su perdida.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – exclama al aire, desesperado por su fortuna. Por la tragedia que envolvió su hogar de toda la vida. - ¡Mi familia también necesita comida! – Dice con temor de lo que sería de él, y los suyos si no encontraba más. Un sentimiento que Wendy Corderoy, quien tenía una ballesta en una mano, un plato de papas con queso en la otra, y en la espalda la mochila con las esperanzas de un padre de familia, no pudo hacer más que fingir que no le interesaba.

-no son mi problema… - murmura como si quisiera responder a las suplicas de ese hombre. Y con su nuevo botín se marcha, antes de que llegaran más ojos.

…

Debía admitir que las primeras horas no fueron fáciles para ella. Y no solo por el miedo y pánico que por poco la congelaba hasta que alguna rareza la encontrara. El caos luego del fin del mundo era muy drástico aun a los pocos momentos después. Las calles plagadas con fenómenos que aún no sabían cómo distribuirse, las turbas alteradas de pueblerinos que no sabían que hacer, y casas y negocios arrasados por diferentes autores. Para cualquier adolescente de su edad esa seria a oportunidad perfecta de incendiar la secundaria, siendo el momento donde no importaba más tus expedientes permanentes.

Sin embargo, gracias a los entrenamientos de supervivencia apocalíptica que su padre les forzó recibir, supo que lo principal era tener suministros importantes, y un lugar donde refugiarse. El centro comercial aprecia ser una ridícula opción, considerando las multitudes violentas devorando lo que estuviera al alcance. Pero apenas estas se disolvieron con la llegada de los secuestradores alados, se tornó tan solitario que se volvió una buena alternativa. El edificio era estable, bien aprovisionado, e irónicamente los monstruos más grandes evitaban ingresar por alguna razón.

Pudo elegir cualquier sitio de los muchos que ahí pronto habían dejado de alojar negocios. Pero tuvo como prioridad uno que no tuviera ventanas que dejaran ver su interior, con buena ventilación para incluso tener una fogata bajo techo, acceso a sótano, y suficiente cerca de varias salidas, en caso de tener que escapar.

Con el escondite perfecto, solo restaban los suministros. Su ballesta la consiguió en la tienda deportiva. Agua de expendedoras de las oficinas. Y apenas algo de las migajas del mercado como comida. Sabía que había más en los almacenes, pero era arriesgado ir en donde las rarezas pudieran esconderse con facilidad. Así que tuvo que recurrir a una de las técnicas que su padre se empeñó más a que aprendieran.

…asaltar a otros sobrevivientes…

Aunque tuviera la moral y ética de una adolescente rebelde, no significaba que eso le era completamente fácil. Claro, podría robar botanas del trabajo. Pero, eso era muy diferente a arrebatarle a otros que lo necesitaban lo mismo que ella igual necesitaba. En algunos casos no era tan difícil, como aquella pareja de motociclistas que habían ingresado en la primera mañana del fin del mundo. Casos como el más reciente era en donde la culpa no se ausentaba.

La mayoría de las veces recurría a trampas, y los noqueaba antes de que pudieran verla. Pocas veces utilizaba su arma de caza para amenazarles realmente para conseguir suministros. Pero siempre manteniéndose en el anonimato. Parte de sobrevivir, era lucir lo más amenazante posible. Así que mientras pensaran que era una despiadada alma quien les arrebataba a los demás sus cosas, y no una adolescente cualquiera, no vendrían en masas para cobrar venganza. Y lo mejor y peor, llegarían menos victimas a las que no se negaría a robar.

Hasta el momento no había disparado su ballesta contra otro ser humano. Solo con alimañas para conseguir comida carne y prolongar sus reservas, o para distraer rarezas. Sabía que debía agradecerle a su padre de acostumbrarla a comer cualquier carne, sin importar su origen.

Pero, no sabía por cuanto más podría tener esa fortuna de no dañar a otro ser humano. Pues a veces se daba el lujo de subir a la azotea y contemplar las ruinas llameantes de su pueblo para darse fortaleza, y ocasionalmente veía bandas motorizadas que rondaban al pueblo. Y en una de esas ve como habían interceptado a un grupo de mujeres, reteniéndolas hasta que un enjambre de Ojos llegara y se las llevara. Y esos sujetos se iban como si nada, como si tuvieran el indulto del maléfico triangulo para andar con libertad.

Enfrentarlos era un riesgo muy alto si salía de su escondite. Una preocupación nula, mientras se mantuviera ahí.

Lo que tampoco le era tan sencillo. Pues sabía que sus amigos seguían ahí afuera, o eso quería creer. Muchas veces sentía la necesidad de ir por ellos. Encontrarlos y cuidarlos del fin del mundo, como la hermana mayor que era. Incuso veía en el grandulón de Soos un hermanito. No hacía falta decirlo con Dipper y Mabel. Pero su entrenamiento solo fue enfocado para sobrevivir. No sabía que podría hacer si se enfrentaba a esos conductores de autos usados, o se interpusiera en el camino del monstruo gigante cara de calamar.

Era ella sola contra el fin del mundo. Y si se enteraban de lo que ha hecho, seria también contra los pobladores restantes. Pero, si así tuviera ella una oportunidad de volver a ver sus amigos… Una minúscula chance de que tengan un plan para enfrentar a Bill… Un nulo haz de esperanza para regresar todo a la normalidad, haría lo que fuera necesario…

Así que, mientras estaba en su escondite de nuevo, clasificando el botín adquirido, y pensando en fabricar más flechas por si se llegaran a necesitar, lo único que podría hacer para ayudar a sus amigos era esperar a verlos. Esperar a que llegaran a ella. Con suerte, y encontraría a Dipper en una de sus trampas. Eso le dio algo de risa a la pelirroja.

… _como si fuera tan tonto, como para tomar unos perfectos nachos en medio de ruinas…_

* * *

 _Aquí de regreso_ _ **Maldad**_ _. ¿Qué opinan de este seguimiento de nuestra intrépida leñadora?_

 _En tiempos de crisis, más si es cuando la supervivencia es lo primordial, uno tendrá que hacer cosas que aunque sean moralmente necesarias. Considerando que fue Wendy de los mejores ejemplos de cómo sobrevivir, me pareció adecuado utilizarla para aclarar ese punto. Es probablemente que se pregunten porque volví a tan genial chica un vil asaltante del fin del mundo. Es sencillo: Era evidente que lo era._

 _¿Recuerdan cuando Dipper y Wendy se reencontraron? ¿La trampa de red con los nachos? Algo como eso estaba diseñado para atrapar a cualquier ser humano que fuera lo suficiente ingenuo como para tomarlos. No me imagino un mastodonte quedar atrapado con aquella pequeñita red. Sin mencionar que esa trampa estaba peligrosamente próximo a su refugio. No sería inteligente atraer algo así de cerca, a menos que fuera algo que pudiera lidiar, como otro ser humano. Además de lo peligroso que sería buscar pleitos con las rarezas, y más tan cerca de su escondite. Si quisiera eso, entonces la hubiéramos visto corriendo a todos lados y riendo como loca mientras los combatía. Hubiera sido genial de ver, pero no le garantizaría la vida._

 _Claro que tampoco declaro totalmente que le importaba 20 kilos de limón que estuviera robando o no. Aunque tiene una moral indiferente, que incluso puede aprovecharse de sus propios amigos o solo ignorar sus problemas como lo hizo con Mabel al ser jefa, o largándose como cobarde cuando vio un ejército de federales tomando la cabaña, igual tuvo que tener conflictos morales por los costos que implicaba respirar otro minuto. También quise tocar una característica de esta pelirroja._

 _Considerando el hecho de que ella es la mayor de varios hermanos, no me extraña que ocasionalmente ella adquiera una postura de hermana mayor con sus amigos. Lo vimos con Mabel, cuando intento ayudarle a dejar de preocuparse por no conseguir novio. Nuevamente cuando la acompaña junto a Candy y Grenda al bosque para que no cayeran en trapas de osos. O en las muchas veces en donde motivo a Dipper a continuar, cuando la duda estaba en él. Siempre viéndolo como el hermano menor no violento que jamás tuvo._

 _ **(Blasfemias múltiples en nombre de Maldad)**_

 _¡SI, SI, SI! ¡SI QUIEREN LES COMPRO TODO EL LIMON QUE QUIERAN PARA QUE LO CHUPEN!_

 _Sobrevivir no es fácil, más cuando estas solo. Y Wendy es el ejemplo perfecto que aunque sea difícil, es posible. Pero, tampoco le molestara abandonar la seguridad si un amigo suyo la necesita._

 _Consideren esto como una ampliación de mi análisis de Wendy. Ahora, la clave del capítulo_ _ **HORA 15:46: JIMENEZ**_

 **Hielo.**

 **Símbolo del temple.**

 **Debe dejar la indiferencia.**

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, que probablemente sea otro especial de_ _ **Moringmark versión**_ _. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	28. HORA 37:14: CARPINTERO

_Buenos días, tardes y noches estimados lectores. Ha sido una larga espera. Seguro pensaron que me olvidaría de esta historia. Pero no. Damas, caballeros, hombres en cuerpos de mujeres, mujeres en cuerpos de hombre, parásitos alienígenas en huéspedes pervertidos, como_ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _, es un honor anunciar, que_ _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_ _ha regresado._

 _Si. Una larga espera. Más que nada porque el tema que quiero tocar aquí es uno que me parece muy, pero muy raro que nadie siquiera de haya interesado. Menos, los propios protagonistas de la serie. Por eso, es mi deber cívico, patriótico y maquiavélico el tocarlo. Mejor les dejo para que vean de qué hablo. Espero que lo disfruten. Pero, como siento cierto fetiche por la fantasía de revolcarme en efectivo, así como el pavor de ser asediado por abogados del infierno, la advertencia._

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. Solo los tomo prestados para narrar una historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro... pero si me quieren dar dinero por él, no me opondré."**_

* * *

 **Diario del Raromagedón**

 **HORA 37:14 (DÍA 2)**

* * *

-¿…nada aun, Chubsball? – se escuchaba como eco en las calles en ruinas de lo que fue un casi desconocido pueblo de Oregón.

-…No, nada… ni miedo… ni angustia… no huelo nada no varonil, ni muy varonil… - informa una segunda voz grave, pareciendo provenir de algún individuo fuerte.

-…sigamos buscando… - es lo único a lo que llega como solución un hombre de cabellera cana a su compañero mitad hombre, mitad toro.

Ese extraño par, más el carpintero petrificado sobre el hombro del humano continuaban con sus andadas en aquella parte del pueblo. La erosión de los edificios se veía increíblemente acelerada para solo dos días desde que el final había empezado. Aun había llamas consumiendo algunas partes de los alrededores. A lo lejos ocasionales encuentros de bestias gigantes en las que el más fuerte salía adelante. Y para su fortuna, ningún patrullan aéreo rondando los alrededores. Si se topaban con alguna monstruosidad que el Hombretauro podría enfrentar, lo enfrentaba. Si era demasiado, o así lo consideraba Carpintero, se escondían y lo dejaban pasar.

Sin embargo, su auténtico propósito de estar muy lejos de su refugio era el buscar más sobrevivientes que les ayudaran a mantenerlo. Por desgracia, aún no han tenido la suerte de toparse con alguno. U otra criatura de naturaleza mágica que pensara en esconderse en lo que fue el poblado humano en medio del bosque. Aun ambos tenían energías para continuar, así que en silencio mantenían la marcha, atentos a cualquier indicio de otros afortunados como ellos que hayan logrado prevalecer.

-…te digo, humano. Si comieras más carne, como 10 o 20 kilos, tendrías mejores músculos… tendrías músculos. – Debido a la falta de amenazas serias que llegaron a alcanzar en un momento, el tedio se hizo presente. Por lo que una conversación no estaba demás. Siempre que no descuidaran su entorno.

-Tal vez. Pero a mi edad ya no me cae tan bien tanta carne… o a cualquier edad… - aun le parecía sorprendente las cantidades de carne que estos varoniles seres podrían ingerir.

-buf… por eso los humanos son tan enclenques… - resopla en reproche, pero tampoco iba a insistir. Es ahí cuando una duda surge en Carpintero. Uno relacionado a la especie a la que pertenecía su acompañante, y su alimentación.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de carne comen…? – antes de poder terminar su duda, se percata de una sombra proyectada de las llamas.

Por mera reacción ambos buscan en donde esconderse. Carpintero lo hace dentro de uno de los destrozados establecimientos, y Chubsball metiéndose en el remolque abandonado de un tráiler. Aun bien escondidos, estuvieron pendientes de la sombra que habían visto. Lentamente se fue haciendo más y más grande. Eso los preocupo. Luego, se tornó drásticamente pequeña, cuando el adulto que la proyectaba surgió de una esquina de la calle.

-Es otro humano. – exclama sorprendido el Hombretauro al verlo.

-¡Oye, amigo! ¿Necesitas donde refugiarte? – pregunta el de traje verde, saliendo de su escondite y sacudiendo las manos para llamar la atención del otro. Pero este parecía ni haberlo escuchado. Solamente seguía su curso mientras cargaba una caja que prometia llevar comida, por la barra de pan que sobresalía de ella.

-¡Humano! ¡¿Nos escuchaste?! – grita el Hombretauro con mayor fuerza. Pero el aludido continuo su paso sin interrupción alguna. – Creo que no le interesa. Sigamos buscando.

-¡Espera, Chubs! – Frena Carpintero, mirando atentamente el caminar de ese personaje. Muy lento, pero a un ritmo constante. Su mente parecía estar enfocada en solo el frente, y no en los alrededores como cualquiera en una situación apocalíptica como la que vivían todos. – Algo de esto me parece… raro. – Dice pensativo el del moño rojo. Por un instante pensó en decir que le era familiar, pero no llegaba a él ningún recuerdo. – Debemos seguirlo.

No viendo problema en ello, Chubsball accede, y juntos comienzan a seguir a ese hombre, manteniendo las distancias por si no fuera alguien común y corriente. Los buzones que devoran ardillas les dejan claro que no todo era como parecía.

Mientras lo seguían, se percataron de la aparición de otros humanos. Algunos igualmente andaban como si todo estuviera bien, otras se notaban más despiertas y atentas al entorno. Pero en todos estaba la prioridad de solo importar lo que llevaran a donde iban: desde más comida, hasta discos de videojuegos. Eso aumentaba más la curiosidad de ambos exploradores.

Pero su búsqueda parecía llegar a su fin, cuando llegaron a la iglesia del pueblo. Su campanario lucia arrasado por algún ataque devastador, pero el resto de la estructura no parecía tan perjudicada como los demás edificios y locales. Algo raro que notaron también, fue el sonido de alguna banda tocando en el interior de la construcción religiosa. Tonadas lentas y suaves que no pudieron hacer más que irritar al Hombretauro.

-GRRR… ¿Quién demonios hace ese espantoso ruido? – cuestiona Chubsball, sintiéndose cada vez más fastidiado por la música. Cuando voltea a su compañero sobreviviente, lo ve raro. Su mirada parecía empezar a perderse, adquiriendo una cara de idiota en su opinión. - ¡Oye, viejo! – ese grito más la brusca sacudida que le hizo basto para que le hombre reaccionara de su ensoñación. - ¿Qué te paso?

-Yo… no lo sé… - dice también confundido. Un momento estaba viendo lo que ocurría frente a ellos, y al siguiente su mente se había puesto en blanco. – Vamos. Debemos ver si las personas ahí quieren venir con nosotros. Parecen tener bastante comida.

Acordado eso, caminan con paso precavido hacia la iglesia, a la vez que la música que habían escuchado se detenía, para alivio del de barba roja. Al pasar por las personas que entraban con cosas y salían sin nada, estas no reaccionaron a la presencia de ambos. Tomándolo como permiso para ello, ambos ingresan a la capilla sin muchas precauciones. Una vez atravesada la pequeña entrada por la que apenas el varonil monstruo cupo sin romper, quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron.

Los asientos de quienes asistían los domingos y eventos como bodas quedaron arrinconados hasta el frente, sirviendo como repisas para las múltiples cajas llenas de suministros de diverso tipo. Varias personas dejando estos y luego retirándose hacia el exterior, pasándolos de largo sin siquiera mirar a la velluda criatura. Unos cuantos permanecían con rastrillos y demás herramientas a modo de guardias para el grupo de tres chicos que tocaban relajadamente la música que escucharon, haciendo uso de una batería, un bajo, y una guitarra. También próximo a ese trio, una jaula donde una pareja joven se encontraba atrapada. Uno era un hombre de cabello negro vestido con un traje formal negro sin saco. Y la otra era una mujer castaña de cabello corto que llegaba hasta la nuca, vestida con un vestido rojo.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento de esto… - murmura preocupado Carpintero. Ver personas encerradas como prisioneros, y un grupo de excéntricos aparentemente a cargo le trajo malos y demasiado frescos recuerdos.

-¡Humanos! – exclama el bobino como si fuera el varonil jefe del lugar, acercándose sin miedo alguno a los chicos. A expensas de las advertencias del humano que lo acompañaba.

-¿uhm? ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡¿Quién ordeno una hamburguesa extra grande a domicilio?! – exclama en forma de burla el chico pelirrojo con chaqueta de cuero que estaba en medio de los tres, haciendo que suspendieran la tocada.

-Grrr… tendrás que tragártela como licuado cuando acabe contigo, humano. – advierte furioso el Hombretauro, tronando los nudillos para la venganza por la burla. Usualmente él era el más sensato de los Hombretauros. Pero, aquella música lo estresaba, por alguna razón.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tranquilos todos! – viendo que ya no había caso, Carpintero se pone en medio de todos, tratando de evitar que la musculosa bestia complicara la posibilidad de tener más aliados por su temperamento. – No estamos aquí para tener problemas. Solo veníamos a ver si les interesa…

-Viejo. – interrumpe otro de ellos, de cabello teñido de verde y cuya propia chaqueta parecía que le habían arrancado las mangas unos animales. – No nos interesa lo que quieran. Pero, les digo que más vale que nos hagan las cosas más fáciles, y mejor vayan si nos consiguen unos buenos videojuegos. Que los que nos trajeron ya nos aburren.

-Espera, ¿Qué? – pregunta confundido el del moño rojo.

-¿y quién te crees que eres para decirnos que hacer? – exclama desafiante el Hombretauro. La mirada de la criatura podría intimidar incluso al varonil Dan. Pero esos adolescentes continuaron luciendo arrogantes ante la poderosa bestia.

-Podríamos decirles quienes somos. Pero, creo que sería mejor cantarlo. – opina el chico de cabello azul y camiseta negra con calavera que aún no había hablado, detrás de la batería. Los otros dos asienten a lo que este dijo. Siendo el pelirrojo el que tenía la guitarra, y el azulado dueño el bajo. El dúo del campamento de McGucket miró extrañados eso.

-¡Rápido! ¡Tápense los oídos, AHORA! – Grita de pronto el hombre enjaulado, bastante alarmado. Pero, a pesar de ellos, los dos no hicieron nada, aun cuando el aparente líder de ellos marcaba el ritmo con el pie, y comenzaban a entonar una melosa melodía, en la que quien portaba la guitarra acompaño con canto.

 _Cuando yo pienso en ti, no pienso en mí._

 _Doy vueltas en mi cama…_

-¡ARGHHHHH! ¡¿Qué horrible ruido es ese?! – exclama con gran asco y repudio el Hombretauro. Cubriéndose los oídos con sus enormes manos. Mientras que Carpintero, únicamente miraba confundido la escena. Y, por raro que parezca, una parte de él le decía que corría peligro.

Los chicos continuaron cantando aquella melosa melodía, muy contradictoria con respecto al atuendo que estos llevaba. Finalmente esa canción llega a su fin, para alivio de Chubsball, pero dejando la mirada del humano que lo acompañaba crispada. Viendo eso, esos adolescentes soltaron unas pequeñas risas perversas, satisfechos con lo que paso.

-Si lo que quisieron, era hacerme enojar con esa música de niñas, ¡Lo lograron! – exclama el varonil monstruo, muy decidido a aplastar huesos juveniles.

-Si. Como digas fenómeno. – dice el pelirrojo, nuevamente exhibiendo una gran confianza ante la musculosa criatura. – Oye, viejo, guardias. Encárguense de la vaca. – ordena con arrogancia, haciendo sonar una pequeña campana de mano. Enseguida los vigilantes se ponen en posición de lucha.

-Hecho. – Para sorpresa del mitad hombre, ve como el viejo del carpintero enseguida se lanzó a la barba, y la tira con apenas algo de fuerza. Pero, ese siendo su punto débil, logra derribarlo con una ridícula facilidad.

-¡Oye, viejo! ¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡AHHH! – se corta, nuevamente siendo tirado de su gran barba.

-¡WHOOOO! ¡Eso estuvo loco, viejo! – exclaman impresionados los extraños chicos, mientras los guardias se acercaban cautelosos al furioso Hombretauro. – Tienes más agallas de lo que esperaba. – alaga el guitarrista, aplaudiendo pausadamente.

-Jefe, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él? – pregunta, mirando curioso a la criatura atrapada.

-Ni idea. Es otro monstruo, como los de ahí afuera. No podemos controlarlo. Es una pena, se ve fuerte la cosa. – opina el pelirrojo, mirando con cierta decepción a Chubsball.

-Ya verás que tan fuerte soy cuando… ¡AHH! ¡Deja de hacer eso! – recrimina al traidor que lo somete.

-De momento, que alguien lo amarre con algo. – Es la única opción que ve el líder de los músicos, volteándose para ver a la jaula. – Llévenlo con los otros… - sus palabras quedan al aire, al recibir el golpe del soporte de un candelabro en la frente, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

-¡demonios! – exclaman los otros dios, notablemente muy asustados viendo a su guitarrista caer por la mano de la pareja prisionera que, sin saber cómo ni cuándo, habían salido de la jaula aun cerrada.

A paso veloz, los dos se dirigen a donde Carpintero tenia a Chubsball, siendo la mujer la que da otro golpe a la cabeza del hombre mayor, desorientándolo y quitándolo de la espalda del Hombretauro.

-¡Bien! Hora de la venganza. – dice satisfecho el gigante musculoso. En cuanto al hombre, viendo como los jóvenes estaban consiguiendo que su guitarrista y cantante reaccionara. Es ahí que saca una bolsa de carne seca y la abre.

-¡Acompáñanos, y es todo tuyo! – a pesar de que huir de alguna pelea sea de cobardes, la carne hizo que ni pensara en ello. Así que, con la mujer llevando del hombro a Carpintero y su pareja guiando al Hombretauro a partir de carne, los cuatro salen por la puerta sin que alguno de los guardias hiciera algo al respecto. Para cuando el pelirrojo finalmente pudo articular palabra coherente, tanto los prisioneros como los raros habían desaparecido.

…

-ah… ah… ah… eso estuvo cerca… - exclama jadeante la mujer.

Los cuatro finalmente habían logrado alejarse lo suficiente de la iglesia, escondiéndose detrás de una saqueada tienda de víveres. El pelinegro la ayudaba a respirar con más calma, pese a estar igual de agotado. Carpintero descansaba en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Y Chubsball terminaba de comerse toda la carne seca del empaque.

-Bien. Es hora de que paguen lo que me hicieron. Empezare contigo, viejo. – sentencia decidido pero calmo, dirigiéndose al mareado tipo.

-¡espera! No es su culpa. – interviene de pronto la castaña, poniéndose entre ambos, y buscando calmar el malestar del de moño.

-¿Cómo que no es su culpa? ¡¿Quién lo manda a tirarme de mi barba…?! ¡OTRA VEZ! – aun detestaba el hecho de que ese humano continuara explotando la única… cosa no buena de su especie.

-No puede evitarlo. Esos chicos hipnotizan a las personas con su música. – aporta el hombre, parándose a lado de la criatura como si fuera otro de su mismo tipo.

-¿Hipno que? – pregunta confundido.

-Magia cerebral que te fuerza a hacer cosas sin amenazar con dolor. – responde para simplifica.

-Que aburrido. – exclama indignado.

-Por suerte, solo el que cante esa canción puede dar órdenes a quien la escuche. – dice la mujer, viendo que el sujeto mayor empezaba a reaccionar. – aunque, el nivel de control que tiene sobre la persona, depende mucho de su fortaleza mental. Si es alguien muy débil, será como un zombi esclavo. Si es muy fuerte, parecerá que más bien fue convencido, como tu amigo. Y será más fácil despertarlo. Pero, creo que le pegue demasiado fuerte. – el Hombretauro asiente, pese a que no entendió nada.

Carpintero, aunque algo dolido ya dejo de ver doble. Así que eleva la mirada, topándose con la verde de la mujer. De pronto, unas fugaces imágenes confusas de esos ojos reflejando miedo, una noche en el bosque, y capuchas rojas golpean su mente. Asustado, el hombre con bigote se aleja arrastrando de la dama, extrañando mucho al resto, y preocupando a los humanos. Su respiración se agito drásticamente, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Miraba a todos en intervalos rápidos, notándose demasiado consternado.

-¡¿Señor?! ¿Está usted bien? – pregunta interesado el pelinegro. Demasiado, tal vez. Dándose cuenta del comportamiento que estaba teniendo, Carpintero busca calmarse. No tarda mucho para conseguirlo.

-Este… sí, estoy bien. – lentamente se levanta del suelo, sintiéndose bastante incomodo por la escena que monto. Aun así, volvió a mirar a la mujer fijamente. Esta le devolvió la mirada confundida. – dígame, señorita… ¿Nos conocemos? – pregunta intrigado. La cuestionada se ve sorprendida.

-¿No me recuerda? – exclama, no creyendo haber oído la pregunta que escucho.

-Es "señora", por cierto. – Interviene de pronto su acompañante, parándose a lado de ella, y volteando al Hombretauro. – Yo soy Bob Smith. Ella es mi esposa, Mary. Les debemos las gracias. Si no hubieran llegado y distraído a todos, esos torpes adolescentes nos seguirían teniendo prisioneros.

-Sí, entiendo. Escuche lo que dijeron de sus poderes hipnóticos. – dice Carpintero, olvidándose de la duda interna de momento. – Pero, ¿Por qué no hipnotizaron a Chubsball? El también escucho esa canción.

-¿Hablas de ese horrible ruido? Me enojo más que la música del Multioso. – exclama, tratando de no recordar esa música.

-Parece ser que su música solo funciona con adultos y adolescentes humanos. Los niños, ancianos amargados, criaturas mágicas y rarezas son inmunes a eso. – la esposa golpea con el codo a su pareja, desviando discretamente la mirada a Chubsball brevemente como señalándolo. - ¡ah, sí! Y nosotros también. Por eso nos tenían encerrados.

-También notamos que ese hechizo deja de funcionar cuando eres consciente de él. Por eso lo tocan de vez en cuando. Para mantenerlos controlados. Si no, reproducen su música por los altoparlantes de la iglesia.

-Ya veo. – comenta el viejo entre los presentes, pensando. – No entiendo como unos chicos pueden tener esa clase de poder. Pero, no podemos permitir que sigan controlando a la gente para tenerlos de esclavos… ¿Deben de haber escuchado esa música, aunque sea solo una vez para ser inmunes? – pregunta a la pareja.

-No estamos seguros. Pero supongo que sí. – Contesta Bob, no tan seguro.

-Eso significa que si traemos a más personas del campamento para salvarlos, podríamos quedar atrapados. Y recurrir a Hipofisteron y al Multioso podría significar lastimar a las personas… me temo que estamos solos, Chubs. – para su desgracia, es la única salida que ve para poder ayudar a los esclavizados pobladores de la iglesia.

-También vamos nosotros. – Dice segura Mary.

-Sin ofender, señora. Pero esos mocos ya los atraparon. ¿Qué evitaran que lo hagan de nuevo? – cuestiona el de barbirroja, causando que Bob le mirara mal.

-Por si no lo sabían, tenemos una pareja de amigos ahí. Están bajo su control. Y no nos iremos hasta estar seguros que estarán bien. – Dice desafiante, mirando a la criatura fornida directo a los ojos. Este lo devuelve con el mismo reto.

-Muestras una mirada llena de agallas, humano. Una que no veía desde hace tiempo… me caes bien. – Chubs se relaja, y le da el pulgar en alto. – Que se queden con nosotros, viejo.

-Pero tienes razón, Chusball. Esto es muy peligroso para ellos. – dice firme el sujeto del carpintero de piedra. Smith iba a volver a objetar, pero su mujer puso el brazo frente a él, frenando cualquier insistencia.

-Esta bien si no nos dejan acompañarlos. Solo… solo prométanos que los salvaran. – pide, mirando fijamente a Carpintero con mirada de ruego. – Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada.

…

 _-…ellos no tienen la culpa de nada…_

…

-¡AHHHH…! – grita de pronto, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza a la vez que sentía una intensa presión en la cabeza.

Todos lo ven alarmados, pero sin saber qué hacer. Solo vieron que luchaba con aplacar esa dolencia, alejándose de ellos a paso tambaleante hasta topar con pared. Empezando a sentir la respiración a complicándose por el dolor, mira por la ventana, buscando algo con que distraer su mente. Y lo encuentra… en la pintura de un ojo con una cruz al frente.

… _los salvaremos del miedo…_

… _este pueblo oculta oscuros secretos…_

… _olvidar los problemas es la mejor forma de superarlos…_

… _nadie lo ve…_

La pareja y el musculoso con cuernos solo pudieron permanecer en sus lugares, mirando como el pobre hombre combatía lo que fuera que pasaba. De golpe, el temblor causado por aquella lucha se detiene de golpe, y ven como la postura de él se relajaba notoriamente. Un cambio muy radical a como estaba brevemente.

-¿Viejo? – pregunta preocupado el Hombretauro. No entendía que acababa de pasar.

-…si les quitamos esos instrumentos, aunque canten dejara de servir. ¿No es así? – la pareja se mira sin comprender por qué hacer una pregunta obvia. Pero, igual asienten. – Ya sé que debemos hacer…

…

A pesar del ajetreo ocurrido muy recientemente, la iglesia conservaba el mismo orden con el que había amanecido. Únicamente personas de mirada vacía se encontraban en las cercanías e interior, vigilando mientras el trio de chicos descansaba encima de algunas de las cajas de provisiones. El líder de los tres sostenía una bola con hielos en la frente, mientras los otros dos lo miraban preocupados. Todo a la vez que un total de cinco grandes sujetos vigilaban.

-Oye, viejo. ¿Estas mejor? – pregunta el peliverde, notándose algo ansioso. – Esa señora te golpeó muy duro.

-vamos. Tienes que reponerte pronto. No falta mucho para que los menos controlados vuelvan. – insiste el baterista, mirando de reojo el reloj. Olvidando por un instante que ningún reloj funcionaba ahí.

-Cállense, los dos. Aun podemos reproducir nuestro disco. – dice el pelirrojo, sintiendo que el remedio servía.

-No nos duraran las baterías de auto para siempre. – replica el peli azul, voltean a ver donde los mencionados descansaban, conectados de forma que alimentaban tanto los altoparlantes, como a un pequeño estéreo.

-¡Eso ya se! Pero siempre podemos buscar más. De momento me preocupa más buscar a ese Robbie V. Si ese idiota descubre que puede tener a los sirvientes que quiera con nuestra canción, entonces no tardara para querer robarse también a los nuestros. – explica con bastante seriedad. Lanzando la bolsa al ya no sentirla necesaria. – Mejor ve a traerme una Pitt Cola. Tengo que pensar a quien mandaremos a buscarlo.

-ahhh… bien, jefe. – desganado, el del camiseta de calavera se levanta de su lugar, y va en búsqueda de lo solicitado en un rincón.

-Oye, ¿no te preocupan esos que se escaparon? La canción ya no servirá con ellos. – pregunta con duda el peliverde. Eran completamente consientes de ese inconveniente.

-Tal vez la res de gimnasio sea un problema. – el baterista miraba hasta el fondo de la caja, rebuscando entre todo para intentar dar con las latas de gaseosa, mientras los otros platicaban. – Pero, por favor. ¿Qué harían esos dos? Y más aún, ¿Qué haría ese viejo? – mientras ellos reían de acuerdo a eso último, su compañero de ropa mordisqueada ve algo que lo sorprende. Pero no alcanza a gritar, al ser amordazado con una mano, y de golpe es tirado hacia las sombras.

-Quizás tienes razón, viejo. Pero, a poco no fue loco como tiro al monstruo de un jalón. ¿No es así ami…? – voltea hacia donde se había ido el encargado de llevar la Pitt cola para el guitarrista. Sin embargo, vio que ya no estaba. – ehm… ¿Y ese a donde se fue?

-¿Quién? – pregunta el de cabello rojo, también descubriendo que su compañero de la batería no estaba donde lo habían visto ir. - ¿Y en donde se metió? ¿Ustedes no vieron nada? – pregunta a sus guardaespaldas. Estos negaron.

-Ni idea. Ahí tenemos las Pitt, ¿verdad? – pregunta inseguro el otro.

-Ve a buscarlo. – ordena el líder. Sin saber por qué, tomo su guitarra.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclama asustado el peliverde. Sabía que el pueblo ya no era aburrido y monótono. Sino un manicomio enfermo. Así que la idea de algún monstruo escondido no tardo demasiado en aparecérsele en la mente.

-Que lo busques, ¡Ahora! – aun dudando, muy visible en su mirada, el chico obedece. – Ustedes dos. Acompáñenlo. – Ordena a un par de sus hombres. Esto relaja mucho al enviado a buscar al desaparecido, por lo que más motivado va. No sin antes tomar su bajo a modo de garrote. Sin el baterista, la música ya no era opción para defenderse.

El joven músico con paso cauteloso fue acercándose al último sitio donde vieron a su amigo. El guitarrista se mantuvo en el centro del lugar, con los otros tres custodiándolo. Observando lo que su amigo y escolta hacían. Los vio llegar al rincón, al peliverde buscando alguna pista por ahí. no viendo nada, continua buscando, apenas apoyado por los encargados a protegerlos que solo ojeaban. Su búsqueda parecía infructífera. Eso se veía desde la ventajosa posición del guitarrista cantante. Pero el suyo fue el lugar perfecto donde vio como en un fugaz instante donde la mirada de los guardaespaldas estaba lejos del bajista, en la que un par de manos surgían detrás de una columna, atrapan a su compañero, y se lo llevaban de golpe.

Asustado por ello, corre rápido para intentar ayudar a su amigo, y ver al responsable. Al llegar, lo único que encontró fue al peliverde tirado en el piso. Totalmente inconsciente, con apenas un gemido audible proviniendo de su boca. Pasmado, retrocede impactado, chocando con una de las varias cajas del lugar. Pero ve que, en lugar de provisiones, albergaba también sin conciencia el primero en desvanecerse.

Esa escena fue suficiente como para que el miedo lo invadiera. Miraba a todas partes paranoico, buscando aquella sombra que le había hecho eso a sus colegas, y sin que nadie lo viera venir. Rápido ordeno a los cinco que lo rodearan, creando una barrera humana que aún no lograba hacerlo sentir calmado. Seguía vigilando con miradas fugaces su entorno. Pero seguía sin ver nada.

Es entonces que escucho unos pasos veloces pasar demasiada cerca de su escudo humano detrás de él. Al girar, no vio nada, y al parecer ni sus hombres tampoco. Volvió a ocurrir otra vez. Y otra vez. Finalmente, sus ojos logran dar con algo escondiéndose detrás de otra columna: el borde inferior de un saco verde.

-Ya te vi viejo… ¡Tras él! – con paso veloz, los hipnotizados vigilantes cargan hacia el sitio señalado, mientras el guitarrista retrocedía, esperando alejarse de cualquier conflicto, y quizás tener una vista panorámica de la paliza que tendría ese tipo por meterse con su banda.

El quinteto de vigías se acerca sin mucha discreción, pronto rodeando el soporte y encontrándose… un saco colgando de un pequeño clavo, con un carpintero petrificado en el hombro. De pronto, el muro detrás del guitarrista es derribado como si de cartón hubieran sido el material de los ladrillos. El aterrado chico no pudo siquiera moverse para evitar que ese par de velludos y musculosos brazos lo apresaran con bastante fuerza. Los guardias voltean hacia el joven capturado, en espera de que diera alguna orden.

-…yo no diría nada, si fuera tú. – el cantante escucha al viejo del carpintero, parado a lado del gigante Hombretauro sin su característico saco. - ¿Sabes? Chusball dice que los abrazos dados con todo tu corazón son signos de debilidad. Yo digo que nada malo pasaría si diera uno. ¿Quieres que lo probemos?

-Por favor. Di que sí… - murmura perverso el bobino, apretando ligeramente el agarre para remarcar que era lo que en verdad quería.

-que… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – pregunta tembloroso el hipnotista musical, tembloroso en su precaria situación.

-Queremos que liberes a estas personas de tu hechizo, AHORA. – Demanda el sujeto serio. El mitad tauro miro curioso al humano. De pronto, este parecía adquirir un aura algo tenebrosa.

-¡No puedo viejo! Pero, se les pasa con el tiempo. Solo es cuestión de esperar. ¡Lo juro! – Responde asustado, mirando con pavor a la criatura que la retenía.

-Bueno. Es bueno saber eso. – Comenta, sintiéndose tranquilo con lo fácil que había resultado todo. – Solo queda saber qué hacer con esos chicos. Podrían volver a hacerlo si los dejamos ir.

-Yo digo que le haga a la cara con mi puño, lo que su canción hizo a mis oídos. – Exclama emocionado el ser mágico. El apresado sabía que no tenía otra salida…

-Ah. ¿Hablas de esto? – el agarre de Chubsball era casi asfixiante. Cerrándole cualquier modo de deslizarse de él y huir. Pero, tuvo la suficiente libertad como para que de la manga de su chaqueta algo pequeño bajara, siendo atajado por su mano: un control remoto. Apenas sus dedos apresaron el dispositivo, presiono uno de los varios botones con los que contaba.

Enseguida, se escuchó por los altos parlantes el sonido de una pista siendo colocada. Y pronto la melosa música que les confirió un gran poder a esos adolescentes empezó a ser reproducida. Nuevamente por reflejo del ruido que era para sus oídos, Chubsball busca taparse los oídos. Un descuido que le confirió al prisionero la libertad. Carpintero trato de atraparlo, pero el chico fue más ágil para esquivarlo.

-¡Todos! ¡Entren ahora! – grita como llamado de auxilio el pelirrojo. Las puertas de la iglesia se vieron abiertas por la estampida de guardias que ingresaron con sus armas improvisadas.

El músico nuevamente ordena que rodearan al par. Carpintero no pudo hacer nada para intentar escabullirse antes de que sus rutas de escape fueran bloqueadas. Nuevamente la ira de Chubsball se vio motivada por la música acaramelada, estando dispuesto a golpear a los humanos que le estorbaran solo porque sí. Pero una señal de su compañero basto para que haciendo uso te todo su varonil auto control se calmara. Cuando el guitarrista paro la reproducción, eso se volvió más fácil.

-Debiste dejarme estrellarle la cara contra el muro… - murmura el Hombretauro a su camarada igualmente rodeado.

-¡WUAU! Debo decir que por poco y me tenían. – dice el cantante, nuevamente rodeado con el aura de prepotencia con el que lo vieron por primera vez. – Saben. Uno pensaría que intentarían al menos conseguir refuerzos. Pero, veo que si se imaginaron que igual los tendríamos bajo nuestro control.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! – demanda saber Carpintero. - ¿Qué ganas manipulando a las personas?

-Seguimos vivos. ¿No es obvio? – responde soberbio, detrás de la hilera de guardias que retenían a los intrusos. – Pero, no te preocupes por ellos. Tampoco los exponemos a tanto peligro. Sabemos que esos ojos atrapan a las personas, y se las llevan a quien sabe dónde. Si tampoco cuidamos de ellos, igual terminaremos indefensos.

-¿Pero en serio necesitan tratarlos como esclavos? ¡Todos sabemos que debemos estar juntos para sobrevivir! – el lo entendía perfectamente. No por nada a pesar de la experiencia "Spott", las personas continuaron juntas con el mando de McGucket.

-Eso lo se. Pero, tenemos la capacidad de controlarlas. ¿En serio no sacarle provecho en el fin del mundo? – replica con malicia. Chubsball en verdad deseaba romperle la boca a tan cobarde humano. Someter a alguien sin violencia… - Y todo eso gracias a que aprendimos esta canción de ese misterioso chico de la piscina pública que cantaba triste con su guitarra. Nos dimos cuenta que podíamos controlas las mentes con eso, así que lo aprovechamos para hacer que la gente nos conozca, y así volvernos famosos. Pero, creo que es más practico hacer que otros vayan por cosas que queremos en el apocalipsis, en vez de arriesgarnos nosotros, ¿no piensan lo mismo?

-¿Ya puedo usarlo de saco de boxeo? – pregunta sutilmente al hombre de traje. Ver a alguien tan delgado actuando como si fuera más hombre que él le estaba quitando la paciencia.

-Los Smith vendrán en cualquier momento. – responde su compañero, mientras ven como el pelirrojo ordenaba que trajeran cadenas para el dúo.

…

 _ **HORA 38:09… HORA 37:42**_

-…Buscare la oportunidad para deshacerme de esos chicos. Creo poder al menos ocuparme de dos de ellos. Chubsball, a mi señal, llegaras por sorpresa y te encargaras del último. – el aludido asiente ansioso.

-Espera. Aun si logran atraparlo, tendrá a todos sus guardias alrededor. Y seguro seguirán bajo su control. – observa Bob, preocupado en fallar. – además, aun podrían reproducir esa canción por los altavoces, aunque falte uno.

-De eso se ocuparan ustedes. Es casi seguro que estén preparado para eso. Así que deberemos quitarles las bocinas, y a los seguidores. – eso genero dudas en el grupo.

-¿y cómo lo haremos? – pregunta Mary.

-Traerán monstruos a la iglesia…

 _ **HORA 37:43… HORA 38:09**_

…

– Si conseguimos deshacernos de esos altavoces y, solo tal vez, asustamos lo suficiente a las personas, estas volverán en sí.

-¿y cómo piensas que esos humanos harán eso? – duda el Hombretauro. Sabía que él hubiera hecho un trabajo mucho mejor al que esa pareja que apenas conocieron podría hacer.

O eso pensaba, cuando sin aviso alguno que anticipara a los que ocupaban la iglesia uno de los muros laterales de esta es destrozado con brutalidad. Dejando a la vista tras una cortina de polvo una enorme criatura que asemejaba a un monstruo de cuatro patas arácnidas, y una cabeza de un ojo con forma de puño. Y a un lado de esta, un gigante sapo con cuernos. El anfibio mutante expulsa su lengua hacia una de las bocinas, adhiriéndose está a ella, y usándola como bola demoledora azota el suelo, demasiado cerca de donde estaba los acorralados. Y la criatura puño golpea el suelo con su cabeza, causando un fuerte temblor que hizo caer a todos.

Aquellos que estuvieron bajo el control de esos adolescentes, miraron con espanto a las criaturas gigantes que irrumpieron. Olvidándose por completo de aquella canción que habían escuchado sin cesar durante todo este tiempo. Incluso el guitarrista se olvidó de aquel encantamiento musical. Y guiado por instintos básicos intenta huir. Pero Carpintero a pesar del miedo por esas monstruosidades no se paraliza, y derriba al chico. Haciendo que el control que llevaba cayera al suelo. Para ser enseguida pisoteado por Chubsball.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Finalmente algo feo que golpear! – exclama orgulloso el Hombretauro. Pensando que esas cosas le darían una divertida pelea.

Pero, para sorpresa de absolutamente todos, aquellas criaturas solo soltaron unos cuantos alaridos más, antes de dar la media vuelta e irse por donde se fueron. Fueron segundos donde nadie había hecho comentario alguno, atentos a si esos iban a hacer algo, o en verdad se habían marchado. Viendo que no había retorno de los monstruos, finalmente suspiran aliviados. Pero esa calma no dura mucho. Pues enseguida voltean a ver al joven retenido por aquel sujeto de verde. Ni siquiera prestaron atención al gigante bobino varonil.

…

La pareja Smith se dirigía a la entrada de la iglesia, no ignorando los drásticos daños que habia sufrido tan recientemente. Con cautela, se asoman para ver el interior. Y con gran alivio ven como la mirada de todas las personas estaban llenas de alegría, alivio, miedo, preocupación, esperanza… todas tenían algo, y no solo estaban vacías. Notaron también como estas estaban divididas en 2 grupos. Ambos con mochilas, bolsas y cajas. Uno tenía a sus recientes amigos, y el otro parecía custodiar una jaula donde los tres adolescentes que jugaron a ser amos sestaban encadenados y amordazados. Fue en ese grupo donde divisaron a una pareja adulta, una que recordaron con cariño. Y sin perder tiempo fueron a abrazarlos, siendo bien recibidos por estos.

Minutos después, ambos grupos habían salido, aprovechando el cielo libre de ojos alados. Y con sonrisas de buenos deseos, empezaron a irse por caminos separados.

-entonces, ¿volverán a su campamento? – Pregunta Mary, triste por la despedida.

-Si. Convencimos a estas personas de que nuestro escondite era lo suficiente seguro. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para poder resistir esto. – Explica carpintero, de regreso con su saco y acariciando la estatua de su esposa. – Ojala los demás fueran también.

-No siempre puedes confiar en cualquiera. – Dice con ligera decepción el señor Smith. – al menos se comprometieron de tener a esos mocosos callados, hasta saber cómo asegurarnos de que no volverán a usar esa estúpida canción de nuevo.

-Ojala pudiera ayudarlos con eso. Si lo consigo, espero volver a verlos para eso. – Dice sonriente el tipo del moño rojo. Las imágenes que había recibido de golpe aun le parecían algo absurdas. Pero, lentamente empezaron a cobrar en alguna forma retorcida algún sentido. Si lo que vio era real, tal vez podría ayudarles con ese problema.

-Esto se está poniendo muy meloso. Iré con los otros humanos. – como cualquiera hubiera esperado, el de barba roja se marcha para alcanzar la multitud que habían tomado la delantera hacia el basurero.

-Y ustedes, ¿A dónde irán? – pregunta curioso Carpintero. Aun no entendía cual eran los planes de esos dos, ahora que sus amigos estaban relativamente a salvo. El fin del mundo seguía en casa.

-Buenos… nuestros amigos seguro estarán bien ahora. Mary y yo intentaremos contactarnos con unos "familiares". Creo que con ellos estaremos mucho mejor que con el resto de las personas. – dice Bob, determinado en su decisión.

-En verdad, no sabe cuánto le estamos agradecidos, señor. – dice la mujer con sinceridad. – Nuevamente, nos ha salvado…

-Espere… ¿nuevamente? ¿A caso nos conocemos? – pregunta confundido el señor. El dúo nuevamente se ve extrañado por esas palabras.

-¿No lo recuerda? Es gracias a ustedes que aún podemos seguir viviendo en paz aquí. Aunque sea fingiendo ser humanos. – explica la dama, dando más preguntas al hombre al que agradecían.

-¿humanos? – murmura, empezando a asustarse un poco.

-Mary. Ya debemos irnos. – su esposa asiente, dedicándole una última sonrisa a Carpintero.

Él nuevamente sintió un leve dolor en su cabeza, uno que le forzó cerrar los ojos un segundo. Antes de ello, vio a la joven pareja, viéndose aún agradecidos con él. Tras el segundo de oscuridad que le brindaron sus parpados, ya no vio a esa pareja. Sino a dos palomas frente a él que salieron volando hacia el cielo.

 _¿…que cosa son ustedes…?_

… _son algo que jamás recordaran…_

Nuevas imágenes y voces hicieron eco en Carpintero. Pero, esta vez su mente se sintió diferente. Como si una densa niebla que hubiera cubierto algo importante frente a sus narices se disolviera. Y algo muy importante era tan claro que parecía obvio. Toda esa información devuelta tan de golpe se sentía como si además de ser un peso menos, fuera una carga más. Además, ideas nuevas y diferentes empezaron a crearse. Y varias preguntas que tuvo finalmente tenían su respuesta. Pero, dos nuevas se formularon. Una, que aún no se sentía listo para buscar resolver. La otra…

-¿…nadie lo ve?

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de nuevo. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Digno regreso de esta serie de relatos de personajes a los que nadie importa? ¿O mejor lo cancelo, y me enfoco en_ _ **Bastion Falls**_ _?_

 _Pero volviendo a mi puchero. Esta vez dirigido al fanfom, como a la serie. Veamos, con respecto al capítulo donde Mabel y las chicas tienen a su propia banda de chicos clonados, algo curioso paso. Robbie toca una canción que prácticamente hace que una chica olvide todo su enfado por ser dejada plantada, y le dé una segunda oportunidad como él quería. Dipper descubre que esa canción ocultaba un mensaje subliminar que controlaba a las personas. Robbie admite haberla robado de otra banda, ¿y a nadie en este enfermo y loco mundo le importo que por ahí hubiera una banda con tal poder vagando por el pueblo? ¡¿EN SERIO?!_

 _Si. Todos amamos ver como Dipper mostro ser un asco de persona al pedir una "cita" a Wendy cuando recién terminaba. Pero, ¿a nadie le intereso siquiera saber quiénes eran los que formaban aquella banda con mensaje subliminar? Sera cliché, pero sigue siendo un riesgo. Si igual Mabel desmantelo una compañía dedicada a la experimentación genética clandestina accidentalmente. ¿Por qué nadie siquiera siguió esa pista? Oh, bueno. Me dio una buena oportunidad para darle estos "estímulos" a Carpintero, así como mencionar sutilmente otra teoría del fandom que hay por ahí, y que no he visto que alguien aproveche._

 _Bueno, espero que para la próxima semana pueda continuar con un capítulo más, mientras sigo trabajando con el próximo de Bastion. Que está ligeramente relacionado a este. Espero que igual lo hayan disfrutado. Antes de despedirme, la traducción de la clave del capítulo_ _ **HORA 16:13: MAGICOS**_

 **Interrogación.**

 **Símbolo del compañerismo.**

 **Debe vencer la soledad.**

 _Y la pista del próximo capítulo._

 _ **PISTA:**_ _Si sobrevivieron la semana._

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima semana. Esperare con ansias sus Reviews._


	29. HORA 38:31: MAGICOS

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _ha regresado con la continuación de esta historia. Si las cuentas van bien, y no se me ocurre demasiadas ideas, estamos a 4-5 capítulos para el final del_ _ **Día 2.**_

 _Debo decir, que me siento muy, pero muy ansioso para que finalmente lleguemos al_ _ **Día 3**_ _. Ya están terminados los primeros capítulos de ese arco. Y busque que este tramo sea el más épico y emocional posible. Un pequeño adelanto, posiblemente sentirán que el fic dejara su propósito de ser tan fiel a la serie como siempre he buscado que fuera. Exprimiendo hasta el último detalle sin sentido que he encontrado para crear y formar la historia. Pero, se los prometo. Cuando lleguemos al final, sentirán que no importara._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, de momento, los dejo con la lectura. Espero que lo disfruten. Pero, primero el aviso de ley, con ligeros cambios._

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. La historia y sucesos ocurridos en esta obra son de mi autoría, así que espero un buen cheque con varios ceros después de un 9 si quieren utilizarlo para hacerse aún más ricos.**_

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 **HORA 38:31 (Día 2)**

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4… ese breve conteo repetitivo había sido lo más básico en las primeras semanas de sus vidas. Desde que terminaron su desarrollo en las probetas con el bioquímico. Desde el primer minuto ese genio de la genética los había vestido, y les había dado un objetivo: ser lo mejor que pudieran ser, o ser reemplazado con los otros que continuaba desarrollando en su búsqueda por la perfección. Así había sido desde ese momento en adelante. Y aunque vivían con constante miedo y preocupación, vivían satisfechos. Pero solo porque no conocían nada mejor.

Y no fue hasta que ese trio de amigas los había sacado de su jaula, y ayudado a escapar del yugo de su agente. Fueron los primeros días en los que empezaron a conocer más del mundo exterior, de las maravillas que ansiaban conocer. Y aunque sucedió ese pleito entre las tres niñas en el que no entendieron absolutamente nada, finalmente consiguieron la libertad de explorar el mundo. Fue difícil, pero consiguieron aprender cómo sobrevivir en esa extraña tierra donde no había muros que apartaran a los demás de ellos. Y luego, aprendieron a vivir… o, eso al menos creían ellos.

Fue cuando de un momento a otro, el cielo se tornó rojo sangre. No era un color que les favoreciera a la vista. Y para hacerlo un poco peor, más monstruos empezaron a aparecer en el bosque. Monstruos que eran mucho más agresivos que los que decían que despertaban por sus "conciertos" a media noche. Y esas bestias nuevas querían hacer más que solo perseguirlos hasta el cansancio.

Por suerte, su genética de hámster les brindo la suficiente resistencia y percepción para poder huir y esconderse de los fenómenos horribles. Más cuando tenían que meterse todos en un pequeño y diminuto agujero. En serio les facilitaba las cosas tener la flexibilidad de un roedor. Los hermosos arboles lentamente dejaron de ser bellos, así que decidieron buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir. Así que por mera casualidad habían llegado al pueblo en donde habían dado su último concierto.

No fue un cambio muy positivo. También tenían fenómenos horripilantes que no combinaban en lo absoluto con ellos. Y por raro que fuera, no podían enfrentarlos con su baile rudo. Así que fue una gran bendición cuando un grupo de niñas que encontraron los llevaron consigo a lo que decían era su escenario. Un lugar llamado "secundaria". Ahí, pudieron comer más de la comida que la niña Mabel les había dado a probar, además de tener unas colchonetas más cálidas que el periódico para dormir.

Fueron bien recibidos. Y, aunque en un principio el público se negó a que cantaran, finalmente encontraron un nuevo escenario donde cantar: el "Salón de música". Ahí, los chicos con sintetizador incluido pudieron hacer lucir todo lo que llevaban en los genes, y quien sea que quisiera los escucharan, en esa habitación a prueba de ruido.

Los chicos de la banda "Varias Veces", aunque se sentían alegres con la libertad, no podían negar que no extrañaban poder hacer sonreír a las chicas con sus bailes y canciones. Y viendo muy seguido que las personas se veían melancólicas y tristes. Así que sentían que podrían ayudarlos a devolverles la alegría como siempre han hecho: con música.

Finalmente su canción llega a su no tan deseado fin, y los niños y algunos adolescentes del lugar estallan en gritos de alegría. También había algunos adultos, asegurándose de que los jóvenes se comporten, y que tampoco se negaban escuchar alguna canción alegre. Les daba consuelo que aun en el final de los tiempos, pudieran tener un momento dedicado a relajarse, y olvidar lo que ocurría fuera de los muros de la escuela.

-Muy buena canción, chicos. – Felicita el hombre mayor del salón, popularmente conocido como el director de la secundaria. – Pero, es hora de que vuelvan a sus labores. – quejas de los menores, y casi insultos de los adolescentes se oyeron en murmureos leves. Pero, igual salieron para cumplir las órdenes del líder de ese pequeño asentamiento. - ¿Por qué no toman algo de agua? Creo que se lo merecen.

-Muchas gracias, mananger director. – contestan en conjunto el cuarteto. Les agradaba este nuevo Mananger. Era mucho más amable que el primero que tuvieron.

-Gracias a ustedes. No recordaba la última vez que esos jóvenes sonrieron, luego de que todo esto pasara. – Aunque vivieran en una pesadilla, agradecía ese pequeño y oxigenado milagro que recibieron. De pronto, la alarma de la radio de su bolsillo sono.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta serio el director, una vez tomado el comunicador.

- _Eh, director… tenemos una extraña situación…_ \- dice una voz masculina en el auricular.

-¿Cómo que una "extraña" situación? – dice dudoso el hombre. En la mañana vio a un buzón con patas perseguir a un perro por la ventana. ¿Qué podría ser más raro?

…

-Bueno, esto se acerca bastante. – se dice a sí mismo, desde la entrada de la secundaria con la banda de chicos que hospedaban atrás.

Como primera medida para defender su escuela, encargo a los pocos miembros del club de arquería que buscaron refugio en la institución que tomaran el rol de guardias, y comunicaran cualquier avistamiento que tuvieran. Y cuando escucho que un pandillero, el resultado de mezclar muchos osos en uno que usaba un parche, y dos unicornios tirando carretas como mulas de carga habían llegado para buscar provisiones que llevar a su basurero, donde el loco del pueblo dirigía un pequeño campamento, pensó que tendría que mandarlos a detención.

-Seguro piensa que nos vemos como mulas de carga… - murmura Celeste a su camarada unicornio.

-Oye, viejo. ¿Podrías decirle a esos mocosos que bajen sus arcos? – pregunta Bats, quien sentía que sus brazos se cansaban de tener las manos arriba.

-¿Dicen que quieren qué? – pregunta aun incrédulo, ordenando a los vigilantes que bajen las armas.

-el viejo McGucket nos pidió si podíamos buscar aquí comida y otras cosas en esta… ¿Eskula? ¿Así se pronuncia? – Bats le hizo un gesto de "más o menos" con la mano al Multioso.

-Lo lamento. Pero también somos bastantes, y necesitamos esa comida tanto como ustedes. – niega con firmeza el administrador de la secundaria. Lamentaba la suerte de esos… personajes. Pero también debía velar por sus estudiantes, jóvenes y personal.

-Amigo. Caminamos bastante para llegar aquí. Y no creo que nos den nuestra triple ración, si no volvemos con ella. – comenta ligeramente desesperado el unicornio rosa.

-No solo vinimos por nuestra comida. También hay algunos humanos que quieren saber si sus hijos están aquí. – dice Celeste, esperando que con ello el viejo reflexione.

-¿En serio? – no fuera por no tener esperanzas para esos niños. Pero, debía ser cauteloso. Más, con lo loco que el mundo se volvió.

-Algunos nos dieron fotos de ellos. – Responde el más peludo de ellos, mientras el motociclista sacaba de su bolsillo un montón de retratos que le entrega al director. Este los repasa cuidadosamente. Viendo si reconocía a alguno de ellos.

-Ojala los reconociera a todos. Pero, si están algunos de esos niños y adolescentes. Solo uno se lesiono una pierna. Pero están bien. – una sonrisa se vio en los labios del Multioso. Los otros no se vieron tan interesados. – pero, sería muy peligroso si salieran de aquí. Estamos bien defendidos, y la escuela resiste.

-¿Y si sus padres vinieran? Igual, nos mandaron a revisar si este lugar sería mejor refugio que el basurero. Hasta ahora no es un basurero, así que parece que promete. – comenta Bats, mirando bastante interesado en la secundaria. Su yo adolescente seguro no se tragaría que él quisiera estar ahí. El director se puso en una posición reflexiva. Con confidencia, pide al barbudo que se acercara a él.

-¿Y ustedes tienen más de esos…? - mira disimuladamente a las criaturas mágicas que lo acompañaban. – ¿…"seres" con ustedes?

-Un montón de gnomos, dos reses barbudas, y un fracasado en resolución baja…

…

-¡…SONIDO DE ESTORNUDO…! ¿Qué? – el peleador virtual se miró a sí mismo. Confuso por aquella reacción que surgió de pronto. - ¿Qué fue lo que me acaba de pasar? ¿Es acaso otro síntoma del constante debilitamiento que mi cuerpo sufre? ¿Otra señal de que mi vida como un peleador, mi posibilidad de vengar a mi padre, finalmente se esfume en el viento de los últimos días del verano?

-…Shmebulock… - Rudo voltea hacia el pequeño gnomo parado frente a él. El pequeñín de léxico limitado cargaba un bidón de agua mientras miraba al personaje de videojuegos con curiosidad.

-¡Eso suena ridículo! ¿Cómo que no debo lamentar mis fracasos? ¡Los ganadores jamás fallan! – mira molesto al barbudo pequeño, indignado por lo que éste "dijo".

-Shmebulock. – Vuelve a decir Shmebulock, y sintiendo su estómago gruñir se marcha de ahí.

-Eso… eso fue profundo… - la mirada de lamentación y pena de McGolpes se había desvanecido. Transformándose en una nueva y diferente. Una, que parecía proyectar que la dispersión de su agitada mente finalmente se calmaba…

…

-…pero son inofensivos. – Termina de decir el pandillero. El director les da la vuelta, en una expresión reflexiva, considerando lo que estaba escuchando, y las posibles consecuencias que podría haber de aceptar compartir su escuela.

-Al menos, permítanos buscar algunos libros de instructivos, mientras lo piensa. Solo considérelo. – Propone Multioso. Entendía el hecho de que desconfiaran en los mágicos. Por algo siempre buscaban pasar desapercibidos en el bosque.

-…está bien. Creo que podemos darles algunos libros. Me alegra que los valoren ahora. Y tal vez algo de enfermería. Solo algunos vendajes y desinfectantes. – los unicornios fueron los únicos que no se vieron a gusto de la oferta del director. Pero, tampoco dijeron nada.

-Iré a mirar alrededor. Sera mejor estar seguro que aquí estaremos a salvo, si él decide aceptarnos. – comenta el oso múltiple, pronto comenzando a caminar alrededor de la escuela. El motociclista del tatuaje se encoje de hombros, y sigue al principal.

-Por si a alguien le interesa, nos quedaremos aquí. – dice al aire sarcástica Celeste, echándose junto a su compañero rosado, viendo que tendrían que esperar un tiempo.

-¡Miren, Perros! ¡Unos unicornios! – Grita uno de los cantantes rubios, haciendo que todo el grupo se acercara al dúo con cuernos.

-¡Loco, viejo! ¡Estarían geniales para un video musical! – exclama otro, acercando su mano a la maltratada pero aun colorida melena de Celeste.

-Tócame, "perro", y hare que escuches mi cuerno en tu cerebro. – el oxigenado cantante miro confundido a la unicornio, no entendiendo a que se refería.

-Lo único más molesto que unos niños, son unos adultos con cerebros de niños… - murmura el rosado, viendo las miradas maravilladas de esos tipos admirándolos.

…

El pandillero recorría los corredores de la vieja secundaria del pueblo, con la guía del director de la misma. No veía a tantas personas como esperaba encontrar. Muy pocos jóvenes, y apenas unos cuantos adultos eran los que parecían habitar la instalación educativa. De trasladarse a ese lugar, no habría problemas de espacio. Aún no había nada seguro, pero ya estaba planificando hacer del taller de carpintería su propio dormitorio. Sin embargo, al pasar por lo que parecía ser el salón de arte, pudo notar a un grupo de niños jugando con una extraña… bueno, una no tan normal criatura. Considerando que convivió con minotauros en toallas, y exceso de testosterona.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – cuestiona, señalando al extraño mini equino con cara de duende irlandés. Incluso tenía un sombrero color esmeralda con trébol. Además de un pequeño cuerno saliendo de su frente.

-Lo encontramos en el patio de la escuela, cuando todo empezó. – explica el director, viendo como una niña estaba cepillando la barba roja de la criatura. – Al principio nos oponíamos a dejarla estar aquí. Pero, ayuda a los niños a distraerse. Lo llaman "Duende-cornio".

-Que nombre más estúpido. – murmura el pelón despectivamente. – Eso significa que no tendrían tanto problema para aceptar a nuestros fenómenos, ¿verdad?

-No presione. Nos lo quedamos, porque es muy manso. Aun no estoy seguro de su minotauro, y ese… "oso". – Había posibilidad de que la discusión continuara o quedara en punto muerto, de momento. No se pudo averiguar al ver que, de pronto el pequeño cuadrúpedo alzo la mirada hacia un rincón de la escuela. Y entonces empezó a agitarse. De inmediato el adulto que vigilaba al grupo intercedió para tratar de buscar al animal raro.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora? – pregunta Bats, levemente inquieto por la actitud que había adquirido el duende-cornio. El director no alcanza a responder, al recibir un llamado de su radio.

-¿Director? El oso raro dice que algo se acerca.

-¿Qué? – pregunta preocupado. Si la mascota del salón había empezado a actuar así por lo que sea que el Multioso noto, entonces no podía significar nada bueno.

-No alcanzo a entender desde aquí arriba. Creo que es repollo… recodo… renovó…

…

-¡GREMNOMO! – ruge el oso multicéfalo, viendo como un par de pequeños y secos arboles eran derribados por la embestida causada por una gigantesca criatura de piel verde moho. Grandes colmillos se hacían notar en su enorme quijada, unos brillantes ojos rojos hacían notar más atemorizante a la bestia, que parándose sobre sus cuatro extremidades ruge cual rey de la selva.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – pregunta Celeste, que junto a su compañero y la banda de chicos bellos se asomaron tras escuchar los alaridos de ambas criaturas. Los unicornios reconocieron con terror al animal salvaje temido por su mirada malvada. - ¡Oh! ¡DEMONIOS! – los equinos rápido dan la media vuelta, y se largan de ahí. Pero la banda pop permaneció como espectador.

-¡Oye, amigo! Tranquilízate. ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – pregunta el Multioso, tratando de evitar conflicto con una de las criaturas más peligrosas del valle. El resto, tanto los rubios como los estudiantes arqueros que vigilaban alcanzaron a escuchar una serie de ronquidos y gruñidos que parecían ser palabras. Pero, a la distancia a la que escuchaban no facilito el entenderle.

-Sí, lo sé. El bosque está loco. Pero, ¿Por qué quieren cambiarse aquí? – una nueva secuencia de ruidos provinieron de la boca del gremnomo, y una mirada preocupada se hizo más notoria en las cabezas del Multioso. – Pero hay humanos aquí. ¡No pueden quitarles su refugio! – el monstruo verde soltó más gruñidos, con un tono determinado y firme. Y termina con un potente rugido, que marcaba literalmente el final de la plática.

El gremnomo fue el primero en cargar hacia el oso mágico. Este también se lanza casi de inmediato. Ambas bestias impactan con gran fuerza, apresándose mutuamente en un agarre con el propósito de derribar al otro, lo cual resistían muy reñidamente. La ferocidad de ambas partes era tremenda. Pero, haciendo uso de su don único, el gremnomo busco mirar a los ojos de la cabeza principal de su adversario. Este lo nota a tiempo y desvía la mirada, bajando la guardia un instante. Un breve lapso de tiempo que el monstruo invasor aprovecha para lanzar un puñetazo a la cabeza más alta, y dejarlo lo suficiente aturdido para alzarlo sin problema, y arrojarlo con brutal fuerza contra el muro de la secundaria. La pared de ladrillo fue incapaz de resistir la fuerza combinada del lanzamiento y la masa del oso, que queda sepultado sobre los escombros recién formados.

-¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Disparen! – grita uno de los arqueros, dando la señal de que todos cargaran sus armas, y dispararan flechas certeras.

Por desgracia, la piel de la criatura resulto ser muy resistente, haciendo rebotar los proyectiles sin causarle ningún daño. Aun así, los jóvenes estudiantes liberan otra ronda que termina con mismo resultado. Para ese momento, el Multioso logra recuperarse lo suficiente para escapar de la pila de escombros en la que fue enterrado. Y con un rugido múltiple de todas las cabezas vuelve a atacar, lanzando varios zarpazos que la abominación mitad gremlin bloquea anteponiendo sus brazos.

En ese instante, el docente que adopto el rol de líder de campamento había llegado con la compañía del pandillero. Una mirada de terror se ven en los rostros de ambos, al contemplar el duelo de bestias mágicas.

-¡¿Conocen a ese fenómeno?! – pregunta por el gremnomo que combatía al Multioso.

-Apenas me relaciono con depresivos, y adictos a la carne. – Es la respuesta que lanza Bats, antes de sujetar su cadena con ambas manos e ir a auxiliar a su compañero mágico. El director aprovecha el inminente conflicto de 2Vs1 para dar la alerta a toda la secundaria.

El gremnomo estaba por lanzar de nuevo un puñetazo a du adversario, pero la cadena que ata su muñeca lo frena al instante. Antes de poder aplicar más fuerza en su brazo para librarse del humano que trató de someterlo, el Multioso lo taclea con gran fuerza para tirarlo al suelo, y así poder subirse sobre él y lanzarle un ataque fatal. Pero las piernas del gremnomo fueron más rápidas, y con ellas empuja al oso para quitárselo de encima.

Libre de su peludo peso, el monstruo agresor distingue los casilleros del corredor en donde peleaban. Así que arranca uno de la pared, y lo usa de proyectil contra el Multioso. Este no logra verlo venir a tiempo, y es derribado por el contenedor estudiantil. Viendo su uso efectivo, el gremnomo vuelve a tomar otro para lanzárselo al humano de la cadena. Pero, ya anticipándolo se aparta de su trayectoria tirándose al suelo y rodando. Y ataca con un latigazo de su cadena. El ataque da al rostro, aturdiendo a la bestia. Y dejándola expuesta al casillero que el Multioso le arroja a modo de vendetta. Pero, no fue suficiente para vencer a la criatura, y se levanta con un rugido nuevo.

-¿Algún consejo para ese desgraciado? – pregunta Bats, sintiéndose intimidado por la resistencia que mostraba esa cosa.

-No lo veas a los ojos. O hará que te enfrentes a tu mayor pesadilla. – Advierte el mágico de muchas cabezas, también desconociendo alguna debilidad fatal que pudieran explotar en el monstruo. El gremnomo estaba listo para volver a enfrentarse a esos dos que se interponían en su plan de tomar control del colegio. Pero el sonido de un silbato llama la atención de todos.

-¡Oye, bola de moho! ¡APESTAS! – Grita con malicia un adolescente de peinado extraño y ropa desaliñada. Hacía muchos gestos de burla con el rostro, y termina enseñando su trasero al ser de piel verde.

Este entiende la mofa de todo ello, y con ira va contra el joven burlón. Bats y Multioso ni alcanzaron a advertir al chico de lo imprudente, y estúpido, de sus acciones. Pero con lo rápido que ocurre todo, apenas pudieron verse mutuamente e intentar alcanzarlos.

El gremnomo sigue al joven irrespetuoso por los pasillos. Este sonreía al ver que la criatura lo estaba acechando. Y sonríe más al distinguir al próximo cruce de pasillos que dos amigos suyos terminaban de desparramar en esa intersección mucho líquido para limpiar pisos. Llegado a ese punto, uno de ellos toma la mano del joven cazado, para ayudarlo a doblar la esquina. En cuanto la criatura trata de seguirle, el mero líquido limpiador se encargó de que el gremnomo se resbalara sin control, barriéndose por el resto del corredor hasta pasar otro cruce, donde unas chicas sostenían una red de pelotas. La cual arrojaron al fenómeno. Así cuando este finalmente frena al impactar contra unos casilleros, no logró poder incorporarse al estar enredado.

Los jóvenes que tendieron la trampa a la criatura invasora se reúnen alrededor de él. Y no demoran en empezar a corear gritos de victoria, orgullosos de su triunfo contra otra anomalía del fin del mundo. Pero, las celebraciones se cortan al ver como el pandillero y el oso de muchas cabezas llegaban igual que como había alcanzado ese el monstruo: resbalando boca abajo en el piso.

-uh… ¿Qué? ¿Ya vencieron esa cosa? – murmura confundido el pelón, buscando levantarse lo mejor que pudieron.

-Uno no creería que ser un revoltoso bromista serviría de algo, algún día. – Comenta igual de sorprendido el director, pese a que fue idea suya el asignar a los payasos de clase encargados de la defensa interna.

-¡Así es, estúpida cosa! ¡¿Qué te parece ahora?! – Grita lleno de orgullo uno de ellos. y como extra para remarcar el triunfo, saca una botella de agua. La abres. Y la lleva hacia la cabeza de la cosa. Sus intenciones eran obvio.

-¡No lo hagas! – grita espantado el Multioso. Si ese chico hacía eso…

-¡Vas a desperdiciar el agua! – advierte el director. Ese recurso era demasiado escaso, como para darse ese lujo.

Pero, el adolescente ignora a ambos, y derrama el vital líquido sobre la calva cabeza de la criatura. Lo que ocurrió a continuación, hizo que todos se apartaran de inmediato: su cuerpo creció lo suficiente como para que la red fuera incapaz de continuar conteniéndolo. Las púas de su cuerpo crecieron, al igual que sus garras. El tamaño de los colmillos aumento, y unas enormes alas, semejante al de los roedores voladores, crecieron velozmente en su espalda. Con esa metamorfosis que lo volvió más aterrador, ruge con mayor potencia a la que antes podía.

-¡¿Ahora qué hacemos?! – pregunta al oso del parche, sabiendo que ahora no podrían retener al monstruo con simples bromas.

-¿Le hecho agua? – pregunta dudoso el joven que causo la intensificación de la crisis.

-¿Le puedo arrancar la lengua? – pregunta el barbudo adulto a la autoridad escolar.

Soltando gruñidos, viendo a los jóvenes que lo atraparon como conejito se lanza hacia ellos, con la intención de lanzarles sus filosas garras que goteaban sutilmente una sustancia de aspecto toxico. Por fortuna, la enorme masa de pelos que componían al Multioso fue más rápida, embistiéndolo contra el muro de casilleros, y forcejea con la abominación.

-¡Huyan! – ruge el oso, por poco dejando que una de las garras se acercara a su piel, pero de inmediato lo devuelve a la pared.

-¡Ya oyeron al osito! ¡Nos encargamos del fenómeno! – afirma el colega humano, que nuevamente prepara su cadena para la lucha. El Director no pierde tiempo, y saca a sus estudiantes del lugar.

El gremnomo no solo se volvió más atemorizante en apariencia, también en fuerza. Por lo que no tarda en vencer al Multioso, y lanzarlo contra el suelo con brutalidad. Estando por ir hacia él, y acabarlo de una buena vez, una cadena logra atarse en su tobillo mientras la pierna a la que pertenecía estaba elevada durante un paso. Cosa que Bats aprovecha para tirar de ella, y así sacar de balance al monstruo. Cuando este cae al suelo, el Multioso rápido lo atrapa por la espalda, haciendo uso de todas sus patas extra para retener tanto las alas como los brazos.

El enemigo se resistía con intensidad. La fuerza del Multioso se incrementaba para mantener el agarre. Pero, tan concentrado en los brazos estaba, que no ve venir que el gremnomo lo alza en el aire, apoyándose con sus piernas, y con un giro brusco se arroja espalda contra la pared, por lo que el oso multicéfalo es el que recibe la mayor parte del daño. Pero, no basta para aflojar el agarre. Por lo que el monstruo alado lo repite tres veces más, cada vez hundiéndose más en el acero de los casilleros. Con el cuarto azote, el Multioso no se sintió capaz de seguir resistiendo, y finalmente se suelta del monstruo verde. Sintiendo su espalda libre de la carga, voltea hacia su peludo contrincante, alzando sus garras toxicas. Bats estaba a punto de volver a tratar de atraparle con su cadena…

-¡Alto ahí, viejo! – se escuchan 5 voces armónicas al mismo tiempo. El pandillero, el gremnomo evolucionado y el mareado Multioso voltean hacia el origen de las hermosas voces, y ven a la banda de chicos. Todos con los brazos cruzados, y miradas desafiantes hacia el invasor de la secundaria.

-Si crees que vamos a dejar que atormentes a nuestros amigos, ¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADO, PERRO! – Sentencia lo más rudo que pudo escucharse Chubby Z, recibiendo una afirmación colectiva de sus compañeros clones como respaldo.

-Nosotros solo somos hombres que traen la música a las personas. Pero, eso no significa que no le demos su merecido a los buscapleitos. – Nuevamente un asentamiento simultáneo fue dado para apoyar las palabras de Creggy G.

-¡Bien, perros! ¡SIN PIEDAD! – Deep Chris sentencia, dando comienzo a la contra ofensiva.

Los tres luchadores hubieran esperado cualquier cosa. Que en conjunto se arrojaran en patadas voladoras contra el gremnomo. Sacaran bates con púas para apalearlo. Incluso que le dispararan con visión térmica, y lo arrojaran a una dimensión desconocida repleta de fantasmas de sus prisioneros. Pero, ni por un instante hubieran esperado ver que los cinco chicos perfectos empezaran a bailar con gran intensidad y, ¿debían suponer?, agresión. La criatura alada voltea hacia el Multioso y Bats. Y estos lo ven con la misma confusión. Luego ellos regresan la mirada a la banda musical, quienes fueron acercándose apenas unos pasos hacia el monstruo, concluyendo con una barrida colectiva sobre sus rodillas.

-¡¿Qué te parecio?! ¡¿EH?! – dice agresivo Greggy C, muy confiado. La respuesta a esa afirmación llega a modo de un casillero arrojado sobre ellos.

-¡Mi riñón, nena! – gime de dolor Leggy P, estando todos ellos debajo del objeto.

Dando por concluido ese "raro" capítulo del día, el gremnomo nuevamente voltea hacia sus oponentes con una evidente mirada salvaje. Sus ojos buscaron de inmediato al de esos dos que obstaculizaban su misión. Ambos tratan de evitarlo, pero aun mantenían suficiente vista sobre la criatura que se acercaba. El gremnomo sentía que pronto su par de problemas finalmente se resolvería, cuando siente cuatro patas estampando su mejilla al mismo tiempo, arrojándolo con brutal fuerza por los aires, chocando contra el suelo.

-Lo admito. Esos tarados al menos sirvieron como señuelo. – Dice Celestebellbesabella, quien junto a su compañero unicornio son los responsables de ese último ataque.

-¡Celeste! ¡Salmón! ¡Vinieron a ayudarnos! – exclama aliviado el Multioso.

-¡Es Salomón! Solo porque sea color salmón, no significa que me llame así. – corrige el rosado con disgusto. – Y, sí. Venimos a ayudarlos. Claro que íbamos a largarnos, cuando vimos a esa cosa. – indica, señalando al monstruo que empezaba a levantarse.

-Pero, nos dimos cuenta que si no volvíamos con ustedes, seguro que ni nos dejarían entrar. – Reconoce Celeste, preocupada de ver al engendro verde mirándolos ahora con odio. – Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no hubiera sido tan malo…

-Somos cuatro contra uno. ¡Lo acabaremos rápido! – aunque sentían el deseo de huir, reconocieron que no tendrían mejor alternativa que enfrentarlo, como proponía el Multioso. Pero, viendo el filo de sus colmillos, el tamaño de las garras, y los gruñidos salvajes que soltaba… serian gnomos si no sintieran miedo.

-¡Es en serio! ¡¿Nadie sabe si esa cosa tiene una debilidad?! – Exige saber Bats, viendo a la criatura cargar contra ellos. Todos se apartan rápido de su trayecto, dejando que continuara hasta el final del pasillo.

-Veamos, sus garras son filosas y ponzoñosas, el agua lo vuelve más violento y feroz… - enumeraba Salomón, mientras el enemigo se daba su tiempo para voltear hacia ellos. –…es estrictamente nocturno, si lo ves a los ojos veras tu mayor temor…

-¡Eso es! – Dice el más peludo de los presentes, adquiriendo una idea. – Resistan un momento. Tengo que buscar algo rápido… - y con esas misteriosas palabras, se marcha dejando al resto con la criatura con sus compañeros.

-¡Tú eras el único que podría contra él, ¿olvidas?! – para su mala suerte, Bats le cuestiona justo cuando lo perdió de vista.

El terrible gremnomo nuevamente estaba al alcance, lanzando nuevos zarpazos venenosos. Humano y unicornios se apartan, por poco escapando de los cortes mortales. El barbudo nuevamente ata la muñeca de la criatura con su fiel arma metálica. Lo entorpeció lo suficiente para que los equinos con cuerno lo tomaran con la guardia baja, y vuelven a arrebatarle con una doble patada doble. La fuerza basto para que se tambaleara contra una ventana, rompiéndola por su gran peso. Pero, rápido se recuera. Y tomando un bote de basura y lo arroja. Celeste es la victima del proyectil, desencadenando el enfado de Salomón, quien se aproxima a la criatura. Se para sobre sus patas traseras, y lanza varios golpes con los cascos delanteros.

Estos lo aturden bastante. Dándole oportunidad al pandillero de treparse por su lomo, y buscar ahorcarlo con apoyo de su cadena. Todo el daño que ha acumulado desde que se batió contra el Multioso empezaba a cobrar factura, pues el pequeño humano consigue hace caer de rodillas al monstruo por la falta de oxígeno. Intenta alcanzarlo en su lomo, pero su propia anatomía no lo permitía. Los unicornios veían eso con mucha motivación. Parecía que la victoria estaba por ser suya.

Hasta que en una desesperada maniobra, el gremnomo extiende sus alas. Las abre lo máximo que podía. Esto toma por sorpresa al humano encima de él, por lo que termina soltándolo por accidente. Y libre de las cadenas, la criatura se apresura en recobrar el aliento. Solo el necesario para sujetar de la cabeza a quien trató de ahorcarlo, y estrellarlo contra el acero de más casilleros. Los unicornios nuevamente atacar, ahora haciendo uso de sus cuernos brillantes. Pero solo basto un golpe del dorso de su mano para hacerlos volar contra la pared. Para luego arrojarles al pandillero, evitando así que volvieran a levantarse.

Los tres luchadores quedaron muy adoloridos y mareados tras recibir los brutales ataques de retribución que les lanzó el gremnomo. Y son por estos mismos que llegaron a sentirse indefensos al verlo aproximarse a ellos. Los ojos de la bestia empezaban a enfocarse sobre los de el trio, haciéndoles sentir un escalofrió recorrer sus vertebras. Lentamente parecía que el sonido de las pisadas del monstruo dejaban de escucharse, el frio que ingresaba por las ventanas rotas de sentirse, el olor a mugre de los pasillos a percibirse. Todo mientras sus mentes eran envueltas en una gran oscuridad…

…

Tras darse la alarma del invasor verde, todos los habitantes de la secundaria se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio. Algunos adolescentes se veían despreocupados, creyendo que no era nada. Otros, estaban invadidos por los nervios, deseando poder recargar sus celulares para tener con que distraerse. Los niños buscaban refugio jugando con su mascota duende-cornio, y las monedas de plástico dorado que caían de su barba. Los adultos y los adolescentes mejor preparados llevaban escobas, herramientas de jardinería, barrotes y los arcos para defender a todos, en caso de que los "extranjeros" no pudieran contra el monstruo.

Sus miedos se intensificaron, al ver como la puerta doble del gran salón, la cual bloquearon con una barricada de todo lo que hubiera al alcance, empezaba a ser golpeada. Lo que fuera que estuviera al otro lado, intentaba entrar con desespero. Ahora quien no sentía miedo alguno se dejó llenar por el pánico, y quienes ya estaban temerosos sintieron que sus corazones estaban al borde del infarto.

La barricada se veía que estaba por ceder, las bisagras de las puertas por salirse de sus soportes. Eso incito a las personas a aferrarse más a sus armas, y apartar de la entrada a quien no tenía alguna. Es entonces que el cumulo de pesas, canastas de balones, y demás equipo deportivo vuela de su lugar, y las puertas del gimnasio caen al suelo, producto de la cabeza cubierta de un monstruo inconsciente que fue usada como ariete.

-¿Por qué demonios cierran la puerta? – pregunta molesto el pandillero de barba negra, quien ayudaba a mantenerse de pie a uno de los chicos cantantes que se veía herido. Junto a él estaban los unicornios que cargaban a los otros cuatro sobre sus lomos, y el gran Multioso que lanzaba ante los pies de los refugiados al monstruo que había atacado.

-lo… ¿Lo derrotaron? – pregunta sorprendido el directo, viendo a la abominación alada desfallecida ante él.

-Algo así… - responde Celeste, recordando lo ocurrido.

 **HORA 38:59**

… **.**

 **HORA 38:51**

 _Lentamente parecía que el sonido de las pisadas del monstruo dejaban de escucharse, el frio que ingresaba por las ventanas rotas de sentirse, el olor a mugre de los pasillos a percibirse. Todo mientras sus mentes eran envueltas en una gran oscuridad…_

 _Una sensación de horror interrumpida cuando alguien le coloca por detrás una bolsa en la cabeza del gremnomo. La criatura ruge por la sorpresa de la acción. Y aunque parecía que estaba por quitársela, sus manos de pronto perdieron fuerza. Sus rígidas alas se relajaban, y su postura parecía perder equilibrio. Finalmente, como tronco empujado por Hombretauro, el poderoso monstruo se deja caer al suelo. Únicamente escuchándose sonidos de ronquidos como evidencia que aun estaba vivo._

 _-¡FIU…! Eso estuvo cerca… - murmura aliviado Multioso. El responsable de que ahora el gremnomo tomara una siesta._

 _-¿Qué…? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ?! – estalla confundido Bats. No creía la facilidad con la que el peludo venció a tal fenómeno con algo tan… absurdo. - ¡¿Por qué está durmiendo esa cosa?!_

 _-Salomón lo dijo. Los gremnomo son estrictamente nocturnos. Eso me recordó a los canarios. Así que pensé que si le cubría la cabeza con algo que le hiciera pensar que ya era de noche, seguro caería dormido. – Contesta el peludo, feliz de ver que sus amigos lograron resistir._

 _-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! – Vuelve a gritar, realmente furioso por tal análisis. - ¡¿CON ESA LOGICA PENSASTE QUE PONERLE UNA BOLSA EN LA CABEZA, EVITARIA QUE NOS ARRANCARA LAS TRIPAS?!_

 _-Funciono, ¿no? – Replica, no muy feliz del griterío. – Por un momento pensé en hacerlo mirar su reflejo. Pero, me pareció muy tonto. Seguramente no hubiera funcionado…_

 **HORA 39:00**

-Es un alivio que esa cosa ya no sea una amenaza. – murmura más tranquilo el líder del campamento. – Ahora, debemos reparar rápido los muros que destruyo para asegurar la escuela, de nuevo.

-No creo que sea buena idea… - Dice de pronto Multioso, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo tenemos que deshacernos de esta cosa, y listo. ¿No? – pregunta confundido Bats.

-Lo digo porque él no es el único. – responde, señalando al dormido gremnomo.

-De… ¿de qué hablas? – quiere saber con miedo el director.

-Él mismo me lo dijo. Los gremnomos lo enviaron para ver si este lugar era seguro para refugiarse. – El pánico invadió a los que oyeron ese dato.

-Espera… ¡¿Hay más?! – cuestiona un adolescente arquero.

-Mínimo una docena. No vivirán en comunidades tan grandes como los gnomos, pero si en grupos. Y en cuanto vean que él no llega, vendrá el resto. Pero, sabrán que tendrán que dar pelea. – los murmullos de angustia se escuchan enseguida en el gimnasio. Algunos llantos de fondo. Pero, todos estaban de acuerdo de que ese lugar dejaría de ser seguro pronto.

-¡Tranquilos todos! – ordena el Director, sabiendo que el pánico empeoraría las cosas. – Tenemos que irnos, ¡ahora! Reúnan toda la comida, libros, y todo lo posible. Nos iremos en 10 minutos.

-¡Pero, ¿A dónde iremos?! – esa pregunta se escuchan simultáneamente en las bocas de todos los refugiados.

-¡Oigan! – grita Bats para silenciarlos. – Nos encargaron llevar refugiados a nuestro campamento, de haber y si este lugar era un asco. Y pronto será un asco. Así que mientras no tengan problemas con compartir sus cosas con nosotros, pueden venir.

Oyéndose esa alternativa, de inmediato todo el mundo se da prisa de empacar sus cosas. Alistarse lo más rápido que fuera posible para irse, antes de que más del monstruo que dormitaba en el suelo llegaran. Los pertenecientes al campamento McGucket se miraron entre ellos. no tuvieron suerte de encontrar un nuevo lugar para trasladarse. Pero, tenían el consuelo de que el anciano al mando organizó una aceptable defensa contra las anomalías apocalípticas. Además que ahora tendrían más recursos que los que esperaban tener al llegar.

Así que antes de que el tiempo indicado por el administrador se cumpliera, ya todos estaban listos para irse. Con muchas cajas y bolsas que los unicornios tuvieron el infortunio de arrastrar, pronto una gran marcha de sobrevivientes evacuando la secundaria se dio comienzo. Con camino al basurero que ahora representaba esperanza a cualquiera que tuviera la suerte de llegar a este momento. Tiempo después, la escuela destinada a los adolescentes del pueblo fue invadida por más ejemplares del gremnomo. Poco fue lo que encontraron de comida, pero si bastantes rincones donde resguardarse. Teniendo como única peculiaridad encontrada a su hermano evolucionado durmiendo con una bolsa en la cabeza, no hallaron rastros de las personas que forzaron a mudarse de lo que por esos días fue su hogar. Porque así era el final de los tiempos. Una lección que pocos aceptaban, y muchos se resistían a aprender: La supervivencia del más apto. Y a veces, el más apto era el más fuerte y peligroso.

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva dosis de acción._

 _Ahora vimos de nuevo un ejemplar del peligroso gremnomo. Que, gracias a unas ojeadas al_ _ **Diario 3**_ _vendido con información oficial, complemente con otros datos para hacerlo más interesante._

 _Solo quiero aclarar que, en serio, lo de cubrir la cabeza del monstruo con una bolsa para que se durmiera si es oficial y "verdadero". ¿O como pollo pensaron que Dipper atrapo a ese fenómeno? Y, curiosamente, eso mismo funciona con Soos. Spoiler alert._

 _Además, aquí proporciono un "tal vez" de como esa banda de chicos bellos forma parte del grupo del anciano loco. Además, de unas pequeñas observaciones que seguramente no fui el único en imaginar. Espero que les haya gustado la pelea. Otro ensayo más antes de que lleguemos a los capítulos finales de este día, y los importantes del próximo. De momento, creo que se salvan de un berrinche. Pero, el próximo no podrán escapar. Porque será de alguien quien aún tengo puntos que compartir. Para reducir las expectativas, la pista del próximo capítulo._

 _ **PISTA:**_ _Extraña quien era antes._

 _Y, la traducción a la clave del capítulo_ _ **HORA 20:12: MCGUCKET**_

 **Estrella vigilante**

 **Símbolo del liderazgo**

 **Debe dejar el dominio**

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos la próxima semana. Esperare con ansias sus reviews._


	30. HORA 39:21: NORTHWEST

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores._ _ **Sombra de Maldad**_ _regresa con la continuación. Que siento que se sentía descuidada esta historia. A Pesar de que al parecer no muchos les gusto, y que ni leyeron el anterior… ¡Sigamos!_

 _Y tal como prometí, aquí viene la siguiente parte de las experiencias de este par que dejamos a medias. Y como igual había avisado, esta parte ya había estado terminada desde hace bastante. Pero, por lo mismo de largo que era decidí cortarlo. Espero que lo sientan como un capitulo completo, y no solo una parte que se me olvido pegar._

 _Sin nada más que decir, de momento, les dejo la lectura. Espero que la disfruten_

* * *

 ** _"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. La historia y sucesos ocurridos en esta obra son de mi autoría, así que espero un buen cheque con varios ceros después de un 9 si quieren utilizarlo para hacerse aún más ricos._**

* * *

 ** _Diario del Raromagedón_**

 _ **Hora 39:21… creo… Día 2.**_

 _Lo que parecía ser una mañana asquerosa en este extraño, absurdo, y repugnante fin del mundo, había pasado muy rápido a ser aún más asquerosa. Pero, ahora da menos asco. Winry y yo nos dirigimos al campo de mini golf para buscar comida para llevar a nuestro refugio, en esa gasolinera de 3ra… pero, reconozco que ahí al menos no entraba mucho el aire frio. No encontramos nada al principio. Pero, luego de que acabara con aquel horripilante monstruo molino cual súper heroína de cine, nos encontramos con los fenómenos que viven en este lugar: Los liliputienses. Al parecer, esa cosa los amenazo por días. Ahora, estoy esperando a que le den a Carolina una parte de sus reservas de alimentos. Es su premio por salvar sus vidas. Admito que es un digno regalo para…_

-¿…que es lo que hace, señorita gigantona? – escucha encima de su cabeza la vocecita de un pequeño cabeza de pelota de golf, vestido con un atuendo de vaquero.

-Solo… solo escribo en mi diario… - explica la rubia, bajando con apenas cuidado al miembro del facto vaquero de su cabello, guardando la pequeña libreta y una pluma debajo de su chaqueta. – Es lo único que me ha ayudado a no perder la cabeza…

Pacifica Northwest era el nombre de la chica que pospuso sus anotaciones para contemplar la situación actual. Tras haber vencido al monstruo molino que por poco almorzaba a su "carnada", los diminutos y raros habitantes de las ruinas de la atracción familiar se habían revelado, y mostrado su gratitud. Ahora, se abrigaba en el calor otorgado por una fogata alimentada con la madera recogida de los resto de la rareza, mientras unos de estos pequeños seres terminaba de vendar al otro que la rubia había lanzado de un tiro al estacionamiento.

-¿en serio no nos recuerdas? – pregunta de nuevo Franz, al otro lado del fuego, precavido para no recibir otro golpe repentino. – pero sí estuvieron aquí hace solo semanas.

-Por décima vez, no. – dice algo exasperada Pacifica por la pregunta ya repetida, comiendo otra gomita de la bolsita que le dieron como adelanto de la retribución liliputiense. – Aunque, si hubo un día que sentí deseos de venir a jugar aquí. Pero no lo recuerdo muy bien que digamos. Solo recuerdo un ojo con una cruz... Espera, ¿Cómo que "estuvieron"?

-Sí. Tú, la gigantona alegre y el gigantón "muerde lápices". – dice aun recordando bien esos otros niños que causaron estragos en su ya caótica rivalidad.

-Los Pines… - finalmente encuentra una explicación a aquel misterio de ella siendo incapaz de recordar lo que ese montón de enanos, que al parecer eran los responsables de los hoyos, si podían memorizar. - ¿Sucedió algo malo en ese día?

-Eh… ¡Claro que no! – dice nervioso, para nada deseoso de volver a sentir ese hierro 5. – Solo necesitas saber que la crisis por la que el pueblo ha pasado, nos ha hecho ver que los liliputienses podemos hacer mucho más juntos que peleándonos entre nosotros. Espero que les sirva la comida que les ofrecemos de nuestras reservas, tomamos lo que pudimos de todo el campo de mini golf apenas el molino cobro vida. – dice, dando explicación a la falta de comida en los establecimientos.

-Lo que nos den nos bastara por ahora. – dice indiferente, dedicándole una mirada a una de las tiras de tela rasgada que colgaba de su vestido. – pero creo que ahora necesito algo de ropa.

-¡Puedo ayudarte con eso! – dice Candy, acompañada por liliputienses franceses. La rubia noto dos cosas. La primera, que la asiática llevaba en la espalda una bolsa llena de los suministros que buscaron desde un comienzo, y que ahora vestía un saco verde en vez de su ropa habitual. – Gracias a Mabel, aprendí a hacer ropa con lo que tuviera en la mano. Hice esto para ti. – dice sacando de la nada otro atuendo parecido al suyo pero gris, hecho de mismo material que su sustituto de ropa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Estás loca, Jackie! ¡Yo no usare eso! – dice, señalando el obsequio con desprecio.

-¡Vamos, Pacifica! Tu ropa ya no aguanta. Y esto es más resistente y cómodo de lo que te imaginas. – responde, persistente en aprovechar su idea.

-¡NI HABLAR! ¡Pacifica Elise Northwest JAMÁS se vestirá con un saco de papas! – declara, dando por terminado el tema.

…

… de haber habido un espejo frente aquel baño, Pacifica hubiera visto la misma cara que puso Dipper al obligarlo a usar aquel smoking. Al salir del baño, lo hizo vistiendo ahora el saco de papas que Candy le proporciono. Aunque sus mallas no estaban muy desgastadas como el resto de su ropa, prefirió quitárselas para evitar que se dañaran más, aprovechando que su nueva "ropa" le quedaba perfectamente como vestido. Y aunque agradecía enormemente que sus botas continuaran bien, eso no ayudo a reducir la ira con la que miro a la chica de lentes.

-… dile de esto a Mabel, Connie Alison, y usaras parches en vez de gafas. – jura resentida, aunque Candy la miraba encantada por usar su creación.

Antes de que alguna más pudiera añadir otra cosa, los gritos de alarma de los pequeñines las alertaron.

-¡OJOS MURCIELAGOS! – alerta un caballero miniatura, empezando el pánico de todos.

Pronto todos gritaron dando la orden de cubrirse. Las chicas sabían que si alguien decía que te escondías, lo hacías. Por eso no dudaron en esconderse de nuevo en el baño, junto a varios otros. Apenas dejaron la puerta ligeramente abierta para ver el exterior, y mirar como un enjambre de esas criaturas voladoras, la más grande que habían visto desde el comienzo del fin del mundo, habían invadido el área.

Y a diferencia de otras veces donde esas criaturas se limitaban a solo observar si encontraban a alguien, estos golpeaban todo con sus cuerpos: removiendo contenedores y haciendo hoyos en muros frágiles, buscando, y pronto encontrando a los liliputienses, petrificándolos y transportándolos en grupos.

-Nunca los había visto tan persistentes al buscar personas. – observa rápido Candy, viendo como habían atrapado a un grupo de piratas.

-Es porque saben que estamos aquí. – dice con terror Franz. – Saben que somos cientos, por eso vienen cada cierto tiempo a buscarnos. Y siempre se llevan a muchos de nosotros.

-¿Y porque aun no se han marchado? – pregunta Pacifica sin quitar la vista del exterior.

-Tenemos a muchos heridos del primer día en el hoyo minero. Y el monstruo molino nos mantuvo aquí. Y aunque ya no este, no tenemos modo de sacarlos de aquí. – explica rápidamente el líder del facto Holandés. Candy rápidamente analiza los alrededores, y pronto haya el carrito de golf del campo. Se veía golpeado y algo mordido, seguramente a causa del monstruo que enfrentaron, pero parecía seguir funcionando.

-¿y qué me dices del carro? – Franz se sube a su hombro y lo ve.

-Lo intentamos. Pero no tiene combustible. Y todo el que queda esta en el almacén, pero está cerrado. Aun con nuestro tamaño no podemos pasar bajo la puerta ni por la ventilación.

-Yo abrí el almacén. – dice de pronto Pacifica, alegrando al pequeñín. – Solo tenemos que esperar a que se vayan los ojos. – justo cuando da la sugerencia uno de los ojos mira a un mini minero asomándose por el hoyo de la enorme piedra que era el hoyo minero, y enseguida un grupo más llega a él, y comienzan a golpear la roca, mientras varios más esperan en los hoyos de salida.

-¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Debemos sacarlos AHORA! – sentencia segura la asiática por los lisiados.

-¡No! ¡Es peligroso, Sora! Son demasiados. – deniega la rubia, cerrando la puerta, no queriendo arriesgarse a que los descubran también.

-¡No podemos dejar que se los lleven! ¡Se los debemos por darnos de su comida! – replica, enojada por su actitud indiferente.

-Nos la dieron por qué me deshice de su monstruo. Estamos a Mano. – fue la inteligente respuesta de Northwest.

-Pacifica… Por favor… - Suplica Candy, con mirada dolida, desesperada por aquellas criaturas.

Aunque por un lado sentía que ese no era su problema, y que por alguna extraña razón sentía que esas criaturitas merecían esto, y mucho más, por el otro la mirada angustiada de Candy si le afecto. Sin mencionar que aun con puerta cerrada podía escuchar los gritos de los liliputienses al tratar de huir, y algunos que callaban de pronto. Y tener literalmente en sus narices la escena de un aun más pequeño liliputiense asustado abrazando con fuerza a su madre, quien le prometía que todo estaría bien, no le ayudaba nada.

-Extraño a la Pacifica de antes… - murmura nuevamente con desprecio a sí misma. - ¡Franz! ¿Los piratas solo tienen esos mondadientes? – cuestiona con voz autoritaria, haciendo referencia a sus espadas.

-Su barco fue hundido, pero aun sus cañones funcionan. – informa confuso por su cambio repentino.

-¿y qué me dices de los caballeros, los mineros, y los vaqueros?

-los caballeros son valientes y buenos arqueros. Muchos de los heridos son mineros, pero aun tienen una gran reserva de pólvora. Y los vaqueros tienen sus pistolas y rifles. – comenzó a sonreír. Parecía que la gigantona tenía un plan.

-¿y tienen un modo de comunicarte con ellos? – pregunta, y recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, una sonrisa picara se asoma en su rostro maquillado.

…

Luego de un corto tiempo, donde la superficie del hoyo minero empezó a quebrantarse, un pequeño francés sale del baño al ver que todos los voladores se enfocaron en el refugio, y con dos fósforos en manos sale y los enciende, empezando a hacer señales con ellos. desde las ruinas semi hundidas de lo que fue el barco pirata, un miembro de la tripulación del navío alcanza a ver las señales, y rápido habla con su capitán, quien pronto da órdenes mientras que otro marino hace lo mismo. Este fue visto por un vaquero que no demora en decirle del significado de las señas a sus compañeros y ahora usando el mismo código alerta a otro facto. Así transmitieron la información en cadena hasta que todos los factos estaban actuando.

Pronto se ven lápices incendiados siendo disparados en cada hoyo, señal que las chicas y los liliputienses que las acompañaban observan.

-Solo quiero decirte, Leonard, que si no salgo viva de esto, te demandare. – son las últimas palabras que dedica Northwest a Chiu antes de que los hombrecillos rodaran varias pelotas al exterior.

Una vez que estas se detuvieron, Pacifica sale corriendo de su escondite, y sin perder tiempo dispara las esferas con fuertes golpes. Estas vuelan en el aire a gran velocidad y pronto dan contra los Ojos, rebotando entre si y dando a más de ellos más de una vez. Algunos cayeron al suelo, y otros vieron a la joven responsable. Esta al verse descubierta corre de su ubicación, siendo inmediatamente seguida por varios de los que aun seguían en vuelo, mientras los pocos restantes continúan con su labor.

Cuando eso pasa, Candy junto a los liliputienses que estaban con ella y armados con lápices afilados salen de su escondite y comienzan a lanzarlos hacia los voladores. Los lastiman, pero no hacen más que enfurecerlos e ir a por ellos. Enseguida los rodean y se preparan para disparar sus rayos.

-¡AHORA! – con la señal de Candy los pequeños lanzan otra tanda de lápices justo a los enormes ojos, causando el mismo resultado de auto petrificarse al cerrar el parpado por los ataques.

Una vez segura el área, Candy se dirige al hoyo minero, y levantando la cubierta ve a docenas de pequeños hombrecillos de colores vendados, algunos enfermos, y otros que hacían el rol de medico aunque estuvieran en condiciones similares. Estos ya nerviosos por los golpeteos, exclaman con miedo al ver el techo abrirse, y se calman al ver que no era un ojo.

-Tranquilos. Los sacaremos de aquí. – dice Candy empezando a tomar con cuidado a varios de los heridos, mientras varios holandeses y franceses iban hacia los demás y ayudaban a levantarse.

-¿aún tienen pólvora? – pregunta Franz al capataz de los mineros.

-Tenemos suficiente como para volar el campo. ¿Para qué lo necesitan? – pregunta el líder del facto.

-Vamos a volar el campo… - responde serio el rubio.

Poco tiempo después los mineros que aún seguían de pie, junto a los franceses transportaban varios barriles de pólvora y otros explosivos por los túneles que había en ese hoyo. Su marcha los lleva hasta lo que parecía ser una cañería, donde comienzan a preparar las cosas. Mientras algunos veían unos planos que parecían detallar una red de tuberías.

-Mademoiselle gigantona dice que debe haber cruces de la tubería de gas Ici, ici, et ici.– indica un francés con su respectivo acento, señalando puntos de cruce en los planos. – Debemos poner las charges ahí, y detonarlas una vez abramos de nuevo le válvula de gas, y comencemos a salir. Ustedes conecten los explosives y preparen le detonador, mientras nosotros colocamos las charges. ¡Los del hoyo de la Torre Eiffel resistiremos la asquerosidad de la cañería! – todos sienten, y se dividen, comenzando con sus labores.

Mientras tanto, Northwest aún seguía siendo acosada por los voladores, dado a su estado de perseguida no podía prepararse para lanzar otra bola. Por lo que tuvo que refugiarse tras bancas y otros obstáculos de los hoyos para poder evitar ser convertida en piedra. Pronto sus pies la llevan hacia el buque semi hundido del hoyo pirata. A lo lejos pudo ver como pequeños cañones se asomaban por las escotillas y la cubierta del barco, por lo que acelero su paso.

-¡AHORA! – ordena mientras saltaba sobre el navío destruido. Entonces, los cañones rugen disparando pelotas de golf prendidas en llamas, las cuales dan en montones a los ojos que lideraban la persecución, prendiéndoles fuego y derribándolas. Aunque aún quedaban algunos que estaban listos para responder tal agresión.

-¡Caballeros! ¡Preparen arcos! – ordena el caballero superior del hoyo medieval, mientras sus hombres levantan las armas equipadas con lápices como munición en la cima de su castillo, mientras otro con antorcha en mano pasaba enfrente de ellas prendiéndoles fuego. - ¡Por la madre Patria! ¡DISPAREN!

A pocos segundos la lluvia de "flechas" incendiarias cae sobre las criaturas aéreas, cayendo con fuerza sobre sus alas atravesándolas y convirtiéndolas en bolas de fuego que se dirigían al suelo. Aunque aún quedaban algunos más, estos mejor se dirigieron tras Northwest en vez de luchar contra ellos. Y en vez de ayudar a la niña, los piratas y caballeros mejor se retiraron hacia el carro de golf, donde ya estaban los otros junto a la pelinegra esperándolos.

Pacifica no tarda en llegar al almacén del campo de golf, donde rápido entra sin cerrar a puerta, y comienza a rebuscar entre los muchos contenedores y bolsas que había en sus repisas, desesperada por el combustible que necesitaban. Sin embargo, las criaturas murciélago que quedaban no demoraron en alcanzarla, y empezar a dirigirse a la entrada donde la tendrían acorralada.

-¡Oye, compadre! – grita una voz vaquera ubicada en la mera entrada del pequeño edificio, donde estaba con mirada desafiante un vaquero liliputiense, en posición de duelo. – Creo que nadie te enseño a comportarte con una señorita. – en seguida muchos más, armados con revólveres y rifles surgen a los lados. - ¡Que se escuche como si hubieran comido frijoles! – y en seguida los tiradores abren fuego hacia los monstruos. Aunque las balas eran muy pequeñas, golpeaban en gran cantidad y fuerza a sus ojos como tierra, obligándoles a suspender su planeado ataque y a retroceder.

-¡Apresúrese, señorita gigantona! ¡Que el espíritu resiste, pero las balas se acaban! – grita otro liliputiense con sombrero recargando su rifle.

-¡Eso hago! – responde desesperada, diciéndole adiós a la delicadeza y tirando de una vez lo que le estorbara.

Pronto, como iluminado por el cielo encuentra dos pequeños bidones con la palabra "Gas" en ellos. Con una gran sonrisa, las toma y corre hasta el fondo del almacén, donde luego de buscar con la mirada encuentra unas válvulas, entre las cuales la palabra "gas" se ve nuevamente. Sin demora la gira rápido hasta que no pudo más. Y hecho esto con los contenedores de combustible sale de ahí, donde se detiene para que los mini vaqueros se trepen por los botes de gasolina, y rápido huyen de ahí, aprovechando que los ojos aun no se reponían de su irritación.

Una vez ahí, se veía que los heridos se escondieron en la caja trasera del carrito, y el resto hacia guardia. No tarda mucho en aparecer los mineros corriendo, y los franceses saliendo por una rejilla del suelo. Parecían estar todos ya.

-Aquí tengo la gasolina, CJ. – dice dirigiéndose al depósito del vehículo, y empezando a repostarlo. - ¿Colocaron las cargas donde les dije? – pregunta a un francés mientras hacia su labor.

-Listas para explotar, mademoiselle. – responde uno de los franceses.

-¡Pero detonara en 7 minutos, y 23 segundos! – advierte un minero mirando el reloj. No había mucho tiempo restante.

-¿Cómo es que conoces el sistema de tuberías de aquí? – su compañera sobreviviente pregunta impresionada. – ¿y cómo sabes que así va a explotar todo?

-"Bienes raíces Northwest" es quien alquila el terreno, y tiene todos los planos. Incluyendo el de las tuberías de gas del campo. Papá me hizo estudiar varios para empezar a prepararme para el negocio familiar… Y si hay algo que los Northwest saben hacer bien, es desaparecer negocios pequeños. – ya habiendo dicho eso había llenado por completo el tanque. Aún tenía la mitad de uno de los bidones, pero lo echa encima de transporte. - Listo, ahora vámonos. – una vez dicho eso todos abordan el carrito, y luego de unos breves rezos, el carro enciende cuando giraron de la ignición. Pero a punto de festejar por su escape exitoso, el motor suelta una pequeña explosión y deja de funcionar.

-¡NO! – gritan desesperado todos ante tan desafortunado evento. La rubia intenta volver a encenderlo pero solo se oía el motor ahogándose.

Mientras, los ojos luego de parpadear múltiples veces recobran la vista y luego de mirar su alrededor para encontrarlos, lo hacen de nuevo. Los gritos de alarma empezaron apenas los ojos vuelven hacia ellos veloces. Pronto son rodeados por las criaturas y estas comienzan con su proceso de captura. Ellos no pudieron hacer más que defenderse. Y por si fuera poco, una nueva escuadra de ojos voladores llega del oriente, como si hubieran intuido que sus camaradas estaban con complicaciones.

Y aunque sus lápices y armas de fuego hacían buen trabajo para refrenar a algunos, eso no evitaba que cualquiera que ellos descuidaran diera con un grupo transformándolos en piedras, y de inmediato llevárselos de ahí. Una de las vaqueras pronto se quedo sin munición, y a punto de pedir más a sus colegas ve como uno de esos ojos les tuvo en su mira, y lo que pudo hacer fue gritar de terror antes de que les dispararan. Un grito que fue escuchado por alguien no muy lejos de ahí.

Candy al carecer de arma propia, o la capacidad de usar las liliputienses, solo pudo ayudar encargándose de distribuir los lápices afilados y las pelotas para Northwest. Pero aun así iban cayendo aquellas criaturitas.

-¡Necesito más pelotas! – exige luego de lanzar la última que le quedaba a otro ojo que a punto petrificaba a unos piratas. Chiu busca en los rincones del carrito sin resultados buenos.

-¡Solo queda una! – dice dándole una rosa, pero todos sabían que sería absurdo que solo una les salvaran. Y para mala suerte de los habitantes del campo, los lápices también se agotaron.

Ya con sus objetivos sin nada con que atacarles, y con sus voluntades quebrantándose, los ojos nuevamente se forman alrededor de ellos. Nadie se movía por temor a ser el primero en volverse piedra. Y mientras veían que esos monstruos empezaban a brillar, sabían que su final había llegado…

De repente, alguien a gran velocidad llega del exterior por el gran portón. Alguien que vestia de telas negras cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, sosteniendo una gran lámina metálica cruza por el gran cumulo de ojos voladores, quienes dejaron de lado a sus víctimas y atacan al recién llegado. Los rayos que le dispararon eran bloqueados por aquel escudo improvisado, siendo este el que se convertía en piedra, y por eso mismo volviéndose inmune a los efectos de los demás disparos.

Una vez en el epicentro de la lucha, saca debajo de la túnica negra que vestía una bolsa repleta de polvo brillante, el cual lanza buena parte de él al aire, envolviendo a las criaturas con aquel resplandeciente material. La irritación y dolor por sentir aquel polvo en sus retinas los refreno de continuar con su ataque, permitiendo al nuevo personaje abrir la tapa del carrito, y sacando de su prenda oscura varias herramientas con las cuales comienza a trabajar en el motor.

-Eres tú… - dice sorprendida Candy, reconociendo al recién llegado.

¿Cómo no conocer a aquel que ha ayudado a todo con el que se topa en el valle sin siquiera decir su nombre, pero si dando abrazos algo incómodos? Antes de poder acercarse y finalmente conocer el rostro de aquel héroe ve que uno de los voladores empezaba a recuperarse del brillo, por lo que veloz la chica toma un puñado del que quedaba de la bolsa y se lo lanza directo, devolviéndoles a su agonía.

Junto a la ayuda de la rubia y los liliputienses restantes le dieron tiempo suficiente al encapuchado de terminar su labor, y rápido ocupando el asiento del conductor y arrancando el motor, consiguiendo un más satisfactorio sonido del vehículo funcionando.

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ! – nadie objeta la orden de Northwest y todos abordan el carrito. Apenas el último pirata estaba encima, el que reparo el transporte pisa a fondo y arrancan, dejando atrás a las criaturas voladoras que recibieron lo que quedaba del bolso de brillo cortesía de Candy.

Salir del campo de minigolf fue cuestión de segundos, y aunque ya tenían mucha ventaja sobre sus atacantes no desaceleraron ni un poco.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda antes que estallen las bombas? – pregunta Northwest al capataz minero, quien logro sobrevivir junto a los líderes de los otros factos.

Antes de obtener su respuesta, el sonido de múltiples estallidos, más uno más grande acompañado de múltiples detonaciones se escucho con fuerza ensordecedora. Convirtieron aquel centro recreativo en la sede de una espectacular explosión. La misma fue contemplada por muchas personas: un chico con gorra en el centro del pueblo, una pelirroja que contemplaba el paisaje apocalíptico de su hogar, pero solo ligeramente oído por el creador de todo el caos.

-¡Muy bien! ¡¿Quién de ustedes se lo hecho?! – cuestiona indignado Bill a su grupo de fenómenos en plena fiesta loca.

De regreso a las chicas y los otros, al ver que aquellas criaturas quedaron atrapadas en esa detonación maravillosa, y que lograron escapar, tanto como los pequeñines como las féminas estallan en celebración.

-¡Lo logramos! – gritan en conjunto, acompañados por los heridos que se mantuvieron todo el tiempo escondidos y se asomaron para ver el resultado de todo. Habían perdido su hogar, pero sabían que de haber seguido ahí con el tiempo no hubiera quedado nadie al final. Además de haber vengado a sus hermanos caídos.

-¡En verdad lo conseguimos! – dice igualmente emocionada Candy. - ¿no tuvieron problemas al poner las bombas? – cuestiona curiosa al capataz minero, cuya mirada se pierde al oírlo…

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿…Como que no funciona el temporizador? – pregunta el capataz a uno de sus hombres cuando solo restaba preparar el modo de activar las cargas cuando se marcharan.

-Tuvimos que usar partes de los temporizadores para preparar la enfermería. – explica nervioso el minero. – me temo que aunque volvamos a tomar las partes, ya no servirán.

-¿y el detonador? ¿Aun funciona? – pregunta esperanzado.

-Sí. Ya está conectado. Pero me temo que no tenemos suficiente cable como para llevarlo lejos del campo. Apenas puede llegar hasta la entrada de la mina. ¡Nunca necesitamos tanto! – le contesta su subordinado preocupado.

-Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué para activar los explosivos, alguien debe quedarse atrás y hacerlo aquí? – los otros mineros oyeron aquellas palabras, y enseguida empezaron las discusiones sobre quién de ellos debía quedarse a morir por los otros.

-¡Yo lo hare! – todos se voltean, y miran aterrados que la única voluntaria era la pequeña Polly, quien tenía puesto un casco minero.

-¡NO! ¡Eres muy pequeña! ¡Tienes mucho por que vivir! – niega el líder del grupo. - ¡Yo lo hare!

-No, señor. Los mineros lo necesitan para guiarlos. – dice con firmeza, dirigiéndose hacia el detonador y tomándolo. – Además, no necesitan a una pequeña niñita por la cual preocuparse. Y no olvidemos que… COF, COF… - tose con fuerza y dolor, resistiendo los síntomas de su enfermedad. Consecuencia de vivir en un ambiente tan hostil e insalubre. - … todos sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo… ¡Váyanse! ¡Les daré quince minutos! – dice la pequeña firme, sentándose con el detonador en mano. El resto de los mineros, arrepentidos y odiándose por ser tan cobardes comienzan a salir de la mina, siendo el último en salir el capataz.

-Suerte pequeña… - dice con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. Una vez sola, la pequeña se quita aquel casco y mira el nombre que tenia grabado debajo.

-Nos veremos pronto, Gran Henry… - dice con una lagrima en el ojo, abrazando el casco con fuerza.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-…Solo… gajes del oficio. – dice el capataz, tratando de sonar alegre. No quería arruinar la felicidad de los demás. Candy noto eso, pero prefirió dejarlo de lado, estaba muy feliz.

En cuanto a Pacifica, esta también estaba alegre, y más que nada orgullosa de que su plan funcionara. Sin embargo eso no le quito cierta molestia. Pues veía a los varios liliputienses que bailaban dichosos, más los que habían en aquella caja a los que ellas rescataron. Al mirar a aquellos muchos pequeñines festejando, por alguna extraña razón pensaba que deberían ser muchos más, y eso le genero cierta tristeza.

…

Luego de encontrar un lugar donde esconder el carrito, en caso de necesitarlo después, y que su salvador las abrazara a las, dos confundiéndolas e incomodándolas, para luego desaparecer de pronto, las dos, acompañadas de sus pequeños amigos cargaban el cajón por los lados, que contenía también a los lastimados, junto a las provisiones tanto de los pequeños como de ellas.

-Espero que nos den más comida luego de lo que tuvimos que hacer para sacarlos. – dice en voz alta la rubia, asegurándose que los lideres la escucharan bien.

-Oigan. Si no tienen donde quedarse, podrían quedarse con nosotras. Creo que hay suficiente espacio para todos. – ofrece con amabilidad Chiu, para disgusto de Pacifica.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces ofreciéndole nuestro refugio a estos enanos? Ya hicimos suficiente por ellos. – objeta con cinismo. Los liliputienses prefirieron mantenerse a raya de la discusión de las gigantonas. – Además, dudo mucho que las chicas los acepten.

-Estoy muy segura que podrás convencerlas, Pacifica. – dice segura la pelinegra, para el mayor disgusto de su compañera.

-Te estás tomando demasiada confianza conmigo, Candy. No olvides quien manda. – dice sonando muy ruda. De pronto la aludida suelta de repente su lado de la caja, causando que ese lado golpeara fuerte el suelo para el sufrimiento de los heridos.

-Pacifica… - dice pasmada, para luego mirarla con mucha ilusión. - …dijiste mi nombre. – aquella mueca extraño a la otra.

-Siempre te he llamado así. ¿No? – no le ve mucha importancia al asunto.

-Eso significa… - continua, aparentemente ignorando lo último que dijo. - ¿…Que somos amigas? – esas palabras, por alguna razón, lograron ruborizar de pronto a la rubia.

Aunque la joven Northwest había sido cruel con ella, y no le agradable para nada su actitud con la mayor parte del pueblo, Candy admiraba su seguridad y firmeza. Cosa que ella no siempre podía tener por su cuenta. Y era algo que había encontrado en Grenda, en Mabel, y ahora en Pacifica. Además, la rubia había demostrado un gran sentido del deber al haberse ocupado de ella y las demás, protegiéndolas tanto como le era posible. Así como valor para ser la primera en ir al combate cuando lo requerían. Y siendo sincera consigo misma, ya empezaba a agradarle la rubia.

Por su parte, por un momento, la mente de Pacifica no fue capaz de pensar en alguna respuesta hiriente. Rápidamente recordó que hasta antes del fin del mundo, ni si quiera considero pensar en conocer mejor a aquella chica de gafas. Se bastó únicamente con la primera impresión que tuvo de ella. Sin embargo, al estar obligada a convivir con ella por supervivencia, y porque ella no se callaba, empezó a conocerla mejor. Seguía pareciéndole extraña y perturbada. Eso no cambiaba. Pero si que ella era muy compasiva y valiente cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Sin mencionar lo practica que ha sido hasta el momento. Entonces, su respuesta llego al sentirse muy incómoda…

-¡Cállate, Candy! – es su respuesta para empezar a jalar la caja por su propia cuenta, continuando el camino hacia su escondite. Candy no tarda en recuperarse de su impresión y seguirla con una sonrisa.

De pronto, al llegar a una esquina algo grande surge, con lo que se golpea Northwest cayendo al suelo en consecuencia. Candy hubiera ido a ayudar a su "nueva amiga" de no ser por que reconoció el objeto con el que choco.

-¿Grenda?

-¿Candy? – contesta la enorme niña. Completamente sucia, descalza, con una bufanda y la ropa desgastada, pero sin duda era la gran Grenda.

-¡Grenda! – y sin perder tiempo con llanto alegre se lanza a los enormes brazos de Grenda, quien la recibe en mismo estado emocional. El emotivo reencuentro es visto por los conmovidos liliputienses, y por una molesta Pacifica.

-Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar. – dice sarcástica poniéndose de pie.

-¡Que gusto verte amiga! ¡¿Cómo has estado?! – dice sumamente feliz la castaña, para luego darse cuenta de la rubia por su comentario. - ¿Y qué haces con Pacifica? – pregunta confundida.

-¡Tu dime! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…? ¿Comisario Blubs? – pregunta Chiu viendo salir de la otra calle al oficial, quien al parecer también acompañaba a su amiga.

-Estamos buscando sobrevivientes para llevarlos a nuestro refugio. Pronto tendremos suficiente comida y agua para compartir. – explica el mayor de los presentes. - ¿quieren venir, chicas?

-¡desde luego! – accede sin dudar, abrazando más a su amiga Grenda. - ¿Tu qué dices, Pacifica?

-Cualquier lado es mejor que esa estación, supongo. – dice resignada, viendo que la única miembro útil que tenía en su grupo no iba a soltar a la grande.

-Oh. Pero aún faltan las otras. También hay que llevarlas. Por cierto, te presento a los liliputienses… - luego de que Candy presentara a los seres pequeños, juntos van en búsqueda de las faltantes.

Por primera vez las cosas parecían ir bien, en opinión de Pacifica. Habían encontrado agua y comida. Encontraron a más sobrevivientes que le asegurarían mantenerla a salvo durante el Raromagedón, con más suministros por cierto. Y lo mejor de todo: ahora Candy se reunió con su mejor amiga. Por lo que mirando como las dos platicaban, poniéndose al día de todo lo que han vivido como si ninguna de esas experiencias fuera terrorífica y más bien pareciera que hablaban de una película que vieron, por primera vez Candy Chiu ya no hablaba con la joven rubia.

Pacifica Northwest jamás había entendido la belleza de ser completamente ignorada, y tener por un momento simple paz. No presiones por parte de sus padres. No preocuparse por mantenerse a la vanguardia de la moda, o mantenerse en las bocas de todos. Ni si quiera pensar en su apariencia. Simplemente disfrutar seguir viva, y tener un momento breve para disfrutar de la paz. Lo cual, se volvió otra cosa importante para ella…

-Por cierto, ni te imaginaras a quien le gusta Pacifica… - alcanzo a oír de las dos de pronto.

-¡CALLATE, CANDY! – ruge furiosa, ya decidida a golpearla con su palo de golf ante la mirada atónita de los demás. Golpear hasta la inconsciencia a quien se había convertido en una muy buena amiga suya. Quisiera ella, o no.

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de nuevo. ¿Digna continuación? ¿Algo que mejorar? ¿Una grosería de niño de primaria? Igual, agradezco que hayan llegado a este punto del fic. No ha sido fácil, pero si divertido. Pero, menos sentimentalismo, más desprecio._

 _Continuando con lo relacionado a Pacifica, ahora vayamos a un punto muy importante: su relación con los Pines._

 _Con respecto a Mabel, quienes sigan_ _ **Industrias Maldad**_ _seguro ya lo saben. Pero, para el resto, lo repito. Yo jamás, ¡JAMAS!, jamás he sentido simpatía alguna por la idea de esas dos como amigas. Me siento harto de las veces que he leído o visto material visual de esas dos en convivencia de mejores amigas. Cuando el prospecto de ellas peleándose o en una guerra fría con respeto es mucho más atractivo y original de hacerlas mejores amigas. Claro, jamás insulto a la obra por ello. O lo paso por alto, y veo todo lo excelente que maneja la creación, o simplemente lo olvido y simulo que jamás lo vi. Muchos argumentan que harían buen par por ser opuestos. Pero, a mis ojos ellas se parecen mucho más de lo que aparentan:_

 _ **-Las dos ansían con desespero llamar la atención. Los medios diferirán por cuestión de moralidad. Pero, en esencia o son la estrella del momento, o son la estrella del momento. Porque jamás he visto a Mabel permitiendo que alguien tuviera su momento. Ayudar a Candy, Robbie, e incluso Stan con las relaciones son más bien pruebas de su "talento" para hacer parejas. Y principalmente con Chiu porque era algo que MABEL quería.**_

 _ **-Ambas hacen lo que se les pega en gana. E imponen lo que se ha de hacer. Díganme, ¿alguna vez han visto a Mabel preguntando opinión de qué hacer a sus amigas? ¿Me cuentan? ¿O han visto a ella haciendo algo propio de Candy o Grenda? ¿No? Lo supuse.**_

 _ **-Ambas quieren lucirse como la mejor de lo que hacen. Seamos honestos. Mabel no es humilde para nada, siempre argumentando que es la mejor en lo que hace, o una maestra. La falsa modestia claramente no cuenta. Y el mero hecho de que ella vea "ser buena" como la cara que tienes ante el resto y no lo que uno quiere hacer, no ayuda.**_

 _Como nos ha mostrado "Reverse Falls", las circunstancias pueden cambiar por completo a las personas. Y en el caso de ambas, invertir personalidades incluso. Seguro no soy el único que piensa de ser Mabel la rica, y Pacifica clase media, si terminaría con eso. Quizás Mabel más cruel por lo apasionada que es. También, otros puntos en contra del estúpido Mabifica platónico…_

 _ **Ni una sola vez ha habido una interacción personal cercana no hostil entre ellas. Lo del campo de minigolf no cuenta para anda. Mabel (cof, cof, Dipper, cof) tuvo la culpa en primer lugar de que casi lincharan a la rubia. Y claramente el persuadir a su hermano de ayudar a la heredera fue más por conveniencia que… bueno, solo conveniencia y nada de altruismo.**_

 _ **Y el hecho de que no sea evidente, pero Mabel también se guarda sus rencores. Y que la riña entre ellas continuo aun después del "progreso" que ambas tuvieron. Un ejemplo claro, es esa escena del material extraído del capítulo de "El ultimo mabelcornio": Si necesitas de que un unicornio de cabello arco iris dude de tu bondad en un claro encantado con cascada y un sátiro con flauta de pan, solo para que pidas disculpas por correr el rumor de que sacas los mocos de la nariz de las personas por dinero, es porque OBVIAMENTE no te cae bien.**_

 _Así que sí. Odio la idea de esas dos como amigas. Más, si es así como así. Y es claro que más que una amistad, llevarían roces continuos y choques que aprenderían a sobrellevar. Pero, lo tolero si la historia es buena. Y ahora, su relación con Dipper, alias "Dipcifica"._

 _Es muy común leer que en todos los fics donde estos dos tengan que interactuar digan que Pacifica se la pasaba tratando de humillarlo a él y a Mabel. E incluso él mismo lo dijo en el capítulo 2X10. Y siempre que oigo/leo esa declaración, siempre sale la misma idea…_

 _ **¡¿CUAL PU# HUMILLACIÓN?!**_

 _Díganme UNA vez que ella en serio haya tratado de golpear a la autoestima de Dipper, antes del capítulo de la mansión. ¿Ven que no pueden? Y eso es porque literalmente la relación de ambos únicamente existía cuando Mabel estaba de por medio. Hasta ese capítulo, lo más cercano a una provocación que ha habido de ella a él fue llamarlo "torpe" en el campo de minigolf. Fuera de eso, el único que en verdad ha atacado ha sido Dipper. Guiado por el resentimiento de las verdaderas humillaciones que hizo pasar a su hermana. Los dos jamás se habían buscado, NUNCA._

… _y, es por eso mismo que jamás pensé la idea de ellos dos como pareja. Como vimos en ese único pero especial capitulo entre ambos, ellos dos son capaces de llevarse naturalmente bien cuando comienzan a conocerse. Con un montón de momentos especiales entre ambos en un solo capitulo, mucho más trascendentales que los que sostenían al Wendip. Y aunque más bien parecio relleno para "No es lo que parece", porque fue prácticamente olvidado lo bien que se llevaron por el resto de la serie, aún estoy a favor de esta pareja. Y más con lo que nos ha ofrecido Hirsch con su material extra que nos ha drenado lentamente el dinero como sanguijuela._

 _Y por último, pero no menos importante, su participación del Raromagedón. Muchos esperábamos mucho de ella en esta parte final de la serie. Más con lo de su relación con Dipper bastante llevadera, y siendo ella una miembro del zodiaco que todos ya sabíamos que era. Y al final termino decepcionándonos en este punto, sirviendo más para material de comedia que para algo importante. Pero, lo acepto. El resto fue lo suficiente épico como para dejarlo pasar._

 _Aun así, el simple hecho de que ella haya logrado sobrevivir todo ese tiempo, aun con la ayuda del resto, es una impresionante demostración de su fortaleza y determinación. Y posiblemente dotes que le permitieron afrontar las rarezas. Y más aún si se le permitió participar en el asalto a la pirámide. ¿Creen que exagero?_

 _ **TENIAN 2 HOMBRETAUROS, UN MULTIOSO, UN PANDILLERO MUSCULOSO, RUDO MCGOLPES, SUFICIENTES GNOMOS PARA HECHAR CANDELA, ¡¿Y PREFIRIERON A LA NIÑA RICA?!**_

 _O es porque ellos son unos cobardes rajados… o es mucho más de lo que esperábamos. Pero, con el recorte de la serie de 3 temporadas a solo 2, seguramente jamás se dio a conocer, y seguro jamás lo averiguaremos. Pero, eso no me detiene para idealizar en que aspecto ella seria increíble. Y sí. Ya se vio. Muy sutilmente, pero ya se vio._

 _Quizás haya otro punto de ella en esta historia que ustedes quieran que explique. Pero, mejor lo dejo hasta aquí. Al menos que lo pidan._

 _Ahora, la traducción del código del capítulo_ _ **HORA 18:54: CHIU**_

 **Llama.**

 **Símbolo del valor.**

 **Debe vencer su miedo.**

 _Siendo todo de momento, me despido. Nos vemos la próxima semana, donde será el prólogo de la siguiente parte intensa del arco. esperare con ansias sus reviews._


	31. HORA 40:42: CHIU

_Buenos días, tardes y noches, estimados lectores. Y como había dicho, aquí la tercera continuación consecutiva de este fic tan olvidado. Hace poco vi un nuevo review, así que me motivo a subir el capítulo un poco antes a lo acostumbrado. Aunque sean unas horas, claro._

 _Aclarare que ahora que llegamos hasta aquí, nuevamente este fic ira a un descanso indeterminado, mientras continuo escribiendo sobre los demás fics que llevo. La próxima semana, será "La cacería del…". No ha recibido la recepción que esperaba, pero aun pienso continuarlo, para lamentación y desprecio hacia mi trasero de ustedes. Aunque, como ahora vamos a la acción hecha y derecha, quizás en dos semanas continuemos aquí. Si ocurre, será turno de Bastion Falls de descansar._

 _Bueno, sin nada más que decir, salvo el aviso que ya saben…_

 _ **"Gravity Falls", sus locaciones y personajes son creaciones del brillante Alex Hirsch y propiedad del imperio de Disney. La historia y sucesos ocurridos en esta obra son de mi autoría, así que espero un buen cheque con varios ceros después de un 9 si quieren utilizarlo para hacerse aún más ricos.**_

 _Ahora sí, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 _ **Diario del Raromagedón**_

 _ **HORA 40:42 (Día 2)  
**_

El camino no fue tan largo como Pacifica y Candy esperaban que fuera. Luego de ir por las chicas, junto a Grenda, Blubs y los liliputienses, se dirigieron al supuesto refugio que los primeros dos afirmaban tener. Dado el peso de la hielera con los mini hombrecillos era considerable, el sheriff se ofreció a llevarla por las chicas. El tiempo para llegar al escondite fue muy breve, solo teniendo que evitar algún grupo de ojos que patrullaba, y escondiéndose un rato de otro monstruo que pasaba cerca. Dentro de lo que ya empezaba a acostumbrarse, el viaje fue sin pena ni gloria.

-Bien, hemos llegado. – anuncia el comisario deteniendo la marcha. Candy queda impresionada por el lugar. Pacífica y sus amigas lo miran con asco. ¿Razón? Era el basurero del pueblo.

-Creo que prefiero la estación. – las otras dos asienten a lo dicho por Northwest.

-¿Quiénes están aquí? – pregunta Candy no teniendo problemas para entrar junto a su amiga castaña y el comisario, quien las deja para llevarse a los liliputienses a un lugar donde pudieran descansar.

-Muchas personas, y algunos mágicos. El viejo McGucket está a cargo. – responde la castaña caminando a su lado.

-¿Mágicos también? Veo que a todos nos va mal. – entonces también comprendió porque el comisario no se impresiono tanto al ver a sus pequeños acompañantes.

-¿Cómo que el loco del pueblo está a cargo? ¿Y a que te refieres con "Mágicos"? – fue la pregunta de Pacifica, quien con repulsión decide igualmente ingresar al basurero. Pero su desagrado desaparece al ver quienes estaban en el campamento.

-¿A caso creías que los liliputienses eran los únicos seres raros que viven en el pueblo? – fue la pregunta retórica que dio Candy, igualmente contemplando la variedad de personalidades que compartían ese escondite.

Reconocieron a los gnomos cuando un grupo de estos transportaban lo que parecían ser provisiones. Vieron a un extraño tipo con muy baja resolución aparentemente lamentándose. Un enorme minotauro ayudando a unos cuantos adultos a cortar un techo de auto destartalado. Así como varias personas que reconocían al menos de vista. Grenda inspecciono impresionada que el número de habitantes era superior al que cuando salieron. Y al a Carpintero y a Chubsball dirigiéndose hacia Blubs para hablar, supuso que habían tenido suerte encontrando más gente.

-Oye, Grenda. ¿No estarán Mabel y Dipper aquí? – pregunta esperanzada la pelinegra, sin embargo la mirada triste de su amiga respondió antes.

-No. No los hemos encontrado. Y el bosque ahora es muy peligroso como para ir a la cabaña. – responde con ligera frustración. – Tampoco he visto a nuestros padres… - se ve forzada a responder, aun sabiendo de antemano que eso también entristecería a su amiga.

-Entiendo… ¿Están todos los miembros del grupo aquí? – pregunta, viendo que aunque no eran muchos, era el grupo más grande que había visto en días.

-Bueno, faltan Bats, Multioso, y… - se cortan sus palabras cuando todas escuchan nuevos pasos entrando por la puerta.

Al girarse las chicas ven llegar a un nuevo grupo. Al frente varios niños que al ver a varios adultos frente a las fogatas con comida corren con ansias al reencuentro de ellos. Siguiéndolos, un grupo de rubios que parecían lucir exactamente igual, salvo por detalles en su cabello y vestimentas blancas. Candy los reconoce con alegría, feliz de que aquellos clones también consiguieran sobrevivir.

-¡KYAAAAA! – gritan el dúo acompañante de Northwest. - ¡SON VARIAS VECES! – los rubios, oyendo el grito de fanática claramente y siguiendo su instinto posan frente a las jóvenes.

-Al servicio de todas las bellas señoritas. – dicen con perfecta sincronía y voz encantadora con la que siempre se vieron caracterizados.

-¡Oigan, perros! ¿Esas de ahí no son nuestras amigas Grenda y Candy? – alcanza a ver uno de ellos. Y en cuanto el resto también las notan se lanzan hacia las chicas.

-¡Hola, chicos! Me alegra que lo hayan conseguido. – dice genuinamente feliz Grenda.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos. Es bueno saber que están todos bien. – agrega Candy, cuando pronto recuerda a la rubia que las acompaña. – Ah, les presento a Pacifica. Me parece que ella también es admiradora suya. ¿Cierto? – cuando mira a la aludida, ve que esta estaba con una mirada difícil de descifrar. Simplemente como si su voluntad hubiera desaparecido de repente. - ¿Pacifica? – intenta hacerla reaccionar pasando su mano delante de ella. En cuanto lo hace, la joven Northwest cae al piso como piedra.

-¡Esta bien! – dice la castaña sonriente. - ¡Oigan, chicos! Si tienen hambre, vayan con Greg el Gnomo y díganle que los manda Grenda. El entenderá… - termina con un tono malicioso, chocando su puño contra la palma.

-¡Gracias, amiga! – y con unos rápidos y llamativos paso de baile se despiden de las jóvenes, buscando al gnomo recomendado. Mientras las amigas de Pacifica, en vez de ayudarla, siguen a los ex famosos.

Cuando los rubios se marchan, ven que detrás de ellos continuaban parados otro grupo de nuevos individuos: Acompañados por algunos adolescentes y adultos con pinta de profesor un rudo pandillero calvo de robusta complexión con el tatuaje de un cuchillo con la palabra "Bats" en él. Un enorme oso poseedor de varias cabezas y extremidades extra. Y un par de unicornios tirando un carro que la asiática reconoció al instante.

-¡¿También los unicornios están aquí?! – pregunta indignada. Grenda no hace comentario alguno sobre la reacción de Candy. La comprendía perfectamente.

-Genial… eres tu… - responde indiferente la unicornio azul. El rosado rodando los ojos en fastidio.

-Veo que también esa niña tiene problemas con los ponis. – comenta el pelón, quien luego de librar a los equinos de su labor, dejan a las féminas atrás, junto al oso multicéfalo.

-¿Dejaron a los unicornios quedarse con ustedes? – pregunta sorprendida la pelinegra a su mejor amiga.

-Sí. No teníamos mucha opción. Ya sabes, con eso de la moral, y esas cosas. – se escuchaba que Grenda tampoco estaba muy convencida por sus propios motivos.

-Créeme, pequeña. Casi prefiero que me coma un monstruo a estar con ustedes. – responde a la ofensiva celeste, mirando desafiante a Candy.

-Te ayudo si quieres. – dice fríamente, siendo apoyada por su amiga grande.

-Eso son… - oyen decir con dificultad a Pacifica. Al voltearse ven que se encontraba nuevamente despierta y atónita, admirando a los caballos con cuernos. - ¿Eso son unicornios? – instintivamente Candy y Grenda se colocan frente a ella, como si la protegieran de esas criaturas mágicas.

-¡No te acerques a los unicornios, Pacifica! Créeme. N son criaturas con las que quisieras estar. Mucho menos lamer su cuello. – responde seria, sin quitarle la mirada a las criaturas que en un tiempo ella amo.

-¿Y quién querría estar con esas cosas? – tanto las niñas como los unicornios miran sorprendidos a la rubia por la frase dicha tan despectivamente.

-¿Disculpa? – Celeste estaba impactada. Normalmente cuando un humano, en especial una niña miraba a uno de los suyo saltaba de la alegría. Casos como algunas adolescentes ya esperaba ese rechazo. - ¿Qué tienes en contra de los unicornios?

-Oh, nada. Solo que son cosas bobas de nenitas pequeñas. Pero ahora que veo a unos reales, me parecen más cursis de lo que hubiera imaginado. – Candy y Grenda se sintieron ofendidas, pues ellas una vez se sintieron en la gloria cuando vieron uno de verdad. Pero antes de que ellas pudieran responder, Celeste la encara con una mirada desafiante.

-¿Cursis, eh? – la joven heredera no retrocedió ante la hostil aproximación. De hecho la devolvió con misma intensidad. – Duras palabras para una mocosa que se tiñe el cabello.

-En primera, es natural… - responde sin doblegarse y con más furia. – En segunda, mejor solo ser teñida de un color a embarrarte los colores del jardín de niños en lo que tienes por pelo. – la cuadrúpeda frunce el ceño ante tal declaración.

-¿No te enteraste? El circo no acepta tanto maquillaje en sus payasos. – la agredida resopla por su nariz antes de contestar.

-Y supongo que tú eres el asno que el granjero perdió. – las dos féminas mantuvieron su duelo en silencio. Dedicándose únicamente a mirarse con frialdad y desprecio. El resto únicamente se mantuvo mirándolas, como si estuvieran a punto de desenfundar un arma y disparar. Luego de segundos de gran dramatismo, la unicornio sonríe.

-… me caes bien. – dice con voz maliciosa, pero relajada. – Me llamo Celestebellbesabella.

-Tú también me agradas. Soy Pacifica Northwest. – responde Pacifica igualmente sonriendo. Ante eso, quienes las miraban ahora las observaban con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero cómo ellas…? – Candy no encontraba sentido alguno a lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ahora que me fijo… esa niña se parece bastante a Celeste. No me extraña que se hicieran amigas… - es la opinión del unicornio rosado antes de marcharse de ahí.

-hueles a alcantarilla. – dice con una mirada maliciosa pero tono amistoso la rubia.

-Y tu cabello da asco de solo verlo. – responde la azul con mismo comportamiento. – ¿Qué opinas de una niña llamada Mabel Pines?

-Que es rara. – responde de inmediato.

-Sin duda nos llevaremos bien. – comenta la unicornio con simpatía. – Si me disculpas, tuve una larga mañana, y quisiera irme a comer algo. – recibiendo una despedida de mano de Pacifica se marcha a trote calmado. Las chicas continuaron mirando lo que ocurría sin poder creerlo. Pero se reponen al ver correr rápido un gnomo en cuatro hacia ellas.

-¡Grenda! Qué bueno que llegaste. El viejo está llamando a los jefes. Ya tenemos un plan. – el aviso alerto a la castaña, y le genero curiosidad a las otras.

-Ya voy, Jerry. ¿Candy? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? – pide de inmediato a su amiga. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella, y no quería continuar ahora que estaban juntas de nuevo.

-Claro. ¡Vamos! – tanto las dos jóvenes como el gnomo salen disparados, siendo guiados por el pequeñín. En cuanto a Pacifica, se quedó mirándolos irse. Sea lo que sea que iba a pasar, no quería meterse ahora que finalmente podría descansar luego de días de huir. De pronto, siente una presencia cerca de ella. Y al girarse se topa con un gnomo.

-¿tú quién eres? – pregunta al enano.

-Shmebulock.

…

En el centro del basurero del pueblo, cede del campamento sobreviviente más poblado, se ubicaba la choza del que desde hace años fue hogar del loco del pueblo. El mencionado, acompañado por el sheriff del pueblo, el extraño Multioso, un hombre que cargaba el cuerpo petrificado de un carpintero en su hombro, y la reportera local Sandra Jiménez junto a su camarógrafo. Todos sentados alrededor de una tabla de madera en donde descansaban varios mapas del pueblo y algunos papeles con diversos contenidos. En la entrada pronto ingresan un gnomo junto a dos niñas. Reconociendo a las recién llegadas, el anciano se aclara la garganta llamando la atención del resto.

-¿McGucket? ¿Ya tienes un plan para terminar con Bill? – pregunta esperanzada Grenda, sentándose en el suelo cerca del anciano.

-No para vencerlo. Pero si para conseguir ayuda. – responde, cediéndole la palabra a la reportera.

-Sandra Jiménez. Otra sobreviviente del Raromagedón. – comienza, como si estuviera a punto de dar noticias. – hemos pasado días bajo la pesadilla que Bill Cipher nos ha cubierto. Hemos estado huyendo de todas las rarezas que han nacido de un momento a otro. Sin electricidad, agua, ni comunicación. Así que no sabemos si el mundo está al tanto de la situación… o si esta se ha expandido.

-¿Entonces que sugiere, señorita? – pregunta el Multioso. La mujer mira con algo de miedo al animal raro, pero pronto vuelve en sí.

-Sugiero que volvamos a comunicarnos con el exterior. Quizás nuestro noticiero solo cubra Gravity Falls y sus alrededores cercanos. Pero, la televisora tiene el equipo necesario para poder enlazarnos con cualquier otra televisora del país. Pero necesitamos energía para eso. – por primera vez, los presentes oían algo que les devolvía las esperanzas.

-Yo intente llamar a mi novio de Austria cuando todo comenzó. Pero mi teléfono solo recibía estática. Luego de eso lo rompí. – responde Grenda de pronto.

-Es cierto. Los teléfonos dejaron de funcionar con el exterior desde el principio. Aun podíamos recibir llamadas de aquí dentro, al menos hasta que la energía se fue. – Blubs recuerda a todo el mundo.

-Correcto. Pero creo que si usamos toda la potencia de la estación, podríamos burlar lo que sea que nos corta con fuera. Y la central eléctrica quizás solo quedo apagada. Es posible que podamos volver a echarla andar. – opina el anciano del sombrero.

-Pero… ¿La central eléctrica no está en el bosque? – cuestiona el adulto con bigote.

-Y me temo que está demasiado cerca de la línea monstruo. – aporta el oso multicéfalo. El resto se puso pensativo con esta nueva información.

-¿Qué tal si solo vamos algunos a la central? – opina Candy, que aunque no fue convocada como su amiga, pero quiso participar. – Si va un grupo pequeño, sería más fácil para ellos entrar sin que los monstruos los noten, ¿cierto? Opino que los más fuertes vayan. Seguramente podrán enfrentar a cualquier cosa que se les oponga.

-¡Buena idea, niña! – felicita McGucket a la nueva. – Pero, me necesitaran por si tienen que reparar alguno de los mecanismos… Sandra. ¿Tú sabrías como llamar a los de afuera del pueblo?

-No sé de esas cosas, pero mi camarógrafo Dave sabe de comunicaciones. – El aludido asiente al comentario.

-Yo los acompañare. Conozco los callejones de este pueblo. – dice de pronto Blubs seguro. – Grenda, necesitare que me acompañes.

-Hecho. Buscare a otros que se nos unan. – dice poniéndose de pie. - ¿Candy? ¿Quieres ir a una aventura?

-¿Contigo? ¡A donde sea! – se apunta animada, de pie igualmente. – Por cierto. Creo conocer a alguien más que nos podría ayudar…

…

-… desde que empezó todo esto, no he sido exactamente yo. – dice la joven rubia Northwest, acostada sobre un colchón con la mirada fija en el cielo. – Se supone que soy una niña. Una heredera a la que siempre le han servido en bandeja de oro. Vi como deformaron la cara a mi propio padre, y aun así seguí adelante. Debería ser incapaz de poder sobrellevar esto. Debería estar asustada y esconderme bajo la mesa de importación europea de mi mansión. Y en vez de eso estoy aquí, enfrentando lo que puedo como si solo fueran insectos. ¡Por amor al euro! ¡Incluso me he arriesgado por otros! ¿A caso…? ¿Actuó así para no parecer débil? No solo para los demás. Sino… ¿Para mí misma? – con necesidad voltea a quien le ha estado prestado atención desde el comienzo.

-Shmebulock. – contesta el gnomo, sentado a un lado de ella.

-Cuanto tienes razón, tienes razón. – antes de que la niña continuara con su "terapia", las dos chicas que la habían dejado atrás pronto vuelven con ella.

-Pacifica. Tenemos una misión para poder conseguir ayuda, ¿quieres ir con nosotras? – aquella pregunta de Chiu sorprendió a la solicitada. Pero en especial a su amiga castaña.

-¿Pacifica? ¿En serio, Candy? – cuestiona incrédula. – ¿No se supone que ella es una ricachona?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – replica molesta Northwest, levantándose un poco de su lecho.

-Que a ti te hacen todo, ¿no? – pregunta confundida Grenda.

-El hecho de que tenga servidumbre, no significa que sea una inútil. – se pone de pie y encara a la enorme chica.

-De eso te lo puedo asegurar. – interviene Candy poniéndose entre las dos. – Ya he visto a Pacifica en acción, Grenda. Ella es muy valiente. Te aseguro que nos ayudara bastante. – aunque la gigantona tenía sus dudas aun, siempre podía confiar en su amiga pelinegra. Así que si decía que sería de ayuda, sin duda las ayudaría mucho.

-Está bien. ¡Vamos entonces! – dice entusiasta, lista para buscar a más.

-¿Y cuando dije que iría? – la interrogativa detuvo a ambas amigas de irse.

-¿No vienes? – sonó sorprendida la niña de lentes. - ¡Vamos! Si lo conseguimos, podremos tener ayuda, y todo esto podría acabar muy pronto.

-Sí. Eso entendí perfectamente. – responde Pacifica indiferente, volviéndose a acostar en el colchón con calma. – Pero pase dos días huyendo de un montón de fenómenos, y no me interesa ir a que me cacen más. Gracias por preguntarme si quería ir, pero no quiero.

…

-¿…Para que me pregunta si quería ir de todas formas? – se dice malhumorada la rubia, siendo cargada por Grenda como si fuera el costal de papas con el que estaba vestida.

Ellas, cerca de una hoguera que ardía con fuerza eran acompañadas por el Multioso, los dos minutaros habitantes del campamento, un grupo de gnomos con su líder Jeff, el anciano McGucket, la reportera y su compañero, el comisario, el pandillero y el señor con el carpintero. Eran los reclutados para la importante misión que tenían por delante.

-Muy bien, chicos. Finalmente tenemos posibilidad de conseguir algo de todo este desastre. – comienza el viejo líder del facto. – Sandra nos ha dicho que podemos pedir ayuda con la televisora del pueblo, pero nos hará falta energía. Mucha. Así que formaremos dos equipos. Uno tendrá que ir a la central eléctrica y encenderla de nuevo. Y el segundo ira a la televisora. La asegurara, y una vez la electricidad vuelva, enviara el mensaje de auxilio.

-¿Quiénes irán a dónde? – pregunta Bats de brazos cruzados.

-Tú, Multioso, los Hombretauros y yo iremos a la central. Siendo nosotros pocos, nos será más fácil pasar sin que los monstruos nos perciban. Aprovechando, nos encargaremos de devolverle la electricidad a todo el pueblo. – explica de nuevo el viejo, se veía que estaba muy serio con el asunto. – El resto irá a la estación. Sugiero que esperen minimo3 horas antes de dirigirse ahí. El camino para llegar a la planta será largo, así que nos tomara mucho tiempo para reactivarla. Sería muy peligroso para ustedes permanecer ahí demasiado tiempo sin energía. Nos reuniremos con ustedes ahí tan pronto terminemos.

-¿Saben si hay otro de esos monstruos en la estación? – pregunta resignada la rubia.

-La última vez que estuvimos ahí fue evacuada por algunas. Pero son solo monstruos rata no tan grandes. – contesta el camarógrafo a la duda.

-¿Y eso debería hacerme sentir mejor? – replica de regreso, asqueada imaginándose a las criaturas.

-Si pueden, encárguese de ellos, y aseguren la estación. Si esto funciona, necesitaremos de comunicación constante. – vuelve a tomar palabra el líder loco, sacando de su sombrero una diadema con auriculares y micrófono, el cual le entrega a Blubs. – Tengan. Una vez esté funcionando la estación, conéctenlo con ella. Así podremos contactarnos por radio.

-Les avisaremos si el plan resulta. – afirma el sheriff, colocándose el dispositivo en la cabeza.

-Perfecto. Dejaremos al director de la secundaria a cargo mientras estemos fuera. Rudo se quedara para protegerlos. – responde Fiddleford para luego mirar a todos los presentes. – no necesito decir lo importante que es esto. Hemos logrado sobrevivir estos primeros días. Pero cada vez somos menos en el pueblo. Y entre más pequeño sea el número de los "normales", tendremos más rarezas sobre nosotros. Necesitamos ayuda del exterior si aún no se ve afectada por el Raromagedón. Si lo logramos quizás, solo quizás, podamos terminar con todo pronto. ¿Están listos? – todo el mundo asiente, unos más enérgicos que otros, pero reconocían la importancia de la misión, y lo importante que eran ellos en sus respectivas tareas. – Muy bien. ¡ANDANDO! ¡YEJAAAA! – sin esperar más, el anciano salta encima de la hoguera y se dirige a la búsqueda de suministros que podrían necesitar. No tarda para que los demás hagan lo mismo.

Pasado un tiempo, ya estaban los dos equipos en la entrada del basurero con mochilas y bolsos pequeños donde transportaban herramientas, piedras, vendajes y algún aperitivo. Aparte, alistaron dos camionetas para el viaje. Los miembros de los dos grupos se miran entre sí, asintiendo antes de que el formado por McGucket y los fornidos partieran de ahí, con dirección a la planta eléctrica. El viejo y el pandillero abordaron la camioneta, y los otros tres mágicos los siguieron corriendo, hasta desaparecer de la vista por el polvo y la distancia. En cuanto al restante, este permaneció inmóvil en su sitio. El sheriff saco de su bolsillo un pequeño cronometro, programado para dar la alarma en 3 horas exactas. Confirmado que corría normalmente, lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que llegara la hora. No sabían que les esperaría en las próximas horas. Pero de algo estaban seguros… iba a ser un largo día…

…

Un acabado y casi incinerado edificio con muros de vidrio quebrado era uno de los muchos restos que ahora eran tan comunes en el pueblo. Al igual que los muchos monstruos y rarezas que ahora habitaban como animales nativos todo el valle. Uno de estos, una botella de cátsup alado revoloteaba por el destrozado sitio que solía ser un invernadero. Como colibrí, se sintió atraído a una pequeña flor de colores brillantes que milagrosamente crecía ahí. La botella alada lo miro por unos instantes, antes que del interior de la flor un polvo morado fuera expulsado hacia el contenedor volador. De inmediato, un largo tallo amarillo surge bajo la tierra, lentamente enroscándose en la paralizada realeza. Para que en un solo segundo lo atrajera hacia su origen. Pocos segundos después, una mancha roja sale salpicada, escuchándose unos gruñidos de fondo en ese sitio…

* * *

 _Aquí_ _ **Maldad**_ _de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Bueno, casi podemos decir que el grupo de perdedores que los gemelos y compañía encontraron en la cabaña está completo. Díganme, ¿fue como se lo esperaban? ¿Fui predecible? ¿No me vieron venir, como el Mandarín?_

 _Lamentablemente, no se me ocurre algún tema con que aburrirles, o hacerles girar más la rueda del mouse para pasar al siguiente capítulo. Así que lo dejaremos por esta vez._

 _Agradezco a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer este trabajo. Y más a esas que me escriben su opinión. Espero no llegar a defraudarlos con el Día 3. Que en serio estoy ansioso por darles. Ahora, antes de despedirme, la traducción del código del capítulo_ _ **HORA 24:00: PINES**_

 _ **Pez**_

 _ **Símbolo de libertad**_

 _ **Debe librarse de sus cadenas**_

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima semana. Esperare con ansias sus reviews._


End file.
